Wish we Never Met
by kawaii-animal
Summary: Sakura doesn't have a happy past, and it seems to repeat itself this year. A terrible bully arives at school, but so do Tomoyo and Syaoran, who want to help her defeat the bully. Now both she and Syaoran must overcome their fear. S&S E&T and others R
1. Meet the Beginning of the Story

**Hello there again. My new story. R&R and enjoy!**

**Title:** Wish we never met

**Summary:** Sakura is a student at the university in Tomoeda, one of the best universities in the world. After being bullied herself, she helps the others. Only she does that on a special way. When a new bully arrives, she has to fight harder for the rest of the school. And she desperately needs the help of Li Syaoran.

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't dream of owning CCS! (Well, I do dream of it, but I wouldn't in real life..)

**NOTION: Because there are numerous flashbacks and things like that, and we all want to keep in mind how much time has passed, the date and place is set before the next part of the chapter. Remember that, so you don't get confused. **

**NOTION 2: In this story, Tomoeda is a small city, by car, 6 hours away from Tokyo. It has one of the most important Universities of the world. **

_**Chapter One**_

_**Meet the Beginning of the Story**_

_To torment,_

_Or to be tormented,_

_It's human nature..._

_It's both that we have to endure._

_**May 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

The wind blew softly through the long grass, moving her light pink summer dress between her legs. Her auburn hair blew in front of her eyes, making her move her slender wrist to put it back behind her ears. A smile appeared on her face as she watched the fields in front of her. A few cows and horses occupied two of the fields, creating a wonderful sight, which reminded her of the middle ages from the movies.

Turning around, an old, small house came in view. It had only one floor, and an old, wobbly chimney rising from the roof. She sighed, looking at it, still smiling. A car drove up their entrance, riding to the little house. She waved as she started to run towards the car.

Coming closer, a man stepped out of the car, walking up to her. He had light brown hair, glasses and a friendly smile. She jumped in his arms, making him swing her around, like he always did when she was younger.

'Ohayo, Sakura-chan!' He greeted her happily, giving her a big hug. His voice was as friendly as his smile looked. It gave her a warm feeling to finally see him again.

'Ohayo, Oto-san!' She greeted him back, looking up to his face, a smile plastered on her cute face. 'How was the excursion?' She asked as she remembered he had been away for six weeks, on a excursion to the desolate grounds of Egypt, with some of his archeology students. She had to ask him during dinner how it all had been. Normal kids probably got souvenirs, if their parents went on a trip to a faraway country, but Sakura knew very well that they hadn't enough money to spent on such trivial things.

'Everything went well, thank you. Does the house please you, a bit?' He asked her, in a curious tone. You could see in his eyes that he was worried about that.

Her eyes twinkled as she looked at it. 'It's old, small, and Touya has to bend before he can walk in. I have to skate for half an hour to the nearest supermarket, if Touya has the car with him, twenty minutes for the nearest bus stop, and I'm traveling one and a half hour to go to school! Not to mention that my friends can't find it, or they are just to lazy to look for it.' She laughed softly, her emerald eyes shining with enthusiasm. 'But for the rest, I love it! The view is magnificent! Have you seen it?' She exclaimed as she turned her father around to look at it. 'That's worth all the trouble.'

This made her father smile. 'If you say so, dear.' He sighed, making his daughter slap him softly on the arm.

'I'm serious, father! It's more than worth it. All I really need now, is a vegetable garden.' She joked, as her father laughed again. They linked their arms, as they entered the house. Smiling she thought about the discussion that led them all the way here, outside of Tomoeda.

_**xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**_

_**April 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

'_Oto-san! I can __**pay**__ for the house, there's no need to worry!' Touya exclaimed, trying to convince his father. _

_Their father, Fujitaka, had just pronounced that they had to leave for a smaller house, because he couldn't afford this one anymore, with Sakura going to university and he himself getting a job in a different school in Tokyo to teach. _

'_No son, I can't let you pay for this.' Seeing the anger in his sons eyes, he hurried in saying: 'If you really want to help in paying, then pay for Sakura's school if needed. But not for the house. That's my very first responsibility. Besides, you have worked to hard for your money. I know you want to go away for a year, you should save it for that journey.' He explained, getting a look from Touya that showed his mixed feelings about this._

'_But...' Touya muttered. 'A smaller house? This one isn't even that big!' _

'_I don't mind.' Sakura came in between. 'Getting a new house I mean. And don't worry about my school money, I earn something myself, so I can pay at least half of it. And don't forget that I have scholarship as well.' She laughed a bit when the two man looked at her, sweat drops appearing on their foreheads. _

_Sakura and money wasn't the best combination in the world, because she could hardly comprehend all the costs of living in two houses, working and having two kids without a mother around. Things like insurance, the car, university, mortgage, taxes and other financial 'stuff', that was to much to ask of her._

_**xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**_

_**May 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

Inside the house she looked at her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, a great teacher in archaeology, bending his head to get through the front door. She held back a giggle as she turned towards the kitchen door, so she could start with dinner.

The phone rang, and she heard her father answering it. 'Sakura-chan, it's for you.' He said as he came in the kitchen, giving her the wireless phone. The modern phone really looked out of place in this old house.

'Hello, Sakura here.' She said, as she held the phone with her shoulder, while she continued with chopping vegetables. 'Oh, hi Tomoyo! How are you doing?' She exclaimed happily, hearing her long time friend, whom she hadn't spoken to in ages. 'Good, all fine here too... Yeah, we moved... Haha, it's small but cozy... Yeah, I know... They won't come here! Please tell Eriol that he mustn't whine so much! He has a car, he can drive everyone here in no time... Haha... So how is life on the other side of the world?' She asked as she finished the vegetables and moved over to the rice cooker. Tomoyo told her story and Sakura listened intently, not wanting to miss a word about her precious friends adventures. She laughed now and then, while she gave Touya a glare, who had just arrived and greeted her with his regularly 'Hey, kaijuu...'

A while later, when Touya got impatient, and dinner was ready, she ended the conversation. 'Oh, Tomoyo! I really have to go now! Dinner is ready, and my mean brother is glaring at me for his food... Sure, I'll do that, you to... okay, ja ne!' She pressed the button on the phone as she sat at the table.

'Tomoyo said hi.' She told her father while she stomped her brothers foot, getting another glare from him. During dinner, Sakura wondered off in thoughts, thinking about Tomoyo.

_**xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**_

_**August 2018 – Tokyo Airport, Japan**_

_Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly at the airport, before she would go on the gate to her plane. 'Take care, Sakura-chan!' Tomoyo whispered, as Sakura hugged her back. 'Sure I will, Tomoyo-chan! Just have a fantastic year, have fun, call once in a while, and don't forget to mail!' Sakura whispered back as she let her friend go, who will in a few minutes leave for America._

_Tomoyo went over to Eriol for the last time, giving him a lingering kiss. 'You have to call me four times as often as you call Sakura-chan, okay?' Eriol asked his girlfriend, as he pulled her back for another last kiss._

_Sakura and Eriol waved as Tomoyo went through the gate, disappearing from sight. 'Will she be okay on her own in America?' Eriol asked softly, already concerned._

'_Sure.' Sakura answered, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her, while she walked away to the top of the building, where the planes could been seen when they took off. 'She will. Have a little faith in her, okay? Besides... she already knows some people there, and she will only be gone for a little more than a year. Everything will be fine.'_

_**xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**_

_**May 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

Sakura sighed, recalling her good times with Tomoyo. They mailed often, so she knew everything was going okay, but she still missed her best friend ever. She looked at the food on her plate, remembering she was supposed to eat now, not wander of in thoughts. Besides, she had only twenty minutes left, before she had to go to her part-time job at the supermarket.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**May 2019 – New York, America**_

Listening to the soft evening breeze, Li Syaoran concentrated while sitting in the lotus position, meditating on the balcony of his dorm. He sat their for more than two hours already, to the irritation of his dorm mate, Jamy.

He thought deeply over the possibility to go to Tomoeda University. This school was known as the best in the world, and studying there, would shorten his school years drastically. That's certainly important for his family, and more important, the family company, because he needs to take over the whole business, when his mother wants to retire.

The plan was, to do all the management trainings in one year. That he could do it, was for sure. He had studied his entire life, and you could say he was pretty intelligent. But seeing as he was about to put four school years into one year, it did mean less training, less meditating and more studying.

But then again, why not give up one year of training and meditating, if he could skip three years of school?

And besides, his best friend studied at the same school. If he was really tired of studying, he could always hang out with him for a while.

Making a decision, he sighed, and as he opened his eyes, he looked directly in the irritated face of Jamy, a classmate that he shared this dorm with, here, in New York.

'So you're going?' Jamy asked, already knowing the answer. He didn't understand why this man needed so much time to figure out that it was the right decision.

Syaoran glared at Jamy, and nodded.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**August 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

Skating away from the bus, where she just got out, Sakura waved at the bus driver. She already wore her school uniform, ready to go to school. Some people that knew her, greeted or waved, and she smiled back at them. She was going full speed, making people jump when they saw her coming. Not that they needed to, because she was an excellent skater and almost never made any accidents. Almost never...

She dodged her by passers with grace, making some laughing at her, others cursing. If the latter happened she turned around, skating backwards and yelled her excuse back at them. While doing so, she was still dodging the people and obstacles on her way, without seeing them. This only caused more laughter and people yelling 'Watch out!'.

She smiled as she continued on her way. This was her daily routine. She just loved to skate, especially the more dangerous tricks. It made her feel alive, just like dancing and cheerleading did. When the school came in view, Eriol, driving in his car, slowed down besides her. Hiiragizawa Eriol was a good friend of her, since second grade, and the current boyfriend of Tomoyo-chan. Strange, or actually quite crooked, as Eriol was, Sakura just loved the guy, and really valued his friendship.

'I don't think you are going fast enough.' He said dryly, looking at his speedometer, pointing to twenty-four. 'Yesterday, you skated one k/h faster.' She laughed, throwing her schoolbag at him, while she jumped in his car, although he still drove. He cringed. 'Watch out for the leather!' He said, making her laugh even more.

It was well known that Eriol valued material things less than the immaterial things, which somehow resulted in him acting the exact opposite.

In school, they went separate ways, for they had only one class together, and that was English. She searched for Chiharu while she walked to the right classroom. Mihara Chiharu was also a close friend of hers, a while after she had befriended Tomoyo. Chiharu and Sakura were doing the same course: Physiology, or some different, hard to remember variant of this simple name for the course.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was lunchtime, and Sakura and Chiharu walked slowly to the entrance, so they could eat outside under the oak-tree that stood there. It was the first day of school this year, and there weren't any lessons yet. Only getting the new school books and all of those boring meetings they had to go to, every beginning of the next year again.

Sakura constantly looked around. She didn't even realize anymore that her eyes where constantly searching for victims of those who liked to bully others. Her eyes fell on a girl with dark brown/red hair and big glasses who was looking around nervously. _I haven't seen her here before. _She elbowed Chiharu. 'Hey, do you know that girl with the glasses, over there?' She asked silently.

Chiharu looked at the girl and nodded. 'Yes, new here, third grade, transferred from Tokyo, because her parents wanted to live here. They refused her to stay in Tokyo on her own. Her name is Yanagisawa Naoko, if I remember correctly.' Sakura nodded at her long answer. Chiharu was a member at the student council, and she always knew it when there were new students arriving. While they continued walking to the oak, her mind was already thinking of her next plan.

"Her next plan", meant a plan to save those who were being bullied. Since her second year on this school, she vowed to protect them, and help them as much as she could. But kind as she was, she couldn't hurt the so called 'bullies', so she came up with a "plan", to make everything better, for everyone.

After eating with her friends, Sakura went her own way, seeing the same girl with the glasses again. _Naoko was it? _This time, she stood between two rows of lockers, in the middle of a group of older students who were laughing at her, giving her names and poking her, probably just to agitate the girl. It resulted in the girl being scared, looking from one student to the other, a bit of fear showing on her face. Sakura sighed. _Here we go... all over again. _

It somehow irritated her that this game always continued, but on the other hand, it was better than not coming in between.

She looked around searching for something that made a lot of noise. Her eyes fell on the dustbins, and she took off the lids. Walking a few rows of lockers back, she easily climbed on one of the lockers. Slowly, so she wouldn't make a sound and the lockers didn't fall, she jumped from one row to another, until she stood above the group. Even more slowly, she bend her knees, and held the two lids down, right behind the ears of the one talking to the frightened girl. Hyji was his name, she remembered, the so called "leader" of the group.

_BANG!_

Everybody jumped in fear as Sakura jumped down from the lockers, a big, innocent smile present on her face, lids still in hand, and banging them another time in front of Hyji. Turning towards the frightened girl she said brightly: 'Yanagisawa-san, I was looking for you. You still need your tour through the school, right?' Placing one hand on her back, she softly pushed the girl in the right direction, away from the lockers, the other hand still holding the lids.

She placed the lids back on the dustbins as she walked passed them. Behind her she could hear gasps.

'Did she just jump down from one of the lockers?' A girl asked, a horrified giggle stuck in her throat.

'But how did she get up there?' Another replied.

Soon the voices weren't heard anymore, except for a loud 'Watch out!' and deafening crashing sounds. All the other students looked at the direction the sound came from, some looking worried, others were laughing.

Sakura giggled. 'They actually tried to climb it.' She laughed as she could imagine how the lockers crashed down by the weight of the one climbing it. The only reason why she hadn't crashed down, was because of her athletic skills. Then she turned her attention to the girl walking besides her. 'Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura.' She introduced herself.

'Yanagisawa Naoko.' The girl replied stiffly, trying to figure out if she was in better or worse hands with this girl.

'Yanagisawa-chan, don't worry! I wont do anything!' Sakura emphasized her words by holding her hands in front of her. 'I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean that to happen. But you see, I really can't stand it if others are getting bullied...' Then her face changed from worried to cheerful. 'But I can help you, if you want! So you'll never get to be bothered by them again!' Sakura stated brightly.

Naoko nodded numbly. _Right…_

_Where have I gotten myself into...!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yanagisawa Naoko sat in her room, while she heard her parents downstairs, watching TV. Staring at the stars on her sealing, she was recalling this day, and she had to say, it was more scary then the ghost stories she loved so much. She never ever wanted to be bullied again, although nothing _really_ happened.

That girl, Kinomoto Sakura, had taken Naoko with her and insisted that she would call her Sakura, and not Kinomoto, and after that, she had taken her on a tour to show her the entire school. They had started the conversation with the solution of how to get rid of Hyji and his friends.

It was that talk that bothered her so much. Sakura had asked her for reasons why she had been bothered by Hyji and the others, and Naoko had just looked at her as if she were mad, asking her: 'How should I know?'

At this, Sakura had explained her and the conversation had taken an hour, in which she had missed one class, but seen the entire school twice.

'_...You're the only one who really knows. Hyji and his friends only torment others; they can't do anything else, they're used to it, and they have their own reasons. But the reason why they picked out you, is only known by yourself, and can only be changed by yourself...' _

And that on her first day here at school. She sighed and looked around in her new room, just painted in dark blue, with glow-in-the-dark-stars on the ceiling. She thought about the reasons she was picked out by Hyji in the first place. And her glasses didn't count, or so said Sakura.

'_...Figure out for yourself, and change it. You can see it as your very first assignment on this school!' _

She groaned. _Sakura-chan, you better be right... You're the first one to give me homework in this school...!_

Silently, she wished her parents had allowed her to stay at her old school. But they didn't trust her enough for that, and now she had to go trough the worst years of her life… probably.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eriol looked outside the window in the living room, sighing deeply.

'What's the matter?' Nakuru, one if his dorm mates asked. Nakuru was a tall girl, with long brown hair, and a child innocents face. She was for the second time in her last year on the university.

'Nothing... I just miss Tomoyo.' He answered. Eriol had just put the phone down a minute ago, from a call with Tomoyo that took longer than an hour, but he still missed her.

'I wonder when she comes back.' Nakuru said, really wondering that.

'Who knows.' Eriol answered with a sparkle in his eyes, while he adjusted his glasses.

'Who knows what?' A voice, coming from the hall, asked, when seconds later a boy with smiling eyes stood in the door opening, together with an older, tall boy with blond hair.

Nakuru's eyes widened with happiness as she jumped at them, giving them a big hug. 'Hi dorm mates!' She screamed overfilled with joy that Yamazaki and Ted where back from shopping for dinner.

They just patted her back, already used to her spontaneous actions.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Smiling, Yukito held his plate for Sakura, as she gave him more of her self made dinner. 'You always cook so well.' He complimented. He looked at her beaming face and smiled sweetly back at his "little sister".

It was just two years ago that Sakura had to reject his love, and although that was a hard time for both of them, they did grew closer. Instead of having one, big, mean, brother, she had now also a big smiling brother. And he? He had found himself a little sister. The only family he had, though it wasn't his real family, of course.

His own family had died in a huge accident, when he was just fourteen years old. Since then he had lived on his own, but most of the time, he was with this great family, who took him in, like he was a real family member. So in the end, he didn't mind that Sakura had rejected his love, it felt so much better to have a little sister.

His smile grew as he silently thanked the Kinomoto's for what they had done for him. All he still had to do now, was thank them out loud, someday. But he wanted to make it special.

_What to do, what to do..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Touya sat in his chair in the meeting room, listening to his chief, who stood at the end of the large table, in front of a large computer screen. He himself was one of the divisional heads in this office, quite a high ranking and a well paid job, and therefore he had to be at all these boring meetings.

He listened a bit more carefully when he heard the announcement that the heir to all Li-companies was going to study at the Tomoeda University, so they would see him appearing here more often as well.

Touya had already heard about this cold-hearted person, and he didn't look forward to meet him.

Instead, he looked forward to going home later tonight. Sakura had made dinner, and if he was lucky, Yukito hadn't eaten everything yet when he would arrive back home.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-**

**------**

---------

Please tell me what you think of it! **Read and Review**, people! Even flames are welcome. And remember, it's just my third story, I am certainly not a professional, so every advise is welcome.

And for the rest, I just hope you have enjoyed reading this. More is very sure to come!

XD


	2. Meet the Crew

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Meet the Crew**_

_Hate me,_

_And I'll love you back._

_**August 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

It was Monday, meaning, classes are starting a bit later. Weekend went by _way_ to fast, and the new week had already started. The first week of her fifth year and the first real school day.

She let the wind blow her hair freely, as she closed her eyes to inhale the fresh morning air, spreading her arms, to catch the wind. 'Aaaah! That feels so good!'

Sakura had left home extra early, so she could skate the entire way to school, instead of taking the bus half way. She didn't go fast yet, she was just enjoying the morning breeze, skating on one leg with closed eyes. The mp3 player she got from Tomoyo was attached to one ear, and she was skating on the rhythm of the music. It almost felt like dancing to her. The cycling-track she used was pretty much abandoned, so she was literary dancing over it, taking her time and space.

Softly singing a few lines of the song, she opened her eyes, shortly checking if she was still on the pad. She swiftly dodged a dog running up to her, and skating backwards again, she caressed his soft fur. Turning around, just in time to not bump into the owner of the dog, she greeted him and went on.

Being so occupied in the music and skating, the time went by fast, and before she knew it, she stood at the entrance of the school. Glancing at the clock, she noticed she was _only_ twenty-five minutes early, meaning there would be very few students in the school at this time.

She went inside, to her locker, and switched her skates for shoes. Walking away, she almost bumped into someone. 'Hoe!' She exclaimed coming swiftly to a halt before they would actually collide. Looking up, she found a new face with intense amber eyes and a very mean scowl on his face. But besides that, he could only be described as handsome. _Hoe! I'm glad I didn't bump into him! _Eriol popped up beside him, smiling his famous smile. 'Ohayo, Sakura-chan! You're early today!'

'Oh, hey Eriol-kun. Eh... well, I am early today.' She smiled widely at her not so bright answer. Then she sighed and bowed her head. 'Gomen, I'm not really awake yet...' She looked at her friend, and her eyes grew wary. 'Why are you so _cheerful_ today?'

The mysterious glance appeared in his eyes, witch usually meant something was going on. 'It's just a week of wonders, that's all. And this is one of them.' He said, pointing at the amber eyed boy. 'Sakura, this is Li Syaoran, my best pal in the world, although he doesn't want me to be that, of course.'

'Who would...' Sakura mumbled, as she rolled her eyes and Syaoran just continued to scowl at both of them. She had to admit, this new kid was creeping her out. How could one be scowling so hard? _Did I do something wrong? Or did Eriol do something wrong again?_

Eriol continued as if she wasn't interrupting him. 'Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Sakura, Tomoyo's best friend, and she is very attached to me, since my girl is gone for quite a while already, and I remember her of Tomoyo, of course.'

'Of course...' Sakura mumbled, sweat dropping. 'Nice to meet you, Li-kun.' She said to Syaoran, as she bowed a bit. He didn't say anything back.

'Sakura-chan!' A loud voice squeaked, as someone jumped upon her back. 'I missed you!'

Sakura cringed. 'Good morning, Nakuru-chan. Long time no see, had a nice weekend?' Sakura greeted the older girl as she carefully untangled herself from her hug. Nakuru nodded happily as she threw her arms around Eriol and Syaoran. The new guy shoved her away very fast, although Nakuru didn't notice that.

A second person came by. 'Hello, Sakura-chan.' It was Naoko who was smiling brightly. 'I want to thank you. I've sold the problem, thanks to you. It took me the entire weekend though.'

Sakura smiled happily. 'I'm so glad for you! So no one bothers you any more, eh?' she asked, winking at her.

Naoko winked back. 'No. At least... not in that way.' She motioned with her eyes to the side, and Sakura saw a boy walking past them, quite a handsome one at that. It made Sakura laugh with twinkling eyes.

'Hey, you're right, this is a week of wonders.' She told Eriol, elbowing him. He raised a brow, giving her the you-know-nothing-yet-look.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran was in his new school, to early for the lessons to start. Eriol already waited for him, and he greeted his friend, careful to not let go of his scowl.

Eriol was about to show him the school, when he had stopped just in time, before he would bump into someone, who just walked away from the lockers.

He looked right into two cheerful, emerald pools that were supposed to be eyes. He was lost for a moment, but he didn't lose his scowl. He let Eriol talk to the girl, who he obviously knew. He heard her name. _Kinomoto Sakura..._ and he just hoped he wouldn't bump into her too much, those eyes were just to freaking beautiful...

But that was wasted hope, of course.

Eriol soon made clear they were friends, meaning, hanging out with Eriol, was probably equal to hanging out with this girl, Kinomoto. His scowl deepened. _Just my luck…_

He didn't get a good feeling from this girl. Innocence radiated from her, and it seemed she was like one of those girls that always smiled and befriended everyone. The kind of girl that hadn't met real life yet.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was morning, on the third day of school, and he had read already more than thirteen of the many books he had to read this year. He had avoided Eriol and his friends as much as possible, so he didn't really had a chance yet to talk to Eriol. Just a talk between friends. _God, this is boring... _

Reading one of those books, he noticed someone entering the library. He looked up very briefly, to see Kinomoto walking his way, headphones in her ears, eyes half closed as she swayed a bit on the music.

She stopped at a row of books right next to him, and picked out one. She obviously knew exactly which book she needed. She wanted to walk away with it, when she unplugged one of her earphones to listen carefully, her face darkening a bit.

'Well, what have we here! If that isn't the newest silent creep of this school.' A voice said out loud, coming from just outside the library. A group was visible there, and so was a girl with dark, curly hair, with a purple/red glow to it.

Kinomoto just sighed and put her earphones in again.

Syaoran raised a brow. He had really thought that she was about to come in between. _Then I'll just have to go myself. _But at that moment, the Kinomoto girl walked to the door. She followed the rhythm of her music, and danced towards the group, right at the girl in the middle. 'Rika-chan, dance with me.' Sakura said, as she plugged one of her earphones in Rika's ears.

'W...what? Sakura-chan?' The girl named Rika asked unbelievably.

'Dance with me! You know the song, we used to have a dance on this a couple of years back. Do you still remember it?' Rika nodded, as Sakura grabbed her arms and started the dance inside the library. At first, Rika was stumbling along, until some point, where she got the hang of it, and danced with more enthusiasm in the middle of the library.

Syaoran couldn't read anymore, as he watched them dancing their hearts out. They were both laughing as they remembered the steps from a long time ago, moving in perfect synchronization. He looked in aw as they finished their dance.

Laughing, Rika threw her arms around Sakura, hugging her. 'Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in such a long time!'

'I know!' Sakura squealed, jumping from excitement. 'It's been like... Five years! How have you been?'

Syaoran looked at his book again, as the two girls began to chat. Listening with only half an ear, he figured out they knew each other from dancing lessons, a couple of years back. But Rika had moved to Tokyo, and they didn't talk often anymore.

As the "bullies" put their attention on something else, Syaoran shut their chit-chat off, concentrating only on his book. He was reading the last couple of pages, and he finished that in no time. Closing it, he saw the two girls sitting at a table, still chatting lively. He examined Sakura from a distance. When he had called Eriol, to tell him that he came to live in Tomoeda for a while, he found Eriol in a very talkative mood, and had told him how Sakura always got the so called "victims" away from the "bullies". She had just done so again, on a brilliant way. Looking at the group, he saw the boys talking about Sakura, and how she danced.

Syaoran raised a brow. _Eriol was right…__They literally respect her for how she solves these problems. Without using any violence at all. That's difficult to do. _He wouldn't tell anyone, of course, but he respected this tactic.

Paying attention to the books before him, he saw he had read them all already. He put them back in the shelves, picking out new ones. Carrying them in one arm, he walked out of the library, past the group of boys.

They looked like they wanted to have some fun with him, but hastily stepped back seeing the scowl on his face.

'Wow, he's cute!' One of the girls from the group squealed.

'What?' Another one replied. 'He's scary!'

'Just because he scowls, doesn't mean he isn't cute!' The first said, as her eyes dreamily followed Syaoran's retreating back.

'Hm… he is _so_ going to be mine!' A third girl stated.

Syaoran sighed. _Not again... can't those girls ever leave me alone? I look angry as hell, and they still want to go after me...!_

Somehow, Eriol managed to pop-up beside him. 'You know, they won't bother you, if you aren't single anymore.' He had that twinkle in his eye, the one that you shouldn't trust.

'What are you implying, Eriol?' It came out harshly, but then again, he always sounded like that in front of Eriol. Friends or not friends, that had never changed.

'Nothing, my dear friend.' Eriol smiled as he walked away. 'Just exactly what I mean.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura looked up from her conversation with Rika, and saw Syaoran leaving the library with a lot of books. Her mouth dropped, as she saw her 'enemies' backing away with one look from him. She closed it quickly and turned her attention to Rika again, but she did hear the excited squeals from all the famous girls in the group. She immediately felt sorry for Syaoran. Even if they were scared of him, some of those girls never gave up.

She suppressed a blush, once she realized that he probably had seen everything, when she started to dance with Rika. _Or maybe not, it seemed as if he was reading a lot. Not that he has done anything else than studying these past days…_

_And it's only the beginning of the year!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The biggest surprise had yet to come, when Sakura walked outside with Chiharu. They had just finished another hour of practicum, when she saw someone _very _familiar coming their way.

She squealed happily as she run towards her best friend in ages. 'TOMOYO-CHAN!' She screamed, while she ran past Syaoran and Eriol, and gave Tomoyo a big hug.

'SAKURA-CHAN!' Tomoyo screamed, as she hugged her friend back.

'You're back! How are you? How was it? I thought you wouldn't return for another month? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING BACK?' Sakura almost went ballistic, while Tomoyo just laughed happily, answering everything at once.

'Yes, fine, great, you're wrong and I wanted it to be a surprise.'

'That's great! That's mean, you should have told me!'

Eriol and Syaoran sweat dropped. 'You probably wonder how they could possibly understand each other...' Eriol remarked, while Syaoran shrugged. Chiharu on the other hand, was now hugging Tomoyo, understanding perfectly well what the conversation was about.

'It's so great to see you again!' Chiharu told Tomoyo, as the three of them began a long conversation on how they all had been doing.

'I think you're in trouble, sooner or later, for not telling Kinomoto.' Syaoran mentioned, whispering softly to his friend. Eriol raised a brow, wondering what he meant. It only made sense when Sakura stood in front of Eriol, shouting angrily. 'Eriol-kun! You're mean! You should have told us! I just know that you knew she was coming! We could have made a surprise party for her, or something like that! You know I like surprise parties!' She wined as Eriol covered his ears, and Syaoran took a few steps back, muttering something like 'Told you so...'

Then Tomoyo came in between, dragging Chiharu with her. 'So this is the famous Li Syaoran?' She asked, looking at the amber eyed boy. 'Nice to meet you! Any friend of Eriol is a friend of mine!' Syaoran just nodded a bit, trying not to get her attention. _Oh boy... why me?_ he thought. He had heard stories about Tomoyo from Eriol, on that fated phone call that got Eriol in his strange talkative mood. And he certainly didn't want to be a part of her attention, because that would mean she would videotape him, everywhere he went. Until now, she only did that with Eriol and Sakura and all the boys she thought formed a cute couple with Sakura. Or so he was told... by Eriol. So that said enough. And Tomoyo looked at him with stars in her eyes. _I'm doomed... their goes my privacy..._

The group of girls went on talking. And soon Rika and Naoko were introduced to Tomoyo and the others. Yamazaki and Ted came along, and the group was complete, all sitting under the oak-tree.

Syaoran tried to get away, more than once, but the boys held him back every time, making him stay, saying that so much studying wasn't healthy at all.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

That evening, Sakura skated back home, thinking of a lot at the same time.

She was extremely happy that Tomoyo had returned. It just wasn't as fun without her. Tomoyo had been working for one of the best fashion designers in the world who, of course, lived in America. Working there had meant a lot of experience for Tomoyo and extra points in school. People said that, when Tomoyo gets out of school next year, she would be a famous designer in no time. And Sakura just totally agreed with them.

And with Tomoyo back, she also got two new friends, Naoko and Rika. Although Rika wasn't really a new friend. She had dancing lessons with Rika, five years back, when they both still lived in Tomoeda. Rika had told her that when she moved to Tokyo, she started on a new school, but it seemed to be to easy there. The lessons where boring and simple. So she had made a deal with her parents. If she could prove this was the right study for her, they would pay and allow her to go to Tomoeda University. She succeeded, and got here in the beginning of this week. But because she didn't know Sakura was here, she stayed at the background, trying to be invisible.

Naoko had joined the group of friends rather smoothly, she just totally fitted in. She had told her that she studied various languages, so she could read and write of all countries.

Then, there was the other new one, Li-kun as she had decided to call him. She wasn't really sure if she could say he was a friend or not. He didn't seem to want to be friends. Not only with her, but also with the rest. He seemed to be glad to be alone. She didn't understand that. Wasn't that boring? And neither did she understand why he studied so much. Maybe this school was a bit to hard for him, and he needed to give it his all, only to graduate?

_Oh well, if that's the case, I can always try to help him._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**September 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

In the first weeks of a new year, new students always managed to arrive late. They hardly ever arrived all in the first week, they just came to school, one by one, spread throughout the first weeks. In the second week of school, newbie's still came in. Some in their first year as an university student, others as transfer students from other schools or countries.

And in this third week, yet another one arrived. Her name was

_Kuromori Tomiko_

But this new girl was a tiny bit different from the rest of the student from this school.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As Sakura walked through the school, her mind was with the homework that she had just received. It had to be about your favorites sport, a full report of history, present and future, for about 300 pages long. That was_ a lot_!

She had yet to figure out which sport to choose. Because, come on! Sport is fun, but not investigating it! While walking this absentminded, she passed the art room, not really noticing the lorry-like-things, where she almost tripped over. You know, those boards with wheels under it, so you can transport heavy things, without really carrying it. She stopped just in time, before she would have caused an accident.

And just as she was about to walk further, she heard screaming. Sounded like 'Let me go!' and things like that. Sakura figured it was the same as usual, and without thinking, she grabbed one of the lorry's, rolled it down the hallway while standing on it. Nearing the one she heard, she quickened her pace. It was a boy, who was denied passage to his classroom, and who tried to get past Hyji.

Rolling past the group, she grabbed the boy, pulled him on the lorry, and together, they rolled away from the group, leaving laughter behind them.

But just as she was about to turn a corner, the boy stopped the lorry, and got off. 'What the HELL do you think you're DOING!' He screamed at Sakura, as she got of the lorry. 'Aren't you supposed to save the losers and nerds around here? Now everybody thinks I'm a loser!'

The boy, who was obviously not in his first year, yelled and screamed at her, thinking people thought he was a loser, as he was just 'saved' by the 'loser hero'.

Sweet and caring as Sakura might be, that was one of the few things she didn't appreciate. People calling them losers. Rika, Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu… they were _not_ losers. Not at all. So Sakura stood there in the hallway, fuming and trying to get herself under control. Other students had come to look, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see Eriol, Yamazaki and Syaoran standing there. She heard Eriol telling Syaoran not to interfere, because Sakura was used to these kind of things.

She grabbed the boy, who was still ranting, by his collar. 'What's your name?' She asked trough gritted teeth.

The boy whimpered because of the sudden strength Sakura possessed. 'Rian…!' He stuttered as he tried to free himself from her grip.

'Well, Rian. I'll remember that name, so I wont accidentally help you again.' She put him on the lorry, and pushed it hard, in the direction of Hyji and his friends. 'Hyji, you can have him. Do as you like.' She yelled, and she could see Rian tremble in the lorry. He obviously knew by now, he was better of being saved by the "loser hero".

Sakura turned around and walked away, as she could hear Rian's scream of fear. She ignored it and went to the oak-tree outside, to calm down, her furious expression made place for a sad one.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura sat silently under the tree, hugging her knees, as she tried to calm herself down. This wasn't the first time that one of them got on her nerves. It happened about three times before, and all of them ended up the same as Rian. And just as she did now, she had regretted her actions afterwards.

So why did she still act this way? Why did she always flip when someone insulted her friends? Okay, maybe because they were her friends, because she cared for the people she "saved" from Hyji and his friends. But still...

Rian was entering the worst school year of his live, just as the three people before him that had rejected her help. He would be tormented and she wouldn't help him, not once. Somehow that hurt her.

Sure, it was her decision, but it still hurt her. Hyji wouldn't do anything drastic, that just wasn't like him, but he would make school miserable for Rian. _This just proves it. We all torment others, and we are all tormented. This way, we are all equal._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kuromori Tomiko glared at the black windows of her car, while her driver hastened them to Tomoeda University. She hated these rides. The driver was always late. Fashionable late, but late anyways.

The car screeched to an halt, and soon after, her chauffeur opened her door, offering his hand to help her out. She took it and carefully stepped out of the car, not wanting to ruin her new uniform.

The chauffeur disappeared with the car, without any notice. Just as she had ordered him. She hated it as the man talked to her, so she forbid him to do so.

_School... I hate school. Why can't I get privet lessons? School is so troublesome..._

Walking in the building, Tomiko quickly tried to store all that she saw up in her mind. Things, students, teachers, stairs, elevators, everything that could work in her advantage.

_If I have to go to school, I might as well enjoy it._

Her walk through school brought her in a hallway with a lot of commotion. She witnessed a fierce girl with auburn hair and intense green eyes, who pushed a terrified boy on a lorry to the other end of the hallway.

'Hyji, you can have him. Do as you like.' The girl yelled at someone on her side of the hallway.

Tomiko's eyes smiled as she witnessed the next thing that happened. _Ah... I have already found my kind of people. She'll be my first subordinate._

As the green eyed girl walked outside, Tomiko disappeared as well.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran walked away with Eriol besides him. He could say that at the least, what he just saw was troublesome. Kinomoto's kind expression and words just totally turned around. This only proved that no one was to be trusted that easily. Eriol saw the question marks hanging above his friends head and motioned him to follow.

'There's a long story behind Sakura-chan.' Eriol said, as he stopped by a window which viewed the oak-tree. He pointed at the girl under it. 'It's not up to me to tell you, but I do wish you understand a few things.' Syaoran eyed the girl, as he listened intently to what Eriol had to say.

'Sakura is a kind hearted girl, and always wishes to help everyone, see the best in everyone. Her theory is very simple. Everybody torments, and everybody is tormented. Knowing that, she thinks we all know how it feels to be tormented, so she wants to find a way to help everyone, because even those that torment, are being tormented.'

'That's why she helps the tormented ones with a mere joke.' Syaoran stated. It sounded like he really thought it was a mere joke, but deep inside, he approved her way of fighting.

'Exactly. That way, she helps them all, and that is her final goal. Or so I believe it is.' Eriol eyed the girl under the tree carefully and pointed at her again. 'But she can't save everyone. She is, after all, just a human. She has a habit of blowing up when someone insults her friends. Namely Chiharu and Yamazaki. That boy from a while ago, Rian, has suffered the consequences of doing so. The thing is, she is always sorry for her actions afterwards. It happened four times now, and the first three of them ended up leaving the school, and she feels guilty about that.'

Eriol turned to Syaoran, looking him straight in the eye. 'Sakura-chan is not strong, but she has a strong will. That's why she manages to do this. The most important thing for her is having friends. So you, my friend, really mustn't judge her so fast. I know what you think of her, and I say it's wrong.'

Syaoran glared at him. _He always knows what I think, that stupid wise mouthed creep. _'You know very well it's not that simple.'

'I know it isn't, you have your own problems. Just show her now and then that you are a friend as well.' Eriol turned to the window again, and saw a girl with long black hair nearing Sakura.

Syaoran noticed as well. 'What if I don't _want _to be her friend?'

'Don't disappoint me now, Li Syaoran. You can't hide in your world forever. Sooner or later, you have to come out.' His voice was filled with power, and Eriol's face made clear he meant every word.

The glare on Syaoran's face deepened. 'I hate it when you do that.' _And that's the same reason why you are my friend. I don't know how you know, but you always know what's best for me. Always. And I always hate it when you turn out to be right, all over again. _

'I know you do, I know.'

They stayed in silence, as they watched the scene below them unfold itself.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'So you're the queen on this school?' A sweet, yet demanding voice asked.

Sakura looked up from her knees as she saw a girl in front of her, with pitch black hair and strong dark brown eyes, with tiny specks of silver in it. Those eyes were hypnotizing, and Sakura had to force herself to look away. But the only thing that really got through to her, was that the girl in front of her was as beautiful as her eyes were hypnotizing. 'Excuse me?'

'I asked if you were the queen on this school! Well, are you?' The entire vision of beauty disappeared at the sound of that threatening and cold blooded voice.

Sakura looked at her again, this time having no difficulty to see her straight in the eyes. 'I'm sorry, I have now idea what you are talking about.'

'Ugh!' The girls face darkened, and the silver specs in her eyes seemed to shine. 'I guess I was wrong then, I have to use child's language to make you understand the words of the high class. I asked if you were the leader of the group that stands high above the rest.'

Now Sakura's eyes darkened. 'Oh, I see. You think I am the queen of the bullies.'

'Yeah, if that's what you want to call it. My name is Kuromori Tomiko, Queen of all the schools I ever been on, and next queen of this school. You have the choice to join me or... disappear from my sight, because you are obviously not good enough to fit the role of a queen.'

Somehow, Tomiko's words calmed Sakura down. 'Hm, be the queen you want to be, I have never been the queen of the bullies. If you want to see me as a queen, then I'm probably the queen of the saviors.' With that, Sakura stood up from her favorite spot under the oak-tree. 'My name is Kinomoto Sakura. It was nice meeting you, Kuromori-san.'

Tomiko gaped at her, as Sakura walked away from her, leaving her to stand alone under the oak-tree.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tomiko was fuming with anger, as she saw the queen of "saviors" walking away from her, having the last word said. No one treated her that way, no one. She wasn't the queen for nothing, everybody paid the price for going against her, even Kinomoto Sakura. That was for sure.

Being the richest had his advantages. She had the money, the name and the beauty to achieve everything. And everything is what she had always gotten, and still gets. The rules of her game were simple:

**My way, or no way at all.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It didn't take long for Kuromori Tomiko to get her way in this school. Soon after her meeting with Sakura, she got three new friends, who stuck to her like glue: Yoko, Naomi and Miki. These three were always in the group of Hyji, but switched sides a bit to fast.

Wherever the four of them went, they constantly tried to make Sakura's life miserable. It started with little things, like glaring, and calling her dirty names. But it went from bad to worse. Soon they made it public, and they tried to hitch everyone up against Sakura. They let her trip in the hallways, stole her stuff and irritated her in everyway possible.

Not many students choose her side. Most didn't like the way Tomiko acted, and stayed away from her. But one person had to join her group at every cost. He had observed Tomiko for quite a while, and thought she was the best way for him to get revenge. So one day, Rian stood in front of Tomiko, giving her his all, if she could help him get revenge on Kinomoto Sakura.

And of course, Tomiko welcomed Rian in the group.

**Last week of September 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**

'Itai...!' Sakura stood up from the ground where she lay a moment ago, when one of Tomiko's friends made her trip... again. It happened a lot these past weeks, but she had no idea what to do against it. She was scared that her first year on this school would repeat itself. _Stop thinking about that! They won't go that far!_ She spoke to herself sternly, but it didn't take away her feelings.

She was quite helpless at the moment. Her entire schedule of helping others was put to waste, because Tomiko had changed the rules so easily. Because of her, Sakura couldn't help others this way anymore. Her goal was gone.

'Sakura-chan! Are you okay?' Tomoyo hurried herself to Sakura, through the student who stood in the way, pretending to not have seen the accident that happened right under there nose.

'I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan! I'm fine, thank you.'

'No you aren't.' Tomoyo took her arm and guided her to a much quieter hallway. 'I can see it in your eyes. You're worried about something. Please tell me?' She pleaded.

A smile came across her lips. 'You know me to well, Tomoyo-chan, but I tell you as soon as you need to know.'

'Humph... You are always like this! I'm here to help, you know! And so is the rest...'

'I know you are.' Sakura threw her arms around Tomoyo's neck and hugged her friend. 'I love you to, Tomoyo-chan.'

It was always like this. Every time Sakura needed help, she would reject it, and finish the conversation with those four words. It meant that she wouldn't listen to word said about this subject, until she would bring it up herself. 'I love you to, Sakura-chan.' She hugged her friend back, sighing as she thought about something to help her anyway.

'Come, let's think of a plan to stop all of this.' Sakura nudged her friend to follow her to the oak-tree, where they could plan things out carefully.

'How about a slumber party at your place? I still need to see your new castle.' Tomoyo joked. 'We can think of a plan then, so no one else will hear it.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran sat in the library, as usual. He had spent most of his time from the past few weeks, here. He had studied all the many subjects that he was given, and, luckily, he was still on schedule. The library was the ideal study room, but he studied here for different reasons.

Almost every student came to the library, at least once a week. It was always quiet here, so if someone talked, you could here every word. And because he hardly ever spent time with Eriol and his friends, this was the only place where he felt a bit accepted in this huge school. Here, he could still here all the newsflashes, and the chitchat of all the friends that came, without getting behind with his schoolwork, and without getting to close to other students their lives.

And, also a strong reason, in this corner of the library, he could observe anyone who came in. Eriol often walked in, and those where the only short times he spent with him. Sakura more often walked in, about once every day. And although he hardly ever spoke to her, these where the moments he looked out for.

Every time she came in, his mind became more clear, so he could focus more on his work. So if she was reading a book at the table he worked on, he never sent her away, like he did with all the other students. His thoughts from the beginning – _stay away from her_ – had disappeared ever so slightly. He had allowed her to enter his world, even though it was just a very small part of his world. He couldn't even remember when he started calling her by her front name in his mind.

'Well, aren't you a cutie?'

Syaoran inwardly cringed at the false sweetness of the voice that spoke to him. Rumors had already told him that this was Kuromori Tomiko, newest 'Queen' of the school. He choose the ignore her.

'I asked,' The tone became threatening. '**aren't you a cutie**?'

He sighed. Some people. 'I'm sorry, I actually thought it was a rhetorical question.' He still hadn't looked up and continued writing. He could almost _feel_ Tomiko's face harden in anger. He hated these kind of girls. But then again, he pretended to hate everyone.

The sweet voice returned. 'You're right, there isn't really an answer on that, now is there? So how about having lunch with me later on, so we can talk some, without all your homework disturbing you?'

Syaoran finally looked up and noticed her brown eyes had little specks of silver in it. _Fascinating._ 'I'm to busy to have a chat with you, so if you can excuse me, I need to go on.'

Her eyes shined as she looked flirtatiously at him. 'Then maybe some other time, right?'

'Rather not.' Was his stony answer.

He returned writing, and soon after, she left. He sighed. _Why can't they ever leave me alone?_ He continued working on all his schoolwork, blocking all around him, out of his senses. After a while, another voice bothered him.

'Li-kun, do you want to join us with lunch?' Sakura asked as she was searching for a book on one of the shelves besides him. She found it and turned to him and found him still writing in his notebook. 'Li-kun?'

Finally he looked up. 'No, thank you. I'm busy and I'm not hungry yet.' He saw her disappointed face, and right at that moment, his stomach grumbled, rather loudly. He had to suppress a blush coming to his cheeks. _Wrong moment..._

'Oh... I see. Don't work yourself to hard, Li-kun.' She gave him a weak smile, and with that, she left him at the table and went to rent the book she had found.

_Don't work yourself to hard, Li-kun..._

_How can she say that, after it was perfectly clear that I lied?_

'It's simple, Sya-o-kun.'

'Don't call me that.' He grumbled as he heard Eriol from behind the bookshelves.

'It's because she cares more about others than about herself. Even cares about you, although no one can possibly understand why.' Eriol continued, ignoring Syaoran's comment. After all, he had thousands of nicknames for him. 'She once told me a line, which really touched me. It's so like her. She said: **hate me, and I'll love you back.**'

Syaoran turned around, but Eriol had already disappeared to somewhere else. _I hate it when he talks like that._

_AND WHY DOES HE KEEP READING MY MIND!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura sat under her favorite tree, wondering what she had done wrong this time. _Why does he dislike me so much? Have I done something wrong to him? _

Tomiko walked passed her, talking to Miki and Yoko loudly enough for Sakura to hear. On purpose probably. 'Do you remember Syaoran? Li Syaoran? Well... He's going to be my new boyfriend. We haven't talked about it yet, but it is obviously that he wants me.'

As the voice faded Sakura cringed. _Of course. If he likes her, then it's no wonder he dislikes me. Even he must know what's going on between Tomiko and me. Maybe it's better to not try to be friends with him. _

Absentminded she got her lunchbox and started to eat on her own. After Li-kun's words, she didn't feel like eating together with her friends. Her normal cheerfulness had disappeared for a moment, and she didn't want Tomoyo to see that. She would only worry for nothing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The office was to big for a temporally stay, even if it was for the heir of this business. It was bigger than his own office, and he didn't like that. It did something to his ego, it didn't seem fair.

But as was instructed, he placed his share of the papers on the huge desk. The heir of the Li-companies would come to work here most evenings, starting this evening, so everything had to be ready for the almighty Li-sama.

Touya winced as he heard the door open and unfamiliar footsteps entering the office. Looking up, he looked right in a cold face with glaring, amber eyes. Behind him stood his chief.

'Kinomoto-san, please meet Li Syaoran, Heir of Li.' His chief introduced him. 'Li-sama, this is Kinomoto Touya, the divisional head of the second level.'

Touya suppressed a mean scowl and offered Li a hand. 'Nice to meet you, Li-sama.' He managed to get it out politely.

Li just nodded.

'If you can excuse us know, Kinomoto-san.' His chief ordered Touya, who was glad to get out of this room.

Touya walked towards his own small office and put the last hands to his work of today, wanting to get home as fast a possible. Yukito stayed for dinner today, so that meant the house was cheerful again.

Normally, it was Sakura that kept everyone cheerful, but these last few days, it seemed she couldn't remember how to do that anymore. He was worried, and promised himself to figure this out as soon as possible.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The office felt cold. He hadn't seen the other offices yet, but he got the strong feeling none of them was as big as this one. And that, while he was here only for a few hours in the evening. _Absurd._

The director of this location, Tamaho Hoku, had just left this office, so he could see in all the papers that every left for him.

Numbers.

Calculations.

Complaints.

Names.

And much more. He sighed as he put himself to work. If he was lucky, and he finished this, he still had time to meditate, before training.

It was already late when Syaoran returned home from the Li-company. _To late to meditate…_ So instead, he quickly changed his clothes for simple black pants and a tight black t-shirt.

The garden of his new house was large enough to practice martial arts, and so he began the long hours of training which he did every morning and evening.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN: Just two reviews? Aah.. bugger! Come on, you can do better than that! **

**Or is it really that crappy:S**


	3. Meet the Trouble

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Meet the Trouble**_

_We have all screamed once_

_Torment me_

_**Last week of September 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

'I can hear the grasshoppers.' Tomoyo whispered.

'We're lucky there are only grasshoppers.' Sakura whispered back.

'Hm, I think Naoko-chan can tell us if there are any ghosts around here.'

'H-hoe!' Sakura shuddered at the idea of ghosts and pulled the sheets over her head. 'Don't start now, Tomoyo-chan! You know I'm scared of ghosts!'

The soft giggle from Tomoyo sounded in the room. 'Gomen, but Sakura-chan is so kawaii when she is scared!'

Slowly removing her head from under the sheets, Sakura looked straight in the camcorder from Tomoyo. 'Hoe...!'

'It's either this or telling me what's been bothering you.'

'That's mean!' Her head disappeared under the sheets once more.

Tomoyo got the standard out of her back, and settled the camcorder on it, so Sakura wouldn't got the idea that she was still filming, and could just talk. She disguised it with her clothes, and then pulled the sheets away from Sakura, so she couldn't hide anymore.

'Come on, spill it, Sakura-chan!'

'No! That's not the meaning of a slumber party!' Wining, she tried to retrieve her sheets from the victorious Tomoyo. 'Come on, it's cold! Give it back!'

But to no avail.

In the end Sakura had to give Tomoyo what she wanted and told her everything that bothered her.

'Okay, okay, I'll tell! Geez, you're such a pusher!'

Tomoyo smiled innocently, as she made it herself comfortable in the spare bed in Sakura's small room. She waited patiently, so Sakura could start whenever she wanted.

'Eto... There are more things actually.' She started. 'Of course it bothers me that Tomiko is so often on my back. It really gets to my nerves that my knees are turning bluer every day. I don't know why she lets me trip so often. Heck, I don't even know why she torments me this much. She has surpassed my own rules on that matter. I must have done something to her, but I don't know what exactly. This is more than simply bullying. I really think she hates me.'

'I don't think it's exactly like that.' Tomoyo answered slowly. 'I think she feels threatened by you. Where she comes from, the bullying probably goes way further than here. And the only reason why it isn't that way anymore, is because of you. I think she finds that hard to accept. So she brings the hole game back in this school, and she wants you down first, because you are her biggest threat.'

'Threat of what?' Sakura asked.

'Threat of taking away her throne. Without you, she will be the queen. But with you around, she knows there are some who doubt her power and will fight her until things are back to normal. And you are the symbol of those people.'

'Wow, Tomoyo-chan! You sound like you have played to many games!' Sakura joked about it, because in reality, Tomoyo's words scared her.

Tomoyo understood, and didn't continue the subject. 'So, what's more?'

'Well... I'm worried about Eriol-kun and... Li-kun. They are friends, but Li-kun seems to like Tomiko better than us. And if he befriends her, then Eriol probably has to choose between Syaoran and us. And then, that will make all of you have to choose, and then... then...'

'Then you think you will be left alone?' Tomoyo finished softly, knowing her friend all to well.

A tear dripped down her cheek and she looked away from her friend, as she nodded.

'Silly.' Tomoyo's voice gave her away. She too was about to start crying. 'There is no choosing, by no one. Li-kun is not stupid, he will never choose Tomiko over Eriol, or any of us for that matter.

Eriol told me about Li-kun. He seems to be really cold, but he is very sensitive underneath that. Something about his past, but he didn't want to explain what exactly. The truth is, Li-kun doesn't have many friends, but if he makes friends, they're friends for life. Tomiko can never be that kind of friend, so he won't befriend her.

And then, no one has to choose. And even so…' Now tears streamed freely over Tomoyo's face. '…I'll never leave you for anyone in the world, Sakura-chan!'

'Tomoyo-chan!' Sakura jumped of her bed and hugged her best friend in all times. 'I'm sorry I thought such things! I'll never leave you for anyone in the world too!'

When they had finally calmed down, the idea to come up with a plan against Tomiko was already forgotten.

_**October 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

From that day forwards, Sakura and Tomoyo grew even more closer than they already were. But it didn't stop the trouble Sakura had to endure.

Tomiko would try to make her trip in front of the whole school, at least once a day. It somehow became a game between them, because Sakura would do her very best to prevent falling.

And luckily, Sakura had a glorious victory _almost _every time.

It only flamed Tomiko's anger, though. Everyday, Tomiko would come up with something new, so Sakura had to be on guard her entire day at school. And sometimes, Sakura couldn't prevent it, like the time when Tomiko had sabotaged Sakura's chair.

There was just one exception when Tomiko left her for who she was, and that was when Syaoran was around. For some reason, Tomiko didn't want Syaoran to know of her bad side.

So logically, Sakura often sought for the company of Syaoran, who sat, as usual, in the library. And more often now, Tomoyo came to keep her company, because she knew very well that Syaoran hardly ever spoke.

So... in someway, Syaoran was her savior. Alright, not on purpose, but he was anyway.

'Ah! Nooo! We have PE again!' Tomoyo wined, as she read her schedule. It somehow turned out that they always had PE together for the past school years.

'And so we had for the past few weeks Tomoyo-chan.' Sakura sighed as she grabbed Tomoyo's arm and dragged her all the way to the changing rooms, near the sport field.

PE was Sakura's favorite class, as it had been on every school she ever went to. That was one of the few chances she had to move her body in all angles. Especially cheerleading made her feel good, no, alive!

As class started, Sakura could already see the boys on the other field, doing their warming up. The classes were separated from the guys, so the boys could do boys stuff, like football and baseball, and the girls could do their stuff, like cheerleading and dancing.

But when they had to do funny games or gymnastics, they often sported together. Today was one of those days, the first one this year, and after everyone finished their warming up, class really started.

Mattresses were laid out over the field, so the students wouldn't get hurt if they fell... from doing salto's.

Tomoyo groaned. 'Nooooo! I totally suck in salto's!' But then her grumpy attitude completely changed. 'Aaah! Now I can film kawaii Sakura-chan doing her triple salto's!'

'Hoe!' Sakura backed away from the overexcited Tomoyo, and accidentally bumped into someone who walked behind her. She quickly turned around seeing none other than Syaoran. 'Gomen, Li-kun!'

Syaoran choose to ignore her and walked to the group of boys waiting for the their turn to try the salto's.

Seeing him walk away, she had to suppress a blush. _Why is he in this class? Isn't he a first years student? An exchange student then? Hoe, now he's going to see me stumble even more._ It didn't really make sense for Sakura to have those thoughts. After all, Syaoran always ignored her, and they didn't even had one normal conversation, or any conversation at all! But still, she felt a bit embarrassed, knowing he was going to be there, the entire lesson.

'Class, today we are going to do something different. Because it's the first time that we are all sporting together this year, and we have several new students among us, we're going to do a little competition.'

The less athletic students shifted a bit, or just simply groaned. After all, they always lost.

Their PE teacher continued. 'The one who does all practices best of all, gets four tickets to the new amusement park in Tokyo, this Saturday.' The class erupted in loud squeals from excitement.

'For real?' Someone shouted, and the teacher laughed at the remark. Sometimes, it was just to easy to motivate her students. Of course, she failed to tell her class that she had won the tickets herself in another contest, but didn't have any free time this Saturday.

'Okay, students! Attention! We're going to start simple. I want you to do the handstand. The twenty who hold longest, will continue. Meaning ten are already going to stop the competition, but are still allowed to do the other exercises for practice or for fun.'

All students had to do the handstand at the same time, and their teacher would count the ones falling. The rest had to stand until they gave up.

When the whistle blew, there were already three students who failed to stand longer than a few seconds. 'Yanagisawa-san, Daidouji-san, Tikossi-san, please sit behind me.' As Naoko was troubled at failing so soon, Tomoyo happily ran to her stuff and grabbed her camcorder, making the others think she lost on purpose.

Names where called, and it didn't take long or the first ten where down. But it was a competition, so the rest kept staying upside down, trying to be the last to stand.

Soon, more started to fall, and after five minutes, only six remained, on who Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Chiharu were amongst.

After seven minutes, Chiharu and two other students gave up, and after ten minutes, Eriol too put his sore arms at rest on the shoulders of his beloved Tomoyo. 'They are really good.' Eriol murmured in her ear.

'Hmm, and so kawaii! Wouldn't they make a cute couple? They are both so strong!' Tomoyo didn't look once at her lover, as she kept filming the whole competition.

'You mean athletic. Sakura isn't strong, only very athletic.'

'Oh, who cares! I think they are really cute together.' Tomoyo quickly pecked Eriol on his cheek. 'And so are we, my love!' Like she knew that Eriol felt a bit left behind.

After fifteen minutes, both Sakura and Syaoran were beet red, and the teacher called it a draw, so there was still time left for the other practices.

As Sakura and Syaoran let them self sit on the ground, they looked at each other intensively. Or rather, really competitive. It was quite obvious for the rest of the class, that these to didn't want to be defeated by one another.

The next test was the Arabian, followed by the fly spring. The students who couldn't do it, left the competition. Only eleven remained in the game, of whom Eriol, Sakura, Chiharu and Syaoran were four of.

'Ah, Tomoyo-chan! I didn't know Eriol-kun was so good at gymnastics!' Naoko praised her boyfriend, and Tomoyo blushed prettily.

The next were the salto's, and a few of the once who already left the competition, still wanted to try it. 'The salto's will finish the competition. If you can do the most tremendous salto, you win. BUT! DO NOT, under ANY circumstance, bring your self in DANGER! You got that? Alright, the first one may go.'

It didn't take long, for Syaoran and Sakura to remain. Eriol was the last who had left the game, not thinking to be a worthy opponent for those two winners.

Because they where both so good, one would do a salto, and the other tried to copy it. Until the moment where one of them gave up, or couldn't handle it anymore. It started simple, with one salto, but more followed quickly. They both could do four salto's in one jump. And then the tricks started.

Stretched salto.

Spin salto.

Triple back.

Five salto's.

Full-in.

Twists stretched.

Four different salto's in one jump.

The students stopped practicing for themselves and settled down to look at these two show-offs. Even the students who were sitting in surrounding buildings, stopped following their classes for a moment to witness these stunts. Some of the salto's were official, some they were just making up that instant.

This continued for a long time, and Sakura was the first to show that she hadn't much energy left. Soon after, Syaoran too became tired, but both went on with one trick after another.

'Okay, you can stop! You're wearing yourself out. Let's call it a draw!' The PE teacher came in between at one of the one-minute-breaks.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other, trying to make a deal out of this with just looks. Somehow, they got the idea that the first to respond would have lost the game.

'Li-san! Kinomoto-san! Do I have your ATTENTION!' The teacher screeched.

'Yes, sensei!' They both yelled at the same time, terrified by the anger in the teachers voice.

'Good. With this,' She waved around with four tickets. 'I declare that Li-san AND Kinomoto-san have won this competition! And because it is a draw, I'm not splitting the tickets, but I let you go together, with two of your friends.'

When the teacher had finished the class and had left the field, most students were already changing into school uniforms. Sakura and Syaoran were still on the field, catching their breath.

'Li-kun...! -_pant_- You are really, really good! -_pant_- I had a really -_pant_-hard time keeping up with you!' Her breathing came in gasps, and she laid on the grass, arms stretched.

Syaoran sat on the ground, arms behind him, also breathing fast. Her compliment surprised him. He hadn't expected that from her. And he hadn't planned on returning the favor. But as he looked at her panting form, he could do nothing than admire her. He himself had trained in the martial arts since he was four years old, but she couldn't possibly have done so, because no normal human would do that. Before he realized it, the words had left his mouth. 'You have done great too. -_pant_-You're the first person -_pant_- who can keep up with me -_pant_-and that means something, cause I've done this a lot.'

Sakura was quiet for a moment. _That is the first time he has talked more than one sentence to me. _It made her cheeks burn with heat, but luckily, she wore still the red color from the lack of air. 'Thank you, Li-kun.' She murmured.

After the words had left his mouth, he realized what he had done, and regretted it. But somehow, when Sakura asked who they should bring with them to the amusement park, he could do nothing than normally answer her, like she was a friend.

They had said it at the exact same moment.

'Eriol and Tomoyo.'

They looked in each others eyes as they said that, and a smile plastered itself on both their faces.

Sakura giggled as both stood up, ready to go changing for the next classes. Together they walked to the changing rooms, although the conversation had already ended, and neither of them spoke a word.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran changed to his school uniform, as the rest of the boys had already left the changing room to return to their classes. The smile had vanished from his face, and the glare returned again.

He was utterly surprised of himself.

He had just talked, made a conversation, which actually came close to a normal conversation, to someone he hardly knew at all. For him to do something like that, was rare, to say at the least.

Of course, it's not like he never conversed with anyone, it was just that he tried to ignore all the people that he didn't have any business with. That meant everyone besides family, friends and the Li-company.

He hardly ever saw his family anymore because of school, the group of friends he had was really small, and if he was at one of the offices of work, he was always working and giving meetings. The latter didn't really count as conversing.

The only ones he spoke normally to once in a while, was Eriol, his best friend, and Meilin, his cousin, and also a good friend of him. That reminded him, he had to call her soon, or else she would get mad at him for not contacting her at least twice a month.

But besides that, the thing that bothered him so much, was that sometimes – _just sometimes!_ – he saw Sakura as a friend.

And that thought, was _not _correct.

Some kind of error in his messed up mind, or something like that.

Just a minute ago, he actually smiled at her, after he had admitted to himself that he had admired her for her athletic strength.

He _never_ smiled at others. He _never_ admired others.

Though he just did...

Why he normally didn't do that?

Eriol was right about one thing. It had something to do with his past. Or actually, more events from the past.

Because of the past, he had learned himself to stay away from others, to be cold towards everyone, so no one would stay close to him.

But because no one can live like that, he acted different in front of his family and close friends. Because he knew that they wouldn't betray him, wouldn't leave him alone. He had faith in them, and they had faith in him.

And despite all he had learned himself, he had actually let Sakura stay close to him.

Even worse... he already called her by her first name in his mind. _Only in his mind, of course_...

So what if others automatically called each other by their front name? He didn't, besides of his sisters and friends.

So somehow, he had seen her as a friend, or else he wouldn't call her Sakura in his mind, wouldn't admire her, and certainly wouldn't smile at her. He would never had talked normally to her.

Conclusion: he _has_ to stop this.

For his own safety.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura smiled happily as she changed. Tomoyo had waited for her, because she wanted to know everything that had just happened on the field, while she was gone.

'He actually talked to you? NORMALLY?' Tomoyo had large, unbelieving eyes. She had never seen him talking to anyone these past weeks, besides Eriol. And back then, he had stopped talking, as soon as he noticed her. 'That's so cool! Maybe he likes you!'

Sakura stopped in mid air, as she was just trying to get the skirt from her uniform on. 'N-Nani! Tomoyo-chan, don't say such ridiculous things!' Sakura let out a fake laugh, as she continued changing and desperately tried to suppress the upcoming blush.

She wasn't blushing because Tomoyo talked about Syaoran here. No, it was because it was one of those subjects she was actually scared to talk about. She had never had a true boyfriend, and the thought was creeping her out.

Every time Tomoyo tried to set her up with some boy, she would just _act_ like she was dense, like she didn't know that certain boy had feelings for her, and in the end, run away from him and avoid him at all costs. And _that_ was creeping Tomoyo out, because all her work was for nothing... _again!_

But this time, Sakura was more scared than usual. Because she actually wanted Syaoran to be a friend of them. After Tomoyo assured her that Syaoran would never choose Tomiko's side, she wanted to befriend him again. And if Tomoyo was right, and he _did_ like her, then there was no friendship. Because in the end, she would just run away and ignore him, as usual.

But then again, she knew that Tomoyo wasn't right about this, so she had nothing to worry about. 'Besides, Tomoyo-chan, _it is not true_.'

And as they walked out of the changing room, they saw Syaoran coming out of his at the same time.

He fully ignored them as he walked passed a stunned Tomoyo.

'Told you so.' Sakura just couldn't stop herself from saying that famous sentence everybody wanted to say sometimes.

'B-But... but!' Tomoyo tried to come up with something, but failed miserably.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Moshi moshi, Meilin here.' Came the sleepy voice of Meilin.

'What, did I call you out of bed?'

Half sleeping as Meilin was, it took her a while before she understood who was on the phone. 'Syaoran! It's you!'

'Well, duh, who else? Oooh, let me take that back. Ryu probably calls you more often than I do, right?' Syaoran sniggered as he could almost see her blush trough the mobile he was holding against his ear.

'N-No! No! Of course not! Erm... how are you doing?' She actually sounded quite panicked now.

'It's okay if he calls you, Mei-chan! I won't hurt him!' He used his favorite nickname for her, which she hated so much. '...yet.'

'Don't Mei-chan me! I know you're going to hit him if I were actually dating him. Which I'm NOT, by the way!' A deep sigh. 'I don't think he knows I like him. Every time I see him, he is to busy with work, _or_ he is _flirting_ with other girls! It's not fair!' The last part came out in a wail, and Syaoran winced. 'I don't think he likes me, and so I'm actually glad he never calls me.'

'So he doesn't call you then?'

'That's what I said! Geez, Syao-kun, sometimes you are way to overprotective!'

He chuckled at her nickname for him, which he didn't like at all, but _was_ kind of funny. 'Hey, I'm almost like a brother to you, so it's my job to protect you!'

'That's right, protect me, not being _over_protective.' Meilin sounded angry, but Syaoran just knew that she was smiling. 'So anyway, how's live over there? I've never been in Japan, is it pretty?'

'Hai, it is. I think it's better than Hong Kong and New York. It's way greener than it is at home. I think you like it to.'

'Hm, is that an invitation for me to come over?'

'Hehe, well, if you want to, you are always welcome. The house I bought here is not big at all, but big enough, you could even bring Ryu here if you want to.'

Meilin exploded. 'DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!' But then she calmed down again, after a deep sigh. 'But maybe I can come over once, I don't know yet. But tell me, how is the new school? Did you actually make friends for once?'

He chuckled, _again_. 'School is good. Hard work, but I can manage, I'm still on schedule anyway. And friends... I actually have a friend here. Eriol goes to the same school, didn't I tell you that yet?'

'Hm, I can't really remember, but now I know.'

'He has a girlfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo, and a close friend Kinomoto Sakura. They all keep me company at times, so I'm not really alone.'

Meilin sighed. 'Syaoran, are you conversing with them, or are you ignoring them again?' She sounded a bit angry and worried at the same time.

'You know very well I ignore them... Oh well, I'm trying to, but it is hard this time.'

'Really? Now you made me curious. Spill it! Every detail!'

'Hehe, I thought you wanted to know. Well, it's like this: there is this girl, Eriol's friend, the one called Sakura?'

'Hm.'

'I know her for about six weeks now, and I don't know why, but sometimes I see her as a friend, and that really bugs me. I try to ignore her, but it isn't completely working. And to make it worse, we both won in a gym competition, so we are going to a new attraction park in Tokyo, together with Eriol and his girlfriend.'

'You _both_ won? Then she must be _very _athletic!' Meilin couldn't help herself, but stopping his story for a moment to state the obvious.

'She is. But this isn't helping me to ignore her. I wonder if I should let her be my friend.'

'Hm, let me think...' It was quiet for a while, as Meilin thought it all over. 'I think, knowing you, that it is better to not let her _to_ close for the moment. Unless you believe you can trust her, that is.'

'Thank you, Meilin. I was thinking of the same. I...' _I really don't want to be hurt again._

'That's why you have to know her better, before you befriend her. But Syaoran, please believe me. Not everyone is bad, not everybody is lying.' Meilin said, as she too always seemed to know what Syaoran was thinking.

'I know you think so, Meilin.'

'I know what to do! I come the next vacation, in the end of October if I'm right, and I'll check her out! If I like her, then you have to become friends with her! Deal?'

'Eh...'

'Deal then! Well, I have to go! I must catch my beauty sleep! Ja ne, Syao-kun!'

He could only mutter a quick 'Ja ne!' when he heard the dial tone, meaning she hung up.

'I don't think that's a good deal...' Syaoran muttered as he put down the phone. But nonetheless, he was feeling better now he had spoken to his cousin again.

(**A/N: Now we have all seen that Syaoran **_**can**_** converse in a normal way XD ...)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Six weeks since the beginning of the school year had passed, and still things weren't settled between her and Kinomoto Sakura.

It bugged her.

It irritated her.

Like hell...!

'Why...WHY doesn't she fall, every time I tell you to let her fall?' Tomiko tried to calm down, and not yell at her friends, but she hardly succeeded. Yoko, Naomi and Miki looked at the ground, fearing their friend at this moment.

'It's...! Just... and... but...!' Tomiko sighed as she obviously couldn't find her words for what she wanted to say. 'We have to think of a new plan. Did any of the water balloons hit her?'

Naomi shook her head.

'Damn, how in gods name does she see those coming? How about the disabled chair?'

Miki nodded eagerly. 'That _did_ work!'

'Just once.' Yoko said. Miki and Yoko both had some of their classes together with Kinomoto, so they knew when something worked or not. 'The last four times, she switched the chairs with ours.'

Tomiko's face fell. 'You didn't sit down on them, did you?' She could just imagine Miki sitting down on her own prank.

'Of course not. We changed them again with some other chairs.' Yoko said, as Miki wisely didn't utter a word about that. Yoko had to save Miki twice from almost sitting on the broken chairs that Kinomoto had put under Miki's table.

'Hm... how about pushing of the stairs?' She herself had never gotten the chance to push Kinomoto from the stairs. _Any_ stairs at all.

'I have never seen her take any of the stairs at all.' Naomi muttered.

'I did, once. But at that time, I was at the other side of the hallway.' Miki looked straight at her feet. She knew very well that she always messed up the plans to make Kinomoto's life miserable.

'I think she goes with the elevator most of the time, like she knows we are waiting by the stairs.' Yoko put a hand under her chin as she was thinking.

'Yoko-chan, that's brilliant!' Tomiko smiled broadly as she thought of her next plan. 'Kinomoto is _so_ going down now! But we do need Rian's help on this one. Naomi, could you please tell him to meet at the school entrance at nine pm, today?'

Naomi nodded as she took off.

'That goes for you two as well. Tonight, we are going to reprogram the elevator.' Stars were shining in her eyes, as Tomiko imagined the next day which Kinomoto would never forget for the rest of her live. _Short as it will be, perhaps..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Strange...' Sakura muttered, as she and Tomoyo walked on the third floor, on their way to the cafeteria for lunchtime.

'What is?' Tomoyo asked absentminded. She had to do something before lunch, but she couldn't remember what exactly.

'Kuromori hasn't done anything yet today. Normally she starts before the third class.'

'Hm, fifth starts in forty minutes.' Tomoyo was looking in her agenda for notes about the thing she is forgetting at the moment.

Sakura glared at her friend. 'You aren't listening, are you?' No answer... 'What are you looking for, Tomoyo-chan?'

'I'm forgetting something! I know I had to do something before lunch!' Tomoyo wailed as she threw her agenda in her bag once more. They had stopped walking and stood in front of the elevator. She refused to get in before she remembered what she forgot.

'At least don't forget we are going to Tokyo tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan.' Sakura teased, but it only made Tomoyo glare at her for a moment.

'Daidouji-san, there you are.' Mizuki's voice rang trough the hallway. 'I think you are forgetting that you had an appointment with me.'

Tomoyo turned around and stared at her English teacher. 'Mizuki-sensei! I'm sorry, I totally forgot! I knew I forgot something!' Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. She remembered now that the appointment was made even before she had returned from America.

'It's alright, Daidouji-san. Then if you could come along now, we have a lot to talk about.'

'Hai, sensei!' Tomoyo turned to Sakura, quickly excusing herself for not spending lunch with her.

Sakura pressed the lift button as she watched Tomoyo walk off with Mizuki-sensei. Once the elevator arrived, she got in and pressed the zero to go all the way down.

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the walls. She was alone this time. Normally there would be others going down at this time of the day.

That was exactly the reason she never went down the stairs. Here, in this little cabin, it was always crowded, so Kuromori and her friends couldn't do anything. _Like pushing me of the stairs..._ She grumbled as she remembered that Rian had almost succeeded in doing so.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tomiko grabbed her cell phone when Kinomoto stood in position. 'Rian? Press the button in three... two... one... now!'

With a screeching sound, the elevator came to a halt, exactly between the third and second floor.

Tomiko laughed her laugh of victory. Oh, Kinomoto could have never prevented **this**! _Damn, I'm brilliant._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sound of iron against iron hurt her ears.

The shock almost made her fall.

'H-Hoe!'

_What happened? Why did we stop?_

Sakura started to panic, but then remembered her fathers words.

_**Panic never helps, in any way.**_

So she patiently waited for the elevator to start moving again, suppressing the uneasy feeling.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Rian walked up to Tomiko, who waited for him on the third floor. Except for those two, the floor was deserted. Lunch had already started, so everyone was downstairs, eating happily, like nothing had happened just a minute ago.

'Did it work?' Rian asked. He had just came up from the other side of the building, where the control of the elevator and electricity were stored.

'It did. She is stuck right between two floors. It would probably take a while for the others to realize it broke down, let alone stand that someone is still in it.'

'But wouldn't she simply call someone on her mobile?' Rian asked. He had made sure last night that the emergency button inside the elevator didn't work, nor the phone that was attached inside. It was even in their advantage that the elevator was soundproof. But he hadn't thought of her own mobile yet.

'Don't worry, I took care of that.' With a flip of her hand, she showed him an expensive mobile phone. It was pink and attached to a cord, hung a little plastic yellow bear with wings and a long tail. It couldn't have been from anyone else but Kinomoto Sakura.

'Lets go eat lunch. The girls are probably waiting for us.' Tomiko threw the phone in a dustbin on the way.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The time was ticking. Ten minutes already passed, and still the elevator hadn't moved yet. Despise her fathers words, she started to feel very nervous.

_Is there enough air in this thing?_

In the movies she had seen, there was often lack of air.

And in the movies, the actors always pressed a red button to set of the alarm. So security people knew they were stuck. And they would come to help the actors, and within time, variable from a few minutes till a few hours, they were saved.

There was a red button in this elevator.

_Why didn't I think of that before?_

Sighing gladly she pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

She pressed again.

Nothing.

The display besides the button normally showed that it worked. Something like: Alarm Activated.

Something like that.

But it did nothing. It looked like someone broke it. _Stupid students…!_

_Alright! Next plan!_

The phone. Every elevator had a phone on board, for times like this. It connected directly to front desk from the building. At least, that always happened in the movies.

Removing the plate with a picture of a phone on it, she found the phone. But picking it up, she heard noting. No dial tone, no message, no one speaking.

Nothing.

She searched for something to press, a button, _something!_

But there was nothing.

The phone didn't work.

_Just my luck... alright! Next plan!_

She always had her own mobile with her. Well, ever since Tomoyo gave her one. She reached for the front section of her bag, but luck really wasn't on her side... the phone wasn't there.

Searching through every compartment of the bag, and not finding it, she held it upside down, as a final measure. She searched frantically, getting more nervous by the time.

'Nooooo!'

But it just wasn't there. Her own pink phone with the cute little bear attached to it.

'No! It's gone!' She kicked her empty schoolbag. 'I got that phone from Tomoyo-chan for my birthday! I don't want it to be gone!' Sakura wailed at the loss of her favorite phone and sat helpless on the ground.

She was here now for twenty minutes. Still twenty minutes to go, before lunch was over and the students would use the lift again.

_In twenty minutes, maybe someone will hear me, if I yell hard enough...!_

Tired, she rested herself on the floor. This was going to take a while.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Yamazaki! Stop telling lies, and stop stealing my lunch!' Chiharu yelled, as she desperately tried to keep her lunch away from him, and hit him on the head at the same time.

'Oh, come on, Chi-chan! Just one bite!' Yamazaki wailed, but he let her hit his head anyway.

_The things they do for love..._ Rika thought as she watched the two of them squabble for some attention from each other. Naoko sat beside her, and watched the two with amusement.

'Rika-chan?'

Rika turned in her seat to see Eriol standing behind her. 'Hai, Eriol-kun?'

'Do you know where Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan are?' Eriol had that look in his eyes, which obviously meant: _I miss my girlfriend!_

Rika smiled politely. 'I have no idea, I actually thought they were with you.'

Eriol frowned, immediately worrying for his love... oh yeah, and for Sakura of course!

Naoko stopped looking at the fighting friends and turned around as well. 'They are probably having lunch together. I noticed they have been closer these past days.'

Eriol gaped at her with unbelieving eyes. 'They wouldn't…'

'N-No, no! I don't mean it like _that_! After all, Tomoyo-chan already got you!' Naoko stammered. _Geez... did he actually believe Tomoyo would cheat on him with Sakura? Boys... sometimes, I wonder with what part of their body they are thinking..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Is lunch over?_

She didn't here any students, any footsteps.

_It's already been forty-five minutes..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Sighs_...

'What's taking this stupid thing so long?' A student barks at the elevator, while repeatedly pushes the button, at which the elevator is supposed to get down.

More students are gathering now, along with some of the teachers.

'Maybe it's broke?' Someone muttered.

'Ah, but I'm to lazy to take the stairs!'

_Laughing..._

'It can't be broke. It's a new system.' One of the teachers said. 'If it is, it automatically sends a message to the mechanics, so they can fix it immediately. _And,_ the alarm light outside,' The teacher pointed to a display at the top of the elevator. '... will activate automatically.'

'Since when do we have a new system?' Someone muttered.

'Since you students broke the last one to often.' Terada-sensei said as he neared the group waiting for the elevator. 'Now, come on, you can take the stairs for once. I'm sure there is just some bored student keeping the doors open on a higher level.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura sat down, breathing heavily. She had just screamed for the last ten minutes. But no one answered.

And she still didn't here anyone.

_What is this thing? Soundproof?_

She cursed and banged her fist one last time on the wall behind her. _Damn!_

She was really getting scared now. _What if no one finds me? What if no one notices I'm gone?_

_What if the movies are true and the air runs out?_

Sakura hugged her knees as she was sitting in one of the corners. An hour had passed, and she had still no idea if the others had noticed that the elevator broke down.

_This is not going to work! I'm going mad if this is going to continue!_

She wasn't one of the taller ones, among all students, so when she thought about going through that trapdoor in the ceiling, she simply couldn't reach it.

Not giving up, she stuck herself between the two walls, working herself to the ceiling. After a lot of effort, she reached the trapdoor and managed to get it open. It took her awhile, but when she finally climbed on top of the elevator, she found herself in a pitch black shaft. Fear struck her at once, and she quickly escaped to the rather save surroundings of the elevator again. In there burned at least a light.

She slammed the trapdoor shut, because she was secretly quite scared of certain things that lived in a shaft.

Sure, she knew they didn't exist. Ghost weren't real… but the thought of them frightened her, making her forget they aren't real.

So in the end, Sakura just sat there on the floor, awaiting the time she had left, before someone would get her out of here.

Just as she calmed down again, the lights flickered, and eventually died out completely.

Fear struck her again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chiharu stared outside, wondering off in thoughts.

Sakura hadn't come to this class, and she just remembered how boring things were without her friend around.

The teacher babbled about some uninteresting subject, and Chiharu just couldn't bring herself to listen.

_Mou…Sakura-chan! If I find you, you're going to pay for leaving me here alone!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Hey, has any of you seen Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo looked around in her group of friends. She just met them outside of school, where they normally waited for each other when school had ended.

'Maybe she was called in early for her job?' Rika opted.

Chiharu frowned hearing this. 'I don't know. I haven't seen her since fourth class, she skipped lunch and all of our classes after that.'

'The last time a saw her, was right before lunch, on the third floor.' Tomoyo said, the worry present in her voice. 'Has anyone seen her after that?'

Everyone shook their head. 'Maybe we should call her, to see if everything is still alright.' Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo's waist in silent comfort.

Tomoyo nodded as she grabbed her mobile and dialed Sakura's number. After a while, she sighed. 'Nothing…'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran was leaving his class late, after the teacher wanted to talk him for a moment, about some new assignments. He didn't really mind that he got more work everyday. If he wanted, he could finish it for the next month this weekend. But then again, he didn't really want that.

When he headed for the elevator, he remembered the other students in the library, muttering curses about the students who were keeping the elevator open on other floors, so others couldn't come in.

He pressed the button. It should work now, since most student already got home at this hour. But after two minutes, the doors still didn't open. He sighed as he headed for the stairs.

Music made him stop, as he was just about to step down the first stair. It sounded like the ring tone of a mobile. The strange thing was, there was no one around, but him, and the sound came from… the dustbin beside him.

He sighed as he readied himself to search around in the garbage of the dustbin. Taking of the lid, he was lucky to see the screen light of the mobile at the top, so he wouldn't have to dig in the mess.

He pulled the mobile out, examining it. The ringing had already stopped. It was pink, with a funny bear attached to it.

_Pink…you would think it belonged to Sakura…_

He made a face at the wrong color, and flipped the phone open, to call back on the last number that had called this phone. The display read: Tomoyo Mob.

_Eh…? So it really is Sakura's?_

He pressed the 'call' button, and waited for the answer.

'Sakura-chan! Thank god you're finally picking up! We were so worried!' Syaoran held the mobile away from his ear, wincing at the worried, but _very _loud voice of Tomoyo.

'Eh, Daidouji, I'm Li, Kinomoto isn't here.'

'Eh? But then how do you get her mobile?' Tomoyo sounded really frantic now.

'When you called, I found it in a dustbin on the third floor.' Syaoran just hoped they wouldn't think he was searching in those for fun.

'NANI! Wait there, we're coming up!' And with that, Tomoyo hung up the phone, without waiting for an answer.

A minute later, Tomoyo came running up the stairs, followed by Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko. Ted had already gone home. Tomoyo had a wild look in her eyes, as if she knew something had happened with Sakura.

Syaoran pointed at the dustbin besides the elevator. 'It lay in there.'

Tomoyo looked in the dustbin, like she expected Sakura to sit in there, and then kicked it over. 'Where is she!' She kicked the poor dustbin again, covering the third floor in dirt.

'When have you seen her last time, Syaoran?' Eriol asked him softly, while the others tried to calm Tomoyo down, who was ranting and wailing at the same time. 'I bet Kuromori did this! Where is she! What has she done to my Sakura-chan!'

'Let me think… that would have been somewhere around second class. Haven't really left the library today.' Syaoran muttered, looking at the elevator, which still hadn't come up, although he had pressed the button about 5 minutes ago. 'Where is she last seen?'

'Eh… I think Tomoyo saw her last. Wait, lat me ask her.' Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and hugged her, which immediately calmed her down. 'Tomoyo-chan, we are trying to figure out where she is, so if you could stop flipping and help thinking. Now where did you see her last?'

Tomoyo relaxed in his arms and muttered a soft apology. 'I saw her last, well…' She looked around, like she only noticed now where she was. '… right here. I think we were about to go down with the elevator, when Mizuki-sensei remembered me of an appointment. So Sakura must have gone down alone.'

'But… the elevator is broken.' Syaoran said. Tomoyo and he realized at the same time what that could mean, and they ran to the elevator. Tomoyo frantically pushed the button, as Syaoran looked through the little window, only seeing a dark shaft, and the vague forms of the wires.

'SAKURA-CHAN!' Tomoyo yelled again, hoping to get a reaction.

Eriol was not panicking yet and he gave orders. 'Rika, Naoko, try to find the mechanics. Yamazaki, Chiharu, try to find someone that knows more of these things, a teacher or someone like that. If you have news, call us immediately!'

Naoko and Rika took off as fast as they could, both going separate ways. Chiharu waited for a moment. 'Tomoyo-chan, this is a new elevator, because the last one broke so often and… well, it is soundproof.' Eriol sweat dropped at the thought, and Tomoyo gave up yelling and instead cursed the elevator.

'Why would they do that?' Eriol asked. He knew that Chiharu was in the student council, so she probably knew these kind of things.

'Well, last year, some of the student used the elevator for their pranks, and that caused some to think there were ghost inside, so when they replaced it, they made it soundproof, so if there were ghosts, they couldn't be heard.'

Eriol sighed at the explanation. _Some people…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

And that's it for now. Next chapter is coming soon.


	4. Meet the Temporary Change

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Meet the Temporary Change **_

_As soon as the moment let us,_

_We forget all our pain._

_**October 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

Sakura started on her sport report of 300 pages, working by the small light of her mp3-player. A good subject refused to come up in her mind, and the dark surrounding were creeping her out more and more, with every minute that passed. She crossed all the uninteresting sports, when she heard an eerie sound which startled her immediately. The sound of metal against metal. She was scared of the first thought that entered her mind.

_H-Hoe! The ghosts are coming for me!_

She pushed the thought back. _There are no ghosts!_ But something _did_ come down through the dark shaft. Apparently the elevator wasn't as soundproof as she thought. She was glad that the trapdoor was closed, because whatever came down from up there, it couldn't immediately attack her now.

Something landed on top of the elevator with a dull sound, and she grabbed one of the heavy books from her bag. Frightened, she crawled back in the furthest corner, ready to attack, whatever was coming down for her.

It was silent for a while, until the trapdoor slowly moved out of place.

An eerie, vague light shone through it, creating shadows all around her.

She screamed…

A pair of hands became visible, followed by an old face.

Sakura quickly covered her mouth with her hands to silence her scream.

'Are you Sakura?' The man asked with a dull but friendly voice.

'Y-yes!' Sakura managed to squeak out that one word.

'I'm Chris, the technician. If you can give me your hands, I'll help you up.'

A deep sigh escaped Sakura's lips, and for a moment, she was scared that her knees wouldn't hold her any longer. But all was okay now... It was only the technician that came to look for her, not a creepy monster or an eerie ghost. _What am I thinking? __I'm saved!_

It was already six o'clock, or somewhere around that time. She quickly put the heavy book in her schoolbag, hoping Chris didn't see that she planned to use it as a weapon. She picked up the rest of her belongings and went for the trapdoor.

The man motioned her to reach up with her hands, and Sakura did so, swallowing hard. _Is it really save up there?_ She didn't want to ask that out loud, stupid as that would sound. The man lifted her up, and put her on top of the elevator. Sakura could just suppress a deep sigh of joy, as she saw the light the technician had brought. A short ladder was set against the wall, reaching the lift doors and she climbed it, eager to reach the bright light.

She had been in the dark for too many hours.

When she reached the top, various hands helped her out, into the light, and as she looked up, she Tomoyo already took her in an embrace. Her friends and some of the teachers, who were still at school when the rescue mission had started, were smiling worriedly at her, glad that she looked alright.

'Sakura-chan! I was _so_ worried! Thank god you are alright! Are you alright?' Tomoyo hovered over her like a worried sick mother, as the rest of the group muttered their relieves. They were grateful that everything looked alright now, glad that they figured out that she was stuck in the elevator just in time for the weekend to start.

'I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan, just a bit shaken.' Sakura sounded more frightened than she wanted herself to sound, and she had to suppress the upcoming tears. '... and thirsty...' She just realized that she hadn't drunk anything for the past five hours or so, and somehow, the thought of water calmed her down a bit.

She got out, _finally_, but the stress that she had suppressed the entire time down there, threatened to take its toll. Her knees became weak again, and she thankfully leaned against Tomoyo, who somehow fully understood what she needed.

Tomoyo motioned Eriol to grab some water. 'I'm out of water.' Eriol replied, and he checked Tomoyo's bag for some water. 'And so are you.'

'That's alright, we'll just refill them then.' Tomoyo said, as she motioned Sakura to follow her to the drinking fountain.

'Let's get something to drink downtown too, okay? I think we could all use some distraction right now.' Chiharu said, as she hugged Sakura, comforting Sakura and herself at the same time.

Sakura nodded and the group made their leave, after thanking the technician and the teachers for their help. Mizuki-sensei, who had waited for Sakura to return on a solid floor, made her promise to come and visit her after the weekend when she had time, so she could tell them what had happened. Sakura secretly thanked her that she didn't have to do that right now.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Ah, they already let her out…' Tomiko said in emotionless tone, as she and Yoko were watching the group from their spot behind some bushes.

'At least she was down there for more than five hours.' Yoko sounded quite content about that. 'The plan could've backfired on us you know, if they had only found out sooner that the elevator was broken.'

'Hm, right… Guess we are really lucky then. Let's go.' They watched the group disappearing around the corner, before Tomiko made her way out of the bushes. She beeped her chauffeur to come here as fast as possible, so they could go back to her mansion, ready to break the news to her friends and celebrate the victorious outcome of her plan.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Here, you drive. I'm too tired.' Eriol threw the car keys.

Syaoran caught them, and opened Eriol's car. The girls, still hovering over Sakura, got in the back together with Yamazaki, and they drove away.

'It's good you found her phone. If not, who knows when we would have found her.' Eriol remarked from beside him, relaxing in the front seat.

'Coincidence. Which reminds me, I still need to give it back.' He thought of the phone, which lay in his pocket. He looked in the mirror, and saw Sakura in deep conversation with Tomoyo and Chiharu. They sat on each others lap, because the car was too small for eight people. Maybe it was better to give it to her after she calmed down a bit.

'Ah, and that reminds _me_, how is Meilin doing?' Eriol asked, noticing the others weren't paying any attention to them, so he could finally talk to Syaoran.

Syaoran wondered for a moment how the phone could remind Eriol of his cousin. 'She's fine, I guess. I called her last night, but I didn't really ask her.'

A grin appeared on Eriol's face. 'But is that not the reason you call her in the first place?'

'Not really, I call her because she gets mad if I don't. Besides, she only has love-problems.'

This made Eriol laugh. 'Let me guess, Ryu is still not giving her attention. It wouldn't surprise me if he still flirts with other girls.'

'Right, I guess I don't need to tell you then.' A small hint of a smile played on the corners of his lips.

'Maybe we should invite him over someday, so we can tell him what he does wrong.' Eriol sniggered at the thought. They both knew that Ryu had certain feelings for Meilin, but somehow managed to never show it to her, and instead flirt away with all the other girls. Alright, maybe that was their fault, and not Ryu's.

A light began to shine in Syaoran's eyes. 'Meilin is coming with the autumn holidays.' The hint was clear as ever.

'Really, well it is just a coincidence then, that I'm asking Ryu to come over at the same time. I mean, you asking Meilin, and I asking Ryu, that really hasn't anything to do with each other, right?' He pushed his glasses up his nose, as a mischievous look appeared in his eyes.

'Right, then let's bring our two old buddies over, shall we?' Syaoran gave Eriol a high-five as they remembered their childhood. Back then, they also used to do these things for their friends.

Meanwhile, Sakura had stopped listening to Tomoyo. The conversation was more between her and Chiharu anyway, so it wasn't really necessary for her to listen. Sakura understood that her friends had worried, and that they wanted to know all the details, but she couldn't really find herself in the mood for that now.

Instead, she listened to the conversation between Eriol and Syaoran. This was the first time she had seen him in a real conversation. The first time she noticed he was somehow the same as the other students of their age.

The car stopped, and everybody got out. Or actually, when Eriol opened the backdoor, Chiharu promptly fell off Yamazaki's lap, onto the floor outside the car.

'Ouch!' Chiharu rubbed her head, as Yamazaki was laughing his head off, but at the same time was nice enough to help her up.

Sakura smiled as she got out. This was what she needed right now. Some normal actions and humor.

'Thought that would make you smile.' Eriol said from beside her. She smiled at him. 'Yes, thank you, Eriol-kun.'

The group walked to their favorite café, and Sakura sat down at one of the larger tables.

'Sakura-chan, what do you want to have, it's on me!' Eriol tried to be generous for once.

'Are you sure? Well, if you say so… then I would like to have a hot chocolate, with cream, and a large coca cola!' Sakura showed a really bright smile at the sweat dropping Eriol.

'Sure...' When he grabbed his wallet, it soon became clear, that it was as empty as it would be after one hour of shopping with Tomoyo. 'Say, Syaoran-sama?'

Syaoran looked at his 'friend' with distrustful eyes. Eriol must have something on his sleeve...

'I still get a drink from you, remember? Last time in Hong Kong? When you forgot your wallet?' Eriol looked at him with large begging eyes.

Syaoran sweat dropped. He couldn't remember that certain event. It probably never happened in the first place. 'Eh…'

Eriol perked up. 'Then I would like two big coca cola, and a hot chocolate with cream!'

'Li-kun, are you paying?' Tomoyo looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, by far surpassing those of Eriol. 'In that case, I want three scoops of ice, in the flavors vanilla, lemon and peach.'

'Ah, that's so generous! Then I want…' Chiharu started, while struggling to make Yamazaki quiet. He just told her how elevators broke down, because of remorseful ghosts. Yamazaki stopped talking as he too looked at Syaoran with begging eyes.

Rika and Naoko were just smiling sweetly at him, holding the menu card in hand and ready to order whatever was on it, if he only said that he would pay.

'Alright, ALRIGHT! Geez, I pay, but get it for yourself!' Turning towards Eriol, he shoved his wallet in his hands. 'And get a hot chocolate for me.'

'With cream?' Eriol used his sugar sweet voice, as he slowly walked away with the wallet. The rest quickly followed him.

'No, _thank you_.' Syaoran sighed as he sat beside Sakura.

Sakura hold one of her hands in front of her mouth, trying to silence the giggle that was stuck in her throat. 'You do know that they are going to order everything they can think of?'

_She smiles again._ He thought as he saw her sparkling eyes. 'Hm, if they spent all out, they stop eventually.'

He reached for his pocket and retrieved her cell phone. 'I found this when Tomoyo called. It was in the dustbin beside the elevator.' Sakura's eyes darkened for a moment, but she covered it so fast, that he wondered if he had really seen it.

'Thank you, Li-kun. I already worried where it could be, I thought I lost it.' Sakura smiled her innocent smile, but Syaoran could see that she was hiding something, like she was wearing a mask.

_A really good one at that. Maybe I really misjudged her, maybe she _did _see real life, just like Eriol said._

Sakura dialed a number on her phone. 'I forgot that it is already late, my brother probably wonders where I am if he gets home.' She waited for a moment, and then someone picked up at the other end.

'Kaijuu.' If Syaoran listened intently, he could hear what her brother said.

'Stupid brother! I'm not a monster!'

'Whatever… why are you calling, I'm still working here.'

'Sorry, but I just wanted to say I'll probably be home later.'

'You're not dating someone, are you?'

'TOUYA! Of course not!' Sakura was glad Touya couldn't see her, for her face colored beet red.

'Well, as long as you aren't alone with a boy, it's okay. Are you still eating home?'

'I think so, you too?'

'No, Kaho asked me to eat something with her. She doesn't have much time, so I won't be gone long.'

Sakura felt very nervous suddenly. If Kaho told Touya what happened, she wouldn't get any rest today. 'M-Mizuki-sensei did? Well, then I see you tonight, okay?'

'Right, bye Kaijuu.'

'Same to you!' She said as she stuck out her tongue at the phone, but of course Touya couldn't see it.

As Sakura put her mobile away, Syaoran asked her: 'Touya? Does your brother perhaps work at the Li-cooperation?' He remembered someone called Kinomoto Touya working there.

'Eh… I thought he did. Why, do you know him?'

'Yes, I worked with him a few times.'

Li…Li… Sakura was thinking why Syaoran would work with her brother. He was just a student, right? 'You work there to?'

Syaoran mentally slapped himself. _She doesn't know who I am, maybe Eriol hasn't told her yet._ _Well then, let's keep it that way_… 'Hm, something like that.'

Sakura's friends came back, fully loaded with drinks and snacks of all sort. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped at the sight of it. It could take a while before they would get home again.

As soon as everything was stalled, Syaoran picked some of the snacks they bought from his money. His way of silence revenge…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When they finished, Syaoran being completely broke, they went separate ways. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko lived nearby and Tomoyo got picked up by her bodyguards. Sakura was about to take the bus, when Eriol offered to ride her home. She gladly accepted that.

'No problem.' Eriol said, as he threw the car keys to Syaoran again. 'He's driving anyway.'

Syaoran stared at the keys in his hands. 'Why was that again?'

'Because I'm too lazy…' Syaoran raised a brow, and Eriol hastily finished: 'Because you are the better driver? Or eh… because then you don't have to walk?' His weak attempts weren't really working seeing the threatening glare Syaoran gave him. 'Okay, because I need to talk to you, and I can do that when you are somewhere else, or to occupied with your homework. As usual…' Eriol was actually whining now.

Syaoran sighed, as he got in the car. 'Right… right.'

Sakura gave directions, as neither of the boys had ever been in her new home.

'You live outside Tomoeda?' Syaoran asked, as the houses were disappearing slowly from sight.

'Yes, just a little further, then turn right, and then it's the second house.'

Syaoran followed her directions, and soon after he pulled up at one of the smallest houses he had ever seen. He had to suppress the feeling of gaping at her 'home'.

'Sakura-chan, you don't live _there,_ do you?' Eriol asked her, as she was already getting out of the car. 'But… that's even smaller than I thought it would be!'

'I know, I know, I told you it was small.' She said as she opened Eriol's door and softly hit him on the head.

'That really doesn't do for our poor Sakura-chan...!' Eriol said, acting all hurt.

A smile appeared on Sakura's face. 'Why not? I'm quite content here. Let's say... it's small, but cozy!' She whirled around to prove her point.

At that moment, the door opened, and Touya came outside. The boys hid their sniggers as they saw that he had to bend his head to get out.

'Kaijuu, I thought you said you weren't alone with boys. _Those _are boys, in the case you didn't notice.' He pointed at the two boys who immediately stopped sniggering at his rude words.

'I noticed, but I wasn't hanging out with boys, I was hanging out with my friends.' Sakura retorted as he came closer.

Touya glared at her, and then at the boys. He walked up to Syaoran, not saying a word, but still glaring. If one looked hard enough, you could see he was actually trying to hold his own glare back.

He was fuming with anger, seeing the heir of Li with his little sister. That was something, he never ever wanted to see again. But then again, neither did he want to lose his job over something stupid as controlling his anger. He was battling himself over the best option to do, at this moment.

But he didn't have to choose, because instead, Syaoran broke the tensed silence, getting out of the car. 'Kinomoto-san.'

'Li-_sama_.' Touya couldn't manage to get the last word out politely. It sounded more like a sneer, and the glare on his face deepened.

Sakura and Eriol looked from one to another, wondering what exactly happened in front of their eyes. 'H-Hoe? _Li-sama_?'

Syaoran looked on his watch. 'It's after work time, and we are not at the office, so you can stop pretending, Kinomoto-san.'

The glare deepened on Touya's face. 'Fine, _gaki_. Then let me make something clear: I do NOT want YOUR kind to hang around with MY SISTER!'

'Isn't that up to her to decide?' Syaoran managed to stay calm throughout the entire ordeal.

'G-Gaki? Eh, Sakura-chan, maybe it's better to make your brother stop. You don't want him to lose his job, right?' Eriol whispered worriedly to the not understanding Sakura.

'What are you talking about?' Sakura whispered back.

'I _heard_ that, Eriol, and I won't fire him over something as simple as calling me gaki.' Syaoran walked back to the car. 'Listen, Kinomoto-san. It's not up to me with who your sister wants to hang around, and I certainly won't fire you over something as trivial as this. But if you are making it worse, and, of course, when your work suffers under it, then I can't help it if you lose your job.'

He opened the car door and got in. 'Come on, Eriol. I don't think he wants us to stay here any longer than necessary.'

Eriol raced to the car, really wanting to get out of here. 'See you, Sakura-chan!'

As the car drove away, Touya walked to his little sister, towering over her, glaring at the innocent girl. 'Kaijuu, what is the meaning of this! I thought you would be able to get some normal and _nice_ friends. So WHAT are you DOING with HIM?!' He pointed at the fading lights of the car. For a moment, he thought he knew why she had been so sad for a while, but now he threw that theory away.

'Stop it, Touya! They _are_ nice, and they are my _friends_!' Sakura simply ignored the fact that Syaoran hasn't been the best friend ever. 'I decide who my friends are and who are not!'

'But, come on! A gaki and a creep? I'm sure even you can pick out better friends!'

'They are my best friends!' Her eyes became a bit watery as she looked up at her brother with a hurt expression.

Touya didn't retort, knowing very well, that he couldn't bring anything useful in this conversation anymore. He simply cared for his little sister, and if she was sad, and she threatened to spill tears, he couldn't continue being mad at her.

'Besides, don't you have something else to yell about? I'm sure Mizuki-sensei has told you already what happened.' Her voice broke, as she pushed back the tears.

'She did.' Touya muttered. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and let her inside their little house.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eriol glanced at his glaring friend. 'What just happened?'

'He is my divisional head of the second level here in Tomoeda.' He retorted. Not wishing to talk about this subject.

Eriol understood what that meant. 'That explains… Well, your divisional head really can't stand you. But if you fire him, Sakura-chan will hate us forever.'

'I don't mind, I didn't come here to make friends.' Came his cold reply. 'Besides, Touya does his work very well. Firing him, means losing one of my best men.'

Eriol suppressed a sigh. Syaoran didn't change so easily. Somehow, that cold image was always on the surface. 'Don't lie, Li Syaoran, I know you like her.' He used that tone again, in which you could hear his power. 'You may have had a rotten past, you may be a leader and you may be the heir of practically the entire business world of Asia, but you're still human, and you know that.'

'Shut up, Hiiragizawa.' Syaoran grumbled with clenched teeth.

Eriol smiled. Using his last name meant that Syaoran was annoyed, but did take his words serious.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Hm, Touya?' Sakura and Touya were both making something to eat. They had talked for the last hour, about her events in the elevator, and Touya had calmed down again. She thought it save to ask him now about Syaoran.

'Hm.'

'Where do you know Li-kun from?'

'I work under him.'

'WHAT?' Sakura immediately stopped with what she was doing. 'B-But…! He is still going to school! How can you work under him?'

'Calm down, Kaijuu. You really don't know your friends that well, do you?'

Sakura blushed, but she had to admit it, she hardly knew anything about Syaoran.

'Hm, then I'll just have to tell you who you befriended so easily, _without thinking…_' Touya muttered the last part, but nevertheless, it was heard by his sister and he received a stomp on his foot. He ignored it and told her what he knew about Syaoran. 'The gaki is the heir of the Li-clan in China and all the Li-companies. He studies at your school, and if I heard correct, he studies more courses in one year. After this year, he takes over from his mother and would be called something reprehensible as the 'King of China' or something like that.'

'Li-kun is a member of _that_ family?' Sakura gaped at him. 'Wow, I had never realized that...! That explains why he is always studying. I actually thought he had trouble studying, but then he must be very intelligent!'

'Now don't think to positive of the gaki, Sakura. I warn you. He is famous for his cold behavior. Some say he has a heart of stone, and is as cold as ice, even towards his family. He doesn't have friends, and _you_ better not start being one. He would only use you, just like he used and betrayed his childhood friends.' _Well, those are the rumors, anyway…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura lay under the warmth of her bed sheets, trying to get some sleep.

Tomoyo had called her a minute ago, saying she had to be ready by five in the morning, so they could begin the long trip to Tokyo. That's why she desperately tried to get some sleep, but it just didn't work.

She wondered if Touya was right about Syaoran.

Sure, he never stopped glaring, and he seemed cold, but just today, she saw the normal kid in him, when talking to Eriol.

And that remembered her, Eriol and Syaoran were friends since their childhood, and it seemed he had two other friends in Hong Kong. _What did he call them? Meilin and Ryu? Something like that..._

So the rumors couldn't be completely true.

_I have to find out what is true, and what is not._

Finally she drifted off in a restless sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

At five thirty a.m. everybody sat in the limo, owned by Tomoyo, driven by one of her bodyguards.

'Geez, Sakura-chan, you were late, again!' Tomoyo grumbled, arms crossed in silence mocking. 'I said five, not five thirty!'

'Sorry! But I had to be really quiet. If Touya found out Li-kun was going as well, then he would have exploded, and then he would have never let me go!' Sakura apologized over and over again. She had just made them all wait in the car for half an hour as safety measures.

'Then you should get up sooner!' Tomoyo turned to look outside. It was not really the best way to start a new day.

'I really think we could have waited inside.' Eriol mumbled. 'It's only Syaoran that he does _not _want to see. He could have waited in the car by himself.'

Syaoran sighed. Eriol and Tomoyo were grumpy, to say at the least. They really weren't the people to get up this early. 'At least that's better than going in there. I would be dead as soon as Touya woke up.' This made Eriol smile a bit, forgetting his grumpiness for a moment.

Sakura's smile, though, disappeared completely. 'I'm sorry.' She understood what made Touya so angry and distrustful towards Syaoran, but she really wished he would stop doing that. She wished that they would act normal around each other. _What if Syaoran fires Touya? What if Touya forbids me to ever see Syaoran again? It's all my fault..._

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, and Eriol could tell he felt a bit guilty for saying that. Eriol put his arm around Sakura's shoulders, giving her a hug. 'There's nothing to be sorry about, Sakura-chan! You just got a very overprotective brother and a friend with a bad reputation, who just happened to be his boss. That's all!'

This made Syaoran glare at Eriol, and Tomoyo turn around confused. 'Did I miss something? How can Li-kun be Touya's boss?'

Eriol explained her, and after that, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep. It would take another 5 hours to get to Tokyo. Eriol and Tomoyo were leaning against each other, Sakura still sat straight, and Syaoran looked out of the window, not sleepy at all.

It didn't take long for Sakura to doze off completely, and Syaoran had to stop himself from pushing her the other way, when she fell to his side. When he had mentally calmed down, he noticed the strange angle in which she lay, and moved her carefully, so that her head was resting on his leg.

None of the others woke up, and eventually, he fell asleep as well, his head resting against the window.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Tokyo, Japan**_

A soft voice woke her from her deep sleep. 'We have arrived at the park, Daidouji-san.'

Sakura slowly tried to open her eyes. _Where am I?_ She lay comfortably on something soft, and someone's hand rested on her waist.

Her eyes flew open, seeing that she lay with her head on Syaoran's leg, and that _his_ hand rested on her waist. He was still sleeping, his head bent down and leaning against the window. A blush found its way to her cheeks, and she quickly sat up straight, hoping that no one saw that.

The bodyguard opened the door, and when Sakura looked up, Eriol got out of the car, and Tomoyo looked at her with shining eyes. 'You should wake him up now, Sakura-chan.'

The blush became more evident, when Sakura realized both Tomoyo and Eriol had witnessed the scene. _N-no..!_ She shoved away from Syaoran, and then gently shook him, trying to wake him up from his deep slumber. _I hope he doesn't know about this!_

Syaoran shifted and slowly opened his eyes. 'Li-kun, we are there already, are you coming?' Sakura's voice drifted in his mind, and it took him a few seconds to realize that they were indeed, at the front of the attraction park. He got out of the car, and together with Sakura, he gaped at the enormous entrance. Syaoran couldn't help but compare it to his own mansion, back in Hong Kong.

'Wow, it's even bigger than your house, Syaoran.' Eriol said, also gaping at it, while holding Tomoyo's hand. Syaoran could only nod, as Sakura and Tomoyo silently wondered how big Syaoran's house would be.

It was eleven thirty in the morning, and the place was already crowded. People had gathered here, coming from all over Japan, and were waiting patiently in line, to get in to the park.

It took them only half an hour though, to get in, and they immediately looked around at all the pretty things and fun looking attractions. Tomoyo bent over the map, trying to get a notion of how big the park is. 'It's huge! We can never see the entire park in just one day!'

As Eriol and Syaoran also bent over the map, Sakura opted: 'Then let's just skip all the scary ones.' She really, _really_ didn't want to go in haunting houses or things like that.

'Let's go in this one first!' Eriol pointed to a certain point on the map, picturing a rollercoaster with triple loops. 'I read about this one, and I _really _want to go in there! Besides, the line won't be that big yet.'

Sakura nodded. 'At least we will be awake after that one.'

'Well, I guess you are still sleepy, you probably wanted to sleep a bit longer.' Tomoyo giggled, and Sakura turned bright red.

'Tomoyo-chan!' Sakura really didn't want that to happen. She wanted to watch Syaoran closely to figure out what he was truly like, but not _that _close! _What would he think?_

At that point, Syaoran too remembered how she had slept during the ride, and he pretended that he didn't notice what they were talking about. He tried his best to hide the small blush that threatened to climb on his cheeks. Luckily for him, he had still no idea where his hand was during his time of sleeping.

The entire day, they spend on going from one ride to another. Tomoyo had brought her camcorder, and happily filmed all the scenes from that day. She skipped some grand rides, 'just to film from a different angle' as she called it, but in reality, she was just completely afraid to go in those rides. And Eriol didn't miss a chance to tease her with that.

Sakura observed Syaoran as good as she could do, without him noticing. But nothing had really changed. He still acted as the same person he was during the weeks she had met him. And if something did change, it would be that he smiled more often. Or at least, you could see the hint of a smile more often.

It was getting late already, and they had been in about half of all the rides. The park would close in an hour, so they had given up their idea to ride every ride present in this huge park.

'Oh, I really want to go in that one!' Tomoyo gaped at the gigantic Ferris Wheel. The lights were turned on, so the entire thing looked like a wheel of light.

'It's bigger than the biggest one I have ever seen!' Sakura clapped her hands in aw, at the size of it. 'If we get in line right now, we can probably still see the sunset!'

Eriol and Syaoran rolled their eyes of boredom. But if the girls wanted to go in this one, so be it... They already went in some other rides of which the girls had begged them not to.

They had to wait in line for a long time, and when they neared the end of the line, they saw that the carriages where for a maximum of three persons. Eriol immediately claimed Tomoyo for himself. 'Normally, these things go round way to many times, and if I have to do this, then I'll go with my lovely Tomoyo.'

Sakura glared at him. 'Again?' She had hardly spent any rides with them. Somehow she seemed to end up with Syaoran every time. Not that she really minded, but this did give her the idea that Tomoyo started to put one of her matchmaking plans in work. And _that_, she did _not_ like.

Eriol and Tomoyo didn't budge, so in the end, Syaoran and Sakura shared a carriage. The wheel turned slowly, and they looked at the enlightened park, moving slowly beneath them. Sakura looked briefly up to him, to see what he thought of the view, and then quickly looked down at the lights again.

Children ran from one attraction to another, followed by tired looking parents. A rollercoaster made a loop. And even from up here, they could hear their screams. Only when they reached the top, the sounds from beneath them died down.

When Sakura looked at him again, she saw him glaring at her. Her throat became dry under that intense glare of him.

'Why do you keep looking at me?' He demanded in harsh tone, but soft enough to not be heard by others. Namely Eriol and Tomoyo.

Sakura swallowed. 'I-I don't...' She began but was interrupted immediately.

'Don't lie! I've noticed it the entire day, and I'm getting tired of it!'

Sakura couldn't really stand the glaring eyes, and tears threatened to spill, but she kept herself strong, forcing them back. She looked away from him.

What could she do? Admit that she had indeed observed him? What would he think? But what else could she say? She couldn't lie to him, she never lied to anyone. Accept to prevent others from worrying about her.

_I better tell him the truth then. _

They were going down again, slowly nearing the crowd beneath them.

'Yes, I was, I'm sorry...' She started, looking briefly up, but turning away again, seeing his glaring eyes. She was silent for a moment. _How to find the words?_

'I-I wanted to know...' She turned bright pink. It seemed so stupid now, as she looked back on her actions of today. 'Eh, it's quite embarrassing actually.' _I really did observe him a lot, maybe a bit too much..._ _But what's the use? Today, he is not any different from the past six weeks... I might not know him so well, but I know... I _know_ Touya is wrong..._

She sighed, and a soft laugh escaped her lips. She looked up at him, completely ignoring the glaring eyes, a smile returned on her face. 'Alright, although it's quite stupid.'

She thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. 'I didn't know who you were, or actually, who others knew you were. Eh... let's say, I have heard of the heir of Li, but I didn't know that was you. Touya told me yesterday, and he warned me about you. Of course, I know the rumors, but...'

She sighed and looked at the people waiting in the line to get in. They were already down, and slowly moving to the top again. She waited a moment until the ground was a bit further beneath them again, before she continued. 'I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what was true: the rumors, or the one I thought you were for the past six weeks.'

Syaoran was not glaring at her anymore, but looked quite troubled to some far off point at the horizon. He said nothing, so Sakura used that opportunity to stiffly add one last comment to her explanation. 'I'm sorry to have bothered you with this, because in the end, I guess I already knew the answer. I promise not to trouble you any further with these things.'

Sakura sighed as she leaned on the side railing to look down, searching for something to get her mind off. Syaoran didn't answer her, just kept staring at nothing in particular.

The Ferris Wheel still moved, and they reached the top again. Sakura had hoped to see the sunset, but it still shone a bit above the horizon. She wanted to get out once they reached the ground, because the silence made her uneasy, but on the other hand, she also wanted to see the sunset from up here.

The wheel went down, and began at the third round. She felt somewhat relieved, because she knew Tomoyo and Eriol would want to see the sunset to. From the waiting line, she heard a child speaking to her mother.

'Mommy, can we go in now? I want to go so high too!'

'Just two more turns, sweetie.'

Sakura wanted to sigh. Two more chances to see the sunset, two more rounds to sit with an agitated Syaoran. _Does he hate me now? Dislike me? Or does he even care what I think of him? Maybe this is the last time he will hang out with us._ She felt sad thinking that he might leave them and her smile slowly faded away once more. Tears threatened to spill again and she had to give it her all, to not steal a quick glance at him.

Suddenly, Syaoran made a sound. She couldn't figure out what it meant. His voice sounded hoarse, like he was struggling to speak.

Finally, Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and looked at him, wanting to know if something was wrong. But before she could ask him, he spoke.

'S-Sakura... what is the truth?'

Her eyes grew large as she stared at his face. In that short sentence, lay more emotion than she had ever heard from him. He still didn't look at her, but from the side, she could see that his eyes were on the edge of crying, his hands clenching the railing with white knuckles. She wondered why, didn't he know the truth for himself?

But then she realized something else.

_He called me..._

_Sakura...?_

For a moment she didn't know what to say. They were already reaching the top of the Ferris Wheel for the third time, and she still could do nothing but stare at him.

Syaoran finally looked her straight in the eyes and she wavered. His eyes showed such enormous pain, such agony… such... she couldn't find the words to describe what she saw in his eyes. She suddenly understood that the side he showed her now, was the real Syaoran.

'Please tell me...' He sounded so desperate.

She felt the urge to hold him, to let him cry on her shoulder. But she didn't, she couldn't. Instead, she told him the truth. Her truth. She tried to smile at him, but hardly succeeded. Her eyes were shining from unshed tears.

'The truth is... No matter what my brother says, or what the rumors are... I still want to be your friend. Of the real you, that is. Not the one of the rumors, not even the one I met.' Her hand reached up and touched his cheek. Vaguely, she noticed it was burning. 'I want to know the real you.'

His own hand slowly covered hers, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He wondered if she could be his friend. But then again, he really longed for a friend like her. Somehow, during those few weeks he knew her, he wanted her to be his friend. When he opened his eyes, he realized that she was on the verge of crying and he felt the urge to hold her, tell her that it would be alright. But he couldn't, not until he knew for himself that everything would be alright.

'Can I be your friend?' Sakura asked him, her tone soft and wondering, her expression worried.

A part of Syaoran wanted to say no, still being afraid of what might happen. But he pushed it away and nodded. 'Please be.'

A smile broke through her worried expression, shining like the sun was about to rise, instead of going down. For the first time since ages, he smiled back, with a real smile. He hadn't even smiled like this in front of Eriol or Meilin for a long time. And it felt good.

Without realizing they were already at the beginning of the fourth round. When they looked up half way, they saw the sun beginning to set. Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand, and turned to look at the sunset.

As they sat next each other, they watched the sunset, and all the colors that emerged from it, a smile present on both their faces.

'May I call you Sakura?' Syaoran asked, not daring to look at her again. But all he heard was a soft giggle.

'Silly, you already did.'

He looked upwards, a finger placed on his chin. 'Hm, I did, didn't I?'

'Yes, but you may only call me that, if I can call you Syaoran.' She smiled sweetly, not taking her eyes of the sunset.

'Well, that seems fair enough. Sakura it is then.'

'Right, Syaoran it is.'

The wheel kept on turning, and soon, the sun couldn't be seen anymore. The fourth round ended, and they got of the Ferris Wheel. The little girl and her mother were already gone and up half way to the top.

When they got out, Syaoran made sure to cover the emotions he let out so suddenly. The glare showed on his face again, but it could be seen that it wasn't as resentful as a few moments ago.

A sleepy Eriol and an agitated Tomoyo walked up behind them.

'Did you see the sunset?' Sakura asked brilliantly. Of course they had, they couldn't have missed it from up there.

Tomoyo nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. 'I did!' Then she softly hit Eriol on the back of his head. 'But he didn't, he fell asleep.'

'Yes, I did.' Eriol said rubbing one of his eyes.

'Yes. You. Did.' Tomoyo said, as she emphasized every word with another soft hit on the head.

Sakura laughed and pulled Tomoyo away from Eriol. 'Stop it Tomoyo-chan, he won't survive it at this rate.' They linked arms and started to walk away from the Ferris Wheel.

'Thank you, Sakura-chan! My heroin!' Eriol was about to run after her and jump on her back, to show his gratitude, when Syaoran hold him back.

'Stop it Eriol, don't you see they need some time alone with each other?'

Eriol raised a brow. 'Since when do you know about that?'

'Ha ha... very funny.' Syaoran hit him on the head, taking an example from Tomoyo. 'I don't know those sorts of things, but they probably won't walk away together for nothing.'

'Hm, I guess you're right. I just had this really weird dream in which Sakura-chan saved me from an evil sorceress named Tomoyo. I was just about to thank her when Tomoyo woke me up, so...'

'Right, you sure you love her, and not Sakura?' Syaoran joked, receiving a glare from Eriol.

'Ha ha... and since when do you call Sakura by her first name?' Eriol asked amusedly, thinking Syaoran made a little mistake. But he didn't expect this answer.

'Since a few minutes ago.'

'...'

Syaoran put on his innocent look and walked away in the direction the girls had walked in a moment ago.

'What? But...but!' Eriol run after him, trying to get a good explanation.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'The park closes in ten minutes. What do you want to do?'

'There's not enough time for another ride...' Eriol whined, still hoping to get some loving attention from Tomoyo for a change. He seemed to have really messed up in the Ferris Wheel.

'Hm, how about we buy something to eat for the ride back home, and then go?' Sakura opted, and soon everyone agreed. Tomoyo called her bodyguard, so the limo would be in the parking lot, in ten minutes.

They left the park, hands filled with bags of sweets and delicious looking things without a name.

The limo picked them up, and the ride home began. They wouldn't be home till three in the morning, but Sakura managed to stay awake during the entire ride home. Sure, Syaoran was a friend now, for certain this time, but that didn't mean she could fall asleep on his lap again!

Tomoyo had brought cards, and they played for six hours, eating the candy and singing songs along with the radio. Or actually, Tomoyo and Sakura were the ones who sang. Eriol and Syaoran simply resisted singing.

In the meanwhile, they decided that Sakura would sleep over at Tomoyo's house, because they obviously wanted to tell each other a lot of things, which they couldn't do here.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

Syaoran lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep wouldn't get over him, no matter how hard he tried. Normally, he would meditate before sleeping, but he couldn't even find the peace to do that.

His thoughts were all set on Kinomoto Sakura.

He desperately wondered why in god's name he broke down in front of her. Why he showed his real face, his real feelings. He had actually been on the edge of crying, something that didn't happen anymore since his childhood.

So why did he do that? Was something wrong? Was Eriol right, and did he really needed a new friend this desperately?

_Are my fears that childlike?_

He sighed as he tossed himself in bed to lie on his right side.

_Was this the right thing to do?_

He cursed as he realized that Sakura probably told Tomoyo by now, and that his carefully build reputation was completely destroyed if this got out in the world.

_What would she think of me now?_

He turned over to his left side, as he realized that at least, he had found himself a friend that he had actually longed for quite some time now.

But when he realized what he was thinking, he only felt more confused. He could only wish that Meilin would come soon to help him out of this mess.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yoko sighed. 'So what's the next plan?'

Tomiko gathered papers that were spread around the table. 'I'm not really sure yet...' She muttered as she looked trough each of the papers, placing it all in a specific order.

Miki and Naomi entered, also holding a stack of papers. 'We got what you asked for.' Naomi said, as they placed the papers on Tomiko's table.

'Good, let me see it.' She searched through it, until she found what she needed. 'Alright, I know what we'll do. I still have to go through the details, but after the fall break, it can start.'

'Why so late?' Miki asked as she grabbed a chair to sit on, not wanting to stand during one of Tomiko's long explanations.

'Because I want her to suffer throughout her school time, and I want the entire school to know that she's hurt. Besides, I have nothing against her, outside of school.'

She motioned them closer, as she whispered her plan in their ears.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Thank you for coming, Sakura-san.' Mizuki said when she let Sakura out the door.

Sakura walked down to start her lunch, after her appointment with Mizuki-sensei. She avoided the elevator at all costs, and when she went down the stairs, she carefully watched out for Tomiko and her friends. Nothing had happened... yet.

On her way down, she stopped by the library, shortly checking if Syaoran studied there, or if he had classes. She couldn't find in the library so she continued on her way.

Five days had passed since the elevator accident, four days since she became friends with Syaoran. He finally called her by her first name, and after a confrontation with Eriol and Tomoyo, he also called Tomoyo by her first name.

Of course, he still glared, and the side of him that she wanted so badly to know better, was hidden underneath that glare.

But nevertheless, to her, it really seemed like things were getting better. The four of them seemed closer than ever, and Sakura had even told Tomoyo everything that had happened in the Ferris Wheel. Even Tomiko hadn't bothered her this week... yet. She did wonder why, though. Normally, Tomiko wouldn't wait so long with her pranks.

As she entered the cafeteria, Tomoyo and Eriol had already taken a table for them to eat. It rained outside, so the oak-tree wasn't the best place to spent your free time. She sat down, and grabbed her lunch.

'What did Mizuki-sensei say?' Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran entered the cafeteria, still reading in his book, but at the same time finding his way to their table. He sat down and continued reading. The three of them shrugged at his odd behavior.

'They think that someone sabotaged the elevator. It seemed that someone reprogrammed and demolished some of the hardware.' Sakura kept her voice down, so the other tables couldn't hear it. 'They don't know yet if it was planned for me to get stuck, or if that was an accident.'

Syaoran stopped reading and closed his book, putting it back in his schoolbag. He grabbed his lunch box and started eating.

'Hmpf!' Tomoyo snorted. 'It's quite obvious who did it.'

'Oh, come on, Tomoyo-chan, we don't know that! It _might_ have been an accident. Besides, is she really capable of reprogramming the elevator?'

'She is not, but one of her friends might.' Eriol came in between.

'Not Yoko and Miki, they know even less about technical stuff than I do.' Sakura thought of Tomiko's other friends who were left.

'And Naomi is not that smart, she couldn't possibly pull off something like that.' Tomoyo said. 'Who's left?'

'Rian.'

The group looked at Syaoran who suggested the name, though he was still eating, seemingly not paying attention to anything else. 'Hm, Rian is pretty high-tech. I don't really know anything else about him.' Eriol muttered.

'Maybe we should pay them back, pull of some great stunt!' The stars in Tomoyo's eyes were evident as she imagined how to get her revenge.

'We do not!' The sharp tone made them all look at Sakura with raised brows. 'We don't know for certain if they have done it, and besides, I don't want to go that low.'

'You might not, but I do!' Tomoyo raised her fist in fury. No one could hurt her best friend like that, without paying the price.

'Stop it, Tomoyo!' Now Sakura really sounded shocked. 'She's my problem, and I don't solve my problems with aggression! So don't even think about doing something as stupid as that! Besides, she hasn't done anything this week.'

'Yet.' Tomoyo fought herself to not go against Sakura's demand. 'Maybe she plans something far worse than the elevator _accident_.'

Syaoran watched the three of them bickering and silently wondered if it really could've been Kuromori Tomiko who had done that. Sure, she was a spoilt brat, and always managed to get what she wanted, but could she really be that rotten? _There is just one way to figure that out..._

'Stop! Can we _please_ talk about something else?' Sakura whined as she covered her ears childlike. This made Eriol and Syaoran snigger behind their hands. Tomoyo threw her hands in the air, signaling that she gave up.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Plane, Somewhere above Japan**_

The small window showed the large view of clouds, as far as you could see. It was magnificent, but after a few hours it became plain and boring.

Meilin sighed as she slouched in her chair. _Only one hour to go..._ She already got tired of the stupid plane. She hated planes, more than anything!

Okay, that's not completely true, but she did hate it. No one knew, she hadn't even told Syaoran, but she was afraid of heights. Like that nagging feeling that crept in you once you were above normal heights. That irritating feeling you get once you think about the chances of crashing down, of the thousands of innocent people that died in plane crashes.

She never told anyone, and she didn't plan on doing so. All that her friends and family knew was that every time she got off a plane, she acted fretful. Not for just an hour, but rather half a day.

She sighed again, trying to ignore the nagging feeling, and instead think of her quest in Tomoeda.

Her quest to cure her cousin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**To be Continued**


	5. Meet the Interrogation

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Meet the Interrogation**_

_Whoever you want to be,_

_Pretend to be,_

_You can't be that person_

_Every minute of your life_

_**October 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

'When is Meilin coming?' Eriol asked Syaoran, as he leaned comfortably back in the front seat.

'Tomorrow morning at four.' Syaoran suppressed a yawn, as he drove Eriol's car to his home. He had no idea why he that drove the damned car, but he seemed to do so, every time they entered the car, he took the driving seat. 'And Ryu?'

'Four? Wow, that's too early for me, you can get her yourself...' Eriol muttered as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the fresh air through the open window. 'Ryu couldn't get a whole free week, but he comes Friday, and stays for the weekend. We just have to make sure that Meilin hasn't left by then.'

'Hm, that's no problem. If I let her, Meilin would stay for the entire year.' Syaoran shortly looked in the mirror, and turned right. They were in his street, just a minute and he could get off, forcing Eriol to drive home himself. 'That reminds me, I need to befriend her with Sakura and Tomoyo. I'm sure you can get Tomoyo over, and make Tomoyo drag Sakura with her?'

Eriol grumbled. 'What, is Mei-mei worried about poor little Syao-kun?' The sarcastic tone couldn't be missed, and Syaoran knew why. Meilin had always had a weak spot for Syaoran, and after he lost all his friends, Meilin always told him who he could trust and who not. Eriol had always said that it was nonsense, and that you couldn't let someone else choose your friends.

'At least she cares.' _Unlike someone else..._

'I heard that!'

Syaoran sniggered as he pulled up at his house. He had no idea how, but he was certain that Eriol meant the last sentence, which he hadn't spoken out loud.

'Bring Meilin at four pm. I'll make sure the girls are there.' Eriol said as he climbed behind the steering wheel. 'Bye bye, Sya-o-ran.'

Syaoran shortly raised his hand, without responding to Eriol's stupid names for him. He walked up to his house as the car disappeared from sight. If he changed now, maybe he could still eat something before he had to leave for the company.

Every time he arrived there, all the people who worked under him where already starting to go home. If they thought the questions were urgent, some would stay a while longer to ask him needless things, which others could have answered as well.

He didn't feel like going there.

Everyone looked up to him, treating him with plain admiration and the respect they would normally show to a king. They called him Li-sama, and some even bowed at the sight of him. And the girls... that was the worst! They would follow him with their eyes everywhere he went, and they all tried to get his attention. Some would _accidentally_ bump into him and others were bold enough to just simply invite him or themselves over for the night.

He had rejected them all, some with kind words, some with cold ones.

Some didn't seem to understand that and never stopped bothering him. One of them was his new, and useless, secretary. Mindy was her name, although he did his very best to pretend to forget it, every time she came to him.

Mindy was one of the strongest reasons why he didn't want to come here anymore. She boldly flirted with him, showing off her breast in way to tight and low shirts. She wore miniskirts, and didn't cross her legs when she sat down, and she thought only he could see.

The fact that she was absolutely gorgeous didn't help at all.

He didn't need a secretary for those few hours he needed to be at the company, so he desperately wanted her to get lost. If they couldn't transfer her, he just had to fire her.

After all, he was the heir, and that was just a tiny bit of his true power inside the Li-company. He could fire her anytime he wanted to. And he really wanted to do that _now_. So after he changed, he quickly ate something before heading off to work, preparing the lines in his head that would mean the end of his secretary.

The ten minute walk to his office ended too soon, but nevertheless, he stepped inside the building, ready for whatever his employees had in store for him.

It didn't take them long...

Someone ran by, stopped, turned and walked up with him, a dead serious expression on his face.

'Li-sama, do you have a moment, something terrible happened.' A tall blond guy, wearing a grey suite, asked him. Syaoran didn't recognize him, so he assumed that this guy didn't have a high position. He didn't stop walking as he turned his head shortly to Mr. Blond.

'What happened?' Syaoran asked, looking forward again.

'Well, something went wrong with the delivery of section B in the second quadrant of LiCo in Paris. It should have arrived there three days ago, but somehow we received it here. Mr. Fonderfay of England is throwing a fit!'

Syaoran sighed inwardly. Who wouldn't throw a fit if your order hadn't been followed out? And _why_ did this Mr. Blond came to him with something like this? 'Who's in charge of the delivery section?' He asked calmly.

The guy thought for a short moment, a wondering look on his face, before answering. 'Mr. Jinh is, Li-sama.'

'And does he know about this?'

The answer came out stammering. 'N-Not yet, Li-sama. Eh... I was on my way to him, when I saw you. I-I thought you could solve this easier than Mr. Jinh could.'

Syaoran glared at the guy, wishing they wouldn't bother him with these things. This wasn't his job. He had employees to get rid of these problems. 'Well, how about you go to Mr. Jinh, and tell _him _what happened. It is _his _job to solve these problems, and if he can't, only then will _he_ come to me for a different solution.

Mr. Blond nodded, a helpless look on his face, blaming himself for making a fool of himself in front of the great Li-sama. He gave a short bow, as to say sorry for his clumsiness and hurried off, on his way to Mr. Jinh.

When Syaoran finally came to his huge office, he noticed that his secretary hadn't arrived yet. He thanked god for that, until he remembered that he couldn't fire her if she wasn't here to hear it. He sighed and started on his daily work. In only a few minutes time, Tamaho Hoku entered the office, explaining why his secretary hadn't showed up. It seemed she went on a last minute vacation to the Bahamas, and had forgotten to tell in time that she wouldn't be able to work for an entire month. At his question if Li-sama wanted a temporary substitute, Syaoran told him a bit too harsh that such a thing wouldn't be necessary.

Syaoran sighed again as Hoku retreated. He worked silently for a while, until Mr. Jinh himself came to his office. 'Mr. Li, there seems to be a problem. It seemed that my assistant already told you the big lines, before coming to me – I'm sorry for that. I contacted Mr. Fonderfay, but he is really throwing a fit. It seems so that the cargo was extremely important for one of our biggest clients. The client, Miss Goodridge, threatens to sue us if the cargo doesn't arrive within 24 hours.'

Syaoran interrupted him for a moment. 'If we send it now, wouldn't it arrive within 20 hours time?'

Jinh nodded. 'It would, but the first plane that will leave for England, leaves at eight next morning, meaning it would arrive many hours too late.'

A sigh threatened to escape his lips again. Being sued wasn't something which he wanted at the moment. Jinh didn't use many words to say it, but it seemed that LiCo in Paris truly was at fault. And since that organization was one of his, he would rightfully be sued.

Not that he didn't have enough money to solve it when that happened, but it was a matter of honor, of reputation. All Li organizations together occupied an enormous part of the business world. A downfall of its reputation would give other organizations a chance to grow out of his grasp on the business world.

Normally, a delay of a delivery wasn't threatening at all, but this time, not only the cargo was important, but Miss Goodridge was a very powerful client. She could make it happen that such a small thing would be blown up to such a size, that the entire world would now about it. And _that_ would surely damage the Li's carefully build reputation.

'Hm, I have a private plane that can leave within an hour. Make sure the cargo goes to the airport, at this location.' Syaoran gave Jinh a small card, with the location of his private planes and pressed a button on his desk, which would call for Tamaho Hoku. 'I'll personally make sure it would come in time at the right place.'

'Yes, Mr. Li. Do you mean that you will go to England now?'

Syaoran nodded as the door opened and Hoku entered his office.

'That's exactly what I'm implying. Hoku, I'll be leaving for two days to England. It seems that LiCo in Paris angered Mr. Fonderfay and Miss Goodridge. Could you please give me the personal information on Miss Goodridge, sent it to my mail. I'll call both of them myself within an hour.'

Jinh and Hoku left his office and Syaoran grabbed his Laptop and hurried home, to get some of his belongings. On his way, he called Eriol, but he didn't answer his phone. He decided to call Sakura instead.

'Hello, Sakura speaking.' Came the sleepy, yet rushed voice of Sakura. It was only 6 pm, but Sakura sounded like she was ready to go to bed. He heard shuffling on her side as if she did several things at the same time. He remembered suddenly that she had to be at work now.

'Sakura, it's Syaoran. Could you do me a favor?'

'Sure, but make it short please, I have to get to work again in three minutes.' Syaoran quickly explained it to her, as fast as possible, so he wouldn't ruin her entire break.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Somewhere above the Ocean**_

Syaoran looked outside for a moment, as he wondered off in thoughts. He had just called Meilin, to inform her about the change of plans, and before that, he had spoken to Mr. Fonderfay and an agitated Miss Goodridge. Luckily for him, all seemed to go well.

He would arrive on time in England, Miss Goodridge would be pleased and not sue him, Mr. Fonderfay had calmed down, and they both had an online meeting with the director of LiCo Paris in one hour. Meilin would survive a few days without him, and it was Autumn Holiday on his school, so he wouldn't miss any classes.

He had probably enough time to do some work, before his meeting began. So he grabbed his laptop and started typing away.

After the meeting, at about eleven pm, he was ready to meditate for a while, when his phone rang. The display read: Creep mobile.

He took the phone without saying anything.

So Eriol spoke first…

'I heard you're on your way to England?'

'Hm.' Came his grumpy response.

'Could you do me a favor?'

'If it doesn't take too much of my time.' Syaoran retorted coldly.

'Well, I suppose you're going to London, right?' Eriol sounded a bit too suspicious for his own good.

'And Weymouth, the client lives there. Let me guess, you want me to go to your parents house.'

'Weymouth? That just _happens_ to be right next to Dorchester, which is, by the way, right next to Abbotsbury. I guess… my parents _do _live there, don't they?'

'And what am I supposed to do there?' Syaoran asked, as he really wasn't in the mood to play along with these games at the moment.

'I was indeed thinking about something I left there. I tell my mother that you are coming sometime these next two days, and she'll get it ready for you to take it here.'

'Right… like I couldn't expect that one coming. How big is it?'

'I think you need to bring a truck with you.' Eriol's voice sounded amused, so Syaoran just didn't ask him what the cargo exactly was.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan – Autumn vacation**_

It was 03.55 am. Hardly anyone walked around at this time.

Sakura raced through the streets, on her way to the airport. It was still very dark, and because she took a shortcut, she could hardly see anything in the narrow alleys. She passed someone who was crazy enough to go for a walk with his dog at this time of the night.

'I'm late, I'm _so_ getting late!' She muttered as she jumped over a fallen dustbin.

She quickened her pace and somehow got at the airport in the next five minutes, which would normally take her about fifteen minutes. But when she finally arrived at the right gate, she was still fifteen minutes late.

She breathed heavily as she searched for someone who fitted the description Syaoran gave. _Black hair and ruby eyes, and if you're late, she wears the same scowl as I do…_

And it was the scowl which she noticed first. A girl with indeed black hair, tied up in buns, and fierce ruby red eyes, tapped her foot on the floor, as she glared at one of the planes visible on the other side of the window.

Sakura mentally cursed Syaoran for getting her up way to early in the morning to go and fetch his cousin. She added an extra curse as the scowl on the ruby eyed girl deepened. Slowly Sakura neared the girl, trying to get her attention without aggravating her any further.

'Eh...' Sakura began as she stood as much as in front of the girl and the glare turned towards her. 'Are you by any chance Li Meilin?' She tried to sound friendly, and cringed when she heard her own voice sound more scared than friendly.

The glare softened as the girl nodded. 'Yes, I'm Li Meilin.'

Sakura bravely tried another smile as she extended her hand. 'I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you.' Meilin shook her hand and Sakura continued. 'I'm sorry I'm so late. I'm not really one to get up early, and I realized to late that the bus won't go until seven am, and then I realized that my dad was away with the car, and my brother with his bike, so I had to skate all the way here. I'm very sorry!' Sakura managed to say all that in one breath, as she folded her hands pleadingly and bowed her head for forgiveness, her eyes closed.

As she heard a soft giggle, she opened one eye and meekly looked up. To her surprise, the glare had completely disappeared and in return a curious smile had taken place. 'It's okay, Kinomoto-san! It took awhile to get here myself, so I didn't wait any longer than two minutes, honestly!'

Sakura now opened two eyes and stood rigid once more. An honest smile was now too plastered on her face. 'That's a relief! But please call me Sakura. There is really no need to be formal in front of me.'

'Sure! Let's drop the formality. I already have enough of that in Hong Kong.' Meilin joked as she bent down to get her luggage. Before she could get both her bags, Sakura quickly picked the second bag up. Together they walked outside the airport.

'I guess we have to walk to my home, although it is quite far.' Sakura explained, as the busses still didn't ride until two and a half hours from now. 'I thought about going to Syaoran's place and drop your stuff there instead, but I really have no idea where he lives, so...'

Meilin stopped walking. 'Walk? Why not take a taxi? I mean, they do have those here in Japan, right?' Meilin asked, as a disapproving frown showed on her forehead.

Sakura hesitated a bit. 'Sure... we have those, but...' Sakura stopped mid sentence, not sure how to explain to her that she hardly had any money at all. Every penny that she earned from work, she spent on her study. Taxis were expensive, and she really couldn't miss that money. Meilin seemed to be as rich as Syaoran, and somehow that made her nervous about her own lack of money. Not to mention that she still wore her skates.

'But?' Meilin asked as she really couldn't figure out what Sakura meant. When she saw Sakura's red face, she thought she understood. 'You're scared of taxis?'

Sakura's head snapped up. 'Huh? What, no! It's just that... I don't have enough money to pay the taxi...!' She took a deep breath, as she saw Meilin's shocked face from her small outburst. 'But you can take one, of course. I'll give you my address, so you can find it. I'll just skate home very fast, so you don't have to wait there all too long. Or I give you the keys, so you can get inside.' Sakura babbled on, trying to find the right solution to this small problem.

'Sakura, stop it! It's okay, I'll pay the taxi, and you're coming with me!' Meilin shouted in between her babbles. They were just lucky they were on the airport, and no one woke up from their shouts.

Sakura looked at her strangely. 'No, I can't let you do that. No way.'

'Why not? I have enough to let you ride that car for ten years. And if it bothers you that much, I'm sure Syaoran will pay me back if I asked. He is just ten times as filthy rich as I am.' Meilin tried to reason.

'What? Absolutely not! I'm sure he can spend his money out on things more useful.' It shocked her that Meilin said that. She just became friends with Syaoran, and taking his money would almost certainly break that fragile bond they had.

'Alright... Why not accept this ride, as a thank you for picking me up, instead of Syaoran?' Meilin asked sweetly. It made her actually quite happy that Sakura had rejected that she or Syaoran paid for the taxi. She came, after all, only here to check upon this specific girl, and not wanting to take money from her friends only gave her extra credits.

Sakura thought for a moment. 'I guess... I guess that will be okay. But only this one ride.'

It took them after this only half an hour to get to the small "Kinomoto-residence", where they sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate. By this time, it was still only five o'clock in the morning, but they decided they would stay awake, instead of sleeping for a few more hours.

They started asking each other questions, to get to know each other a bit better.

'Alright, I know another one. How come you speak Japanese so well, if you're Chinese?' Sakura asked over her second hot chocolate.

Meilin snorted. 'That's easy. I had different languages to learn from my home school teacher. I can speak fluently Japanese, English, Taiwanese and French. And Chinese of course. I used to learn together with Syaoran, but I had to stop, because I couldn't handle _that_ many languages.'

Sakura looked at her, question marks hanging in the air, which made Meilin laugh. 'He can also speak fluently Australian, German, Austrian, Swedish, Norwegian, every Asian language and... some others. '

'What?' Her eyes grew twice as large when she heard that. 'No way, that isn't humanly possible!' Her hands almost dropped the chocolate cup, and she carefully put it down. 'I can only speak Japanese, English and a little bit Chinese...' Her face fell at the thought of how little she actually knew.

Meilin laughed her head off at the sight of her new found friend, so it took a while before the next sentence came out. 'Okay, I was a bit exaggerating. He knows all the basics of those languages, Swedish and Norwegian are hardest for him, but the rest... well, I think he is just really good with all those different languages. Okay next question!' Meilin said as she put her hand to her chin to think about another one. 'Ah, that we skipped this one! Do you have a boyfriend? Someone you like?'

Sakura tensed at this one. _Geez Meilin! I deliberately skipped that question!_ She swallowed before answering. 'No boyfriend, no one I like that way.' She obviously thought a short answer would do.

'Ever had a boyfriend?' Meilin continued.

'No, you?'

'Ah, you're not getting away with it _that_ easily. It seems to me, that you are hiding something from me!'

Sakura turned bright red at that, and Meilin looked at her intently, wanting to know the rest. 'W-what are you talking about? I really don't like anyone, never had!'

Meilin put on her big eyes. 'You're bi?'

'W-what? Of course not! I'm just...' She took a deep breath and looked away as she got out the last word. '... scared.'

Meilin sat upright, her face showed curiosity. 'What for?'

'I don't know exactly... it's just...' She sighed as she laid her head on the table, besides her now empty cup of hot chocolate. 'Tomoyo always tried to set me up with someone – she is my best friend, by the way – and all those boys do seem to like me, but... I always turn them down, or let's say, eh, I play dense and pretend not to see that they like me, and in the end just run away.'

'But why?'

'I don't know.'

'Yes, you do.'

'_No_ I don't.'

'Just _tell_ me.'

'It's not important.'

'So there is something!'

'Does it matter?'

'Why do you run away?'

'Because...!'

Meilin didn't say anything for a moment. It was strange actually. Here she was, in a house so small she wouldn't want to call it a house, with a girl she hardly knew, for just two hours, and she asked about her deepest feelings.

But somehow, it seemed normal to do. Not because of her mission, but something else. At the first sight of Sakura, she already liked her. She had that kind of... radiation. It just totally felt like she really was a kind, innocent girl, who wouldn't harm anyone in the world.

'Because...' Sakura's voice began drop down slowly.

Meilin still waited patiently for her answer.

'I'm afraid... it's all a fake.' Her hands turned into fists, as she told Meilin.

'What do you mean?' Meilin asked gently, wondering if it were okay to ask her this. She could only hope she didn't bring up nasty memories. She knew very well what memories could do to you.

'It's a fake... How can they say they like me, when they have only see me walking by? How can they say they love me, _when they only talked to me once_! It's a fake!' Sakura cursed her voice, which showed that she was very emotional about this indeed. It gave away, that this was an important matter after all. _Not that she gave the entire reason for being afraid..._

She shrugged it off, relaxed her muscles, sat upright again, and showed Meilin her normal cheerful smile. 'So do you have anyone special?'

Meilin answered her normally, but deep inside she still wondered if that cheerful smile was real, or a fake one. She had seen with her own eyes, that just a few seconds ago, Sakura was actually really close to crying, and now she went all happy again. _Why is she hiding it? For how long is she hiding it already?_

'I don't have a boyfriend at the moment. Did have one about four years ago, but that only lasted for half a year – he cheated on me with a niece of mine. And now... Well I do like someone, to be honest, but it's only one-sided. His name is Ryu and he is a friend and business partner of Syaoran. But all he really does is flirting away with all the other girls. I guess...' She shrugged. 'It doesn't really matter. As soon as he settles down, I find myself someone else who I can love, and who loves me equally back. And if that won't happen, I can always marry someone important for the family, to tie the bonds, or something like that.'

Sakura stared at her with a sad smile. She found it courageous of her that she could talk about it so calmly, although it could be seen that she really had trouble with this. Her eyes had that wet glint in them, and her smile was real, but a bit sad. 'You really love him, don't you?' She asked gently, just as Meilin had done a couple of moments ago for her.

A tear dripped slowly from the corner of her eye, but she kept smiling. 'Who knows?' Was all she said about it. 'Alright! Next question: what's your favorite color?'

'Pink.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Weymouth, England – Autumn vacation**_

She waited for him in the lounge, tall, thin and serious. Her grey hair was braided rather strangely above her thin face. She looked fragile, like she could collapse anytime soon, to never wake up again. At least, that was his first expression.

When he got closer, he could see that her mouth was set in a thin, rather grim line. The wrinkles around her eyes were deep, but her grey eyes stood serious, stern, and a little bit expecting. 'Miss Goodridge, I presume?' He said, in English, in his business voice, his glare pushed off to the side, showing his business face. Serious, thoughtful, and something that could only be called the Li-look, because only his mother, sisters, formerly his father, and some other relatives had this look.

Miss Goodridge nodded, and extended a white, wrinkled hand. 'Mr. Li himself, I presume?'

Syaoran nodded as he shook her hand. In spite of his expatiations, she had a strong hold. She showed him where to sit with a wave of her hand. A maiden came is with flowered thee cups, and a flowered thee pot. Miss Goodridge only began talking after the servant had retreated.

'I find it very honorable of you, Mr. Li, to come all the way here yourself. To be honest, I had only expected the ordered cargo, and I wasn't even sure of that.' She had a very English accent, even more than Mr. Fonderfay, as he had witnessed this morning. But she surprised him even more with her truthful way of speaking. Despite her stern look, she seemed to have an open mind and heart. 'Could you tell me please what exactly went wrong? Because it seems rather unbelievable, that a package from Paris to London, ended up in Japan. Tomoeda I believed it was?'

Syaoran left the teacup for what it was, until the formal business talk was over. He nodded at her question before speaking, looking her directly into the eyes. He decided to be as straight forward as she had been just a moment ago.

'To be honest, we still think it is rather unbelievable that it ended up in Tomoeda. Mr. Fonderfay had a thought about it though...'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan – Autumn vacation**_

'You had to work_ this_ morning? Did you cancel it because of me?' Meilin asked unbelievingly. Sakura had just told her that she had two jobs, the supermarket in the evening, except for the weekends, and cleaning offices, on Saturday, and sometimes Sunday. The last job seemed to think a day beforehand whether she had to work or not, and what time they choose her to work this time.

'Well, of course I did. I couldn't possibly pick you up from the airport, only to leave you standing hear alone.' Sakura retorted. She was actually glad to have a day without work, but the money she earned with it, was rather important to her and her future.

'But you could have said to Syaoran that you had to work, he would have found another solution for me.' He probably could have, and she had no idea why Syaoran had asked Sakura to pick her up.

Sakura looked at her, wondering to tell or not to tell. Apparently, she decided to tell. 'Actually, I couldn't say no. I didn't tell him it came inconvenient, because he sounded a bit worried and stressful, it seemed he really needed my help. Then who am I to not lend him my hand?' Sakura turned around to get the pillow sheet and put it around the pillow. They were, at the moment, readying Meilin's bed, because Syaoran wouldn't get back before tomorrow morning at least. 'Besides, I only befriended Syaoran last week. I wouldn't have let him down if he weren't a friend, but I can't possibly let him down now he is one. I value friends as much as my family.'

Her sentence hung in the air, and Meilin quietly finished the bed. It was already two pm and in the last ten hours, she got to know Sakura quite well. She seemed to be an open, rather emotional type, friendly towards probably everyone, and rather compassionate. But at the same short period of time, she discovered that Sakura also hid a lot of her emotions, or rather memories. It had become clear to her, that something happened in the past, which she hadn't gotten over yet. And it had become very clear, that Sakura probably would do anything for others, that she valued others more than herself. _A lot more..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Abbotsbury, England – Autumn vacation**_

The old English mansion was covered under a huge ivy, which made it seem like something cut out of a fairytale. The neatly moaned grass field was decorated with a few old statues and a fountain.

It wasn't the first time he came at this place. In his past, he often got here with Eriol and his former friends. Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragizawa had thought him a lot about the English language here, as well as playing the piano and violin.

As he neared the front door, he saw Mrs. Hiiragizawa opening it. Her slightly wrinkled face smiled kindly at him, as she opened her arms wide, to give him a hug. He walked closely and took her into his arms, as he returned the hug.

'Syaoran, dear, it is so good to see you again. How long has it been, three years? You look even more handsome than last time!' She said as she held his shoulders at arm length.

'It is good to see you to, Sophia, you haven't changed at all.' Syaoran said as he gave her one of his rare smiles. Although Sophia was just a few years older than his own mother, he had always seen her as some sort of favorite grandmother. She always had those delicious homemade cookies, and he didn't know anyone who cooked better than her – not even his private cook at home.

Sophia let him to the backyard, where tea was already served. 'I was so delighted when my son called that you were going to stop by.' She babbled on. 'My husband already placed it in the hall, so you can take it with you without extra trouble. You are going to stay for a cup of tea, right dear?'

Syaoran nodded, and made a mental note to himself that he needed to come here more often. Maybe stay for a week or more...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan – Autumn vacation**_

Eriol hugged Meilin, as Sakura finished introducing her to Tomoyo. They had just arrived at Tomoyo's mansion, brought in by Tomoyo's limousine. It seemed to him, that Sakura and Meilin seemed rather close, although they had just met this morning. He wondered what they had been doing all these hours. 'So nice of you to drop by.'

Meilin tightened her hug, trying to suffocate him for saying that. As she released him, they went to the living room, and they started playing games. Card games mostly. It took them the entire evening, as the girls got to know each other a bit better.

He found it rather boring.

_I wish Syaoran was here..._ he admitted to himself. Since his friend lived here, he had enjoyed himself more than in the past years. Sure, he had his friends here as well, but no one could compete with Syaoran, he was just is very best friend.

And anyway, the fun wouldn't really start until Friday, when Ryu is supposed to arrive.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Somewhere above the Ocean – Autumn vacation**_

Syaoran yawned as he made himself comfortable on the soft seats in his private airplane. It was eight pm, and he still had twelve more hours to fly back to Tomoeda airport, where after he had to go to his office, before getting home.

The day really tired him out. He already saw most of his acquaintances here in England, in only this short period of time. Sure, it was a real pleasure to see Sophia again, but he couldn't really enjoy the rest of the meetings. Mr. Fonderfay got agitated too easy, got angry with everyone, and he always tried to hide that from him.

On the London airport, he "walked" into one of his admirers: a high school girl with dark curls and round lips, covered in lipstick. He couldn't even remember her name, honestly, but she tried to claim him all for himself, saying they used to be such good friends. He probably had met her on one of his holidays here, together with Eriol.

When he arrived at LiCo, he met another pushy secretary, or actually two of them. He decided right then and there, that if he ever _needed_ a secretary, he would take an old hag, or a man. It should be forbidden for girls that age to be a secretary.

But he was kind of used to these things, though. After all, none of them ever succeeded in luring him to their bed, and he was quite proud of that.

He yawned again, as he opened his laptop. It was only eight pm, so he should work some, before getting some sleep, although he was already very tired.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**October 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan – Autumn vacation**_

Meilin rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Sakura already slept soundly, her head buried under the sheets, a few strands of hair were all that she could see of her.

She sighed as she turned again. It was already two in the morning, and still she couldn't find any sleep. There was so much going around in her mind, that it seemed impossible to ignore it.

Most of her thoughts regarded Sakura. Although she had come here to help Syaoran, she was also very determined to help Sakura. She needed to find out about her past, about what was bothering her so much, about what she hid from the rest, and why she did that.

She thought about talking this over with Syaoran, but that would probably only worry him for nothing. Tomoyo was a better option. She hardly knew the girl, but it was obvious that she cared very much for Sakura and her wellbeing. And maybe, just maybe, she also knew what bothered Sakura.

Her phone gave a short beep, and she picked it up. The display read: 1 message received. She clicked it and read:

_**Mei, I'll be home at 10 am. **_

_**See you there. **_

_**Syaoran**_

She sighed and set her alarm at nine in the morning. Sakura would have to cope with not getting time to sleep over. She sent Eriol a text message to pick her up at a quarter to ten, so they could all go together to Syaoran. She was glad that she could already tell Syaoran what her opinion was about Sakura. That would surely help him.

Although...

Sakura did mention that they had become friends. Was that her opinion, or did Syaoran know about this?

While she pended over her thoughts, she finally fell in a restless sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning, Sakura awoke by the sound of Meilin's cell phone. She stirred under her sheets as she wondered what time it was. Slowly, her head peaked out above the sheets, looking at her alarm clock: 09.00 am.

She yawned a couple of times, looking at Meilin with sleepy eyes, who already got out of bed, and in her clothes.

'Why did you set the alarm?' She asked still sleepily, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

Meilin didn't turn towards her as she fastened her bra, and put on a red sleeveless shirt. 'Because we are meeting Syaoran at his home. He sent me a text message last night.'

'This early? Couldn't he let me get some sleep?' Sakura sounded a bit agitated, although very sleepily, which made it sound rather cute.

'You're not really a morning person, are you?' Meilin retorted, not answering her question.

'Hm...' Sakura yawned again as she slowly reached the ground with one leg. As it stood on the floor, her other leg slowly followed. 'How are we getting there? I don't know where he lives.'

'Eriol will pick us up, he knows where it is.' Meilin turned around now, fully dressed, and got ready to go to the bedroom before Sakura would. 'Oh, and he is here in forty minutes, so you better hurry if you still want to eat something before we go.'

Sakura shrieked, and Meilin quickly flew in the small bathroom. She ran through her room, getting her possessions, and then impatiently waited for Meilin to get out of the bathroom.

In forty minutes, they were both ready to go... without having any breakfast. Because her father and brother were both gone this week, the daily shores where for her to do, and every time she wanted to start breakfast, she reminded something more important. Like: feeding Kero and Yue, her two goldfishes. Or actually, only Kero was gold, with a white spot. Yue was white, with a black spot. And when she got there to feed them, she saw they desperately needed to be cleaned, and that alone took her twenty minutes.

Meilin remembered to get her belongings together, because after tonight, she would be sleeping at Syaoran's house, of course. She raced through the house, in search of everything she had carelessly put down somewhere.

So when Eriol arrived, with Tomoyo next to him, they still hadn't had any time for breakfast. They all got in the car and drove towards Syaoran's home.

'Sakura-chan! I'm starting my driving lessons again! Isn't that great? Eriol applied for me a few days ago, and they called this morning that I can start this evening.'

'That's great, Tomoyo-chan! That's really wonderful to hear!' Sakura exclaimed, as she explained to Meilin that Tomoyo had to stop her lessons because of her trip to America.

At ten minutes past ten, Eriol pulled up at a parking lot and got out. 'Well, he lives here somewhere. I always drop him off here, but I must admit that I don't exactly know where he lives.'

Tomoyo and Meilin sweat dropped, as Sakura recognized her old neighborhood. She walked towards her old house to relive some old memories, as the others argued with Eriol because of his stupidity. At that moment, Syaoran walked out off the door of her old home, towards the mailbox at the street.

Sakura gaped at him, then at her house, and at him again. Syaoran looked up, saw her standing there, gaping, and raised a brow. She noticed immediately that he hadn't put on his glare yet. 'What?' He asked, not knowing anything else to say under her stare.

Eriol popped up besides the staring Sakura, as Meilin and Tomoyo still talked besides the car. 'You live _here_?' He asked, pointing and looking at small family house with the yellow walls.

'Yes...' Syaoran said simply, wondering why they were staring at the house. Was something wrong with it? '...why?'

'I-I...' Was all Sakura said, so Eriol finished for her.

'This is Sakura-chan's old home. She used to live here a few months ago, dude.'

Syaoran glared at him for the "dude" thing, but didn't have time to say anything, because suddenly Meilin jumped upon him, throwing him to the ground with a tight hug. 'Xiao-Lang!' She screamed, as she tightened her hug.

'Li Meilin, you're killing me!' He managed to get these words out, although it sounded hoarse.

Meilin shot upright, and glared at him. She raised her fist up in the air. 'Are those your welcome words?' She asked bitterly. The fist came down in his stomach before he could answer. He groaned and pushed her off. While she fell on the ground he stood up, glaring down on her.

Within a second, Meilin stood up as well, and attacked him again. Syaoran blocked. Soon after, they fought in the backyard of Sakura's former home.

Sakura still stared, but now not only at the house, but also at the fighting cousins. She opened her mouth to say something, but Eriol interrupted. 'Don't worry, that's Meilin's way to say she misses him.' Tomoyo joined Sakura in staring at the scene. 'You see, they used to spar with each other every day for training. But because of studies and such, they don't have time for that anymore.'

He was right. If you looked carefully, you could see a glint of happiness in Syaoran's eyes, and Meilin was smiling thoroughly. Also, it showed very visibly that Syaoran was a way better fighter than his cousin. As Eriol let them inside, Syaoran and Meilin continued their fight.

Sakura was a bit shocked of the state of her old house. Everything changed. The furniture was black, and looked pretty expensive, the walls were painted in bright white, instead of the soft crème it used to be and without any paintings. The floor had changed from wooly carpet, to expensive wood.

In the kitchen, she couldn't help herself, and looked in the drawers and cabinets. Everything was different. The forks and spoons had changed places, while the cups could be found in the cabinet were the plates used to lie.

The entire change looked better, neater, but less homely.

Sakura sighed, as she looked at the stairs that led to her old bedroom. Would she take a look?

She saw Eriol walking towards the living room, and Tomoyo nodded at her, allowing her to take a look. She wouldn't say anything.

Slowly, she took the steps, getting more nervous with every second. As she reached her room, her hand wavered above the doorknob. Instead of opening it, she went to the bathroom. It looked pretty much the same as always, just a different set of towels and less cosmetics.

Touya's room had changed into an empty room, with trees painted on the walls. A CD-player stood in a corner. It seemed like a useless room.

Her father's room obviously became Syaoran's bedroom now, and she quickly closed the door. He probably wouldn't like it if she sneaked around in his private room.

At last, she stood in front of her own room again, her hand once more wavering above the doorknob.

Syaoran silently climbed the stairs, and reaching the first floor, he saw Sakura standing there, wavering. He decided not to say anything yet.

Sakura didn't hear him coming upstairs, and slowly lowered her hand down onto the doorknob. It lay there for a whole minute and she still didn't open the door.

Syaoran moved closer, reached over her arm, laid his hand on top of hers, and opened the door for her. Sakura looked up at him, frightened, like being caught on sneaking in his house. 'I'm sor...'

'Take a look if you want. It might not be so bad.' He interrupted her, taking his hand off of hers, and pushing the door further open.

What she saw quite amazed her. Her room had hardly changed from the way she left it. The walls were still painted in a light pink, and the floor had still the same carpet. A different bed stood on the exact same spot her own bed used to stand, and the same with the wardrobe and the desk.

'W-why didn't you change this room?' She asked as she slowly entered the room and looked around her. She would have thought that pink wasn't exactly Syaoran's color.

He shrugged with his shoulders and leaned in the doorpost. 'Didn't feel like changing it. It's the guest room now, and I think Meilin and my mother might like it this way.'

Sakura walked to the window to look outside. The backyard hadn't changed at all. Somehow she got the urge to thank Syaoran for not changing this room, but she knew that was absurd, he hadn't known she used to live here. Tears began to fill her eyes, and she leaned with her head against the window, eyes closed, so Syaoran wouldn't notice.

He did notice though, and was about to ask her what was wrong, when Tomoyo appeared beside him, pushing him gently out of the room. 'I'll take care of this, if you don't mind.' She said softly, and when he stood in the hallway, she closed the door on him.

Tomoyo walked towards Sakura, and put her arm around her. Sakura turned around and started crying on her shoulder. She cried silently, and Tomoyo knew exactly what made Sakura so sad.

She was homesick. To her old home, that is.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Is she alright?' Meilin asked as Syaoran got downstairs.

'I don't know, Tomoyo kicked me out.' A frown had replaced his glare.

Eriol sniggered at this, knowing his Tomoyo all too well. 'Tomoyo has it all under control, don't worry about it. She probably is just a bit nostalgic from seeing her old home, turned into something else, that's all.'

'Why not make something to eat, while we wait for them to come down? Sakura and I haven't had breakfast yet.' Meilin opted as she walked towards the kitchen.

Syaoran nodded and followed her, as Eriol muttered something about being too lazy and went to the garden to relax in one of the garden chairs.

Syaoran showed Meilin where everything stood and they started to make a feast for the guests.

'How was the flight?' Syaoran asked, while he chopped some vegetables with skilled hands.

Chop, chop, chop...

'As usual.' Meilin answered as she laid the table. 'But Sakura picked me up, and she was apologizing over and over again, because she was too late. It was really funny, so I cheered up quite a lot.'

'How late was she?' He asked worriedly.

'About ten minutes, but that was okay, I was late myself, I couldn't find my luggage...'

They were quiet for a while and the only thing to be heard was the chopping.

'You know...' Meilin started, hesitating. '...I think she will be... a great friend.'

'You figured that out so soon?' He asked, without looking at her.

'Hm...' was her answer. They were quiet for a while again, as they continued with their cooking skills. Or actually, only Syaoran had cooking skills, so he cooked, and Meilin followed his orders for other things, which she couldn't mess up.

'She is very special. She was able to befriend me within a few minutes. It seems as if I know her for a long time, although I hardly know anything about her. I would be wonderful if you two became close friends, just like you, me, Eriol and R...' Meilin bit her lips, turned away, and didn't finish her sentence.

Syaoran walked up to her and laid his hand on top of her head in a comforting way. 'Even _if_ he doesn't love you, he will always be your friend, and you know that. Don't tell me _I_ have to remind you of that.'

She gave a small laugh, and shortly hugged her cousin. 'That would be in contradiction, wouldn't it?'

'Would it ever.'

They heard the door upstairs, and footsteps coming down. They were probably hungry, so he hurried up with the last hand of their breakfast.

'Syaoran?'

'Hm?'

'I missed you.'

'I know. I missed you to...' Syaoran responded. The last food was set on the table and Eriol came to the living room. '...Mei-Mei.'

A vein popped up on her forehead, but at that moment, Sakura and Tomoyo entered. 'Wow! That looks delicious! Did you two make that?' Sakura exclaimed. It didn't show that she had cried at all, and she seemed as cheerful as always.

Meilin nodded enthusiastically, forgetting to be mad at Syaoran. 'Yes, we did! Does it look appetizing?'

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, but Eriol looked skeptically. 'It does _look _good... Did _you _really make that Meilin?'

Meilin's face fell. 'No...' She muttered, defeated. 'Syaoran did, I only set the table.'

'Oh, good.'

That remark earned him a stomp on the head from a shocked Tomoyo. 'Eriol...!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The five of them spent a lot of time together that holiday, and they got to know each other a lot better. Meilin slept at Syaoran's house, but Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol could be found there just as often.

On Thursday, Meilin gathered enough courage to ask Tomoyo about Sakura's past. At that moment, Eriol and Syaoran were shopping for dinner. That might take awhile, because everybody was staying over for dinner again, and Syaoran never cooked something so simple. She had told them to take their time, because she had to "do" something. They got the hint, and promised to be very slowly, which only resulted in them leaving the house a lot later than planned.

But when she asked Tomoyo, she responded by saying they should ask Sakura herself, because she promised not to say anything. So they went upstairs, were Sakura could be found in her old room, currently Meilin's room. She tried some of Tomoyo's creations, as Tomoyo had ordered her to do.

Not that she seemed to mind, because they caught her on spinning around in a green summer dress, humming a cheerful song.

They entered, and Sakura stopped spinning at the sight of their serious faces. 'What's wrong?'

Before Meilin could answer, Tomoyo grabbed her camcorder. 'Please spin around again, Sakura-chan. That dress looks so wonderful on you!'

Sakura had to laugh and spun around another time, as Meilin bumped Tomoyo's head, meaning to tell her to stop playing games.

'Right, right...' Tomoyo muttered, rubbing her painful head. 'Meilin wanted to know about your past, so I told her to ask you, because I promised not to tell.'

'You could have brought that a bit more subtle.' Meilin muttered as she saw the smile disappearing from Sakura's face.

'Not really, this is the way to let her talk, trust me on this one, I know her for a very long time.' Tomoyo muttered back.

'Only four years, Tomoyo.' Sakura responded dryly, as she obviously could hear the two muttering. She got inside the bathroom to change, and when she came back, she sat down on the chair by the window, facing outside. Tomoyo and Meilin sat on the bed, waiting for Sakura to start.

'Why do you want to know?' Sakura asked, instead of spilling her story.

'Well...' Meilin searched for an answer, but couldn't really find one. Why _did_ she want to know so badly? It was okay for people to have secrets, right?

Sakura didn't wait for an answer though. 'Promise me you won't tell anyone? Not even Syaoran and Eriol?'

'Cross my heart.' Meilin answered honestly. Tomoyo fiddled her thumbs nervously, but didn't say anything.

'Or does Eriol already know, Tomoyo?' Sakura's voice was quiet and calm, but it seemed to reach every corner of the room.

'Sorry...! He guessed it, but worse than reality, so I had to correct him. He knows since the beginning.' Tomoyo apologized with pleading eyes. She never meant to spill her secret.

But Sakura didn't say anything about it anymore and continued to look outside. 'My first year on this school... wasn't very pleasant, to say at the least. I still don't know when it started...

I had a crush on someone, and he seemed to like me to. He was the most popular student from the school, in his last year, and I guess every girl had a crush on him. Maybe that was the entire problem. But somehow, he had set his eyes on me, and me only. I was thrilled, because he might be my very first boyfriend.

There was a girl back then, also in her last year on that school, who had a crush on him since she first got on this school. When she realized he liked me, she made up plans to get rid of me. I was bullied an entire year by her and her friends, all because of him.

First I endured it, because I thought, if he says he wants to be with me, she'll eventually stop. But he never spoke a word in my defense. He pretended he didn't know what went on. He asked me out a couple of times, but it always ended with that girl getting there, and sending me away. It happened right in front of his eyes, and yet, he never did anything against it.

When he kept asking me out, she got angrier. She asked her brother to...to...' A tear dropped down her cheek, but she didn't move a muscle, and kept staring outside.

'... to fancy me. I refused, of course... I still had my eyes on that other guy, and somehow I thought he still liked me. I mean, he did ask me out, every time again. The brother became pushier every day.

I told my crush what happened, but he shrugged it off as my imagination. I still didn't figure it out by then. I guess... I was completely blind.

The brother became impatient with me and his sister, who said not to go too far. He lured me out one night with... with a fake note of my crush. He said he wanted to meet me, when that girl couldn't come in between.

I was thrilled, I thought he was lured by her, and he wanted to apologize. But when I got there...

It was her brother, and there was really no one around who could bother us.

He... he...' More tears spilled now, and her entire body shook with held back tears. She could only whisper her last words. 'He raped me.' Her body folded double, as she let the tears go, shaking with every sob. Yet, she still cried without sound.

Tomoyo ran to the chair and took her in her arms, while Meilin stared into nothingness, tears running freely over her cheeks.

But the story hadn't ended yet. 'My brother found us, and b-beat him up, n-nearly killed him. That's w-why he is so overprotective of me, because h-he couldn't prevent it back then.

M-my crush never spoke to me again, and when the year ended, I never saw him again. I heard a year later, that he had married... that girl, and divorced her after four months. He has remarried her within the next year, and so on. He has divorced her five times already, and remarried every time.

A-and that... while he knows she had sent her brother to me... He knows!'

Sakura stood up, out of Tomoyo's soothing embrace and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a poor candle, and smashed it against the wall. She ranted some nasty words, before she broke down completely, and sank to her knees, sobbing loudly, muttering incomprehensible sentences.

Both Tomoyo and Meilin embraced her now, to sooth her, and to prevent any more candles from being killed. They sat there for a long time, until she stopped crying, and slowly got up to wash her face.

When she finished, she appeared in the doorpost again. 'Tell the boys I'm sorry that I can't eat here, because of work or something like that. I'm going home.' And with that, she disappeared downstairs.

Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other and quickly followed her to the front door. At the moment she walked in the hallway, the door opened and Eriol and Syaoran entered. Sakura slipped through the door and disappeared, without saying anything. The boys turned to look at her, only to see her running down the street.

'What was that about?' Eriol asked, as he entered the house with the shopping bags. They saw the worried looks and teary faces and a frown appeared on theirs.

Meilin opened her mouth a few times before she muttered. 'I-It's my fault, I asked he about her p...' She couldn't say anything further, because Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands.

'Meilin, we promised not to say!' She whispered fiercely in her ear.

Eriol heard though, and somehow immediately knew what it was about. 'You WHAT?' He looked frantically at the door, as if expecting Sakura to appear there because he wanted so. 'No, no, NO! And she's going home alone!?'

Tomoyo's eyes grew large and nodded dumbly. Syaoran in the meanwhile, had no idea what all this was about, except that it seemed to be serious. 'What...?' He began, but was interrupted by Eriol. 'I'll go after her. You tell Syaoran what happened, we can't hide this.' He searched frantically for his car keys in his pockets, while they lay on the small table beside him.

'But we promised!' Tomoyo reasoned. 'We can't tell anybody. She even told me things I never knew of!'

Syaoran had grabbed the car keys and pushed the frantic people in the living room. 'Why don't you calm down for a moment and I'll go looking for her. I've no idea what this is about, but if you promised not to tell, then don't.' With that he turned around and disappeared outside, taking the car to find Sakura.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura ran home blindly. Why did she tell everything? Why, in god's name, did she relive everything? She hadn't been ready to do that, she didn't want to think about it, so why did she willingly tell Meilin and Tomoyo?

She knew why. When they entered, she had seen the serious, curious, but above all worried faces of her two friends. She didn't want them to worry, but neither did she want to tell a lie...

... So she told them.

And it hurt her. A lot. Those memories...

She remembered the pain from that night. She had spent the night in the hospital after that and had nightmares for weeks. She skipped school for a month, and _he_ never came by, not even once. Her brother didn't leave her side for that entire month, and always stayed very protective of her.

But the moment itself... when that stupid man tore off her clothes and... and...

She couldn't even finish her thought, even that was too painful. She didn't _want_ to recall that. Never again!

A car honked, and she realized she was in the middle of a street, and the cars nearly hit her while passing by. She jumped to the side, eyes wide. _What am I doing?_

Another car stopped besides her. 'Get in, I'll drive you home, before you kill yourself in the middle of the road.'

She recognized the voice, and looked at the owner. 'S-Syaoran-kun?'

He pointed at the seat. 'Come on, get in, the traffic is waiting.'

She got in, sat beside him, and fastened her seatbelt. It took her awhile before she had the courage to ask: 'Why are you here?' They were driving away from the city crowd, and turned a corner, getting on the way to her home.

Syaoran sighed and looked worried at her for a moment. 'To pick you up, of course.' He answered and rested his head on his left hand, steering with his right hand. It was silent for a moment, and Syaoran realized she wasn't going to talk about what had happened at his home. 'The girls are really worried about you, and so is Eriol. You should think about that, before you run away, they only want to help you.'

Sakura gave him a glare. 'So they told you, didn't they?' She spit the words out at him. 'And that is all you have to say!? Let me out of the car, please. I'll walk home.' The car didn't slow down, so she screamed at him. 'Let me out, you bastard! LET ME OUT!'

A deep glare appeared at Syaoran's face. 'I let you out in a minute.' He growled. He was pissed right now. What had _he_ done wrong? Had he been wrong about Sakura? Was she someone else underneath that innocent face? Did he befriend the wrong person _again_?

He knew he was exaggerating at the moment. Something had happened while he and Eriol were away, which made her act like this, but still... He didn't want to past to repeat itself. _What if this is the real Sakura?_ He gritted his teeth at the thought. Sakura still yelled at him from the passenger seat.

He turned the last corner and pulled up at her house. 'Stop yelling and get out of the car.' He growled at her, and she opened the door and got out. 'They didn't tell me anything, I hoped you would, but I guess I was wrong about that.'

He closed her door and drove backwards out of her small driveway, unto the street, and sped away, not wanting to stay there any longer for the moment. He would only speak to her once she had calmed down again.

Sakura stood in front of her own house, his last words repeating itself in her head. Tears streamed down her face again. 'What have I done?' She whispered to the wind. _Did I just lose a friend? Does he hate me now? Why wouldn't he... What did I scream for at him?_

_Syaoran... I'm sorry..._

She ran inside and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Tomoyo's number. She tapped her foot impatiently, while the phone connected.

'Sakura-chan, is that you?' Tomoyo's voice sounded really worried. 'Are you home safely?'

'Y-yes, I'm fine Tomoyo-chan. Don't worry about it.'

'Did Syaoran find you?'

'Yes, he did, he brought me home, but...'

'But...?'

'I only yelled at him, and now he is angry at me. I think he hates me now, and I don't want that...!'

'Of course he doesn't hate you! He'll realize his mistake and make it up to you, you'll see!' Tomoyo really sounded convincing, although she had no idea what had happened.

'It's not his fault... I was at fault, I misunderstood him... and now he probably hates me!' Sakura swallowed before continuing. 'Could you do me a favor, Tomoyo-chan?'

'I'll do anything, you know that.'

'Please tell Syaoran about... about what I told you... Please?'

'Sure... if I have your permission...'

'Thank you, Tomoyo-chan...' _I can't possibly tell all that another time._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'So that's why she doesn't want a boyfriend.' Meilin said, staring to the wall. She sat on the couch in the living room, together with Tomoyo and Eriol, Syaoran hadn't come back yet. She felt really guilty of her stupid curiosity to Sakura's past, and regretted the fact that she asked her to tell: she had hurt Sakura, although they just became friends.

'And why her brother is so overprotective of her.' Eriol muttered, worry present in his voice. 'I hope Syaoran finds her...'

They all sighed and became silent. Later, Tomoyo's phone rang, and seeing Sakura's home number, she picked up. She talked for a while, before hanging up. 'Sakura is fine, Syaoran brought her home. She asked me to tell Syaoran what she told us, so I guess you can listen to, Eriol.'

'Erm...' Meilin muttered. 'I think you are not telling us something.'

Tomoyo colored a bit, and nodded sheepishly. 'Yeah, I am, I guess.' She locked her phone and put it back in her purse. 'She and Syaoran had an argument. I don't know what happened, but Sakura says it is her fault, and that she yelled at Syaoran, and he became angry. Something like that...'

'I don't think that's a big deal. Sakura is easily angered when she is like this, and Syaoran, well, he's easily angered too.' Eriol said.

Meilin nodded. 'Sakura isn't the only one with a rotten past... although Syaoran's past is completely different.'

Eriol gave her a warning look, and Tomoyo looked curious at her. 'What happened?' Tomoyo asked her.

'It is just like this with Sakura, Tomoyo dear, we don't talk about it, unless he says we can.'

'But you know about Sakura too!' Tomoyo pleaded.

When Syaoran eventually came home, he wore a deep scowl, and looked slightly angry. Before he could say or do anything, Tomoyo spoke to him. 'Sakura says she's sorry, she didn't mean to yell at you and she asked us to tell you what had happened.' It all came out at once, and before Syaoran could say anything, or react at all, he was pushed in the living room and sat down at his comfy chair.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**To be Continued**


	6. Meet the Playful Scheming

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Meet the Playful Scheming**_

_Even if I love you,_

_Does it make a difference?_

_Even if you hate me,_

_Do you really care?_

_**October 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan – Autumn vacation**_

The ceiling didn't really catch his eye, although he stared at it intensively. Meilin already slept soundly for hours, but he couldn't find any sleep at all. His thoughts drifted off to the auburn haired girl, who seemed to be completely different on the outside, then who she actually was deep inside.

She experienced a terrible past, or at least one year of her past, and she suffered extremely under it. He could understand that those events hunted her dreams and thoughts every day, since that cursed day when it all happened.

Even now, after...what, three, four years, she still had to remember it. Her brother was still overprotective, and she never got close to boys, scared of what would happen.

Then how was it possible that she was still this cheerful? That she still came up for all those students that were bullied? That she still befriended everyone so easily? That she pretended that it never happened? That hardly anyone knew about it? That she still walked alone through the city?

How was that possible?

But he couldn't think anything bad of it. It made him realize what he did wrong, why he couldn't handle his own problems.

He had always been cold towards most people, while Sakura managed to stay cheerful. He couldn't understand how she did that, but he did understand that there was a lot that he could learn from her.

If she had experienced _that_, and still could act like everything was normal, then why couldn't he? Sure, his past was not so nice, but it was way better than hers. So why? Was she that much stronger?

Or did he just act like a little kid? Just like Eriol always said?

A childish, spoiled brat.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**November 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan – Autumn vacation**_

Sakura fiddled with her thumbs, as she waited at the front door. The rain poured on her head, because she had forgotten her umbrella.

She had come an hour earlier than the others, so that she had a chance to talk to him, before the rest could bother them. Meilin went to Tomoyo this morning, and they would be back at one o'clock. Eriol had disappeared off to somewhere else, without actually mentioning where to.

When the door opened and she saw the familiar chestnut hair and amber eyes, she became even more nervous. Tomoyo had told her that she had apologized to him for her, and that after she told him about Sakura's past, they had left him alone to think about it. Even Meilin had left to her room, so no one knew how he really had responded to the story.

He looked surprised as he saw her standing in the doorway, an hour to early. Before he could say anything, Sakura already started in a whirl of words, hands clapped in front of her, head bowed down, eyes shut, as if she was expecting the worst, and didn't want to see it.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry I yelled at you! I wasn't thinking clear, because you absolutely didn't deserve that! I don't know why I did that, I'm really sorry, I won't ever do that again, please don't hate me!'

Syaoran blinked his eyes once, twice, and opened the door entirely, so she could get in. She didn't notice however, because her eyes were still shut tight, so he softly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the hallway, out of the rain.

She opened her eyes, and saw him fishing a towel out of the cleaned and folded laundry that stood there, ready to be taken upstairs. He spread it over her head, taking a few strands of her hair away from her eyes in the meantime. 'I don't hate you, Sakura. How can I possibly hate you?' He murmured the last part, and it escaped his mouth before he realized.

Sakura reached up with one hand, and slowly began to dry her hair with it. 'Are you still mad at me?'

Syaoran looked at her, and his glare had completely disappeared. 'Nah.' He took her jacket and hung it over the heater, so it could dry. 'Tomoyo already told me you didn't mean that.'

A small smile appeared on her lips, and she buried her face in the towel to dry it. It smelled like Syaoran...

'Besides, she told me about your... past. How can I still be mad after hearing that?'

'So, we're still friends?' Sakura asked hopefully, but wearily.

'Of course we are. You're not getting rid of me that easily.' His words soothed her, and somehow, she felt the urge to cry.

'That's a relief...' She half whispered it, tears threatened to spill again. Syaoran opened his arms and took her in a kind embrace, so she could cry on his shoulder. She gladly accepted it and held on to his shirt for more comfort. 'It'll be okay...' he whispered. His hand gently stroked her hair, and soon she felt the tears disappear.

'I-I'm sorry that I got angry with you yesterday.' Syaoran almost tripped over the words, because he hardly ever apologized to anyone at all. Somehow, he thought she deserved it, and it actually felt good to do so. She giggled in his shirt, and his back tingled because of it.

They let go of each other, and Sakura erased the last remains of tears with the towel. After that, Syaoran took it and went for the kitchen, followed by once more smiling Sakura. Sakura sat down at the kitchen table and soon after he put a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of her and sat down as well, a second cup in hand.

It took a while before one of them spoke.

'Syaoran?'

'Hm?'

'Do you feel sorry for me, now that you know about...?' She didn't finish her sentence, and looked down at the table again, unsure of what he would answer.

'Not really.' He replied simply, and he took another sip of his drink. When Sakura looked at him questionably, he continued. 'Sure, something terrible had happened, and you probably still suffer under it, but... you're strong, you keep smiling, so it is soon forgotten for others. I admire you for that, rather than feeling sorry for you.'

'Thank you.' Sakura said softly, not knowing what else to say. She wondered since when Syaoran began to be this open towards her. It had to be somewhere between when they officially befriended each other, and now, but she couldn't really recall the exact moment. Not that it really mattered... she rather liked this open Syaoran.

'I didn't even thank you yet for picking up Meilin, haven't I?' Syaoran suddenly asked as he put down his cup.

Sakura shrugged it off and took another sip. 'That's alright.'

'Thank you...' Syaoran said, while having the urge to fiddle with his thumbs. He felt a blush coming up, for not thanking her sooner. 'It must have been troublesome, to get up that early to pick up a complete stranger.'

'It's alright, really. I was late anyway.'

'Meilin told me you skated all the way from your house to the airport. I'm truly sorry I let you do that. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly when I asked you, because even I know that the busses don't have shifts that early _and_ that you don't have a car.' He shifted in his seat. If he had known about her past, he wouldn't have asked her to pick Meilin up, especially that early. _What was I thinking?_

'It's really okay, Syaoran, Meilin took care of that. She ordered a taxi to drive us back home. Although I really think it was way too expensive...'

Syaoran's eyes bulged a bit. 'She let you pay?!' He really couldn't believe this. He did tell Meilin that Sakura didn't have that much money, didn't he?'

Sakura shook her head and waved with her hands. 'N-No, no! She paid for the both of us!' She stopped waving as the relief was visible on Syaoran's face. 'But that's the problem, I really didn't want her to pay for me, she is the guest.'

Now Syaoran shrugged. 'Oh, don't worry about that. She is filthy rich, and I don't even think that she pays this trip herself. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if my mother pays for it.'

Sakura looked wearily at him, wondering if his mother wouldn't question where the money disappeared off to, and if she thought it would be alright if it was spent on her. But before she could ask him, the door opened and Meilin came rushing in, her face red from lack of air... and anger. The rain had soaked her hair completely.

'XIAO-LANG!! ...' Meilin started to scream at him in Chinese, and Sakura could only understand his name, but had no idea why she yelled like this. Besides screaming, Meilin started to punch him, and Syaoran blocked, not able to say anything in between her punched and screams.

Sakura came in between, and grabbed Meilin's wrists, before they would hit Syaoran again. 'Meilin! Stop it, calm down!'

Meilin did calm down, turned around and sat grumpily at the kitchen table. She took Syaoran's hot chocolate, and drank it all in one big gulp, just to prove her point. Sakura looked strangely at Syaoran and they both sat down as well.

Sakura noticed that Syaoran tried his best to look surprised and hurt, but she _did_ see a quick glimpse of a smile in his eyes. She wondered how he could smile, when his cousin was _this_ angry. 'Meilin, please tell us calmly what's wrong.' Sakura begged her.

Meilin glared the famous scowl at Syaoran. 'I tell you what's wrong! He deliberately invited someone who I didn't want to be here.' She spat. 'Damn it, Syaoran! Why did you do that?' She asked as she buried her hands in her hair.

'I didn't invite him. If he came with Eriol, don't you think _he_ invited him?' Syaoran asked her, and somehow sounded completely innocent. Sakura thought this was probably Ryu they were talking about, and then that would also mean that Syaoran faked his innocence.

'I didn't say he came with Eriol!' Her face became red again, and she looked accusingly at him.

'I know.' Syaoran answered calmly, without cringing. 'But I do know he invited him. About the same time you invited yourself to come over here. So I _am_ completely innocent in this.'

'Damn you! You could have told me at least!' Now she buried her face in her hands. 'I don't want him to be here!' She whined. At that moment, of course, Eriol opened the kitchen door, with behind him, Tomoyo and another strange person. Eriol looked extremely happy, Tomoyo a bit bewildered and the stranger tried to hide a hurt expression.

Meilin gave a short yell and disappeared upstairs, to her temporary room, followed immediately by a worried Tomoyo.

Sakura looked up surprised and stood up to welcome the new guests, still a bit shocked of what just happened. What made Meilin so angry about this?

Eriol sat at the table, and Syaoran gave the stranger a friendly handshake with a smile on his face. 'Ryu, it's good to see you again.'

'Likewise, Xiao-Lang. It's been a while.' Ryu said as he gave Syaoran a friendly clap on the shoulder. Syaoran returned the gesture and they both smiled at each other.

As they let go, Syaoran went to get something to drink, and Sakura found this a good opportunity to introduce herself. 'Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura.' She said to him as she offered her hand. He looked rather handsome and stylish, and completely the type that would fit Meilin. He had black hair, and brown-green eyes, and he was taller than Eriol, but shorter than Syaoran.

He took her hand with a smile. 'I'm Hu Ryu, nice to meet you.' His voice had deep and gentle ring to it, but you could hear he'd used to talk business talk.

'Nice to meet you to.' They let go of each other's hands, and Sakura walked towards Syaoran. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you guys alone and go see how Tomoyo is handling Meilin.' She grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate, which Syaoran had just made for Eriol and Ryu, muttered a soft 'Sorry for that' at the surprised Syaoran, and took them upstairs.

As soon as they couldn't hear her anymore, Ryu spoke as he sat down at the table. 'Seems like a nice girl. Is she you're new girlfriend?' The question was obviously directed at Syaoran, and Eriol hid his sniggers.

'No she isn't, she is just a friend.' Syaoran stated as he made two new drinks, again. He sat at the table and gave them to his staring friends. 'What?' He asked dumbfounded.

'Well, you seem like a cute couple to me.' Ryu muttered as he hid himself in his chocolate milk.

'Oh no.' Syaoran stated. 'That's not why you are here, my friend. You're not here to play matchmaker for _me_.'

Eriol looked at Ryu, and they both thought the same. He hadn't disagreed at Ryu's statement. 'Syaoran is right though.' Eriol said. 'He and I are the ones who can play matchmaking, not you. Well, not yet.'

Ryu sat straight in his chair, an accusing look on his face. 'What are you implying this time?'

His two friends only stared at him. A deep, deep stare, as if to say... _you know what we mean_...

'Oh, no.' Ryu shook his head, a red tint visible at his face. 'No, no way. Not a chance, uh, uh. Do you remember what happened last time?'

Eriol shrugged. 'We were having one hell of a good time.'

'It only made her think I hate her.' Ryu said defensively. That didn't sound like having fun to him.

'She still thinks that.' Syaoran added with a straight face.

'And what do you think will happen this time? Maybe this time she will end up hating me...' Ryu sounded really miserable.

'No way.' Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time. 'She likes you.' Eriol added.

'Even worse, she loves you.' Syaoran said.

'Although I can't understand why...'

'Meilin told me you were flirting again with the secretary's.'

'And that you never act normal around her.'

'And she _still_ loves you.'

Ryu stared at his friends. He could have expected that he had to come here for this reason. 'Really... then why is she so upset that I am in the same country as her?'

'Because she still thinks you don't like her.' Eriol answered. 'But she does like you, so she just finds it a bit painful to be around you.'

'She told me, she can settle down without you, as soon as you find someone you actually love and when you will stay with that person.' Syaoran stood up and walked to the stairs, making sure the girls weren't listening.

'I even think she is willing to marry for the Li-families concern. I really don't want that to happen to our Meilin.' Eriol added with a sad tone.

'No way.' Ryu was shocked at this. 'She wouldn't do that.'

'Oh yes, she will.' Syaoran said and Eriol nodded in conclusion.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura came upstairs, and saw Tomoyo stood in front of the door, knocking it furiously. 'She locked you out?' Sakura whispered at her friend. Tomoyo nodded. 'Wait, I can help with that.' She gave the two cups to Tomoyo, went in Syaoran's room, and walked to the wall with the window.

'What are you doing?' Tomoyo whispered angry, although she took her time to see how Syaoran's room looked. The conclusion was simple: green.

Sakura waved at her to be silent, as she felt with one hand under the windowsill. After a moment, she retrieved a key, shoved Tomoyo outside the room and went to her old room, while whispering quickly. 'My dad hid a key there, so he wouldn't have to search if I had locked myself up or something like that. We never used it, so I thought that it might still be there.'

She unlocked the door, and shoved the key in her pocket. Tomoyo didn't know if she did that subconsciously, or on purpose. When she opened the door they spotted Meilin, pacing circles on the floor. With one look at each other, Tomoyo and Sakura entered the room and shut the door.

Meilin didn't say anything, nor did she look up or stopped pacing. This bugged her two friends enormously, and they decided to take the lead in the conversation.

'He is _so_ cute!' Tomoyo exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

'Hey, I wanted to say that!' Sakura retorted with a fake pout. 'But he _is_ really handsome. I wish I had someone like that!'

Meilin suddenly stopped immediately and looked at them with fierce ruby red eyes. 'Stop drawling, you both already have someone like that!'

'I have, haven't I?' Tomoyo muttered as she thought of her precious Eriol. Sakura looked behind her, wondering who she meant with 'both'.

'But at least now you're paying attention to us.' Sakura muttered, still trying to figure the 'both' part out.

'And now please tell us why you act like... like... this!' Tomoyo added.

Meilin ignored the question, and instead looked at Sakura, who wore a puzzled look. 'You really have no idea of who I talk about, have you?'

'Eh... hehe...' Sakura smiled, though a bit embarrassed. 'We are here for your problems now, mine will come later on.'

Meilin growled a bit, but in time, she did answer them. 'I don't want him to be here. He is an inconsiderate jerk, who flirts with every girl, even his secretary's, for crying out loud! He doesn't care for me in the slightest way, though we used to be friends! He is so...so...!'

'You love him don't you?' Sakura said, as she placed herself on the bed. Tomoyo took place besides her.

Meilin groaned and sank to her knees. 'That's the problem! I wouldn't have cared for even the tiniest bit, if I didn't!' She was silent for a while, as one tear silently dripped down from her eyes. 'I'm afraid of what I will do, when I see he finds the right one. If I don't see him, I won't see that he doesn't like me, I won't see that he goes off with someone else, and then it won't hurt this much...'

Sakura knelt beside her, and lay a hand over her shoulder. 'Actually, I... I "overheard" Syaoran and Eriol talking, and they think he actually likes you.'

'Hmpf.' Tomoyo snorted. 'I know for sure he likes you, maybe even loves you as much you do him. You might be surprised.'

'You think so?' Meilin asked, a bit of hope sounding through in her voice.

'I _know_ so!' Tomoyo stated with belief.

'For certain.' Sakura added.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Let me guess, you want me to follow one of your stupid plans.' Ryu said, and looked wearily at his two friends.

'Hm, that's sounds interesting.' Eriol shoved his glasses up with a finger, making him look as mischievous as ever.

Syaoran made them something else to drink. This time he made them coffee, but he himself stayed with hot chocolate. He just really liked that. So what? 'Let's keep it simple. Just go to her, and tell her how you feel.'

'That's not really romantic, I think.' Eriol argued.

'Does it _have_ to be romantic?'

'Of course it does! That's what girls want, nowadays.'

'Maybe Tomoyo feels that way, but...' Syaoran returned to the table and handed the coffee out. '... I think Meilin just wants to know the truth, because she thinks you hate her for way to long already. I say: the sooner the better!'

Ryu thought about that for a moment. 'That might be true. Romance might have worked in the beginning, but by now... Ah well, it's your fault she thinks I hate her, not mine and that is a relief.'

Eriol sighed in defeat. 'You know we were sorry about that. I really thought that would help.' About a year ago, they thought jealousy would convince Meilin to come forward with her feelings. At that time, they didn't know how she felt about Ryu, and it seemed a good option. They made Ryu flirt with others, in front of Meilin, but that resulted in her being hurt and walking away. At least they knew by then how she felt. 'It would have worked with Tomoyo.'

'Yeah, well... Meilin isn't Tomoyo. And I'm glad for that.' Ryu retorted. He received a glare from Eriol for that.

'How about putting a little bit of romance in it, with a kiss?' Eriol opted.

'Let me guess, that's how you can convince Tomoyo?' Syaoran muttered.

'What? A tender kiss can melt a woman.' Eriol shrugged as Syaoran and Ryu neglected his statement.

'Can't I just do it my way?' Ryu asked helplessly.

Syaoran shook his head. 'If you could, then why didn't you do that before? Eriol and I have been away for a year, so...'

'Then maybe it's _time _to do it my way.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'So, what if he does? How does it explain his flirting with other girls?' Meilin still didn't completely believe their words, although they really tried their best to come with an answer to every question.

'Oh, I think that must have been Eriol. He actually believes that it helps, if you make a woman jealous. Knowing Eriol, he _must_ have meddled in your love affairs. Or Ryu's in this matter.' Tomoyo twirled one of her long locks around her finger. She didn't lie to Meilin, but she did hope that it was the real reason why Ryu did that.

'Why don't you just tell him?' Sakura opted. 'I mean, doesn't that solve everything? If you tell him how you feel, then he must answer with an honest answer. If he really loves you, like I believe he does, then you'll end up happily ever after. And if he doesn't, then at least you know where you stand.'

'Sakura has a good point here, Meilin-chan. Although I do think you should make it a little bit romantic. I mean, you do have to convince him to tell you how he feels, right? I think he will rather say it with candle light, than out on the side walk of a crowded street.'

'A restaurant might be good. He has to be nice at least, or else everybody will see it if he makes a scene.' Sakura already envisioned how it could be. She could even hear the soft music playing in the background.

'But so will they if _I_ make a scene!' Meilin objected.

'You just have to have yourself under control. You'll only lose your face to him if you make one, so now you have a second reason not to.' Tomoyo reasoned. 'Oh, and I can make your dress! I know a wonderful design that will look gorgeous on you!'

Before Meilin or Sakura could respond, the door opened and Ryu entered. 'Excuse me, ladies, but could you leave us for a moment? I really need to talk to her.' He said, looking at Sakura and Tomoyo.

'Sure, we'll leave you for a moment.' Meilin said, as she got up and walked out of the door, pulling Sakura and Tomoyo with her.

Ryu stopped her by grabbing her wrist, before she could reach the door. 'Not you Meilin.' Tomoyo and Sakura got out of her grasp, shoved her further in the room, grabbed the cups of hot chocolate and ran to the door and locked themselves out. Sakura made sure to lock the door, before she shoved Tomoyo down the stairs, who obviously wanted to listen at the door. A big grin was present at both their faces.

'It's not what I had in mind, but it will do.' Tomoyo stated, slowly walking downstairs.

When they got there, they found Eriol and Syaoran at the table staring at the door where Ryu had just disappeared through. 'He really went up there, didn't he?' Eriol asked to no one in particular.

Syaoran nodded, before giving his attention to the girls. 'How's Meilin?'

'Great!' Tomoyo answered.

'In a few seconds, that is.' Sakura added.

They became silent, as the girls sat down as well, drinking their drinks and hoping to pick up something from the floor above them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As the door closed, Ryu became very aware that he still held her wrist, so he let her go. He opened his mouth to say something, but, very typical for him, at this moment he completely forgot what the right words were.

'So... what do you want to talk about?' Meilin asked as she took a step back.

This only discouraged Ryu, who tried his very best to say anything at all. He motioned with his hands, trying to get himself to talk.

'I hope you didn't come here to wave around.' Meilin said irritated. She didn't know for certain why he was here, and that he couldn't say it, only made her more nervous.

Ryu shook his head. No, he wasn't. _Why is it so hard to tell her? I've done this a million times in my mind, so why can't I do it now?_

'To talk about the weather, perhaps?' She opted, trying to understand what he waved at. When he gave her a weird look, she turned for the door. There was also a key on the inside, so locking them up turned out to be quite useless.

'N-no! I just... I mean, I... eh...' He took a few steps, until her stood in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders for support. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. 'I love you!' He nearly whispered it, as if he were afraid of saying it out loud.

Meilin didn't respond and only stared at him with large eyes. So what if she hoped for this, kind of expected this? She was still utterly shocked from hearing him actually say it.

'I love you.' He repeated, a bit louder this time.

She blinked, and another blink followed. Her head fell forwards, against his chest, as tears started their way down from her eyes, and he locked his arms around her in a kind embrace.

After a while she still hadn't responded, and he tilted her head with his hand. 'Meilin?' Was all he could say. He noticed he sounded a bit scared, although he didn't mean to sound that way.

'R-Ryu...' She answered, not really giving an answer. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. 'You know... I love you too.' She whispered in his ear, and his embrace became a bit tighter.

He buried his face in her hair and smiled at her words. The smell of her hair, which he could finally smell from up close, was like heaven to him. He moved his hand over her hair, and softly kissed it. The respond that gave, thrilled him: she got weak knees and clenched herself to him.

_God, that this could've been this simple... I should have done this years ago._ When he finally calmed down a bit, he cupped her – still teary – face, and kissed her softly on the lips for a short moment. When he realized she answered it, just like he had hoped she would, he kissed her again. Longer. Deeper.

He thought himself in heaven.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Downstairs, Tomoyo and Sakura still tried to hear anything, but they couldn't even catch a fragment of a murmured whisper. This couldn't angry them, because it probably meant that everything went well. 'You don't necessarily need to make any sound while making out.' Tomoyo pointed out, and they relaxed with a smile on their faces.

'Nah.' Eriol said, looking at his watch. 'Not this soon. He can't possibly.'

'Hmpf, maybe his way is faster than yours.' Syaoran retorted. Eriol glared at him, and the girls looked suspicious and curious at the same time. This resulted in breaking the time with funny stories about every set-up with Meilin and Ryu.

A long hour later, filled with laughter and shocks, Ryu and Meilin finally came down. They had hints of red on their faces, and it was clear that they were a couple now. The girls stormed at Meilin and dragged her away for news, with that breaking her hand lock with Ryu.

Upstairs, _again_, they hugged Meilin, and dragged everything out of her. 'Let go!' Meilin laughed. 'I'll tell, I will! I swear! Now stop tickling!'

Sakura stopped and set the overexcited Tomoyo in a chair, before turning to Meilin again, eyeing her curiously. 'Well? What happened?'

'Well...' Meilin said, dragging the actual words further in the future.

'Well what!' Tomoyo exclaimed. 'Mei-chan, I want to kno-ow!'

'He said he loved me!' Meilin clapped her hands, stars in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

'Yes!' Sakura hugged her new friend.

'That's it? It took him an hour?' Tomoyo wore a weird face at the moment.

'And then he kissed me!' Meilin ignored Tomoyo and took the second hug from Sakura.

'What? For an entire hour? Meilin, I need details! You can't possibly tell me that it took you both an entire hour, for just those two things.' The strange look Tomoyo sent towards Meilin finally arrived.

'Uh...'

'It did!?'

'But... he is _such _a good kisser!'

Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped. It was clear that Meilin wasn't on earth at the moment. She returned for a short while.

'Oh, and we talked. Some. A bit. Not much...' And she was gone again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'I told you he wasn't that fast. It took him an hour.' Eriol said to Syaoran.

'Uh...' Ryu said, wondering what he meant. He got left behind in the door opening, and both his friends observed him, like they would observe a statue.

'Nah, I think he got her in the first minute.' Syaoran answered meekly.

'Ryu, my friend, solve this problem for us. How long did it take you to tell her, and how long before she accepted you?' Eriol stared intensively at him, as if he wanted to put his thoughts in his, only to say he better agree with him.

'Well...' Ryu thought for a while. 'Let's see... one minute, and then... two minutes.' He stated proudly. Syaoran cheered as Eriol grumped. 'And as from this moment, I will never again take your advises again, and instead follow my own. It works way better.'

Syaoran's cheer died down. 'You now we were sorry about that. And you better not repeat our faults.' Actually, he meant to say, a_nd now I'm the only one single, you're probably want to set me up with one or another, but please let me be, don't make any stupid plans._

Ryu and Eriol grinned evilly at him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Two days later, after many hugs and kisses, Ryu and Meilin walked through their gate, and disappeared out of their – new – friends sight. The girls waved frantically, as the two boys stood a bit bored behind them. Ryu had slapped their back harder than usually, and Meilin, besides her many kisses and hugs, hit both of them a couple of times on the head.

Meilin held his hand, and together they went on their way home to china. She had never been happier than now, she could say that for sure. 'I have to warn you.' Meilin said to Ryu. 'I'm not enjoyable right after the landing.'

'I know.' Ryu grinned. 'But this time, you've got me.' He gave her hand a little squeeze in comfort.

Meilin pouted. 'Not for long. You have work tomorrow, don't you?'

'Hm... But I can let you stay the night.' A glint appeared in his eyes. 'I guarantee that after one night, you won't be grumpy anymore.'

He grunted as she hit him playfully in the ribs. 'Pervert...'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**To be continued **

**Please revieuw!**


	7. Meet the Vulgar Scheming

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Meet the Vulgar Scheming**_

_Someone will save me_

_Somehow_

_Somewhere_

_Sometime_

_No matter from what_

_**November 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

'Where did you put the package you got me from home?' Eriol asked Syaoran, as he put his seatbelts on, and Syaoran drove away from Sakura's house. Sakura, in the back – Eriol had surprised her this morning by offering her a ride to school because of the rain – perked her ears, wondering what this was about.

Syaoran frowned for a moment. 'Hm... I think it got delivered at LiCo with the rest of the cargo. It was too _big_ to bring along immediately. _Why,_ of all things, did you want me to bring the _piano _over?' He sounded a bit agitated.

'Because I wanted a piano. I've got enough room here, so why not?'

Syaoran snorted at that. 'You could have bought a new one...'

'Oh Syao-boy, don't glare! You had some big boys with you to carry it _all_ the way to the big truck!' Eriol stated in a childish – even girlish – way.

This resulted in a deep glare from Syaoran, and Sakura who suddenly got a fit of laughter. This resulted in an even deeper glare from Syaoran.

And after an extremely quiet ride, they finally arrived at school. It was November 2nd, the first day of school after the autumn-vacation, and no one really looked forward to it. But that's normal with students these days. Holidays are always better than school.

The normal routine soon began. Sakura met with her friends, and talked about their adventures during the holiday. Then the lessons began, and after an entire, very long day, school ended and everyone went home.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kuromori Tomiko watched everything carefully, staying in the background on purpose. With shadowing Kinomoto Sakura the entire day – with a bit help of her current friends – she discovered that Tuesday evening, Sakura's lessons would end at 16.15 hours, and that she would skate home, like she normally would. The weather would be sunny tomorrow. Or that's what the weather report said.

Tomiko clicked her mobile open, and dialed a number. After two rings, someone at the end of the line picked up. 'Hey, it's Tomiko. Tomorrow evening, between four-fifteen and five o'clock. I'll call if she leaves school with someone else.'

After a short reply, she hung up and allowed herself a small smile. _Tomorrow it will happen!_ She had made sure that by then, she would have extra lessons from her mentor, so that no one could suspect her in any way.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

On the fateful Tuesday morning, Sakura woke up early by the morning greet from Touya. He came home yesterday evening and welcomed her by demanding some food. To make it up, he made breakfast and a lunch for her, but because he was supposed to be the 'mean brother' he woke her up extra early.

He could hear her stomping from her room, yelling that she wasn't a monster. When Sakura entered the kitchen, she stomped his foot, before eating his well made food for her.

An hour later, she gave him a hug, and raced on her skates to school, leaving Touya behind. Fifteen minutes later he still stared out of the window, to the road. He shook his head as he grabbed his briefcase and went for his car.

He didn't know why, but somehow Sakura reminded him today, of the accident four years ago. The one where she was raped and he failed as brother. Since then, he couldn't sleep when she slept somewhere else, and he was uneasy when she wasn't around. He knew that it was foolishness most of the time, because nothing had happened since that day.

But he would never forgive himself if something like that would ever happen again. The chance that he would lock her up in the house, if it did happen, was something he rather not thought about. It would destroy her life either way.

When he parked the car at LiCo, his thoughts still hadn't left the subject. Sakura needed to find a good man, one that could be trusted, that could take care of her, _and_ one that would make her happy and forget the past.

He walked past Li Syaoran's office and snorted. Sakura needed to find a man who was the exact opposite of that gaki.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tomiko watched Sakura leaving her last class and walking to the hallway. Before getting there, one of her friends stopped her for a little chat. Naoko was her name? _Damned bitch..._

Sakura finally reached the lockers, but before opening it, Chiharu stopped her for a useless chat. Sakura finished the talk _before_ getting her belongings out of the locker. Tomiko groaned.

When she finally walked to the exit, Tomoyo stopped her, for..._whatever!_ They chatted until Tomoyo went her own way with her personal drivers. As Sakura was out of sight, hopefully skating her normal route without further distractions, it was long time for Tomiko's extra lessons.

By this time, she ate herself from the inside from frustrations.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura skated home, the normal route. And normally nothing really exiting or strange happened, so she didn't understand at first what happened. When five men surrounded her, it was already too late for her bright thought: _this is bad... real bad!_

The men all wore masks, and unrevealing clothing. They even wore sunglasses, which meant she couldn't see their eyes, or a glimpse of hair. Why five masked and armed men would rob a helpless, don't forget completely broke, schoolgirl, went beyond her.

That was soon to be answered.

'Kinomoto Sakura, I presume? We were just waiting for you.' The voice was quite chic, and didn't fit the man that went with it. Blankly, Sakura realized that this wasn't a robbery.

This was the past repeating itself.

And with five of them, it would probably be worse.

That was the moment when she gave everything to get away from here. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape, and somehow, no one heard her screams.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hiroshi walked fast to his home. At least, it seemed fast, although he really tried to walk as slow as possible. When the next house didn't come any nearer for at least ten minutes, he cursed his daily routine. He really should stop drinking, then maybe he would find his bed before the next morning, instead of waking up someplace he didn't recognize.

As he neared the next corner, he nearly fell before turning it. He cursed again as he walked into another dustbin – sixth of this day, so far – and fell to the wall. Slowly he steadied himself and tried to walk away from the wall.

He tripped again, but he was quite sure it wasn't a dustbin this time. Unless the dustbins of nowadays where made of human flesh.

_Human?_

_Flesh?_

Hiroshi paled as he staggered a few feet away from the human flesh on the ground. He sat there for a full minute, before he slowly neared that what looked like human flesh. As he poked it, it didn't move at all. He poked again, harder, but with no avail.

_Maybe this flesh is dead?_ He thought as he turned it around.

He rubbed his eyes as he noticed this flesh was beautiful, and... and female! And, ouch… It seemed like someone tried to eat this flesh, like meat.

_Female meat._ He sniggered, although he didn't understand why he found that funny. But then saw a strand of hair move in front of her mouth. _She is breathing!_

He tried his very best to think like he knew he could do when he wasn't drunk. _What must I do when I find female breathing meat?_

It took Hiroshi over ten minutes to get the idea of a mobile phone – which he, surprisingly, found in his pocket – and another six minutes to think of the alarm number.

He got the police office on the phone, who asked after introducing, seriously: 'What can I do for you?'

Hiroshi had to think deeply over this. What could this nice, and seemingly not drunk, men do for him? He stood, walked, and tripped over the female, before remembering it all again. 'Uh... Thers female here. Breathin' I guess.'

'There is a woman with you who probably breaths, right? Is she hurt?'

'Uh... Donno' can't see trough _hick _all freakin' red.' Vaguely he realized that it was a wonder the policeman could understand what he tried to say. But the thought soon disappeared with the next question.

'She is bleeding, sir?'

'Sir? Who're talkin' to?'

'I'm talking to you. Is she bleeding?'

'I'm no sir... nor is she... Strange, she's gettin' redder!' This amazed Hiroshi, and he bent over to look. That didn't make it stop getting redder.

'Could you tell me where you are?'

'How would I know? I'm friggin' drunk!' Hiroshi frowned at the phone. Didn't they know that you shouldn't ask difficult questions to people who are drunk?

'Can you find a street name?'

'Uh...'

The policeman ordered a police car and ambulance to stand ready, as he waited for the street name.

'Uh... Carnivore Street. He! That's funny. She looks like eaten meat!' He laughed at his discovery, and didn't hear the man ordering all street names that could be interpreted with the word "carnivore". Because he couldn't find any "Carnivore Street" in Tomoeda.

'Sir, police and ambulance are on their way. Please stay on the phone, and tell everything that you see as suspicious.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It had started with an uneasy feeling, when Sakura didn't come home before her part-time job. It worsened when her chief called, asking if she still planned on coming or not, and if she was _ever_ late again, she would have to find another job.

So Touya was extremely worried at the moment. It was twelve at night, and Sakura still hadn't come home yet. He had called her numerous times, but she didn't pick up her phone. He just laid the phone down after calling one of her friends, Chiharu. He had already called everyone he could think of, but to no avail. The only one remaining was that Li kid. He had even called the police first, but they said they couldn't do anything this soon, it was probably false alarm.

He dialed the number of the Li leader, while impatiently tapping with his fingers. _If he has touched her with even one finger...!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tomoyo paced around worriedly. Touya had called an hour ago, and she had sent all her bodyguards and anyone she could find, to go and look for her friend. They had all called back with negative news. No one knew where she was.

She paced some more, until Eriol arrived, evenly worried. She threw herself in his arms and started to cry.

She could handle a little stress, but not when it concerned Sakura.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran was pale as he put the phone down.

Touya had just called for Sakura, and although he would normally not allow the hidden accusing of him hiding Sakura somewhere, he let it go just this once. A sudden image of Tomoyo and Meilin telling him about Sakura past came into mind. What if...?

He couldn't stand this. Sakura was one of his rare friends, and he didn't want to lose another one. Especially not in such a tragic way.

He grabbed his coat and mobile and went out to look for her, just in case he _would_ find her. Once outside, he called Eriol.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When the phone rang, Touya immediately picked it up. 'Hello?' He knew he sounded a bit frantic, and he should at least mention name, but he couldn't help it.

'Hello, this is Coyo from Tomoeda Hospital. Am I speaking with Kinomoto Fujitaka?' A kind voice said.

'No, I'm his son, Kinomoto Touya. My father is out of the country at the moment. What's wrong?' Touya clenched his fist, awaiting the bad news. Hospitals didn't call without reason. 'Is it Sakura?'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

She lay comfortably in her mother's arms, who soothed her with kind and sweet words, just like she used to do when she was still a little kid. She buried her face deeper in the long, violet grey, hair.

God, how she missed her mother!

Kinomoto Nadeshiko sat on a swinging chair, and softly rocked her off into a deep sleep. When the dreams started to turn in nightmares, she whimpered softly. She dreamed of being beaten up, lying in the hospital and her heartbeat slowing down.

When Nadeshiko woke her, she stirred and relaxed at her soothing words.

'It's okay, Sakura-dear. It was just a bad dream. I'm here for you, always.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Touya paced around after laying the phone down for the last time that night, he hoped. His father had promised to be here as soon as possible, which would at least take him five hours.

"Here" was, at the moment, Tomoeda Hospital. And he paced in front of the grey doors with a red light on top, which irritated him like hell. They took Sakura behind those doors, accompanied by two doctors and a lot of assistants. They came in and out, but refused to speak to him just yet. It had been half an hour since she was in there, and he waited here for fifteen minutes already.

What irritated him as much was that soon after, the gaki showed up, before anybody else. 'What are _you _doing here?' He barked at him.

Syaoran held his hands up in defense. 'Same as you, I presume. How's Sakura?'

Touya's face fell at the mentioning of her name, and he turned away from him. 'Don't know. They refuse to say anything at the moment.'

'Do you know what happened?'

'No.' Touya growled with frustration. He didn't know anything about the things he wanted to know right now. It was already two am, and still he hadn't seen his little sister. He growled again. _I have failed... again._ He wished he could howl like a wolf, because that was exactly what he felt like doing now.

Tomoyo came in, together with Eriol, and you could see that she had been crying. With one look at Touya, she frowned and run to him. She gave him a hug and set him on one of the uncomfortable chairs. 'Stop it, Touya, it's not your fault.' She hugged him again and looked him straight in the eyes. 'She loves you, and you need to be there for her. You're the best brother she could wish for, so don't even think about killing yourself, or something like that!'

Touya silently wondered how she knew that that was the exact thing he thought about. He pushed it back, as he felt tears threatening his eyes. Tomoyo lent him her shoulder, and for the first time since... long ago, he cried till his heart's content.

A while later, when Touya had dried his tears, the doctor finally came out, and asked for the family members.

Touya stood up and shook his hands. He followed the doctor inside the room, and came out a while later with news. His voice was hoarse as he started. 'She is not in live danger.'

A sigh went to the group.

'Her left arm is broken on three places, two ribs are sprained, one broken, she has a knife wound on her right leg and right shoulder and both her left knee and foot are sprained. And she has a lot of bruises. She is still unconscious right now.'

'And do you know what happened?' Tomoyo asked with a wavering voice.

'She has been attacked, probably by more than one man. The police are still on the case, but they don't know anything for sure, until Sakura confesses. At least one thing is sure: they didn't rape her.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The warmed of her mother left her, as soon as the nightmare began. She could even smell the hospital and it's medicines, that's how real this nightmare seemed. A whimper escaped her lips, and her entire body hurt in return. She tried to move, but strong hands held her in place.

The hands belonged to a man in a white coat, and a white cap in front of his mouth. She wanted to close her eyes, only to realize that they were already closed.

'Sakura-dear...'

Her mother's voice reached out to her, took the pain away and the horrible sight of the man in white. When she finally opened her eyes, she was back in her mother's arms. _This is where it's save._

Something in the back of her mind tried to get her attention, but the words just couldn't find the way to the working part of her mind. She shrugged it off, and gave her attention to her mother.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was morning already. Touya had been with Sakura most of the time. Just sitting beside her bed or holding her hand. Later on, when Sakura was completely stabile, her friends were allowed to visit her for a while.

Tomoyo held her right hand, giving it a little squeeze, before realizing that she probably hurt her best friend. Eriol stood behind her, holding his girlfriends shoulders in comfort, and Syaoran stood at the foot end of the bed, looking at the fragile and bruised Sakura.

Syaoran had to admit it. Seeing her like this, made him realize that it was just as bad, as when he would see Eriol or Meilin in this state. Somehow, Sakura had become his friend. A close friend. And it really hurt him to see her like this.

When he left the room, he found Touya in the hall, talking in his cell phone.

'I'm sorry, Tamaho-san, but I really can't come now.' Touya sounded angry and glared at the phone. Not the famous glare Syaoran could muster up, but an intense one at that. 'I know it's hectic!' He snorted. 'Then fire me, see if I care...'

That was the point where Syaoran just had to interfere. He really didn't like Touya, but Sakura did, and he would just do a lot to make her happy. So he took the phone out of Touya's hand, and answered it himself.

'Tamaho? Li here. Kinomoto Touya is taking today and the rest of the week off, please make sure there is a temporarily substitute for him.' A murmur from the other line made clear that Tamaho was shocked to hear the Li-leader, but that he didn't agree. 'I know it is hectic, but he won't be there and you're not going to fire him. So you better find someone for the job ... I don't care if it takes you two minutes or the entire week, just take care of it ... Listen, Tamaho, this is an order, and if it's that hard to follow it, then you still have the option to take over the job personally. Am I understood?'

A few seconds later Syaoran hung up, and gave to phone back to Touya. One look between the two of them, made everything clear: they wouldn't speak of this, it was just a onetime occurrence.

At this, Syaoran returned home, to get ready for school, soon followed by Tomoyo and Eriol. Touya stayed the entire day at the hospital.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The warmth was something she knew so well, but at the same time, it was something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Her time with her mother, was supposed to be only three years. After that, Nadeshiko passed away, leaving her young daughter with her husband and son. So how was it possible that she sat here, enjoying her time with her mother?

That couldn't be right. But then again, what _was_ right?

The creepy Hospital? The scary man in white? The pain in her body?

Was that real?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Later that day, Tomoyo brought Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki and Rika to the Hospital, where they could visit Sakura. Even Ted, Nakuru and Yukito insisted on coming along. All her friends had reacted shocked at what happened, and wanted to see her as soon as possible.

The news had spread fast, and soon the entire school knew about it. Tomiko reacted shocked, but at the same time, not _that_ shocked. Immediately, most students seemed to link Sakura's accident with Tomiko, and treated her with the necessary respect. Well, the necessary fear, that is.

Somehow, everybody _knew_ she was behind it, but there was no prove, and Tomiko said she didn't do anything. There was prove that she had extra lessons that day, and went home directly afterwards.

When everybody arrived at the Hospital, they found Touya and Fujitaka near Sakura's bed, engaged in a deep conversation. They looked briefly up and motioned them in, but also to be not too loud.

They gathered around Sakura, and at the sight, Chiharu started to cry on Yamazaki's shoulder. Sakura whimpered a bit, but stayed unconscious throughout the whole ordeal around her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few days later, as if she suddenly remembered it, the trigger in the back of her mind worked.

This wasn't real.

The hospital was...

She needed to go to her father and to Touya, not to mention her friends.

With pure determination, she went to sleep again, and when the nightmare begun, she somehow managed to wake up inside of it.

A small smile spread across her face when she saw Touya sitting beside her, and she murmured a hello.

But soon after, the pain overtook her, and she blacked out again. At least now she knew how to get here, and that was most important.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Touya was worried, again. Hospitals were expensive, and they didn't have so much money. Fujitaka and he summed it all up, and it seemed they came not even close to the end of the bill.

Fujitaka had gone back to Tokyo, to work and earn some money. But because he came home every two days, there wasn't much left over.

Touya only saw one thing left to do.

He stood outside of the Tomoeda Hospital, the phone in hand. He took a deep intake of breath and dialed the number of his chief.

'Tamaho Hoku.' Came the short reply.

'Hello, this is Kinomoto Touya. As you probably know, my sister lies in the Tomoeda Hospital, and...'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran was on his way from work to home, planning to give Sakura a short visit later on. He drove Eriol's car, as usual. _I really should buy my own car, somewhere these days._ He thought as he reminded that Eriol wanted to be picked up tomorrow morning at seven.

He had just contacted some of his connections at the police, making sure that they gave everything given to find the culprit who had done this to Sakura. All he had done lately was hanging on the phone and it proved to be quite bothersome.

When the phone started ringing, he silently cursed seeing the number of Tamaho Hoku, and answered it. 'Li'

'Li-sama, Hoku here. Kinomoto Touya called, and he's asking to us pay two months ahead, for his little sister.'

Syaoran turned left towards the hospital, instead of right towards his home. 'And what did you tell him?'

'I told him we don't do charity. But he seemed agitated, and he's probably going to beg to you yourself.' A short hesitation. 'I-I thought I should warn you, beforehand.'

'Hm.' Syaoran neared the Hospital, and parked his car nearby. 'I'll take care of it. Bye.'

He hung up, and entered the Hospital, seeing Touya immediately. A mix of emotions was to be seen on the man's face. He probably had a hard time battling with his own pride, to ask for money from a guy he couldn't stand.

Syaoran walked towards him, and sat down on the chair beside him. 'How is she?'

'Better. She regained consciousness this morning, but fell asleep after a few moments. The wounds are healing nicely.'

'That's good to hear.'

'Hm.'

'Tamaho called.'

'Hmpf.' Touya could just muster up enough kindness to not literally growl at the man.

'We don't do charity, he said.'

Touya growled deeper.

'But then again, it's not really charity to help friends, right?'

Touya sat upright, wondering if he just heard what he thought he heard.

'I would like you to understand, Kinomoto Touya that Sakura is a friend of mine. A good one at that. Even_ I_ know the meaning of friendship, and I'll do anything possible to help my friends.' Syaoran looked him straight in the eyes, a serious expression, though his glare hadn't left his face.

Touya narrowed his eyes, wondering if he lied or not. 'Are you saying you'll pay two months ahead? That's rare.'

Syaoran snorted. 'No.'

'But...' Touya tried. He really didn't get this boy sometimes. Well, never...

Syaoran sighed as he explained. 'Paying ahead is against the rules of LiCo. You can check your contract, it's all standing there. So all I can do is using my private money.' He stayed quiet for a while. 'Like I said, she's my friend, so I'll pay for everything, since I'm filthy rich anyway.'

Syaoran stood up, walked a few steps away and said quietly: 'But, Kinomoto Touya, this has to be a secret. I have a reputation to keep up, you know.' And with those words, he went to the second floor to pay Sakura a visit.

Touya was left staring at the elevator in pure surprise.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After the visit – Sakura hadn't been awake – Syaoran made sure the bills were paid, so they wouldn't kick Sakura out or something like that. Not that they would, of course, but he hated the idea anyway.

When he finally arrived home, he called Meilin to tell her about the latest developments concerning Sakura. She was very happy to hear it, especially about the part where he offered to pay for everything.

Meilin happily told all of this to Ryu, who was also glad to hear this. Those two were, by the way, dating steadily, and couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

When he finally hung up, it was already late, but he did his training nonetheless.

He could finally say for once, that he was, partly, at peace. He never cared about all the money he possessed, and never really noticed where everything disappeared to. Besides, that's why he had accountants.

But paying for Sakura, paying for someone who needed it, _and_ who he cared for, that was something completely different. It made him a bit proud of himself, aware that he did some good things too... once in a while.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When Sakura woke up, money didn't even come up in her mind.

The first thing she noticed was that the pain was less than last time. She couldn't move her left arm, and her right shoulder ached, but she managed to sit upright. It didn't take long for her to figure out that there was something wrong with her ribs, because it started to hurt like hell.

A nurse came in, greeted her happily and put some pillows behind her, so she could sit up without effort, and less pain.

'Ah, you are awake! Your visitor has just left you a few minutes ago.' The nurse said with a kind voice. 'I'm Cara, by the way. How are you feeling? I'm going to do a little checkup, to see if everything is alright.'

As Cara babbled on and concerned herself with Sakura's arm, Sakura was bedazzled and couldn't even answer between everything that Cara said or asked her.

'You have had many visitors these days. Of course your father and brother – Touya is _so_ cute! Do you think he'll like me? – and a lot of your friends visited. A few minutes ago another cutie came by, he had such amazing amber eyes! Though he always comes alone, and not with your other friends – Is he your boyfriends perhaps? Does this hurt? No? Good, then I'll look at your right shoulder now. Even one of your teachers came by – what was her name? Kaho or something like that – she was really nice. You must have a good time at school. What school are you from? You know, I used to...'

At this moment, all Sakura really wanted was to fall unconscious again, only to not listen to this overexcited, babbling, monster like, nurse.

But it was good to know that everybody visited her, even Syaoran and Kaho. At that moment, Fujitaka came in, stopping the nurse from talking any further.

Only at the moment when the nurse left, and her father asked her how she felt with a worried look on his face, did she suddenly remember why she was here, how she probably had gotten here, and what had happened before she got here.

She cringed as the scenes flashed by before her eyes, tears fell rapidly from her eyes and she started to scream.

Fujitaka ran to her, but she fell out of bed on the other side. A doctor, followed by two nurses, came rushing in, stabilized her and gave her something that should relax her. Within seconds she stopped screaming and fell limp in their arms. They laid her down on the bed and adjusted some things.

'W-What happened?' Fujitaka demanded with trembling voice of concern.

'I think she just remembered what happened. It's quite normal for people to forget everything in the first days after waking up. It must have been something terrible for her to react like this.'

Fujitaka frowned at the doctor. 'Of course. Like the file says, she has experienced something like this before.'

'Ah, the file. I haven't read it, because I'm not her personal doctor. I just happened to pass by at this critical moment.' The doctor nudged the nurses to go. 'I have to go to my own patients; your doctor will arrive as soon as possible for further help.' And with that, he left a shaken Fujitaka to sit beside a drugged Sakura.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eriol and Tomoyo sat in Syaoran's living room and talked with Meilin over the phone. Fujitaka had called Tomoyo to explain what happened, and they quickly gathered for some comfort.

'I wish we could visit her now.' Tomoyo muttered again. She had said that a couple of times now, but at the moment, only family was allowed to visit her.

'I wonder if she wants us around now.' Meilin said through the phone. It stood loud, so everybody could listen to what she had to say.

'Why not?' Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Syaoran knew what his cousin meant. 'She might be really scared at the moment, of everyone. Even of her family or her best friends.'

'This happened twice to her already.' Eriol agreed. 'Maybe she won't get over it this time, maybe we lost her for good this time.'

'I don't want that!' Tomoyo wailed. Tears threatened to spill.

'I'm only opting a possibility.' Eriol said, as he stroked her back.

'Don't worry, Tomoyo. If she _is_ scared, then she probably avoids men. Because it's men that do this to her, not the women.'

'Maybe, but on the other hand, maybe it are the women who are behind this. The first one was ordered by his sister.' Tomoyo pointed out and sniffed.

'And this time?' Meilin asked.

'Well... I think it was Tomiko. I think she is behind it.'

'Kuromori Tomiko? Hm, who knows?' Eriol mumbled.

'Nah.' Syaoran retorted. 'I don't believe she is _that_ rotten.'

'Ha! Since when are you so trustful?' Meilin spat. 'If you ever befriend that girl, I won't talk to you anymore!'

Syaoran glared at the phone in front of him. 'Hmpf, as if I ever would.' And in his mind he added:

She_ made me this trustful._

He meant Sakura, of course, not Tomiko.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura was engulfed in darkness. She didn't see the Hospital anymore, nor was her mother around. She felt only plain darkness, together with all her fears.

She hung in the darkness for days now, seeing the past over and over again, until she started to think as a human again. One realization hit her:

_This is like my personal hell, but going up there – conscious – is even worse._

In here, she had all the pain she ever witnessed, all her fares were combined in here. But up there, more pain awaited, accompanied with more fears. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to go back.

But then again, her father was there, Touya waited for her, Tomoyo would die to see her again – she really couldn't let her do so – and she would miss the rest so much. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, Yukito, Ted, Meilin, Ryu, Kaho, heck she would even miss Nakuru.

But if she went back, Touya would never ever let her out of sight again, Tomoyo would probably arrange a couple of personal bodyguards for her, Eriol would personally bring her everywhere with his car, and all her friends would never ever leave her alone again.

She would be imprisoned in her own fear, in her own life.

But... there was also Syaoran. Not going back, meant not seeing him anymore, and that while he had, subconsciously, become so important to her. And at the same time, he was her chance to be a little bit free in the end. If he agreed, he could teach her martial arts, he could teach her how to fight, and how to defend herself.

And what did her father tell her, such a long time ago? _Living is accepting and conquering all your fears._

Maybe it would be better to go back, after all.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It had been two days, since he heard that Sakura was conscious again, but he couldn't find any free moment yet to pay her a visit. If he had to believe Eriol and Tomoyo, she was back to her normal self.

Or at least, as much as possible, after such a short period of time.

At this moment, Syaoran drove straight from work to the Hospital, before something came in between again. When he finally knocked on her door, twenty minutes and a phone call later, she called him in with a cheerful voice.

Looking around the corner of the door, he saw Sakura's figure sitting in bed, reading on of her schoolbooks and making notes. He opened the door further and let himself in. 'Hey, how are you?' He asked, softer than he usually asked something.

Sakura looked up from her work. 'Syaoran! So nice to see you again!'

Syaoran smiled apologetic. 'Yeah, I'm sorry for that. I really couldn't find a free minute. And they won't let me in after midnight.'

This made Sakura smile. 'Silly, you don't have to apologize.' She motioned with her right hand for him to sit down on the chair beside her bed. 'The nurse already told me you came to visit me a lot when I was unconscious.'

Syaoran smiled again. 'So how are you?'

'Alright, I guess.' She sighed as she moved a bit. 'It will take a while for my arm to heal, but my shoulder and leg are closing pretty well. The bruises are disappearing, and my left knee and foot are all better!'

'Well that's good news!' Syaoran said, although Eriol had already told him this. 'And what about yourself? How do you _feel_?'

For a moment, he could swear he saw a hint of her true fear reflecting in her eyes. But it disappeared just as fast as it came. She smiled bravely, although he could see it wasn't her normal smile from just a few days ago. 'Don't worry, I'm fine. I've got all you guys to keep my mind of things. In a few days, I may leave the Hospital, and it will all be just as before!'

It was brave of her to say this. Or stupid. He didn't understand how she could say that everything would turn out fine, after all that happened. He admired her for keeping this up, though he felt a bit hurt that she lied about it. But he pushed the latter deep away. He didn't always tell the truth about his personal deep feelings, so why expect others to do so?

'If you say so.' He muttered.

'Oh, that reminds me! I planned to ask you, that is, if you are willing to... You must say it if you don't want to, but...' She looked down to her hands, apparently embarrassed to ask him this.

'What is it?'

'Uhm...' She clapped her hands together in a pleading way. 'Please teach me martial arts! Please teach me how to defend myself!'

Now it was his turn to uhm. 'Uhm...'

'Please?'

'Well...'

'Pretty please?'

'Who says I can teach you?'

'But you can, can't you?'

'Well yeah, but…' He had a really hard time in trying to ignore those pleading eyes of hers. _Looks are everything_, some said. And somehow, those eyes perfectly proved it. There was just no way in saying 'no' when those eyes looked at you. '...when?'

'Whenever you have time!' Sakura's eyes started to shine.

'But I don't have time.' Her face fell, so he quickly continued. 'After school, I've got to go to work, until late. Then I've got my home work, and my own trainings.'

'Wow, all in one day? Every day!? Then how about in the morning?'

'Then there is morning practices and a sometimes a bit of leftover homework.'

Sakura gaped at him, and her hope wasn't visible in her eyes anymore. He really couldn't stand seeing her like that. It was as if he left her with nothing.

'But... If you're at my place at six in the morning, we would have an hour to give you some lessons. And I can muster up some time in weekends, I guess.' He looked at her, expectantly, wondering how she would react.

'Really?' She straightened her back, then cringing from the pain in her ribs. Her smile was completely back. Not her fake one, but her real one. 'I'll get up in time for it, I swear! I'm going to do my very best!'

She was so excited that she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. Seeing as he sat on a chair facing her, she ended half on his lap. 'But we're not going to start until you are completely better.'

Right then, as if he waited outside for the right moment, Touya entered and let out a deep growl.

'If you don't let her go within two seconds, you're dead. Prince of Li, or not.'

Syaoran raised his hands, trying to show that _she_ hugged _him_.

'Touya! Syaoran is going to teach me martial arts!' Sakura beamed excited, as she got off Syaoran and into her bed again, as if nothing just happened.

'No, he's not.' Touya said as he came closer.

'W-what?' Sakura stammered. 'Why not?'

'You really think I let you alone with _him_, after what just happened?' Another growl escaped when he pointed towards Syaoran.

Sakura shot up, apparently quite angry. 'You really think I _let_ you lock me up in my own house?' She shouted at him.

Touya visibly shrunk, but he retorted. 'You really think I will let this happen to you, for the _third _time?'

'God, you're still at it? Get it in your thick brain that neither of those was your fault! Don't destroy my life because of your own, completely wrong, conscience! Don't you get it!? If I can defend myself, I might actually _get_ a normal live again, instead of two bodyguards following me all around!' Tears slowly dripped from eyes, as she finally showed how she really felt. 'I-instead of being scared for the rest of my life...'

Touya glared at her for a moment, before muttering. 'I was thinking of four...' He sighed as he sat on the bed and took her into his arms. 'I'm sorry, Kaijuu. If that is what you want, then you may learn martial arts.'

Sakura sniffed as her tears didn't stop flowing. Touya turned towards Syaoran, who sat there quite uncomfortably. 'If she gets hurt, I kill you. If you make her cry, I'll do even worse.'

Syaoran returned the glare he got. 'I _am_ supposed to teach her how to fight, right? You can't learn that without getting hurt.' He tried not to make it sound as if he wanted to save his own life with this.

Touya thought about that for a while. 'True. But don't overdo it, and no blood.'

'Deal.' Syaoran said as he got up to leave them alone. 'But not sooner than when she is completely healed.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tomiko sat in her car, while the driver drove her to one of her personal party's.

Just as she had anticipated, with her actions towards Sakura, she got all the attention she longed for. All the students tried their best to get in her favor, and everybody liked her. They showed respect.

Though she had to say the boys went a little bit further than planned. She didn't mean for Sakura to lie on the ground till early morning. Sure, the plan wasn't for Sakura to get up fast enough for nobody to see what happened, but from half past four till two am? That was almost twelve hours.

She could have died...

Tomiko shrugged at the thought. If that had happened, she would have played along. Nobody could prove that she was behind it, so it didn't really matter. The police and inspectors all had come to question her, but they had absolutely no proof.

As the driver pulled up in front her, just finished, brand new mansion – her third in Tomoeda – she straightened herself, perking herself up for the upcoming attention.

When the door opened, a camera flashed, and she had to smile. This had really, really made her famous. On her way to the door, a couple of guest gave her a warm handshake, and asked how she did. She greeted them cheerful with her best smile.

Oh, how she enjoyed this!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review!**


	8. Meet the New Routines

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Meet the New Routines**_

_If you have no fears,_

_No sorrows,_

_No anger,_

_Then you're not living._

_**December 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

'Take ten more hits.' Syaoran instructed. 'You're doing well.'

Sakura smiled nervously as she stomped another ten times in the air with her right arm. Her left arm was still useless, but she had insisted on beginning her training. And because Syaoran disagreed firstly, she only got to do some warming ups to start with this week.

And she had to say, this was only her second day, but she was completely drained from energy. Lying in the Hospital for half a month made sure she had to start all over again.

In the three weeks after that, she returned to school, but because Eriol brought her everywhere she wanted, and she had to skip gym and clubs, none of her former energy returned. Sure, her feet, knee, thigh, shoulder and ribs healed, but she wondered if it would have been better if she had listened to Syaoran to wait with the training until she was _completely_ healed.

Syaoran got up an hour earlier than her to finish his own training before she started. Now he made something to eat for them, before school would start. He kept one eye on her, and one on his food, and seemed completely fine with this diverted attention.

'Tired yet?' He asked with a false grin.

'Shut up.' Sakura huffed at her sixth punch. 'I'm not tired, I'm drained. I can't believe this is only warming up!'

Syaoran had to laugh at this. 'At least you're getting your energy back with this. As soon as your arm has healed as well, the real trainings begin. Then you'll know what being drained is.'

Sakura glared at him and came to sit at the table. When Syaoran set the food in front of her, her stomach made an embarrassing sound. 'Looks delicious.' She remarked softly.

'I hope so! Your energy won't come back without some good food.' He sat down as well, and started to eat.

'Syaoran?' Sakura asked between two bites.

'Hm?'

'Thank you for training me.' She quickly took another fork full, so she didn't have to look at him.

'It's okay.' He answered. He was glad she wasn't looking at him, because a small blush crept up his cheeks. He wondered where it came from.

After a while, she started again. 'You know, you should be a cook. I think you have potential.'

Syaoran let out a laugh. 'You think so?'

'Hm!' Sakura nodded enthusiastically. 'It's the best!'

'Well, I learned from the best...' Syaoran remarked softly.

'And who's that?'

'My butler, Wei.'

_He has a _butler_?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

With one hand, she fastened her scarf around her neck. It had become really cold these past days. Winter approached quickly.

It was Saturday morning, and Sakura had just been dropped off by Touya at her part-time job. She couldn't do everything yet, that she used to do, but they gave her other work which only asked for one hand.

Being put alone in the basement of the building, she had all the time to think. Her chief gave her the key from the only door, and so she locked herself up, thinking that was saver. No one could bother her now. Sorting out all the papers that were piled up in here, Sakura's thoughts drifted off.

Her training with Syaoran had begun, but she knew that it wasn't serious yet. It was simple and short at the moment, but because of lack of condition it was more than she could handle.

Syaoran had seemed a bit bored at the trainings so far, and had done his homework while she was sweating. It bothered her, thinking that he didn't really want to train her. But maybe it would change, once her arm was completely healed.

Between her and Syaoran, nothing really changed. He was still glaring ninety percent of the day, and only laughed when they were having an actual conversation. They were pretty close, but it stayed at that.

They trusted each other, but at the same time, they had secrets which they wouldn't talk about. She knew he was still hiding something important about his past, but she was afraid to ask him about it.

After all, it could be worse than her own experiences and she knew how it felt when others wanted to know about it. She didn't want him to relive something terrible, just because of her curiousness.

And this brought her to her own problems. She created an inhumanly distrust against others, which she was perfectly aware of. She was, if she could say so herself, very able to hide it from everyone, and they all thought that she had recovered in record time, again.

But she didn't, really. She was frustrated that everyone pampered her, but at the same time, she was scared to walk alone over street, scared to leave the classroom alone, scared to work in this dark and creepy basement where nobody could hear her.

She found it harder to make friends, and she didn't want to save anybody on school anymore. Sometimes she imagined that every whisper was a new complot against hers, and that it wouldn't take very long before a third happening would appear, and this time probably an actual assassination.

Being scared of that made her realize, that she actually wanted to stay alive. There was still so much that she needed to do – and she needed to be alive for that – which she didn't dare at the moment.

For instance: she really, really wanted to find someone to love, someday. Someone that could take care of her, love her and make her happy. But she was scared that it would all be a fake when she finally would find that one person.

And this brought her to her last, just found out and well hidden problem.

There was someone that came awfully close to being liked by her, and although she did trust him, she would never admit it, scared to be hurt all over again.

Slowly, very slowly, she had realized that she liked Syaoran just a little more than a friend, and it didn't help that this feeling grew every day. It certainly didn't help that she was quite sure he would never think about her like that.

Syaoran wasn't the type to return anyone's feelings. It was not believable that he would ever find himself a girlfriend. Not that he couldn't, he had, after all, thousands of fan girls, but he would probably never love someone that much.

Now, she didn't mean to say he wasn't _able_ to love, it was more like he did his very best to not let that happen.

Which gave her automatically, just like his fan girls, no chance.

And although it did bother her, it also was a relief. This was a fear that she at least didn't have to face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran stretched as he finished his morning trainings. It was a quarter to six in the morning, and he felt refreshed, even though he was suffering from lack of sleep. He had been working a lot these days – the new year was nearing, which meant a whole lot of extra work – not to mention his personal trainings, his school, homework and Sakura's lessons.

He had been skipping a lot of his evening trainings, due to lack of time, and still he slept four hours at most. And this was going on for nearly two weeks already. He was drained, but also trained for this, so he kept going, not showing anyone how tired he actually was.

Another reason for his tiredness, were his worries for Sakura. He just _knew_ that she wasn't doing well at all, and that she faked her own remarkable recovery. If she kept this up, then eventually, she would end up completely depressive or something like that. And he didn't know if she could be cured by then.

She had to get over it, fast.

His concern for her was new for him. He used to only be concerned about his mother and sisters, the Li-corporations and every now and then about Meilin. Eriol and Ryu could take care of themselves perfectly well.

But this concern was completely new for him. It surprised him that it seemed so easy and normal to be so concerned, so easy to accept her as a friend, so easy to like her.

He had never expected to ever make new friends, let alone stand to feel so close about one, and so concerned.

He rapidly stepped in the car, ready to pick Sakura up. Touya had to start early, and wouldn't be able to bring her at Syaoran's place. The houses flew by, as he drove smoothly through the streets in Eriol's car – Eriol really didn't want to get up so early, so he lent the car to Syaoran.

When he neared her house, the lights were already out, and Sakura waited at the door. She wore a thick winter jacket and a wooly scarf, but she still shivered from the cold winter morning air. She got in with a cheerful early morning great and put on her seatbelts. Syaoran greeted her and turned the car back to the street.

_This is what I mean... this is fake cheerfulness._ It was well known, that Sakura wasn't the early morning type of person. But because she faked all her cheerfulness, she also started to fake it on the moments were she _never before _had been cheerful.

Sakura talked to him, and he only listened with half an ear, as usual. They were useless stories anyway, and he was too sleepy to do too many things at a time. Sakura didn't seem to notice, and he was glad for that. She really didn't need any more concerns on her mind right now.

Arriving at his home, the training started. It was obvious that Sakura had still a long way to go, before she would regain her normal strength and condition, before she would be fit enough to start the real training. That's why he only let her do the warming ups for now, until she had fully recovered.

But after five minutes, she was already tired.

Syaoran sighed from behind the table at which he was currently doing his homework at. This training somehow seemed a waste of his time, especially this early. These exercises where simple enough for her to do at home, which would mean more time for him, for his own stuff. Namely sleeping…

But he just couldn't bring himself to say that to her. Besides the fact that it would hurt her and not help her out of her current situation at all, he also had to admit that he liked these moments with her. It reminded him of his first trainings with Meilin, but then… completely different.

He wondered how the actual sparring trainings with Sakura would go. He could imagine that she would give up very soon. But then again, she really insisted on these trainings. He just had to wait to see what she was made of.

As Sakura took a break to catch her breath, Syaoran gave her the next set of exercises. And as he observed her when she continued, he suddenly saw her pain very clear. With each step or punch, she poured in all her pains and troubles. It was visible in her eyes, in the grim line of her mouth and in the fury of her fists. But at the same time she was doing a great job of hiding these feelings for the outside world. He could only see it if he focused on it, and looked long enough.

And he became worried that she hid too much.

_Maybe it's best to consult this with Eriol and Tomoyo,_ Syaoran thought. _Maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to get Sakura out of this. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

She stared ahead of her, her fake smile plastered on her face and her eyes set off in the distance. She couldn't really figure out what it was, where she was looking at exactly. It was somewhere between the window besides her and the trees behind it. She only knew it was better than listening to the ramblings of Yoko, who held a presentation at the moment, in front of a bored class.

It was obvious though that, despise the boring subject – which she had already forgotten – everybody in the class did a great job of pretending to be interested and to listen carefully.

Yoko, Miki and Naomi had increased in popularity since Sakura landed in the Hospital. Not positive popularity though. They were nearly as feared as Tomiko herself and a lot of students obeyed them at anything they said.

Sakura continued to stare in to nothingness, feeling miserable in every vein of her body. Her body was almost healed though, but inside her mind everything was still messed up. She was scared, more than she ever thought possible. Her condition increased slow but steady and she thought herself able to at least run away if necessary. But that did not cease the fear.

She convinced herself that if she was able to defeat Syaoran in martial arts, that she would be save. That only then she was truly able to defend herself.

And so, she promised herself to train more: to get up earlier, train before Syaoran would pick her up. But also to train between school and work and after work. She wanted to start running again for her condition, until she was able to run for more than an hour, like she could do before the accident.

The sound of the school bell broke her out of her reverie. It sort of sealed the promise and she was sure she could keep it, even if it meant less sleep. She got up from her seat by the window, followed by Chiharu who complained about the boring presentation, and together they headed to the canteen.

At least, Sakura thought, she had her friends to cheer her up, and she knew they would approve of all her decisions. Not that they succeeded in cheering her up, these past days…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Touya sat in one of the few comfortable chairs in Yukito's home. The door to the bakery was open and he smelled the scent of freshly made bread. Yukito was working there, for tomorrow's first shipment of the day.

Yukito started this bakery a couple of years ago and since then it had only grown. It truly had become one of the best bakeries in this region. Yukito loved to work here, which was the reason Touya hardly came over. It was just that, when Yukito was near the bakery, he just _had_ to work there. So coming for a nice chat, was really just a waste of time.

But nonetheless did Touya come here. He needed to talk to his best friend, regarding Sakura and, well... you just couldn't do that when she was there, right? So he came all the way here, only to be talked from the bakery. Yukito practically had to yell for Touya to hear him.

'I actually _do_ think she made a good decision.' Yukito poked his head around the corner of the small hallway which separated the bakery from his home. 'It might be just what she needs to get over this. It's better than locking her up in her own room.'

'I heard that before...' Touya muttered. He had just explained the last details to Yukito. He had hoped Yukito would be on his side, but then again, he never did.

'Oh right! This Li Syaoran is like one of the best if it comes to martial arts, right? That means that if Sakura learns from the best, she might actually become a martial arts champion!'

'You're joking, right?' Touya shot back. 'She is a little monster; of course she can't do that.'

Yukito laughed at that. 'I'm not the only one who is joking, right?'

Touya growled a bit under his breath. Yukito was right, again. He might call Sakura a monster, but that didn't really mean that he actually meant that. 'That is not the point here, Yuki. That gaki is _the_ Li Syaoran, the cold hearted beast. You know the rumors... I really don't like that this kid hangs around with my sister, he has the worst reputation ever.'

Yukito let out a laugh again. 'You're exaggerating, Touya. Reputations are build on purpose, based on false rumors. You know very well that Li Syaoran might actually be a nice guy. I personally do like him already and I only met him once.'

'Hmpf... You like everyone.' Touya stood up to help his friend in the bakery for a moment, before he had to go and make dinner for Sakura.

He smiled at himself. Yukito was a good guy, one of those rare, really nice persons. But if Yukito could muster up to trust the gaki, then he might actually not be so bad at all. He hadn't told him yet about the fact that Li actually paid for the hospital. Normally, he wouldn't hide anything for his friend, but he couldn't bring himself to tell this little fact. That was just like admitting he was wrong, that the kid really didn't have a false reputation, and that it really was okay for him to hang out with his little sister.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tomoyo and Eriol sat in the living room in Syaoran's home and Syaoran sat across from them and Meilin and Ryu were on the phone again. They were talking about a solution for Sakura's problems.

'I don't get it!' Meilin whined. 'If she acts cheerful, then how do you know for sure that she isn't?'

'It's like you just said yourself, Meilin. She _acts_ cheerful, and she really isn't _that_ great of an actor.' Eriol explained a bit bored. The girls worried for Sakura's sake, which made them somewhat… annoying. It made that this wasn't the place where he really wanted to be. And even worse, it was Syaoran who invited them over, who was most worried of all. He called off work, especially for this.

'The thing is; how can we get her over this?' Tomoyo whispered, just loud enough for Meilin and Ryu to hear on the other end of the line.

Ryu spoke. 'Why do you so desperately need to help her get over this? Isn't completely normal for her to react this way? She needs time to get over this. I don't see why it is better if we mingle in this.'

'She can't do this on her own.' Tomoyo responded sadly. 'That's her problem: caring to much about everyone else. As long as she hides it, she won't get over it. But as long as she cares for us more than herself, she will hide it.'

'So basically...' Syaoran spoke softly, his eternal glare deepened from worry. '...we have to get her to spill everything towards us.'

'And let us help her.' Eriol added.

Tomoyo sighed. 'I'll do anything for her, as long as I can see that smile of hers again. I don't even feel like taping her anymore!'

'Maybe we must make her understand that we worry more if she is like this.' Meilin opted through the phone.

'Anyhow, we must confront her, right?' Syaoran asked. 'Then who's up for the job?' He immediately looked at Tomoyo, for after all, she was her best friend.

But Tomoyo shook her head. 'I already tried. She won't talk to me, she knows me to well.'

'Same hear.' Eriol said.

'And we aren't exactly around the neighborhood either.' Meilin said.

'I think you are the best option, Syaoran.' It came nearly as a whisper, and Tomoyo looked sad, though you could see the hint of vague stars in her eyes. 'She cares for you a lot, but you don't know each other for that long. It's probably easier for her to talk to you, than to us.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran postponed this "talk" for a while. He had to admit that he didn't look forward to it. _How to start? _It wouldn't be easy, she wouldn't like it at all, _and she might get really mad!_ He had to find the right time and the right words, but he just couldn't come up with anything.

And he didn't have time for this. All the worry made him sleep uneasy. All his work, school, home work, trainings and Sakura's trainings made him sleep less and less. He had already started to think less clear at unspecific times of the day. He skipped meditating often, which made him even vaguer of mind.

But he couldn't possibly stop going to school, or doing his homework. His own future depended on that. He couldn't even think of stopping to train Sakura, because she really needed this. He couldn't stop his own training, because in all those years, it had become a part of him. And work... stopping work was like letting LiCo down.

It was hard, but he eventually decided to do less training, maybe even train during Sakura's training, and only go to work when he was desperately needed there. But that had to start _after _December, because LiCo was always so busy at this time of the year. He just had to make it until then.

_Just one more week of school and the Christmas Holiday starts. Then I can sleep longer in the morning. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was cold and even her thick jacket and scarf didn't help her to stay warm. The sun didn't show itself, hidden behind mass of clouds. The snow that fell out of those clouds was wet and the wind blinded her.

A frown plastered itself on her face and she scolded at the clouds.

She used to love this time of the year. When she was younger, she played with her friends in the snow, made snowmen and snow castles and held snow fights. They used to go skiing with school and she loved to run through and jump in the snow.

But now...

She didn't feel like it was right to enjoy this moment of the year. Nor the rest of the year. It didn't feel right to be here, between all the innocent snowflakes, which, by the way do hurt you cheeks with their icy cold.

Actually, she didn't feel right at all. Everything was just... wrong!

At this moment she was wandering through the schoolyards, not feeling like going inside. She sat down on the wet ground, her jacket long enough for her school uniform to stay dry. With her knees pulled up to her face she waited for more than 40 minutes. Only then did she realize she waited for nothing. No one would come out here in the cold. Not her friends, not her family and no one to talk to.

Washed over by a feeling of loneliness, a sob threatened to rise in her throat.

What was she doing here anyway? It was lunch time, and everyone sat in the school, where it was warm, eating happily together, chatting away. So what was she doing here?

Having no answer to that, she stood up and shook the snow of her jacket and hair. It seemed that it had stopped snowing now and she walked towards the school entrance.

'Hey.' A familiar voice said.

She spun around to see Syaoran walking up to her. 'S-Syaoran!' She quickly plastered her smile on her face again. 'W-What are you d-doing here?'

He frowned at her as he reached up with his hand to touch her forehead. 'Are you okay? You look flustered.'

'Sure I am okay!' Sakura answered brightly and she broadened her smile.

His frown deepened. 'No, you're not. I think you have a fever. The snow soaked you, how long have you been out here?'

She felt the heat rise to her face at his accuse. Feeling her own forehead, she figured that it _didn't _feel right, and her jacket _was _soaked. _How long _have_ I been out here?_ 'I-I don't know. But I'm fine, really!' She tried her best to let her voice sound normal. 'Let's get in, class is about to start.'

She was about to turn and walk in, when Syaoran stopped her. 'You're terrible at lying, you know. I better bring you home.' He turned her around, so she couldn't just walk in the school.

'What? Then I miss my classes!' Sakura objected furiously. He accused her again _and_ he was worried about her. _If he can see through me, can the rest too?_

'Not that you can pay attention to it, in the state you are in now.' With a hand on her back, he steered her towards the exit. 'No training for you tomorrow.'

'But…' Sakura tried to object. He was right, she did a better job of going home now, but she could do that by herself, right? 'I better go alone then. You don't want to miss you classes because of me.'

He snorted. 'You actually think I let you walk home in this state? Silly, I don't mind, I can live with missing a few classes.' He steered her towards Eriol's car. He still had the keys, so he might as well use it for something useful for a change. 'Is your father home?'

Sakura got in the car, and settled herself in the front seat. She began to feel a little bit dizzy, but she just ignored it and pretended it wasn't there. 'No, he is away for two months.'

'Your brother?'

'No, he is working, and is staying somewhere else for the next two days. But it's alright; it's just a little fever.'

'Right...' He muttered as he stopped for the traffic lights.

'Hoe..?'

'That's not a little fever, Sakura. I can see through your acting.'

'Hoe..!'

'And so can the rest'

Sakura didn't respond. Her smile fell and she stared outside. _Have they known all along?_

'They worry about you. _I _worry about you.' Syaoran swallowed and turned left. He hadn't planned on bringing up this subject, but somehow, the words just rolled out. 'We know you aren't doing well at all, but we don't know how to help you, because you always hide it. Tomoyo is worried sick. She is your best friend, but she doesn't know what to do at all. Eriol, Meilin and even Ryu are equally worried. I can only guess what Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko think.'

He glanced sideways and saw that she was desperately looking outside, as if she looked for something to hold on, a better disguise perhaps. He was silent for a while and he reached her little home. Stopping the car, he got out and opened Sakura's door, but she didn't move a muscle. She still stared into nothing, her smile far from her pretty face.

'Hey.' Syaoran bent down his knees to come face to face. He stroked a hair back, away from her eyes. 'It's okay. If you want it to keep hidden, you may. We only want to help you, that's all.'

Suddenly her eyes fixed on his for a moment, before she gently shoved him away and got out of the car. 'I know, I know.' She muttered, to soft for Syaoran to hear. She walked towards the door, key in hand. 'You better go back now, you can still make sixth period in time.'

But Syaoran shook his head. 'No way, I'm not leaving you here sick, without anyone to call upon.' So he followed her in the house, ignoring her complaints.

Sakura took of her soaked coat, only to discover that her uniform was soaked as well. _How can I not notice this?_ Unconsciously, she started to tremble. Maybe it was the cold, maybe something else, she didn't know. But she did know that when the world started spinning, Syaoran caught her, before everything turned black.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A cold, wet cloth touched her forehead. She could feel it, but at the same time, she wasn't all too sure about that. Her body burned; namely her chest and head, she could _feel_ it, but at the same time, she had no idea where that thought came from.

The amount of time that passed was unknown, but when she finally opened her eyes a bit, there was indeed a cold whet cloth on her forehead. On a chair besides the couch sat Syaoran, reading a book.

He briefly looked up, only to see her awakening. 'Hey. How are you feeling?'

A grumble escaped her lips. She tried again. 'O-Okay I guess. How long have I been asleep?'

'About half an hour.' Syaoran replied as he put the book down. His glare had vanished, but a deep frown was still visible. 'You should take a hot shower and dry yourself. You'll only get sicker, staying in those wet clothes.'

Sakura looked down at herself. She still wore the uniform, and she laid on top of Syaoran's jacket. Probably in order to keep the couch dry. She slowly sat up, clutching her aching head. 'That might be a good idea.'

As Sakura stumbled upstairs, Syaoran went into the kitchen to get something warm for her to drink. _A nice cup of tea, or maybe some hot chocolate._ Going through the kitchen cabinets, he only found hot chocolate and coffee, so he forgot about the tea.

When Sakura eventually came down, all cleaned, dried and dressed in a very thick sweater, she gratefully grabbed the cup of hot chocolate. She wore a bright pink flush on her cheeks, and she still shivered a bit. 'Feeling better?' Syaoran asked her.

She nodded. 'Yes.' At that moment her eyes unfocused for a moment, as if she was very dizzy.

'Liar.' Syaoran said it with a laugh though.

Sakura choose to ignore that comment and when the hot chocolate had disappeared down her throat, she went to the couch to lay down for a while. Syaoran followed her and sat on the chair, picking up his book again, making sure he would be there when something happened. 'You're missing all your classes.' Sakura commented.

'Hm, I know.' Syaoran replied. 'I called your brother a while ago. He can't come down now, so he agreed for me to stay here until you are better.'

Sakura's eyes grew large. 'Now you are the liar. Touya hates your guts, he wouldn't allow that!'

A snigger was heard, as Sakura continued to stare at him with those big eyes of hers. 'I'm not lying, he truly agreed. He too knows it's better than you having no one around at all.'

'B-But... you have to go to work after school. You can't stay here!'

'Of course I can. I'm in charge there, they do as I say. I already called to inform them about this.' Syaoran yawned for a moment. 'Besides, I think I can use this break from school and work.'

Sakura eyed him specifically. 'You haven't slept well, have you? Or at least not much.'

'Is that an accuse?'

'So what if it is?'

'Hmpf. Don't tell me you are worried about me.'

'Of course I am. That's what friends are for.' As soon as she said that, she realized her mistake. Syaoran looked at her mockingly. Too late...

'I'll tell if you do.'

Sakura mentally cursed. _He is doing this on purpose! And he is even happy about it!_ And indeed, Syaoran had that glint in his eyes, which said he enjoyed the moment. The corner of his lips reached upwards, ever so slightly. 'You first.'

'Oh, is that it how you want to play it?'

'Take it or leave it.' Sakura sounded revengeful, but Syaoran knew she faked it.

'Fine.' Syaoran shrugged. If that's how it had to go. This might be his one chance to get her to talk. Telling a little bit of his own problems would be a small sacrifice. 'I indeed haven't slept well, and not very often.'

'Why?' She asked boldly. After all, two could play that game.

'I've been busy lately. School, homework, work, training, your training. I haven't slept for more than four hours a day, for the last two months or so. Sometimes even less. Exams are nearing, and I have so much classes, that I can't keep up, without spending a lot of my time on homework. Every company has a very busy time at this month of the year, because the year is ending, and there is just a lot of work. I stopped my own training, because of lack of time, but it only makes me sleepier.'

A worried look had crept upon Sakura's face. 'Is my training in the way? Because if it means more sleep for you, we can end it, or postpone it.'

Syaoran shook his head. 'It only takes one and a half hour of my time each day _and_ I promised you to train you, so I will keep doing that, until you are able to defend yourself more than properly.' He pointed out to her. 'And if the real training begins, then I get a bit of my own training back, by sparring with you.'

Sakura didn't seem fully convinced yet, but ignored it for the time being. 'Then I don't see why you have to go to work so much. I understand it must be very hectic time at the moment, but they have always survived without you helping them, so why can't they do that now? I don't really think it's necessary for you to be there.'

Syaoran was quiet for a moment. She really did have a point there. Being a leader made him want to do to so much on his own, which others could do as well. Maybe she was right. His presence wasn't needed there, as much as it always seemed to be. 'You know, you're right. I _am_ doing things someone else must have done, before I came along. In fact, they won't even realize that I'm gone, as soon as the tasks have been restored with the persons who did them before.' He smiled brightly. 'Man, that's a relieve. I spent more and more time at work than planned and I didn't even realize.'

Sakura smiled back, but it was a weak smile. 'If that means more sleep for you, then I'm glad. Do you enjoy your work?'

Syaoran shrugged. 'Not particularly. I don't like the work I have to do here, but when I take it all over, it will be different. Being the Li heir isn't so much fun, but being the leader over the clan and LiCo is. It gives a satisfying feeling, that you control it all, that everything can be destroyed with a wrong word from you and that it's entirely up to you to keep this company and the clan alive.'

'Fun? Doesn't that create a lot of stress? I mean, if everyone is dependable on you, and you do something wrong...'

Syaoran laughed a bit. 'It does create stress, but I need that bit of stress to feel... let's say alive. I enjoy being in control. And _that_'s why I don't like you to hide everything from me, because that way, I'm not able to help you and I'm not in control. It makes me worry about you.'

Sakura swallowed at that. If she was honest, she never thought about it like that. She hid everything from her friends, so they _wouldn't_ worry, not the other way around. Now it seemed that she was the culprit, that she had treated her friends wrong for the past weeks. No, years. Four years to be exact.

A tear escaped her eyes, and slid down her cheek.

When Syaoran's expression softened, she couldn't hold back anymore and she started to cry. She threw herself in his arms, and cried on his shoulder. He gently put his arms around her and let her cry.

She didn't tell him anything that evening, but that was alright. At long last, she was able to cry to her heart's content, making her feel so much better in the end. When she finally fell asleep that evening, Syaoran carried her to her bed where she could sleep. He himself fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

He fell asleep fast, but not without dreams. He dreamt about Sakura, about the feeling she left behind in his arms and the smell of her hair. And he wondered again, how a complete stranger had gotten to befriend him that fast. How she had become so important to him in such a short period of time.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When the sun hit her eyelids, Sakura woke up. Firstly, she was rather startled as to why she woke up by the sun, in winter. That would obviously mean she overslept. Very soon after that, she realized that she was sick. Her head hurt, she felt feverish and dizzy. It took her a little while more to remember what had happened last night, and wondered how she end up in her bed. She could swear that she fell asleep on the couch.

And Syaoran... was he still here? She wanted to call out to him, but her voice was surprisingly weak. Getting up also failed, for her arms felt like jelly. So she just lay there for a moment to feel normal again, so she could get up. Even if it was only to go to the bathroom.

While laying there, her thoughts drifted off, in the complete wrong way. They ended up with him again. _Syaoran..._

In the last weeks, and especially the last days she seemed to care more and more about him. He seemed to have taken that special place in her life, which she thought would never be filled again. He was the one that made her feel funny with just a glance in her direction, that caused a blush on her cheeks with only a single thought about him, that made her want to be hold by him when she felt lonely.

And that was the exact reason why she didn't want to think about him. Besides what she felt for him, he also was a good friend. A friend that she didn't want to lose. And that she would lose him, if these feelings of hers took over, was a fact.

After a while, she felt a bit better, and able to get up. Slowly she got up and went to the living room. There, on a couch, Syaoran slept silently, yet deep. For a little while, Sakura remained standing by the door, looking at his sleeping figure. She tried to move as quiet as possible while going to the kitchen, wanting to give him some more of his desperately needed rest.

Inside the kitchen, Sakura got overwhelmed with dizziness again. She didn't reach the chair, and sank to the ground.

When she woke, she still lay on the ground. Slowly getting up, she checked if Syaoran still slept. He was. Luckily. She immediately decided that he didn't need to know about this. It would only worry him more. _Wait… didn't he tell me yesterday it was the other way around?_ She could hardly remember, vague as her mind was at that moment, but it seemed pretty logical to her. Maybe she needed to tell him this.

To close the deal, she decided only to tell, if he asked her about it. That way, she didn't hide it, but also wasn't worrying him too much. Smiling to herself she tried to make a cup of tea. When that succeeded, she made another one of Syaoran, in case he woke up and sat across from him in the chair, eying him carefully now that she had the chance.

I mean, ignoring the fact that you like someone, okay, possible. But when nobody is there to witness this, and the object of your affection is asleep? No way! This is a moment, a chance, to feel your true emotions and to take so much of it, that it is enough for a very long time. After all… as soon as he awakes, it would all be pushed back, in order to keep their friendship.

It took him more than an hour to wake up. His eyes slowly opened, and she stared in the most beautiful kind of amber she would ever see. She smiled at him, and he softly smiled back. Suddenly he woke up fully, sat straight on the couch, throwing the blanket of him. 'How late is it?' He asked frantically.

Sakura shrugged. 'I don't know.' She looked around the living room, not finding any clock at all. 'I'm sick, you're sleepy, and so we don't need to know.' She smiled at him sweetly and he gave her a curious look.

He picked up his cell phone, only to see it was eleven o'clock in the morning. His eyes widened and he cursed shortly. '_How _long!? How..? Why…! I missed my test by two hours!' He shrieked.

Sakura's eyes widened as well. 'Oh! If I had known that, I would've woken you sooner.' A doubtful look came on her face. 'No, wait. I wouldn't have been awake by then. At least you finally got some sleep.' She pointed at the tea in front of him. 'I made you some tea, if you want.'

Syaoran smiled thankfully at her, grabbing the cup of tea. It was still hot, because Sakura had made new tea, every time the last one got cold, before Syaoran woke up. He currently drank the sixth cup she made for him, the rest had disappeared in the sink.

'It's okay.' Syaoran said, trying to comfort her. Not that she needed it. 'I was the only one to make the test, so it wouldn't cause to much trouble to make it another day.'

'That's a relief. Do you have more plans or tests today?'

'No. I'm going to keep you company until your brother comes back.' He sipped his tea again, before realizing it was tea, something he couldn't find yesterday when he needed it. _Suppose they keep it in a different place._ 'How are you feeling today? Better or worse?'

Sakura thought for a while, her finger tapping her chin. 'I can't say for sure. It feels worse, but I feel better. Ehm... let's say my body feels worse, but I'm awfully giggly and in a good mood.' She sent a smile towards him, and finished her cup of tea. Literally her sixth one.

Syaoran stared dumbfounded at her. 'I can't decide if that's good or not...'

Sakura giggled and stood up from her chair, quite unsteady. 'I'll go shower now, which will take a while. If you want to train, we have a lot of space around the house, but I'm afraid not in the house.'

'That's okay. I'm used to train outside, thank you.'

She nodded at him. 'Okay, then I'm going now.' She walked towards the bathroom, holding herself upright at the wall and furniture. Ever so slowly, she reached the door, opened it and disappeared out of sight.

Syaoran sighed as she turned the corner. _She must be really sick. I wonder if I should call a doctor._ He stood up and walked outside. He had no training gear here, so he tossed his sweater and shirt aside, in order to keep them clean. It was icy cold outside, but dry, and he forced himself to pay no mind at the temperature.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It took her a while to reach the bathroom and even longer to undress herself and get under the shower. When water finally rained down on her, she sat heavily on the ground, overwhelmed with dizziness again.

When the dizziness came, she seemed very conscious of the state her body was in. She felt her fever, her burning and aching head, her tired arms and jelly like legs. But as soon as the dizziness faded, all that didn't seem so important. She became giggly again, and in a good mood.

When she gave it a thought, she realized that the empty feeling she had yesterday, was gone, at least for now. There were no troubles plaguing her mind, she didn't feel scared at all and she had no trouble to show her real smile.

It took her more than an hour to shower, and half an hour after that, she was back in the living room again. Syaoran seemed not inside the house, and she figured he trained outside.

In the iciness.

_He's nuts..._

Just as she wanted to take a look at him – from behind the curtains – her cell phone rang from her schoolbag. She raced towards it, answered it and became overwhelmed with dizziness again.

'...ra!'

Faintly she realized that her hand held her cell phone against her ear. And that someone talked trough it.

'...kura, are you alright?!?'

She opened her eyes, finding herself lying on the ground, besides the table. Pain shot through her broken wrist, which woke her up instantly.

'SAKURA!!!' Tomoyo yelled frantically.

'I-I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan, I'm here!' She got out in a squeaky voice, still staring blankly at her aching wrist. 'I blacked out for a moment, sorry!'

'Sakura-chan, are you alright?' Tomoyo sounded extremely worried. 'You weren't here yesterday during lunch, and we heard Syaoran-kun was missing to! And Eriol-kun is angry because Syaoran didn't pick him up from school, and he doesn't know where his car is and..'

'It's okay, Tomoyo-chan.' Sakura interrupted her. 'I got sick, and Syaoran-kun brought me home. He stayed here, because there's no one home these two days. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I wasn't really in a state to do anything at all.'

'What's wrong, do you have the flue? Should I come over?'

'Something like that. I keep getting these dizziness' attacks and I have fainted quite often. But it's okay, Tomoyo, you don't have to skip school because of this. Syaoran is here and he keeps an eye out for me, so don't worry.'

A sigh. 'Well... if you say so. Call me if anything is wrong, or you need help or whatever, okay?'

'Sure, Tomoyo! Don't worry, I promise to call a doctor if it gets worse.'

They said goodbye and Sakura tried to get up. Suddenly, two strong hands helped her up.

'I saw you falling from outside. Does anything hurt?' Syaoran asked, holding her arm to keep her steady.

'Ah... you saw that?' Came her meek reply. Somehow, a blush had crept up her cheeks. If she remembered it correctly, it wasn't a really charming way to crash down on the ground. Not to mention his two hands that lay for a short while on her waist to help her up.

'So I did. Does anything hurt?' His voice was stern, yet concerned.

'Well...' She felt her body with her hands, trying to see if it hurt anywhere. 'No not really, just... just my wrist I guess.' She showed him her bandaged wrist.

'Hm.' He replied and led the way to the couch, for her to sit on. He sat down as well, and carefully touched the hard bandage. 'It's broken. I mean the plaster, the wrist of course is already broken. Does this hurt?'

He pushed on several places, and she nodded each time. 'Maybe I should call a doctor. I don't think it's good to let it stay this way.' He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number of the hospital Sakura had been in before.

After just a few words, Syaoran succeeded in getting a doctor to come, because Sakura was not able to go there herself. Sometimes it was a real good thing to be a Li, and the heir at that. It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive at Sakura's little cottage. It surprised him that such an important member of the Li's set foot in a house like that. But he didn't show it, and instead examined Sakura's wrist. He took off the plaster and examined further. After a while he said: 'Your fall didn't worsen your wrist, luckily, but I need to put on new cast. This time, don't try to break it, okay?'

Sakura meekly nodded, not quite sure if he tried to make a joke or not. Soon after, the doctor left, refusing the cup of coffee Sakura offered, because more patients were waiting for him, or so he said. He told her sternly to rest, not doing anything unhealthy and call him immediately when it got worse. He gave her a you-must-obey-me-look before nodding at Syaoran and walked out the door.

Sakura let out a sigh and heard Syaoran snigger in the door opening. 'What?' She asked, being a bit irritated. First the doctor, who she didn't really understand, and now this.

But Syaoran choose to neglect that question and went to the kitchen to make her something to drink. The tea was left on the table, so he made her a cup. _If you're sick, you must drink a lot, right?_ Syaoran thought, remembering it from those few times he had been sick.

When he returned to the living room, Sakura sat herself down at the couch and lied down. She looked longingly at the blanket on the chair, wanting it, but too lazy to make a move for it. He sighed, set the cup on the table and handed her the blanket, which she accepted cheerfully. He made them both something to eat, and served the food on the couch for her. Soon after that she fell asleep, and he started doing his left homework.

In the evening, when she finally woke up, he had finished his homework for the entire week _and _the book he started the day before. She yawned – rather cutely – and looked at him with a bright smile. 'Good morning, Syaoran!' She greeted evenly bright.

'Morning?' He couldn't suppress the small smile that crept on his face. 'It's already five o'clock. It's evening.'

'But...! When you wake up, your day starts, and usually that's in the morning, right?' she didn't wait for him to answer. 'So that means it is morning for me!'

'Right..' Syaoran shrugged at her strange reasoning. 'How late is your brother coming home?'

'Ehm... About half past six, I think. But he might be earlier, because you are here.'

'Well then, that's within one and a half hour. That's the amount of time you got to go from morning to evening. That means, breakfast, school, lunch, school, calling Tomoyo, and go to your partime job.'

'Hoe?! My job, I forgot!' She frantically began to search for her cell phone.

Syaoran sniggered. 'I think you're getting the time again.'

Sakura mentally cursed. _He's _so _mocking me!_

'Touya called your chief to tell you're sick and not coming.' Syaoran said, trying to calm her down. _Although it is kind of funny to see her like this._

Sakura scowled at him, a bit to fake to be real and gave a deep sigh. She dropped her schoolbag on the ground again, letting her cell phone in it, and sat heavily on the couch again. She put a hand on her head and sank back in the couch. 'My head hurts...'

'Then go to sleep again.' Syaoran stood in front of the bookcase in search of something interesting to read.

'Don't feel like sleeping...'

'Then what do you want to do?' He said, while carefully grabbing a book from the shelf. It read: 'The archeological founds of Tomoeda City'. Syaoran didn't know Tomoeda had something like that and this interested him.

'I'm thirsty...'

'Want something to drink? Tea, water, hot chocolate?' The author of the book read: 'Kinomoto Hakai' _interesting..._

Sakura nodded. 'I want orange juice...'

He nodded and walked towards the kitchen, while reading the back of the book. In the kitchen, he realized what she had said she wanted and that he didn't have any idea where to find orange juice. Walking back to Sakura, still holding the book, he asked her.

'Ehm... Let's see... I don't think we have any.' A bright smile spread across her pale face. 'Then, some water, please.' When Syaoran walked back to the kitchen again, she realized that she was ordering him around and acted like a baby. But when she finally managed to stand up, he had already returned with her water.

'Who wrote this book? Family of yours?'

The question came before she could offer him her apologies. She read the title and smiled dreamily. 'My grandfather did. He was an archeologist and wanted to show the people here what could be found even in their own little town. Not that it helped, but he meant well.' Sakura had never known Hakai, for he died a few years before she was born. But her father told many stories about him, because he had admired him in almost every way.

'Mind if I read it?'

'Sure, go ahead! Daddy won't mind.' Sakura smiled energetically.

'Maybe not, but I do.' Touya entered the house angrily. He hadn't liked it one bit that he wasn't able to go home to take care of his little sister. 'Didn't we teach you not to lend anything to strangers?' _Especially that kind!_

'Touya!' Sakura scolded. 'If he was a stranger, you wouldn't have allowed him to keep an eye on me!' She stuck out her tongue at Touya, who couldn't answer that, without making a fool of himself. 'And you're back early.'

Touya snorted. 'Only so the _gaki _can leave early.' He put his jacket and suitcase on the chair, so Syaoran couldn't sit down. Then, he went to the kitchen and started making dinner without a further word.

'I better go now.' Syaoran said. His glare had returned, as soon as Touya had entered. His messy chestnut bangs partly covering his eyes. He quickly grabbed his few belongings and went to get his jacket.

Sakura stood op, still unsteady and followed him to the door. She brought the book that lay on the table, were Touya wanted it to be. 'Here.' She said, as they reached the door, and gave him the book. 'Thank you for staying these two days. I hope you're not getting into trouble for this.'

Looking at the book, he asked: 'Are you sure? I mean, if your brother knows...'

'Don't worry. I'll take care of him. It's the least I could do.'

Syaoran smiled at her, the frown pushed away again. 'That's okay, I was glad to be able to help you. And get a bit more rest.'

She smiled back, though a bit weekly. 'Sorry you can't stay for dinner. Touya refuses to make for more than two persons. Well, just today, of course...'

Syaoran laughed a bit. 'Of course...' For a moment, he had no idea how to say goodbye. But then he mentally shrugged. He didn't need to act, he could just say goodbye like he normally did. 'Get better soon, okay? We'll all be waiting for you at school, and we expect a call when something is wrong.' _Alright... not exactly like normal, but close enough._

Sakura gave him one of her true smiles and waved until he was out of sight.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'What's next?' Mika asked curiously to Yoko.

Yoko shrugged. 'How would I know? She has not told us anything since she became more popular.'

'She likes herself so much that she forgets who her friends are.' Naomi added. 'And she isn't even that popular.'

'You're right.' Yoko nodded at Naomi. 'Everybody is just scared of her, and scared that what happened to Kinomoto would also happen to them.'

Mika looked at them hopefully. 'Maybe we must stop doing this. Let her take care of her own things. We can go back to Hyji.'

For a while both Yoko and Naomi stared at her. 'Miki-chan, think about what will happen to us when we turn our back to her.' Naomi said, fear filling her voice.

Yoko nodded at her friends. 'We're too deep in this already.'

'But...' Miki still looked a little bit hopeful. These were her friends, and she wouldn't ever turn her back on them, so she couldn't leave without them. 'Only more people will get hurt. It wasn't like this with Hyji. He never hurt others that bad.'

'No, he didn't, and I don't like it that Tomiko does, but... I don't want to get hurt either.'

'But... we are to blame for hurting others. I don't want that either.' Miki truthfully said.

Yoko looked at her friend. She, Miki and Naomi had been together since kindergarten. They went through a lot, and stuck together throughout everything. They had always stood up for each other and shared their fates. She just hoped that this wouldn't break them up. 'Then, what do you rather want? Get hurt, or hurt others?'

Miki wavered for a moment, knowing what the consequences would be. 'I rather get hurt. If we turn our back to her, we can make this stop. We can tell the principal, or the police, or whatever.'

'They won't forgive us for helping her. We'll get punished as well.' Yoko stated.

'I know.' A tear fell on her face. 'But we deserve it. We've done something really bad. And I don't even hate Kinomoto. She has never done anything against us.'

Yoko nodded. 'Naomi?'

'I don't know. We could get in jail for this. But if we continue, it could be worse than jail. On the other hand, Tomiko has what she wanted. She got her fame, maybe she will leave Kinomoto and the others alone. And then nothing bad will happen to us. We can cut ties when everything calmed down.'

Yoko just nodded again, saying she understood. They had to do what was best for them in the end. But what was best? Her two friends meant everything for her and she wished she had never opted to join Tomiko. She wished she had never met Tomiko at all.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Meet the Difference between Love & Hate

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Meet the Difference between Love and Hate**_

_I give everything up,_

_For the ones I love._

_I give everything up,_

_To change hate into love._

_**December 2019 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

The last week before Christmas ended without any trouble. Tomiko enjoyed her popularity, as everyone made way as soon as she got in sight. She didn't bother Sakura and her friends, not thinking it was necessary at the moment.

So the last week at school this year ended quite peacefully for Sakura. Though Christmas was normally a very cheerful period of the year, Sakura didn't look forward to it. That's because normally, she would spent it with her family, but that could not be this year. Her father was still away on his trip and wouldn't be back before the end of January. And Touya and Yukito were away with Christmas to visit some old school friends, who had invited them over.

And although Touya really wanted to go, he had rejected to please Sakura. But she, of course, convinced him to go and not to worry about her. It may have taken her over more than an hour; she _did_ convince him to go. He would go there three days before Christmas, and be home two days after. So Sakura had to spend seven days alone at home.

On the last day of school there wasn't anyone who enthusiastically learned, so the teachers soon gave them the day off. Chiharu and Sakura waited outside for the rest to join them. They didn't have to wait long for Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko to come.

'I'm going to England with Eriol, to celebrate with his parents.' Tomoyo beamed enthusiastically. 'I've never been there, it's so exciting!'

'Wow, that's so cool!' Rika beamed. 'My parents want to go to Tokyo, to my family, so I'm tagging along. I haven't seen them for quite a while.'

'Oh, you lucky girls!' Naoko mixed in. 'I'm going to my family just a few miles away. On second thought, my entire family comes, so it will be fun anyways.'

'Yamazaki and I are going to celebrate it with just to two of us.' Chiharu said smiling, a bright blush appearing on her cheeks. 'We can borrow the holiday house we always visit in summer. It's going to be _so_ nice!'

'That's right, just me and Chi-chan.' Yamazaki said as he appeared behind her. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, making her blush deeper.

'Aah! Then I'm going to be alone with Ted all week!' Nakuru screeched, as she hung her arms around Chiharu's and Sakura's neck. 'I haven't seen you all in so long!' She beamed excitedly and pulled them closer.

'Hello, Nakuru.' Sakura said, trying to giggle. All her friends were as cheerful as ever. Soon Eriol and Ted came along, and Ted pulled Nakuru away to go to their dorm. He said something about Nakuru skipping the chores.

'What are you going to do, Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo asked her.

Sakura smiled her famous fake smile. 'Not much, dad and Touya are away.'

'Eeeh!?' All the girls screeched. At the same time, Syaoran joined their group. 'You're going to stay alone during Christmas?' Tomoyo asked unbelievingly. 'No way, Touya would never allow that!'

She shrugged and smiled a bit helpless. 'He didn't, but I convinced him to go. He's meeting his old college friends, and I didn't want him to miss that. He hardly sees them anyway.'

'How about Yukito?' Tomoyo asked slowly, already expecting the answer. Her eyes were telling everyone that she absolutely not agreed to this.

'He's going as well.'

Tomoyo looked quite angry, a look that did not suited her. She couldn't leave Sakura here all alone. She couldn't join Rika, who was with family in Tokyo by then. Chiharu and Yamazaki could use some privacy. Noako was neither an option. Nakuru and Ted as well: Tomoyo secretly knew that Ted had a crush on Nakuru, and this was his change to tell her that. That left only one option.

'Where are you going, Syaoran?' Eriol asked his friend, who hadn't said anything yet.

He showed an evil grin to him. 'I was asked to celebrate Christmas together with... Sophia.'

Now it was Eriol's turn to look flabbergasted. 'W-what? Mom asked you to come? To England?' Syaoran nodded. 'J-just like that?' He nodded again. 'But... but I wanted to introduce Tomoyo to them. It's totally different when you're there as well!'

'Don't worry.' Tomoyo said as she gave a short squeeze in his hand. 'Sakura-chan is coming as well.'

'Eeeh?!' Both Sakura and Eriol exclaimed.

'Yes.' Tomoyo stated firmly. 'I'm not letting her stay here on her own. And she can keep Syaoran company if we want to be alone.' They were not able to misunderstand her, and certainly not to disobey her, that's how firm her voice sounded and stern her eyes shone.

'But Tomoyo...' Sakura tried.

'What?'

'How can you decide that, you haven't even asked if I wanted to come.'

'Do you want to spend Christmas alone?'

Sakura cringed. 'No, not specifically, but it's Eriol's home, doesn't he have a say in this?'

Tomoyo looked sternly at her boyfriend, as if daring him to go against her. Eriol tried to smile, but failed miserably. He was no match against his Tomoyo. 'Of course you can come, Sakura. You already know my parents; they would love it if you come.'

Sakura smiled meekly. 'Thank you, but I still can't come though.'

'Why not?' Eriol and Tomoyo asked at the same time.

A small blush crept up her cheeks. 'Well, England is not around the corner.'

'So?'

'I eh... I-I can't exactly eh…'

'Well??'

'...afford it.' The last came out in a whisper. Her poverty had always bothered her, when in front of her friends.

'Then I'll pay for you.' Tomoyo stated, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. But Sakura quickly shook her head saying that she didn't want that.

'Then I pay.' Eriol opted.

'Eh? No, that's as worse as Tomoyo paying!' Sakura still frantically shook her head, waving with her arms, trying to make it clear.

But it didn't help, because then Eriol shrugged and said: 'Then the almighty Syaoran-sama will pay.'

The almighty Syaoran-sama raised his brows but shrugged indicating he didn't care at all. But Sakura waved frantically with her arms, trying to get some attention. 'No! No! No!' She yelled until she got her wanted attention. 'That's neither an option, it's the exact same thing! I won't take money from my friends.'

Tomoyo sighed exaggeratedly and hung her shoulders in defeat. 'Alright, then you can pay me back in due time...'

'Why do I get the idea that you're not telling me everything?' Sakura narrowed her eyes at her friend.

With her arms crossed Tomoyo looked down on her with a glare. '...when you found yourself a good paying job, a nice _huge _house, a car and computer. A husband and at least three children. Three sons to be exactly. Oh, and only when you have a dog and two cats.' She nodded, glad with her decision.

'Ah!' Sakura pointed an accusing finger at her, stamping on the ground. 'You're never going to let me pay you back!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In the end, they dropped Sakura at home, while the rest went out for Christmas shopping. Going to England, meant more presents to buy, and the girls seemed pretty excited about doing so. The boys just followed them around, pretending to be bored, while observing them carefully, trying to found out what they could buy for the girls.

But having no money to fly to England also meant having no money to buy all of them presents. So Sakura went home to think of something else to give them. I mean, she had to give _something_ instead of _nothing _at al. And thinking about it, now she could make something for Touya and Yukito as well.

In the past, they wouldn't do anything special with Christmas, but just be together, eating something special and playing games. Staying up till late and laughing until they fell asleep: Sakura had always been the first to fall asleep... So this year, being with her friends, instead of her family, she wanted to make something special. And without any better ideas coming up, she decided to make scarfs for everyone and bake for Eriol's parents something delicious as well.

She counted on her fingers for who she had to make all those scarfs.

_Tomoyo, that must be purple or lilac, I guess. Maybe a bit thin, that suits her better. _

_That's one._

_Eriol, he's getting a dark blue scarf, obviously._

_Touya gets a black one._

_That's three._

_Yukito likes brown._

_Syaoran... will probably like a green one. Dark green is a better option._

_Sophia likes light pink. Oh, and flowers! I can make flowers on it. _

_And Kyo gets a... a... light blue one? Red? No, grey. Yes, grey. With stripes! Yes, in two colors: grey and white._

_That makes... seven scarfs. SEVEN?? What am I thinking?? I only have four and a half day to make them, and I can't even knit!_ Sakura began to ran frantically around, hands in her hair, stressing herself out, before she called Rika to learn her how to knit.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Touya had groggily agreed for Sakura to go to England. He didn't like it that the Gaki and the Creep would be there as well, but he knew Sophia and trusted her with his little sister. So when he left with the car to travel all the way up north where his friends lived, he explicitly told her what she could and could not do, and warned her overall to stay away from boys. He even allowed her, if she behaved, to stay there until school started again.

He dropped the two goldfishes with Kaho, who would take care of them until one of them returned, and told Sakura several times to lock the door and shut down electricity when she left for England. With a last hug, Touya ruffled her hair, mumbling something about her being a monster, and jumped up and down on one foot after she effectively stomped it. Sakura handed him two formless packages. 'Those are for you and Yukito.' She said affectionately. 'You can open them with Christmas.'

Once Touya had left, Sakura hurried inside and started on her fifth scarf. She only had one more day after this, and then she had to go to England. Tomoyo and Eriol were already there, giving themselves the opportunity to properly introduce Tomoyo to his parents. Tomoyo had taken care of her ticket, and she flew on the same plane as Syaoran, only on a different side. Syaoran had booked earlier than her, so when Tomoyo finally got Sakura's ticket, all seats around Syaoran were already taken.

Not that she minded. Now she could work on her scarfs for a little while more, without anyone finding out about it. She doubted that they would like the scarfs, but it's the thought that counts, right? It seemed to be the best thing she could do for them.

When the time came to hurry up and go to the airport, she rushed through the house, quickly grabbing her backpack and belongings. Because of the time she spent on the scarfs, she didn't pack her things yet. Knowing full well that she probably forgot a couple of things, she stood ready by the door at the moment Syaoran came to pick her up to catch their plane. At least she didn't forget to shut down electricity and close the doors.

They drove away from her little home, towards the airport, but it hardly got through to her, her thoughts being with the scarfs. She especially felt sorry for Touya, because he got the first scarf and it didn't really look... good. Well, neither did Yukito's, but that one resulted in something that somewhat looked like a scarf. _Oh well, they wouldn't mind._

Only one scarf remained, and she was actually quite proud of that one. Knitting so much the past days really did improve her skills. As far as she had skills. She yawned sleepily which made Syaoran raise a brow.

'It's five o'clock, how can you already be tired?' Syaoran asked from beside her. They both sat in the back seat. Eriol didn't want his car to be at the airport the entire holiday, so Syaoran had ordered a taxi.

'I've been busy! Besides, aren't you sleepy as well? You've got bags under your eyes.' She pointed at his eyes, which looked like he hadn't slept in days. He just shrugged.

'I've been busy as well. Besides, I can sleep in the plane later.'

'I thought you wouldn't go to work that much anymore?'

Syaoran let out a short laugh. 'I wasn't planning to, but my mother got some things for me to do.'

'You've got a hard life.' She stifled another yawn. 'Oh well, so have I.'

She hadn't trained with Syaoran this morning, but she had done so for the past days, holiday or not. And she had improved quite a bit. Her condition still remained far from what it used to be, but Syaoran thought it good enough to train more seriously from now on. It helped a great deal that her hand had officially been healed and the bandage removed.

'Glad you can finally say so out loud.' He gave her a little smile and she looked away quickly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**December 2019 – Abbotsbury, England – Christmas Holiday**_

The scenery seemed more beautiful than in Japan, but that could have been the snow. It hadn't snowed in Tomoeda just yet, but here there lay a five feet pack of snow. Sakura looked out her side of the window as they drove the last part to Abbotsbury. She pointed everything she saw out to Syaoran, who sat next to her, working on his laptop. He looked up every now and then, when she saw something even more beautiful than before.

'Syaoran, look! A polar bear!'

'What?' He asked strangely. His work absorbed him, but this just didn't sound right.

Sakura looked at him with a broad smile. 'Just kidding!' She bent over to take a short look at his laptop. 'It's the middle of Christmas holiday, why are you working? I think everything outside is much more interesting.'

'Really?' He gave her a mocking look. 'Maybe I'm not so lucky that the companies are closed in these weeks. Maybe only the schools are free.'

She really tried to look mockingly back, but that only resulted in a fit of laughter on her side. 'I do hope you're not going to work the entire time. It will be lonely if Tomoyo wants to be alone with Eriol. Oh wait, maybe Sophia can use some help. Kyo-san probably has to work as well, so maybe she wants some company. You already know them, right?'

He nodded. 'They have lived in China for a while. We were neighbors. We still have contact on regular basis. My mother and Sophia are especially close.'

'Really? That must be nice. I only met her once when she visited Eriol. I think he is very lucky to have such a nice mom.' A sweet smile covered her face with memories of her own mother. Her image seemed clearer than usual, probably because she dreamed so much of her in the hospital when she was out cold.

'He is, but he doesn't see them much. They don't have the time to keep flying between England and Japan.'

'Eh, but aren't we intruding then?'

He shrugged. 'Nah, we're only intruding Eriol and Tomoyo.'

Sakura let out a laugh. 'Don't smile so cunningly. You actually enjoy that, don't you? Poor Tomoyo...' Syaoran's smile grew larger.

'That's because they probably are going to bother me with the same things soon.' His smile disappeared and a glare came back. 'With Ryu and Eriol both having a girl, that only leaves me as single. I'm quite sure they won't stop bothering me before I found one, so I might as well irritate them back as much as possible.'

She looked at him with large eyes. How could he speak so openly about this? She had to try really hard to suppress a blush. But she couldn't help but ask. 'Bothering how?'

'Playing Cupid, I guess. Just like Eriol and I did with Ryu and Meilin. Although that really went overboard sometimes. Most of the times...' A sweat drop appeared on his face. 'But we meant well. We were very sure they felt the same, so...'

Sakura tapped with her finger on her lip, deep in thought. 'Then I hate to disappoint you, but I think Meilin will surely help them. Tomoyo too, I guess.' She gave him a mean grin. 'Maybe I should help as well. Wouldn't want to be left out, of course.'

He answered her grin with a deep scowl. 'You wouldn't dare.' He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. If she went to find him a girlfriend, then that meant that she at least wouldn't be a... He mentally slapped his head. What was he thinking?

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!

He already had her as a good friend, wasn't that enough? He didn't want to ruin what they had right now. A deep friendship.

He mentally slapped himself for the second time. _Idiot! You're not even denying that you would like that! Idiot!_ _Deny it, now!_ And he tried to push the thought back, as far as possible.

'You think so? I think I dare.' The car pulled up at a grand mansion, covered by a large ivy. She quickly got out the car, before Syaoran could say anything. 'Ah, so pretty!' She exclaimed happily as she ran to the house.

Syaoran put his laptop away and followed her to the house. A smile appeared on his lips, because of her childish enthusiasm. She still hadn't told him anything, but after that one time when she cried in his arms, she certainly cheered up. Her old smile had come back.

The door opened and Sophia came outside. 'Sakura dear, it's so good to see you!'

'Sophia!' Sakura ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Sophia was in her fifties, but looked like a sweet, old, grandma. But without all the wrinkles. She spoke fluently Japanese; almost as good as she spoke English, her native language. She turned Sakura around and held her face to see how she looked. 'You have lost weight, my dear. Have you been eating properly? Ah, maybe it's from everything that happened. Hospitals are never good for your weight. I'm going to make sure you won't miss anything while you are here.'

Syaoran walked up to them, while the chauffeur unloaded their stuff. 'Ah, there you are.' Sophia said as she hugged Syaoran. 'I'm very glad you agreed to come, sweetie. Yelen said you could use some time away from everything.'

'I'm glad you invited me, Sophia. It's good to be back.' While he said that, he looked so sincere and honest, and his smile so true, that Sakura's heart skipped a beat. _He must really like it here, to be able to give that expression_, she thought. _I've never seen him look like this. _

'Sakura!' Tomoyo's voice went through the house, and before Sakura could turn around, Tomoyo almost jumped on her back. 'I'm so glad you didn't bail out under this one. You should always spend Christmas with the people you love.'

'Tomoyoooo! Let me go, you're suffocating me!' Sakura wailed. Tomoyo released her with an 'Oh, sorry!' and smiled happily at Syaoran. 'Why do I have the idea you mean something else.' Sakura muttered, stroking her sore throat.

Tomoyo gave them both an innocent look. 'Who, me? I wouldn't dare.'

'Where did I hear this before?' Syaoran muttered and quickly went inside.

While Tomoyo took Sakura by the arm to show her around, Sophia gave instructions to the chauffeur to where Sakura's and Syaoran's belongings should go.

'I'm glad your wrist is all better now. How are the trainings going?' Tomoyo asked her friend. They sat in a room with a fireplace, drinking hot chocolate. Eriol and Syaoran had disappeared off to somewhere.

'Troublesome, I suppose. I'm so quickly tired, there isn't much progress. But I'm training on my own as well. I guess I can run laps here too, although I don't know the neighborhood.'

'I think it's save here. Tomiko doesn't even know we are here.'

She sipped her drink and sank some deeper in the chair. 'Tomiko isn't the only rotten person in the world.' Suddenly she sat upright. 'Ah! That's like admitting she was behind it.'

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. 'Because she did, she did!'

'Hm, even I think so.' Sakura sat back again, her hand on her head. 'But the police questioned her, and there just isn't any proof. Maybe she really didn't do it.'

'They knew your name, right? They were really after only you. It must be from someone who knows you _and_ hates you.' Tomoyo stated. She bent down to put another log on the fire. The flames slowly engulfed the log and she warmed her hand in front it. 'That only leads to Tomiko. Or maybe that boy and his sister.' She snorted. 'Hmpf, I don't even know their names.'

'I don't want to name them. But I don't think they did this. Heck, I don't even think they still remember me.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The library really was a place he loved to visit. Not just at school, but also at home, and even here. Most of the books here were, of course, English, but that was alright. He could read English as well as Japanese. With his fingers he traced the covers, looking for something interesting. He remembered from last visits, that Kyo and Sophia loved to read about science fiction and fantasy. Numerous bookshelves stood full of them. Others were filled with books about management, probably from Kyo, and an enormous collection of sweet love stories – obviously from Sophia. He also found some shelves about nature and animals.

'If you're not working, then you're reading.' An irritating voice came from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. After all, this guy _always_ showed up at unexpected times. Which made him quite predictable in the end.

'What do you need, four eyes?'

'Auch!' Eriol pretended to be hurt, but he just couldn't do it. It was usual for Syaoran to react that way. 'If I were you, I should read something of David Eddings. Fun reading and a good story. Let's say, to take your mind of things.'

His eyes followed the pointing finger and he noticed the books. Without reading the backside, he took the first book under his arm, ready to take it somewhere quiet. Normally, when Eriol said to read a book for whatever reason, he picked out the right one.

'You _are _going to spend some time with the rest of us, right?'

He looked his friend in the eyes to see if he was serious. _Definitely__._ He sighed. 'Don't worry, I will. But I would also like some time for myself. I've been real busy lately and I am sleep deprived.'

'And I want you to have that time, as long as you show yourself every now and then. After all, you must not abandon your friends. I also want my time with Tomoyo, but I don't want Sakura to be alone, understand?'

'Yes, yes, Eriol-sama!' Syaoran muttered sweetly.

'Eh?! That wasn't like you! Do it again?'

'Hell no.'

'Please?'

'Save the memory, my friend, because you are not going to hear that again.' He hit Eriol friendly on the shoulders and walked out with his book, leaving Eriol perplexed behind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'I hope you like the food, it's not Japanese.' Sophia exclaimed as she put the pan on the table. 'It's carrot stew, perfect for when it's cold.'

Sakura looked longingly at the pan, wondering what it would taste like. Stew wasn't unknown in Japan, but she had never eaten it before. It smelled delicious at least. Syaoran and Eriol also looked longingly at the pan, but because they already knew what it tasted like. They knew that Sophia was one of the best when it came to cooking. Tomoyo looked like she wanted to throw up, stew wasn't really her thing.

They ate quiet, and when Tomoyo finished her first small portion, she asked with a red face if she could please, _please_, have another one. Sakura tried to stifle her laughter, but Sophia and Kyo laughed out loud. 'Sure dear. That's what you get from thinking my cooking is that terrible.'

When they finished, Sakura helped Sophia clearing the table and doing the dishes. 'Thank you, Sakura, but you really don't have to.'

'It's okay, I really want to help you. I feel bad if I don't.' She gave a sweet smile to Sophia, thinking that the scarf she made would really suit her. Christmas was already the next day, and all the presents lay under the Christmas three. Five formless packages from her side. She felt awful knowing that hers looked so bad, even wrapped.

She remembered the young man on the plane that sat next to her. He had said to her, while she did her best knitting the last scarf, that it was really humiliating to get handmade presents from a girl, even for Christmas. He told her that it would have been nicer to buy scarfs, although scarfs themselves weren't a really nice gift at all.

She felt the heat rising to her face at the thought of those harsh words. _Ah! Who cares! It's the thought that counts._ She had also said that to him, but he just shrugged and said: 'It's your Christmas. I just wanted to give some good advice.' To prove her point, she made another scarf with the remaining treats, telling herself this scarf would be for herself.

_Stupid stranger..._ she muttered in her head. Just in time she noticed the cup she held was about to break from her fierce grip. Quickly she released her anger and went on with the dishes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day, it seemed she had nothing to worry about.

She awoke early, and went running in the neighborhood. Having no idea which way she went, she fastened her speed and turned corner after corner. It didn't take long for her to not feel the icy cold anymore, that's how hard her muscles worked to run. When she reached the mansion again, she felt tired, but decided to run another round. Everything went so well, that she forgot time. When Kyo waved at her to sign she really had to come inside now, she already ran five rounds. A quick look on the clock taught her that she had been out there for almost one and a half hour.

Seeing that, she jumped in the air, extremely happy. Tomoyo and Syaoran came downstairs to see what the commotion was about. 'Yippee! I ran for one and a half hour! I can still do it!' Her eyes shined brightly and she danced her victory dance. Her friends just looked at her as if she were mad.

'Sakura, I remember you telling me that you used to ran only for an hour max.' Tomoyo yawned. 'And it's way too early for you to be awake...'

Sakura giggled at her friend and sat on the ground. 'But man, I'm worn out! I can't take another step.' She stifled a yawn and closed her eyes, breathing hard. 'It felt so good running here. I could just go on and on!'

Sophia poked her head around the corner. 'Sakura dear, why not take a shower, then we can begin breakfast. I made something special. Tomoyo dear, can you wake my son up?' They both nodded and went upstairs.

Syaoran followed Kyo and Sophia to the kitchen and helped them with the last preparations. 'Really, I saw her running past the house and a while later again, and again. She really has stamina.'

Syaoran nodded at him. 'Yes, she is really trying hard. Training is getting better as well. Her strength is returning rapidly now.'

Sophia rested her hand on his shoulder. 'Have I told you already how glad I am that you're learning her martial arts? It's really doing wonders, Eriol says.'

'I'm doing what I can.'

'Oh, remember the dojo in the back? You can use that if you want. I'll make sure the heating is on.'

'You're as nice as ever Sophia-san. I'm really happy you invited me over for these days.'

Meanwhile, Eriol listened from behind the door. It was odd, that Syaoran showed his nice side to his mother and father, but less to his friends, or even Syaoran's own parents. _Ah well, that's the power of _my _mother. Everyone loves her._

Eriol rested his head against the wall, wondering how it had come his friend had changed so much since he went to Tomoeda. He acted so much nicer now, then before that. Sure, he knew certainly Sakura was the cause of it. But he wondered if his friend had more feelings than just friendship for her.

If Tomoyo knew, she would do everything to set those two up, but he wasn't sure if that would be best for Sakura. But on the other hand... Maybe talking it over with Tomoyo would be best. _No one knows Sakura as well as my Tomoyo does. Speaking if the devil..._

Tomoyo snuck under his arm and gave him a hug. 'I thought you were still in bed.' She whispered while pecking him on the lips.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The clock in the living room pointed at 2 o'clock. The four friends played games, now and then accompanied by Eriol's parents. When they grew tired of it, Syaoran took Sakura to the dojo for some serious training.

'Hoe! Why is there a dojo here? We are in England.' Sakura wondered.

Syaoran pulled of his shoes. He had changed in his training gear, because he planned on teaching Sakura how to defend herself, instead of only doing the warming up. 'Kyo build this when moving here. He used to be very good at karate, though he hasn't trained that often in the past years.'

Sakura nodded and tossed her shoes aside. 'So what are we going to do today?'

'First we have to do some warming up, and then I'll teach you some basics.'

'Yeah!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The warm beam of the shower washed away all her sweat from the training. This had officially been the first real lesson, because Syaoran had trained with her, showing her how to hit, how to block and how to fall. He even let her practice on him.

Although he only showed her basics, it really exhausted her. But it made her happy as well. He had praised her when she succeeded in something, and scolded her when she just didn't get the message. Or didn't pay attention.

She turned the switch, letting the water stop falling on her.

At first, she really didn't like it she had to practice on Syaoran. I mean, she had to _hit_ him, kick him, stomp him and what more. But it soon became clear that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hit him, not even once. He blocked every move. That was a relief, but it also made her very fanatical. She would give everything to defeat him. If it meant more training, so be it.

After drying off, she wrapped the towel around her, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her shoulder still showed a scar from the attack. It had healed, but not as good as the wound on her thigh, which had almost completely disappeared. She really hated it, looking at that scar. Looking at her body. It had changed so much. So many bruises where still visible, and those ugly scars... Even with the towel wrapped around her, she could still see so much of them.

For a while she thought that wearing sleeveless shirts wouldn't be an option anymore. It wouldn't suit her anyway, not like this. But on the other hand, who cared. She couldn't afford an entire new wardrobe just because of this. The scar wasn't that big, anyway, it was more like a nasty memory.

She grabbed the ointment from the hospital and put it on the scar. The doctor had told her that it might disappear completely in time, as long as she took good care of it. And so she did.

Twenty minutes later she got out of the bathroom, all clean and still red. She slowly walked from the bathroom to the room she occupied, next to Tomoyo's and Eriol's room. She heard them softly talking.

'Of course it's a good idea; I don't see any reason why not.'

'But sweetie, you think she is ready for that?'

Sakura sighed. Typical Eriol to call Tomoyo that, although he only did that when they were alone. Thank goodness for that. She left them alone to talk, not bothering to eavesdrop and went in her room. The window showed her that it had started to snow again. She felt like going for a long walk. The weather report said tomorrow would be sunny, so walking might be a good option then.

The bathroom door closed, meaning Syaoran got in. She felt a tingle in her back as she remembered how close they were during training. _How silly..._ She quickly put on a nice skirt and blouse – it is Christmas after all – and went downstairs. She passed the library and decided to take a look. _It's all English, I can't read it that well. _After walking around a bit, she found some books in Japanese. 'Bleh, boring...'

'What do you mean, boring? Books are very interesting.'

'Hoe!' Sakura screamed and turned around. 'Syaoran, don't give me a heart attack!'

He smiled and pulled out the book she was looking at. 'How to try and speak Japanese. Well, you've got to start somewhere. I think it's from the time Sophia still had to learn it.' He shrugged and put the book back. He noticed Sakura stared at him. 'What?'

'H-hoe!' She looked away and tried her best to suppress the upcoming blush, not succeeding completely. She really couldn't help it, really. Syaoran popped out of nowhere – after taking a shower in record time, may I add – and looked completely gorgeous with his messy hair still wet, and his shirt half loose. 'Nothing! Come on, dress up! Dinner is almost ready.' Although she thought he looked better the way he was dressed now.

Syaoran raised a brow, wondering what that's all about. 'I know, I left my jacket here.' He went to grab it from the chair, as Sakura quickly left to cool of her burning face.

'Why do I have the feeling she was admiring your wet appearance?' Eriol questioned from behind another bookcase. He smiled cunningly and Syaoran had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at the guy.

'Let's just think that you are for once wrong about something.' Syaoran clapped his friend on the back, pushing him a bit to the door. 'Let's go eat.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After eating, they all went to the living room, ready to open the presents.

Tomoyo squealed in delight at something handmade of her cute Sakura, Sophia wounded the scarf around her neck immediately, Kyo thanked her and hung it with his jacket. Syaoran looked really happy and Eriol whined that Syaoran's scarf looked best, except for the color, because he thought blue was better than green.

'I can't help it, Eriol. It's the last I made; I still had to practice when I did yours.' She smiled sweetly and you could see she enjoyed that fact a bit too much. 'It was the third I made, so don't worry. Touya's and Yukito's are worse.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**December 2019 – Kyoto, Japan – Christmas Holiday**_

'What the...' Deep wrinkles appeared on Touya's forehead. 'What's it supposed to be?'

His friends got a fit of laughter. 'It's wooly I guess.' One of them said.

Yukito unpacked his present. 'I've got one too. This one looks like a... scarf? Maybe.'

'There is a note with.' Someone pointed out. Touya grabbed it, unfolded it and started to glare.

'Stupid monster.' He muttered, but he also had to laugh a bit. His sister really was something else.

He passed the note to Yukito. 'To my overprotective brother and my sweet childhood friend who often is a way better brother.' Yukito smiled sweetly at his friend. 'Hah! She prefers me as a brother.' He looked at the note and continued.

'_For once I wanted to give you two something for Christmas, because you already have to miss my presence, poor guys. And of course I couldn't buy anything, so I made you something. You probably can't guess what it is, but think happy: it's the thought that counts, right? They're supposed to be scarfs, I've knitted them myself, as well as the scarfs for Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Sophia and Kyo. But you know me, I can't knit at all. And because of lack of time, I had to practice on yours. And just to be really mean, I made Syaoran's scarf last, so his actually does look like one. Jealous Touya? Ah, I hope you are, 'cus I made yours first. I didn't made one for your friends, because I still wish them a happy Christmas. ^_^ Well enjoy your time away from your sweetest little sister._

_Sakura the monster (That's the first and last time I willingly say I am)_

_Ps: Don't take it all too serious, I really do love you both!'_

Yukito let out a laugh, his friends where already rolling on the floor in laughter. Touya looked bitter at his peace of wool. 'You can't possibly call this a scarf!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**December 2019 – Abbotsbury, England – Christmas Holiday**_

'You didn't!'

'I did.'

'But Sakura, you are not _supposed_ to do something like that. You're the sweet sister, right? You're ruining my image of you!' Tomoyo whined.

Eriol and Syaoran where laughing loudly and trough hiccups Eriol announced: 'I like this image better! Poor Touya!'

'I don't see you knitting anything, Eriol.' Sakura tried, but to no avail. After all, they couldn't see her doing it as well.

'You better watch out, Syao-pun. When you see Touya, he's going to exchange yours with his scarf.'

Syao-pun hit Eriol on the head, not all that softly. 'Syao-pun!? You've got some nerve...'

While the last presents were unwrapped, Syaoran chased Eriol throughout the entire mansion.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**December 2019 – Weymouth, England – Christmas Holiday**_

'Why all the way here?' Sakura asked, looking out the window.

'Because it's really beautiful here. And Weymouth isn't that far away. Besides, you're the one that wanted to walk.' Eriol stated, while resting his head on Tomoyo's shoulder. Syaoran had his laptop on his knees, working as long as they weren't there yet.

When they finally arrived, Sakura jumped out of the car, already running ahead. Tomoyo followed swiftly, camcorder in hand. 'Sakura looks so cute! I'm glad I let her wear my creations again.' The creations were a long light pink coat, with white scarf and gloves. The rest of them had to do it with their own clothes, except for the now famous scarfs.

Sakura ran up ahead, twirling and dancing, being excited over every little thing. After a while, Tomoyo and Eriol walked hand in hand, pretty far behind Syaoran. Sakura ran up to him and grabbed his hand, motioning he had to follow. 'Syaoran, I saw a white rabbit! Come!' She started to run, dragging him with her to wherever she saw the little creature.

Arrived at the spot, Sakura looked around frantically. 'No, where is he gone to?'

Syaoran put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. 'You honestly think it would have waited for you to come back? It probably went into hiding.' He walked towards the path again, Sakura slowly following.

'He was really cute though.'

'Maybe you will see another one later.'

For a while Sakura walked next to him, their two friends falling further and further behind. But as soon as she saw a really beautiful mushroom which survived the winter, she was gone again. Syaoran didn't really mind though, not being in the mood to talk anyway. He was content, just looking at her running figure, excited over such simple things she saw on her way.

He noticed a small smile grew on his lips, but decided to let it be for a while. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. A look over his shoulder learned that his friends where just little specks in the distance. _That's okay though, they also need their time together._ After a while, the woods ended and they came into the outer parts of the Weymouth. Sakura still ran in front and he saw her heading for a grand fountain. He hit himself on the forehead. 'Doesn't she realize that is someone's backyard?'

Meanwhile Sakura ran indeed up to the fountain. Not that she really liked it, but there were two swans sitting on the side of it. On a safe distance she knelt down and admired them. She didn't realize she invaded someone's backyard, nor that the owner took a walk through it.

Syaoran followed Sakura in the garden, soon realizing where this place exactly was. When he saw a tall, thin old lady nearing them, he bowed to her and spoke in fluently English. 'Happy Christmas, miss Goodridge.'

'Good morning, sir Li. What, may I ask, are you doing here?' Her voice sounded less friendly than last time he met her.

'My apologies. I spent my Christmas holiday nearby, and my friends and I were taking a walk. Sakura here,' He pointed at Sakura who had gone to the other side of the fountain, oblivious to the persons standing on the other side. 'wondered of in your backyard, probably without knowing she did. I am _trying _to retrieve her.'

At that moment Sakura ran up to them, saying something about swans. When she neared, she noticed the elder women and the house behind her, and promptly realized where she probably was. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Did I invade your garden?' She asked in fluently Japanese, while bowing down to her.

Syaoran translated it to Miss Goodridge, who actually showed a small smile. 'I guess it is okay. Are those your friends?'

Syaoran looked behind him and saw Tomoyo and Eriol nearing cautiously and nodded. 'Yes they are.'

'Well, excuse me my manners. My husband died a short while ago, so I am not in the best of moods. But why don't you all come in for a nice cup of tea?' She went ahead of them not taking no for an answer, into her grand house, soon followed by the four friends. They sat down on luxurious chairs and introduced themselves to her, after Syaoran explained to them who she was, and where he knew her from.

'Do you all speak English?' She asked and got a nod from everyone. 'Good, because I can't speak Japanese at all.' A maid came in with tea and cake, and gave everyone a piece. 'I hope you don't mind coming in. Usually I don't invite random people found in my backyard.'

'I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.' Sakura apologized in a strange accent, a red taint on her cheeks.

'That's okay dear. Lately I am not in a happy mood, so I reacted a bit stiffly when I discovered strangers in my garden. You see, my husband died suddenly from an heart attack and it's been really hectic since then. Not to mention the sadness and loneliness.'

'My condolences.' Tomoyo said sincerely, joined in with Sakura. 'Can we do anything to help you?'

'Nice try dear, but I'm quite sure you can't bring him back. But I would like it if you can keep me company for a short while. Christmas is not a time to spend alone.' Sakura nodded eagerly at the request and so they stayed there for a while. After about thirty minutes, they decided they should move on. While Eriol and Tomoyo walked outside, Sakura remembered something.

'I know it's not much, but I would like you to have this scarf. I made one for all of them, and from the wool that was leftover, I made this one.' Sakura said as she took the scarf from her pocket and hung it around the old lady's neck. 'I hope you still have a nice Christmas!'

Miss Goodridge laid her hand on the scarf and thanked her warmly. 'Christmas has already succeeded. Thank you, my dear.'

Sakura smiled, waved and ran after her friends. Syaoran still stood next to his client.

'You have nice friends, Li Syaoran, it's not something every big leader has. While I have become sterner these past weeks, you have become gentler. Your eyes are brighter now.'

He let out a weak smile. 'It's not a surprise, miss. You lost someone dear to you, I gained one.'

'I know it is not my place to say, but I do think she suits you. You seem so nice together.' She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Do you know your eyes soften when you look at her?'

'Do they?' He sounded both questioning and knowing at the same time. He didn't mean it to sound like that.

'You like her, don't you?'

'I do, but I don't know in which way, honestly.'

'Don't worry, you will find out soon enough.' The old women neighed her head to him with style. 'Happy Christmas, Mr Li.'

When Syaoran reached his friends again, it didn't take long for Eriol and Tomoyo to be left behind again. Sakura stayed by his side for the remaining of the walk, maybe to make sure she didn't invade anyone else's territory again. They spoke little, but friendly and just enjoyed their surroundings.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'No Sakura, you are the guest! I don't want you to work this hard. Leave the laundry and cooking to me, okay?' Sophia said in earnest and got a pouting look back. 'Why don't you go to Tomoyo and Eriol? I'm sure they won't mind!'

_Sophia really is a dear._ Sakura thought. _But sometimes even more dens than I am._ But she nodded nonetheless and left the laundry for what it was. 'Okay, then.'

She walked out the room, into the hallway. Eriol and Tomoyo had requested her earlier for some time alone, and she surely had not in mind to bother them. Syaoran studied in his room and also asked for some time for himself. It's not that she isn't used to being alone, but at the moment, she felt completely bored.

This only resulted in walking in her room, out again, in the bathroom, out again, trough the hallway, in the library and out again. She went outside, visited the dojo, went back inside and went to her room. A peek at the clock learned that she only wasted about ten minutes. She sighed and came to a conclusion. Syaoran already trained with her this morning, but why not train some more on her own? So she got her training gear, tied her hair up and went to the dojo again.

The silence seemed eerie to her, but she started warming up, nonetheless. When finished, she discovered a cd-player and a few cd's. She tried them, until she found one with a good beat and let that cd play. On the rhythm, she went through everything Syaoran had learned her, from the first to the last day. She discovered soon that her stamina had returned almost completely; no tiredness, good condition and no sore muscles.

Discovering that, she put on a different cd, a gentler one, and started to dance on it. Not much later she tried out all her former cheerleader steps and she found herself lost in the movements, not knowing anything else, except for the way her muscles moved on the music.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran stretched his arms when he finished the last paragraph. He had worked on his homework from early this morning, and sighed with relief now he had finished everything for the next month. The clock pointed at half past three, meaning a lot of time left before dinner and he decided to train some, then meditate and maybe after that, read a good book.

But when he neared the dojo, he heard music coming out from it, and he hesitated before opening the door slightly. What he saw, made his hearth skip a beat, his breath caught in his throat. Sakura danced, no, just _moved_, the music hugging her body. He stared at her form for a few seconds, before quickly closing the door again in front of him.

He cursed softly. The wave of lust that swept through him, took him by surprise. It's not that he didn't understand, nor that he didn't expect it to happen sometimes, but the timing was completely off.

_I know it is cliché, but she looked just like an... Like an angel._

_Damn!_ He really needed a cold shower now. He decided to wait a few minutes in the cold winter air, cooling down, before opening the door again, fully prepared this time. Sakura didn't notice his entrance, and he sat down on the side, admiring her from a distance. At this moment, she walked on her hands, turning in circles.

The music stopped – the cd probably ended – and Sakura let herself slide to the ground. But before her feet reached the ground safely, she noticed him. She gave a yelp and fell down.

'Auch!' She said, and sat up straight, rubbing her back with one hand, and looked at her other hand.

Syaoran jumped up and went to her side immediately. 'You okay?' Concern filled his eyes and voice, but a smile adorned his lips.

Sakura looked from her hand towards him. 'You could have warned me! Look at what you did to my finger!' She showed him her finger by holding it close to his eyes. It started to swell a bit and looked painful.

Without thinking, he took her finger and held it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. He wanted to say: 'There, all better now' just as his nanny had always done when he was little, but he forgot as soon as he noticed her face filled with horror of what he had done. She yanked her hand away, scrambled up and ran out of the dojo, without her shoes. The door slammed shut behind her.

Syaoran stared numbly ahead of him. _You idiot!_ His mind roared with thoughts, regarding his stupidity. _Why did you do that? It's Sakura, for crying out loud!_ He hadn't meant anything with it, heck; he hardly realized he did it. It's just something he grew up with, and found normal. Meilin never thought badly of it, but then again, Meilin was his cousin.

But he could understand why Sakura reacted like that. She went through so much, and being scared to fiscally be so close to someone didn't help it. Even worse - he had guessed, and Tomoyo had admitted when confronting her – Sakura didn't want a boyfriend, drove all that made an attempt away. If she thought he tried to make _an attempt_, then no wonder she was scared. They were friends, and he didn't want to lose her just because of this.

Really, he hadn't tried to make an attempt; he just acted completely based on what his nanny had thought him when he was hurt, a long time ago.

He decided to leave her be for the time being, and train first. He thought that if he poured all his anger in his training, he would calm down a bit. Then, when Sakura had time to think about it, he would go there and talk it over.

Thirty minutes later, he went to the house, took a shower and readied himself to go over to her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura paced around in her own room, talking to herself, her nerves on edge. 'Calm down, just calm down.' Her hands changed spot every two seconds, then in the air, then in her hair, then on her back. 'He didn't mean anything with it, probably. There is _no_ reason to think he meant anything with it.' After a few more circles she flopped herself on the bed. She could already hear Syaoran returning, going into the bathroom. _How long am I pacing already?_ She turned around on her other side, being completely restless. 'I feel like I am exaggerating...' She probably did. _Syaoran thinks of me as a friend, doesn't he? Nothing more... nothing less. _

Somehow, that thought disappointed her a bit as well. A small part of her wanted him to be more. It's just that a very big part of her advised against it, told her it wouldn't bring anything but misfortune.

A few minutes later a soft knock came from the door. 'Sakura, can I talk to you?'

Sakura groaned slightly. It couldn't have gone any other way; of course he would come to talk it over. For a moment she thought of not answering, but decided it better to just get it over with. 'The door is open.' She heard herself say.

The door opened and his head poked around it, before entering the room, closing the door behind him. He had convinced himself that Tomoyo and Eriol where still busy, before coming to Sakura. She sat on the bed, looking straight at him as he put her shoes for her by the door.

'I'm overreacting, am I not?' She sounded honest, but a bit scared to. He nodded, and she patted on the bed, motioning for him to sit down next to her. 'And you didn't mean anything with it, right?' He nodded again, not looking at her, but at the flowered wall in front of him. 'I'm really sorry I freaked out. You're a really good friend; I know you wouldn't do anything to me.' He nodded again, and silence followed.

A while later, Syaoran finally spoke, his eyes hadn't left the flower pattern of the wall. 'Well, I don't know what to say more, you already said everything I wanted to say.' He gave her a half smile which she gladly returned. 'I just acted without thinking. Meilin never spoke ill of it.'

Sakura let out a laugh and rested her head on his shoulder for a short moment. 'You're a really good friend, Syaoran. I trust you with my life, so I should trust you with these little things too.' After she said that, she pulled her head away from his shoulder and stood up, mumbling that she wanted to take a shower. Syaoran's arm hung in mid air, on the place where her shoulders would have been, if she hadn't stood up that abruptly.

She left the room, leaving him sitting on her bed. He sighed deeply and wondered what was worse. The fact that he still didn't know how he really felt about her, or that she obviously didn't want more than just friendship.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Meet the Joy of the New Year

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Meet the Joy of the New Year**_

_How long can I continue,_

_without telling you my feelings._

_How long before you_

_find out for yourself._

_**December 2019 – Abbotsbury, England – Christmas Holiday**_

The days after Christmas where spent with much joy and much preparations for New Years Eve. Especially Sophia wanted to make something big out of it. She voted against fireworks, and opted to go to the city park, where the government would organize a grand firework. It started at twelve o'clock, and went on till one-thirty, so they could decide themselves when they wanted to go.

She baked tons delicacies and cleaned the entire house. She had invited some of her and Kyo's friends over, long before Eriol opted the bring Tomoyo with him this holiday. And because they had no idea who these friends where, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura decided to be present at the fireworks a little bit before twelve. That way, they didn't have to kiss strangers a happy new year, as Eriol put it.

On old year's day, they made another long walk, joined by Sophia and Kyo and had lunch at a cozy cafe. The sun shone and the weather forecast predicted a clear night and they all walked back slowly, wanting to make most of the day and the walk.

At four o'clock in the evening, Sophia started preparing a luxurious meal, with the help of Sakura and Tomoyo and at five thirty the first guest arrived. They were welcomed by Kyo and accompanied by Eriol and Syaoran before dinner would start.

The evening went well and everyone had a good time, or at least pretended to have so. The friends of Sophie and Kyo had children, which they of course brought with them: the brothers Jack and Steve, and their younger neighbors Ron and Suzu. The first meeting made clear to the four friends that there was no connection at all between them. But while the adults talked in the living room, the youngsters decided to play some card games, in a gesture to not to exclude anyone and be nice towards each other.

'Can I come tonight?' Suzu asked shyly at Eriol in English, who had no idea what to say and sent a questioning look at Tomoyo. Blond curls adored the childish face of the six year old Suzu. She had large puppy dog eyes and used it at her advantage. They hadn't known that the friends of Sophie had kids, _and_ planned on bringing them along. Only Eriol knew they existed but had groaned as soon as he realized that would stay till New Year.

Steve, a tall boy, seemingly at the same age as Syaoran and Eriol, lived next door to Suzu, but acted as her older brother. 'I don't know if that's such a good idea, Suus, I might get really late and you won't be able to stay awake.'

'Do to!' Suzu responded, at which the two started bickering.

Sakura gave op listening because their English was so fast that she lost the subject a long time ago. She couldn't help to notice though, that Steve had practically said he would come with them. Without asking. And couldn't he stop looking at her so much?

Eriol had no problem following the conversation, but cursed his luck that his parents choose friends which had such an idiotic son. He knew Steve from former visits and they never really became friends. Although... Steve might think they did. The problem with Steve was that he's quite egocentric. He always got what he wanted and could turn out... a great pain in the ass... if he didn't succeed. But at the same time, he seemed too naive, to realize what he did.

Although Syaoran spoke English fluently, he did not bother to listen to the conversation. As soon as Suzu had entered that evening, she made clear she wanted to marry Syaoran when she grew up. While her parents had responded with a absentminded 'Sure, dear', Sakura and Tomoyo had burst out in giggles and he himself rather not thought anything of it. It bothered him more that Suzu's handsome neighbor definitely had his eyes on Sakura.

And Tomoyo didn't even realize there was an argument going on. She had her eyes only on Sakura and her reaction of this Steve. She too had noticed that he stared abnormally much at her best friend and that it clearly bothered her. Sakura seemingly tried her best not to look at him, and pretended to be occupied with the current card game. Though this didn't require all that much attention, really.

As the game continued, Suzu and Steve stopped bickering. Ron, Suzu's three year old little brother, immediately got her attention and started to cry, as soon as Suzu pulled his hair "gently". Their mother didn't notice this – or choose not to – and kept her back towards them, in deep conversation with Sophia. At this moment, Jack sighed deeply, giving his first sign that he too was alive. He grabbed Ron and held him close as he went to Sophia's bedroom to let him sleep.

'Show off.' Steve mumbled. He did not really like his older brother, for they were exact opposites. Not all that strange, because Jack was six years older and more mature. Or maybe Steve was just very childish... 'It's not even _his_ little brother.'

The others choose to ignore this and continued the game. Soon Eriol and Tomoyo excused themselves and went upstairs. While Steve made fun of their indecency, Sakura and Syaoran knew better: they just wanted to get away from Steve.

'Smart.' Sakura mouthed to Syaoran who nodded helplessly at her. Smart indeed, but now they were stuck, and they still had to wait three whole hours for New Year. In the next ten minutes, Steve and Suzu were _so _helplessly irritating, that Syaoran really, really wanted to get out of here.

He turned to Sakura. 'We still got three hours, how about some training?' His eyes begged her to say yes.

Sakura had to suppress the urge to giggle. They had already trained this morning for more than two hours. It only showed how much he wanted to get away. She smiled sweetly at him. 'Sounds good.'

Immediately, Suzu clung to Syaoran's arm, and Steve looked questioningly at Sakura. 'What are you talking about?'

'I don't understand!' Suzu added.

'We're going training.' Sakura responded, a bit reluctant. 'Syaoran is teaching me martial arts.'

For less than a second, Steve glared at his rival. 'Oh, I can teach you some. I know judo!'

'Eh...' She had no clue how to recline without making a fuss.

'Martial arts and judo are very different. I don't want to confuse her training that way.' The scowl on Syaoran's face had returned completely. This week, he had hardly shown it, but tonight, with Steve around, he showed it in full glory.

Steve tried to suppress a scowl, without much success. His green eyes showed the fury he felt. Suzu, clueless, pulled at Syaoran's arm. 'I wanna look!'

Taken aback, Sakura quickly answered for him. 'Sorry, Suzu, but I can't concentrate that way.' Suzu somehow accepted that, nodded and went to her mother for some needed attention. She was sleepy anyway.

Steve understood what that meant, and quickly came up with something. 'What about a match? The strongest can teach Sakura.'

Sakura, who already tried to leave the room, almost tripped. Spinning around, she retorted fiercely: 'Why try, you are no match for Syaoran.' She felt heat rise towards her face, for she hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

Syaoran failed miserably in hiding his snicker, resulting in Steve getting angry. 'Wanna bet? I can wipe the floor with you!'

Sakura sighed deeply, trying not to say anything. How did it turn out this way; this hostile? Normally, she reacted nice at everyone, and most seemed to like her. But here, at the other side of the world, all her nice words went up in smoke. She realized Steve was to blame for a large part. Sakura just didn't like the guy. She felt a small wave of disgust at the sight of him. Not because of his looks – he was quite handsome for a European – but of something she couldn't really put her finger on. And that's a first for her.

_I'm not even disgusted with Tomiko, so why this guy?_

Maybe it also had something to do with the fact that he pretty much ruined a wonderful night. She wanted to spend New Year with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol – not with a stranger.

Syaoran took a short glance at Sakura and recognized most of what she felt at the moment. Although he opted training to get away from Steve, he would probably feel much better after a crushing defeat on that guy's side. And besides, he couldn't really let this come over him. This challenge couldn't be left alone. He nodded shortly at the guy. 'Okay, what dare you betting for?'

Steve looked at him smugly. 'How about a kiss from the lovely lady? Or is that price to high?' He sniggered and looked longingly at Sakura, who turned beet red.

Syaoran, gentlemen as he is, tried his best to get under this. 'That sounds way to cliché and old fashioned. Don't you think it's quite patronizing to fight for a kiss of a lady, when she doesn't want to give you any?' The scowl Syaoran got from Steve certainly didn't match his own, though the poor guy tried very hard.

'Okay, than we fight for the right to teach her.'

Sakara rolled her eyes and Syaoran answered. 'That's quite the same, and besides, I don't need to fight for that: I already have her permission.'

'Even better,' Sakura added, with a slightly cold voice towards Steve. 'I personally asked him to train me.'

Steve looked a bit taken back and decided to try something else. 'Right, then we must fight for money.' He could use some extras, and if he _did_ loose, his parents could afford it, because his father had a well paying job. They weren't nearly as rich as the Hiiragizawa, but neither could he be. He could aim quite high, and maybe that fellow would back out. 'How about two hundred?'

'You serious?' Syaoran asked unbelievingly.

'Scared?'

'No, surprised. I've fought for money before, but never less than ten thousand.' Now Steve looked flabbergasted, and he paled visibly. Syaoran decided to scare him some more. 'Euros, not Yen. But if you want, we could change to Yen.'

'Fine, ten thousand Euros! As if you could win.' Steve knew his dad wouldn't be happy if he lost, but it would work out. He planned on winning, and with ten thousand extra, he could do lots of fun things. He didn't know if the value of Yen was more that Euro, so he thought it wise to stick with Euro and further not mention it. He turned to Sakura. 'And is the fair lady willing to give the winner a kiss on the cheek?'

Sakura looked at him and tried her very best to hide her loathing for the man. She didn't like where this went, but knew why Syaoran accepted the challenge. Out of pure irritation, she answered before thinking about it thoroughly. 'Okay, but only if you promise, not to bother us at the fireworks.' It didn't occur to her that if he lost, she had to give Syaoran a kiss.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura sat on one of the wooden benches at the sideline, like a lost price waiting to be won. She wore her trainings gear, making clear that she still planned to train with Syaoran after this. Syaoran too wore clothes in which he could move easy, making clear that he took this fight quite seriously, in spite of what he felt. After all, he did not really think Steve could match him. Steve, without his shirt, moved his muscles, but Sakura only looked at Syaoran with something acing to aw, as he stood there, fully balanced, and ready for the match.

Truth be told, it couldn't be called a worthy match. Steve launched at Syaoran, who blocked him easily and threw him with a twist of his hand on the ground. Steve tried again, and again, and it became clear that all he knew was some basic judo, and street fighting. Strong as he seemed, he didn't overpass Syaoran. Nor with speed. Syaoran had been fighting all his life, not only physically, but mentally as well. He was a borne fighter and didn't need to sweat to win over such an amateur.

Steve stumbled up and glared angry at his opponent. 'You fight dirty! Follow the rules, man! Are you a man or not?'

Syaoran gave him a cold smirk. 'The rules? These are the rules. I know the rules better than you. It's not because of the rules that you can't fight.' His smirk grew colder, and his scowl deeper. 'You should have thought it out more thoroughly. If you can't fight, then you should not challenge someone like me.'

'What? Someone like you?' Steve tried to sound secure, but didn't succeed. His voice quavered and slowly it began to dawn on him, that this Syaoran wasn't just an average fighter. _It's not that I can't fight; I'm the best at school! _

'Steve.' Sakura's kind voice had finally returned to her. Steve had been utterly defeated, and she kind of felt sorry for him. 'Syaoran is one of the best in Japan, there are not many who can defeat him.' She smiled sadly at him. 'I'm sure you are strong, but choose your opponents with more care next time.'

Steve now trembled visibly. His handsome face grew pale and his eyes darted between Syaoran and Sakura.

'Now you're exaggerating, Sakura. I'm not _that _good.' Syaoran told her in Japanese, wondering how she got that information.

'Who are you fooling? I looked everything up, for my report on Martial Arts. I even found an article that said that if you only aimed for it and practiced more, you could reach the absolute top of your age group.' Sakura pointed out firmly, which made Syaoran sweat drop visibly. She had looked everything up on Martial Arts, but because her sports report needed to be three hundred pages and had to little information, she searched for some special people in the sport and found a lot of information about Syaoran.

Then it just dawned on Steve that they had fought for ten thousand Euro, and that his dad probably wouldn't give it to him if he found out what happened. Syaoran seemed to read his mind, because he said boldly: 'You can keep your money; I've no need for it.'

'Nah, you're filthy rich anyway...' Sakura muttered, earning a mock glance from Syaoran.

Steve finally decided enough is enough and stood proudly up. 'I see...' he said. 'I think I better go home now.' Turning to Sakura he softened his tone. 'If Syaoran wasn't around, I'm sure you would have fallen for me, Sakura.' Then he turned towards Syaoran again. 'I've lost fairly, so I congratulate you with the fair lady.' And with that he turned around and left the dojo.

Syaoran stared at his retreating form, before sighing deeply. 'I haven't enjoyed it as much as I thought I would. Actually, I didn't enjoy it at all.' He turned around with a sad smile adorning his lips and found Sakura standing up, her little face frowning from a mix between anger and irritation. 'What's wrong?' He asked, afraid she would turn that look towards him.

'So _arrogant_! Does he really think I could fall for the likes of him? He is one of the first people that I nearly loath!' She burst out, before sighing deeply and regaining her composure. 'Let's train for a while to forget all this, okay?'

Syaoran thought it a good idea, wanting to let some of his steam out. Also, he knew fairly well that Sakura also needed to calm down a little bit more, before they would go to the fireworks. He smiled approvingly with a nod, feeling relieved that his scowl disappeared again. Sakura smiled eagerly back. She had too much energy at the moment and needed to train it all away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

At eleven-thirty, the four of them left the Hiiragizawa residence and went to the city park. Steve had gone home, faking illness, and Suzu's mother didn't allow her to go to the city park without her or her father there. Jack had started a conversation with Kyo and wanted to go to the citypark after twelve o'clock. So the four friends could go alone to the citypark, just like they wanted.

The walk took about fifteen minutes and when they arrived there, they looked for a good place to watch the fireworks. Not many had arrived yet, so they still had a say in where to sit. They choose the top of a small hill, under a leafless oak-tree, and laid there blankets under it. Sophia had given them a basket full of delicious looking things and drinks, with the order to letave something in there for when the adults would arrive.

They sat closely together and saw others arrive in little groups. Sakura found it fascinating that Europeans looked so different then Japanese's. Together with Tomoyo they observed them and gave comments.

'Look at her!' Tomoyo whispered. 'That skirt is so tight, her belly falls over it.'

Sakura whispered back. 'And the shirt so short that it is visibly seen that she's too fat. Though I do like her shoes.'

Syaoran and Eriol shrugged. 'You don't have to whisper, you know,' Eriol explained. 'I hardly doubt any of them speak Japanese.' He got a long look from both the girls, where after they continued whispering.

After a while, the crowd had grown larger and the huge countdown clock got projected in the night sky. Most stood, in small groups or couples and it grew silent. Tomoyo stood close to Eriol, a few meters apart from Sakura and Syaoran, to have some privacy. Sakura stood nervously next to Syaoran, and had just realized what exactly she had promised the winner of the small competition earlier between Syaoran and Steve.

When the countdown began, the crowd counted as well, with full force.

'Three!'

Couples stood closer together, looking expectantly at the large clock.

'Two!'

A few glasses of champagne rose up, ready for toast.

'One!'

Anticipation grew larger.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!!' The crowd roared, as people clank their drinks, hugged and kissed each other and the first fireworks exploded in the air.

At the corner of her eyes, Sakura witnessed a passionate kiss between Tomoyo and Eriol. A large smile appeared on her lips and she turned around to hug Syaoran. 'Happy New Year, Syaoran!' She said. She stood at the tip of her toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, which surprised Syaoran greatly. They both blushed as Syaoran give her a small kiss back on her cheek wishing her a happy New Year as well. They let go of each other and turned to look at the fireworks, both holding a smile on their lips, but not daring to look at each other for at least the next few minutes.

After about one minute, Tomoyo and Eriol came towards them, and they kissed each other's cheeks, and Syaoran and Eriol shook hands and clapped each other's shoulders. They poured champagne in glasses – all thought of by Sophia – and heaved them towards the New Year. As the fireworks continued, they all looked in awe and chatted away happily, the sudden embarrassment between Syaoran and Sakura long forgotten.

Tomoyo came to stand next to Sakura for a moment and whispered in her ear. 'I saw that, sneaky girl. I'm so happy I brought my camcorder with me.' As Tomoyo walked towards Eriol quickly, Sakura turned beet red and watched her friend walk away with astonishment.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**January 2020 – Abbotsbury, England – Christmas Holiday**_

'It's a holiday, you know.' Eriol sighed and turned his back towards Syaoran.

'What must Sakura do then, you big cheat?' Tomoyo tried to look hurt and sniffed loudly, but unconvincing.

Syaoran shrugged at the two, who were being very childish. They were supposed to go to Sophia's parents, Eriol's grandparents, and although the old folks wouldn't mind Syaoran en Sakura tagging along, they decided to rather not invade the family reunion. And since their days here were short, he decided to visit LiCo in London for a checkup, now he was still in this country. This left Sakura home alone. 'She's old enough to take care of herself.' He said gruffly.

At that moment, Sakura opened the door to the kitchen, finding her friends there, arguing about her,_ again._ Syaoran stood at the door, his bag in hand. 'Are you still at it?' A brow rose on her pretty face, marveling at their idea of letting a subject rest. 'I thought I told you to stop it. I can have a good day on my own, you know.'

Tomoyo whined while shaking her head. 'Sakura-chan, how can you say that? It's a holiday, you're supposed to have fun, see beautiful things, go sightseeing. Or snag as many man as you can!'

'Oi!' Eriol protested, giving his girlfriend a glare. But before he could say anything, Sakura already retorted.

'That's right, I _should _enjoy myself. And that goes much better if I _snag_ as little man as possible. So stop telling me how to enjoy myself, I'm perfectly capable to decide on my own!'

Three pair of eyes stared at her after her little outburst. Tomoyo and Eriol knew very well that these outbursts happened a lot more frequent than before. In the past, Sakura never even retorted, let alone leach out at someone. She was that obedient girl who always agreed. _No, that's not right,_ Tomoyo thought, s_he always stood up for her own idea's, but she used to give in quickly when confronted with different options. _

Sakura herself looked a bit taken aback. Now where had that come from? She didn't often act like that. When her cheeks turned a bit red, her friends let out a laugh, as if everybody had already forgotten that it happened.

'Eh...' Sakura tried, but couldn't think of anything else. What _did_ she want to do? Staying here alone? Not quite. Tagging along with Eriol and Tomoyo? Not at all! Going with Syaoran to London? Hm... She had never seen London, it sounded like a nice experience.

'Yes?' Her three friends asked all at the same time.

'Eh... Can you give me a ride to London, Syaoran? I don't think I will be bored, when shopping there.' Window shopping that is, she thought, but decided not to say that out loud. She probably couldn't buy anything in London with the little bit of money she had with her.

'Sure.' Syaoran said, wondering if this would be wise. 'I don't know when I'm ready to go back though.'

'That's okay. Just give me a call when you want to go. London is very big, so even when you're busy till late in the night, I'll still enjoy myself.' While she said that, Sakura wondered if it would be true. She didn't know anyone or anything there, and there were so many people, about anything could happen there.

Tomoyo apparently knew what she thought and worried over her as always. 'Call Syaoran as soon as you don't feel save, okay Sakura? Don't trust anyone, don't talk to anyone and don't make eye contact. As soon as someone approaches, you have to scream for help!'

'You're exaggerating.' Syaoran said, as Eriol hit his girlfriend softly on the head. Both man shook their head and gave Sakura a reassuring smile. 'It'll be okay, London is not that scary and I won't be that far away.'

Sakura smiled back at her two friends, ignoring Tomoyo who stood behind the boys, pouting like crazy. Syaoran would indeed not be far away and that assured her that it all would be okay.

A car honked outside and Syaoran looked out the hall window. 'You better hurry, Sakura, the taxi is waiting. I give you five minutes.' As Sakura shrieked, Syaoran showed her a wicked smile and Tomoyo said she would never make it in time. But they got result, because four minutes later, Sakura stood ready – breathing heavily – sticking her tongue out at Tomoyo, after giving her a hug, and stormed out the door towards the taxi, arriving two paces in front of Syaoran. They got in and the car rushed away.

After a long while, the taxi stopped in front of LiCo London. They both got out and Sakura was surprised to see that the building stood in the middle of the shopping district. Syaoran noticed her surprise and explained. 'Most clients do not come to LiCo for fun, but pure for business. Talking business in a plain room works for some of them, but others like to talk while drinking coffee or eating at expensive restaurants. By placing the company here, we encourage them to do so, making them feel at ease, while we are still close to the main building with all the information and papers within reach. My sisters thought of it and it works out quite well.'

Sakura nodded understanding the logic of it. Her eyes took everything in. The large buildings, the crowd, the street signs, the traffic. It seemed a smaller than Tokyo, but a lot more chaotic. She couldn't suppress a shiver.

'I must go inside now; I've got an appointment in a few minutes. I will call you when I'm done here. Are you going to be alright?' Syaoran asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

She turned towards him and beamed a smile at him. 'Sure, don't worry!' As to prove her point, she turned towards a crowded shopping street. 'I'll see you later!' And with that, she disappeared among all the other people.

'Don't worry, she says...' Syaoran sighed and turned around, entering one of his companies. How could he not worry? He had seen her shivering, and knew it was not from excitement or the cold winter air. Her smile seemed fake, to make it worse. He decided to make this quick and then go back to her.

Quick turned out not to be the right word. He had to do quite a lot. The head of this department arranged a special meeting for him, and asked him to take a look at some of their current problems. In the end, he had to solve a lot of problems, contacting some of the important clients and had some stern words with a few lacking employees. It took him about four hours before he could escape. Nevertheless, he had done the right thing, coming here. LiCo London had always been the most chaotic one of all.

His watch showed him it was already two o'clock. For a visit here, four hours were a record, but he didn't like it that Sakura walked somewhere around here, all alone. He decided to walk a bit further in the main street before calling her. While walking he saw a cozy lunch cafe, which he had visited several times. The cafe, The White Flower, was small and cheap, but the food good, the waiters nice and the decorating warming. He would like to bring Sakura here.

He took his mobile in hand to call her, when he suddenly saw Sakura. She stood at the other side of the street, gazing in the window of a flower shop. His happy feelings fell at the sight of her expression, because her smile stood sad and her eyes a bit empty. He cursed mentally, he should have never let her be here alone for so long.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Wandering in such a chaotic city, without entering shops due to lack of money, for four hours, turned out to be no fun at all. There were a lot of things she would have liked, if only someone had accompanied her. The crowd around her made her uneasy, and a lot of people glared unfriendly at her. The longer she walked, the more she saw, and the more she felt depressed.

When, after a long time, Sakura found a nice flower shop not too far away from LiCo, she felt more depressed than ever before. All her misery came back to her, all the negative things that had ever happened to her. And just as she drenched herself in her misery, she thought of Syaoran, and that she would never, _could _never tell him how much she liked him. That he would never think of her like that anyway, and that it was all useless to begin with.

When she thought her misery couldn't get any worse, she realized that she would have liked to give those nice flowers in front of her, a pretty bouquet of yellow, white and orange flowers, to Sophia, as a thank-you-gift for her days in England. That would have been nice, but _she couldn't afford it._

And that was the last drop. She turned her back towards the flowers, not daring to look at them any longer. All she wanted now was someone to hold her while she cried endlessly. She tried to hold her tears back, and feverishly thought of running in the LiCo building to find Syaoran. He had told her, weeks before that she had to tell him when there was something wrong.

At that moment she looked up, and within a few seconds, she saw him. He walked fast towards her, not finding a hindrance from all the chaotic people around him, and looked her straight in the eyes. His eyes stood sorrowful, and a bit angry, but most of all worried. Worry for her. Her eyes filled with tears as he tried his best to get near her, as fast as possible. When he finally reached her, she threw herself in his arms and cried uncontrollably.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran's heart ached when he enclosed her in his arms. She cried, her head on his chest, her hands grabbing the back of his shirt and she trembled all over. He didn't say anything, he wanted her to cry her heart out, and simply held her firmly, yet gently. After a few moments, he noticed some passengers getting irritated for them standing in the middle of the side walk. But one glare turned out to be enough to keep them from saying anything. And when they noticed the despair Sakura was in, they even went as far as giving them some space.

Sakura continued crying, and he buried his face in her hair, cancelling all the disturbance from the crowded main street. They stood there for about ten minutes, when Sakura finally loosened her grip on him, though she didn't let go. 'I'm tired...' she mumbled. Her hands where folded loosely on his back, her forehead touched his chest just lightly. He held her with one arm, and tilted her face with the other hand. 'How about we go to the park? It's quieter there, and you can sleep. Or talk. It's a five minutes' walk from here.' She looked up at him, and he stroke a tear away with his thumb. 'Thank you...' she said softly, more tears streaming from her eyes. She held him close for a second before letting him go.

'That way.' Syaoran pointed behind her, and she turned around. Sakura wavered for a moment and she still trembled visibly. He went to walk beside her and put his arm around her shoulder for comfort. She surprised him by smiling watery and walking a bit closer to him.

True to his word, they reached the park within five minutes. Syaoran led her towards a bench, hidden by a few trees and sat down. It was cold here, but dry, without snow, which made it okay to sit here. Sakura sat down beside him. The trembling hadn't stopped and she crawled close to him for warmth, or maybe some reassurance. She didn't say anything, only cried silently, until she fell asleep. He shifted them both a bit, so that she wouldn't get cramp, and could sleep naturally. His fingers absentmindedly stroked her hair, as he stared at nothing in particular, somewhere in the distance.

His thought flew in all directions though. He felt guilty for leaving her alone, for working while he knew she didn't look forward to wandering around town all alone. Guilty for not seeing sooner she didn't feel right at all. Just guilty for not being there when she needed him. That resulted in the question _if_ she needed him. Would she have thrown herself in Tomoyo's arms as well? Eriol's? Did she need a friend right now, or did he take a different place in her life?

He hoped the latter.

Although happiness filled him at the thought of having a friend like Sakura, and he didn't want to lose that friend, he wondered if he could become more someday. And coming to that point, he had to admit, he really loved her.

Even knowing about all that happened to her, didn't scare him, instead it made him want to hold her, comfort her and look out for her. He wanted to make sure, with his own actions, that no one could hurt her ever again. That she could be happy forever, could live without worrying over simple things as having too little money.

But he couldn't just tell her so, could he? Risking that he would scare her, and that she would run away? He couldn't possibly do that. If he ever wanted to be even closer to Sakura, she had to be the one to take the step towards him. But could she do that? Could she overcome her fear of man? Of relations?

What was he thinking... really. How could he want her taking the step towards him, when he didn't even know how she thought about him? What if she only saw him as a friend, and nothing more? What if she never even thought about something as outrageous being his girlfriend?

_That hurts..._

He sighed deeply and looked at the sleeping form at his side. Her head rested in his lap, and although she was deep asleep, every now and then, tears still streamed from her eyes. But besides that, she looked somehow... serene. As if she felt a lot better sleeping here, instead of alone in her room.

He sighed again, and decided to let his thoughts rest for a while. Maybe later, when she felt better, he could think about how to let her know what he felt. All he wanted to do now was being right at her side, whenever she needed him.

Although he didn't sit very comfortable, he fell asleep soon after he forced himself to stop thinking about her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura awoke slowly, letting her senses take over one by one. First she realized that she had fallen asleep, and soon after that, where her head rested. Her eyes flew open and a pink blush appeared on her cheeks. She ignored the blush, for she could blame the cold winter air, and slowly turned her head, only to see Syaoran's sleeping head.

She cursed mentally. She hadn't expected to be in this position again. His hand even rested on her waist, just as that time when they all rode together towards the amusement park in Tokyo. But this time, she didn't really feel uncomfortable. Actually, she felt quite secured, and decided to lie down like this for a little longer.

As she stared at his sleeping face, she calmed down completely. The despair from a while ago was nowhere in sight. She knew quite well why the feeling had gone away. Syaoran always made her feel better.

She suddenly realized that Syaoran probably was the only man, who she trusted completely. Besides family and Eriol, that is. He was also the first man who she loved, more deeply than she thought she was able to.

Lying there on his lap, not feeling afraid at all, also made clear that he could probably become the only man who could touch her, without her running away.

Though that would still be very far away. Walking close to him, sleeping on his lap, hugging him tightly to let herself cry... just a few months ago, she would have never thought she could do these things again. With no one at all. But now, it felt okay if it was Syaoran who stood beside her and comforted her. It could very well be that Syaoran would turn out to be to only option for her to be close to a man. After all, other man were quite scary, if you tried to see them in a romantic way.

Maybe, sometime, she would allow herself to be held by his arms, to be caressed, just how she dreamed about when she was younger.

_That is, if he wants to..._

At that moment, Syaoran stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He yawned widely, releasing his hand from her waist, before looking down and noticing Sakura stared up at him. She smiled up at him, a happy, yet embarrassed smile. 'Good morning.' he said, smiling a bit embarrassed as well.

Sakura let out a small giggle, remembering their argument from the time she was ill. 'You know, if it is still morning, you have very little time to do everything you wanted to do today.'

'Hm, really?' Syaoran rested his arm on the back of the bench and his head on his fist. 'That's okay though; there is nothing I need to do. But maybe there is something you want to do, Sakura?'

She frowned a little at him, wondering for his intentions. 'Are you inquiring about something specific?'

'Maybe.'

_He has that grin again,_ Sakura thought a bit angrily, _the grin which means he's mocking me._ But she knew very well what he meant. She knew she had to talk. Not that she had any idea as where to start talking. The longer she thought about it, the harder she found it to just start talking. 'Fine, you ask, I answer.'

'You want me to play the shrink?' He mocked her again!

'Yes, please do, Mr. Shrimp.'

He glared at her, yet a bit playfully. 'Now who's mocking who? I'll play the shrink, not the shrimp, understood?'

Sakura tried her very best to look serious, although she failed miserably. 'Yes, sir, understood!'

Syaoran let out a laugh and playfully ruffled her hair. 'Alright. I don't have a notebook, so I'll just remember everything you say. First question: – and I don't take yes or no for an answer – why are you tired? Do you mean physically or mentally?'

She closed her eyes for a moment. This was not the time to lie; she had to tell him the truth, about everything he might ask. Maybe she would feel better afterwards: they say you feel better if you talk about your misery, right? Though she already felt much better after crying in his arms. She decided to start talking with her eyes closed. 'Mentally.' she said. 'Physically I feel fine, more or less. I'm just tired of everything that happened, and that might still happen in the future.'

'Like?'

'Like... you know; the rape, the elevator, the assault, Kuromori Tomiko and her friends. Even the smaller things, as my brother being overprotective, although he has the right... my father almost never at home, mother who I can hardly remember, worrying my friends over every little thing, always relying on others, because of lack of money, or because I can't take care of myself. Things like that. And who knows what still might happen in the future. Maybe Tomiko already plans on a new scheme or something like that. It tires me. I wish I had a normal life, that I didn't have to be scared all the time. That others don't have to look after me every minute they can.'

'You know, even if we don't _have_ to look after you, we will still do so. Just as I'm looking after Eriol and Meilin, and as Eriol looks after Tomoyo. That's what friends are for, even if it's not necessary, we always keep an eye on each other.'

As Syaoran said that, his eyes clouded for a second, remembering his own past. And although it was just a fleeting moment, Sakura had opened her own eyes and witnessed the moment. 'I'm curious about your past. Something happened to you as well, didn't it?'

He didn't look her in the eyes, but instead stared away in the distance. 'Something did happen, and it hurt me a lot. But the longer I know you, the more I realize it wasn't that big of a deal at all. I should have known better, even back then.'

_That doesn't make any sense!_ Sakura wailed silently, but kept her face serious. 'Is that why you grew so cold towards others and give everyone a glare?' She cursed mentally when she realized how accusing she sounded.

Syaoran's glare returned and the smile disappeared. He neither spoke nor looked at her. Was that how she saw him? As a cold person? Sure, he had treated many people with severe coldness, but he didn't treat her like that, did he? Hadn't he always treated his family with respect and care? Had he not been a good friend towards Meilin, Eriol and even Tomoyo? Sure, he had a rough start with Sakura, but didn't he treat her as a friend now? He wouldn't be here, if he didn't care for her that much.

_Ah, my thoughts are running wild again._

Sakura touched his cheek shortly to get his attention and give comfort. 'I'm sorry, Syaoran, I didn't mean it like that. I meant towards strangers. You're not cold towards me...'

Syaoran bent his head and closed his eyes temporarily. He noticed the quiver in her voice, scared as she was to anger him. He didn't want her to be scared of him. 'I know. My imagination just took a walk with me.' He opened his eyes again and gave her a smile. 'But more important than that! You're changing the subject again. I'm not going to tell what happened to me, until you have answered all of my questions.'

'Ah!' Sakura faked a groan. _I've done it again! I'm trying my best, subconsciously, to avoid the questions. I must focus now, or else... he will never tell me what happened._ 'Sorry! Please continue, Mr. shrim–nk.'

'Hmpf... So why were you so down, just a while ago?'

'Well... I don't like to go shopping alone. If I don't have money to spend, it is very frustrating to see so much things that I want to buy, but can't. Normally, when I'm with Tomoyo or Chiharu, it's not so bad, because they keep my attention away. But they're not here now. I felt really lonely, hour after hour, and then everything just came back to me. When I think of everything bad that happened, all at once, it's just too much to take. And then I saw such a pretty bouquet of flowers, which would suit Sophia's living room very nicely, and I can't afford it. And that was the last straw. I was just planning to get you out of that stupid building, when I noticed you were already here.'

Syaoran thought it over for awhile. He didn't really know what to say to her. She seemed to be fine now. 'And why is it that you're okay now? Or are you trying to be though again?'

Sakura giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. 'No, I'm not faking, if that's what you mean. When I woke up, I just felt really comfortable, and I was not lingering on the past anymore.' Her explanation didn't really convince him, for he raised his eyebrows at her. 'I'm just not scared if you're here.' The moment she said that, was the exact moment she realized _what_ she said, and a blush crept up her cheeks. But the look Syaoran gave her, told her he was affected. _Affected!_ He looked sincerely, touched and warmly in her eyes. His smile was a happy one, and she had the feeling her cheeks couldn't color any redder than her current tint.

'Is that so? Then next time, don't wait for four hours to come and get me.' He had a glint in his eyes, one she hadn't seen that often.

Sakura pulled herself up and went to sit next to him. She turned to face him. 'Will there be a next time?'

Syaoran leaned a bit forward and took her in a friendly embrace. Sakura let her head rest on his shoulder. 'I hope not, but we never know what might happen. But no matter where I am, or what I am doing, if you need me, just let me know, and I'll come. Promise?'

'Yeah, I promise.' After that, they let go and stood up. 'How late is it?' She asked him, changing the subject.

He checked his watch. 'A quarter till three. We've got plenty of time, if you still want to do something. And for today, you don't have to worry about money.' He gave her a look meaning he didn't take no for an answer.

Sakura smiled up at him. 'Alright, just for today then.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran and Sakura sat at a small table in a quiet, little restaurant called "The White Flower". On Sakura's left, against the wall, stood the result of four hours shopping. She bought clothes, souvenirs for Touya and Yukito and a few for herself, and the bouquet of flowers for Sophia and Kyo. Even Syaoran had bought some clothing, because when Sakura got the hang of it, she dragged him everywhere to try on outfits. Surprisingly, Syaoran didn't dislike it at all and enjoyed every moment of it. It was a day filled with joy and laughter. Well, only after tree o'clock, that is. Before that, the day seemed miserable.

They had already ordered their food and waited for it to arrive. The tables around them were still empty, but it wouldn't be long for other guests to arrive. Sakura thought this a good moment to ask him something personal. 'Syaoran, you don't have any more questions, have you?'

He raised his eyebrow, while folding his hands beneath his chin. 'Why, is there something you still want to tell me?'

'No, but I have some questions for you.' The curve of her mouth turned upwards, but her eyes stood serious.

'Alright, I suppose that's fair enough.' At that moment, the waitress came with their drinks, put them on the table and quietly left them alone. They both drank some, before Sakura started. She shifted a bit in the soft chair, trying to find a comfortable position.

'What happened to you in the past? Even Eriol said you've had a rotten past, but if I wanted to know, I had to ask you.'

A sigh escaped from Syaoran's lips. He had avoided this subject for much too long. Maybe he would feel better if he talked about it. But then again, he had realized in the past months that it hadn't been so bad after all. And that's what he told her too. 'It's not as rotten as you make it sound, although I did think so back then. When I was young, I had a lot of friends, besides Eriol and Meilin. They all came to play at my house after school and we all had fun. It felt good to be appreciated by others. But my mother disliked it, though I didn't understand back then. She told us not to play in and around the house anymore, but maybe at home of one of my friends, or in the woods, or something. But my friends refused, telling her bluntly that it wouldn't be fun to play with me, if they couldn't use my expensive toys.

They all left, just as my mother had expected. She tried to make clear to me, that these friends only cared for our money, and not for the person, and that I was better off without them. I was not happy of course, but I had more friends than that. When I realized that my mother had been right about them, I decided to see how all my other friends thought about me. It turned out in the end, no one cared for me. They told me quite harshly, once the word was out that my mother didn't allow them to use my money anymore, that they had nothing to do with me.

I was six years old, at that time, and the idea that no one wanted to be my friend, really shook my world. My father had died just two years before, my mother still mourned over him, and didn't notice how sad I was, even though she did notice my money attractive friends. I stopped going to school and got a home teacher, which meant I didn't see much others from my age. It took me a year to realize that Eriol and Meilin still stood at my side. Not for money, since they were filthy rich themselves, but just for me.

Every time I went outside though, and passed some of my former classmates, I got bullied. It wasn't much, because they were also just six and seven years old, but I grew wary of everyone and in the end just ignored them. I went cold on them, but since I did that every day, it kind of stayed a part of me. I thought, if I don't have any friends, they can't use or betray me.

Meilin sympathized with me for a long time, and eventually decided to pick out my friends for me. I didn't really care, so I let her. Eriol on the other hand had always said that I shouldn't exaggerate so much and that there were enough nice people in the world. Kids treat you differently than teenagers, so to say. I didn't really care for that either, so I let him talk.

It was only after I met you, with everything you went through, and how you still treated others with respect, I came to realize I _had_ been exaggerating for too many years.'

When he finished, they both stayed silent for a minute, so Sakura could let it sink in. As if she had planned her timing, the waitress came to bring their food, asked if everything pleased them, and got back towards the other guests. Syaoran started to eat a few bites, before Sakura finally said something.

'It's completely different then I thought it would be.'

'What, the food?' Syaoran said, trying to be funny to change the strange mood that had fallen here.

Sakura gave him a small glare. 'Your past.' She said. 'I can imagine why you went cold on everyone, though. Six years is an age where you need friends of some kind. And at that, Meilin didn't really help to improve your situation. But I wonder... did your mother never realize at all?'

Syaoran snorted. 'Sure she did. Well, not directly after it happened, because she became very busy with work. She only noticed after two years or something. I had hardly seen her till that time. When she did notice, namely because my four sisters started complaining, she tried her best to make everything to the way it was before. But I have my father's stubbornness and refused to believe her.' He paused for a moment. 'She did change after that, though. Now I think of it, she stopped mourning over my father and concentrated more on her family. She cares about her children more than anything in the world.' He fell silent again.

'So... it was namely your way of interpreting it, that you choose not to have friends?' Sakura was a bit confused now. She found it hard to understand to not have friends, mostly because she had always had friends. She had no idea what to do without her friends, how would she manage?

'Makes it seem pretty dull, right?'

Sakura nodded slowly. 'Actually, yes, it does. I do not understand how you managed.' She started to eat slowly, not wanting to let her food get cold.

'Well, I still had Eriol and Meilin. They were always there for me, when I needed them. It's thanks to them that I didn't turn out worse than this. Come to think of it, I should have listened to Eriol. He has never been wrong about me, although I do wish he is sometimes.'

Sakura let out a laugh at that. 'That would put both his feet on the ground for once!' Still laughing, she continued to eat, and they were silent for a while to enjoy their food. She was glad that Syaoran's past wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been. Glad that he seemed to be over it, for a large part anyway. But most of all, she was glad that he told her, that he cared for her enough to tell.

The dinner tasted terrifically, and they agreed to take a dessert afterwards. This made them leave the little restaurant only after eight o'clock. Syaoran ordered a taxi, and they waited for it to arrive in front of LiCo. Most lights of the company were turned off, except behind a few windows, where some of the employees probably still had work left to do.

It was already dark and bitter cold. Sakura raised her shoulders, trying to keep the cold winter air out of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine, while she tried to warm her hands deep inside her pockets. Her belongings stood on the ground. Syaoran, next to her, stood in the same manner. A glance at his face taught her that his lips were blue-ish, and he shivered visibly.

'I-it was a lot warmer before we went to eat.' He stated simply.

'It's freezing! I hope the taxi hurries and comes before my nose freezes off.' Sakura started to move her feet, in order to not let them get any colder. The simple shoes she wore were not suitable for this cold, obviously. Maybe her toes would fall off, before her nose could have the chance.

Syaoran thought for a short moment about holding her, just to keep her warm, before throwing the idea away. Maybe it would be awkward. But then again, he had already held her today, and that hadn't been so strange. On the other hand, he didn't know if he could resist the urge to do more than just holding her.

Her face, hidden by her scarf, looked up at him for a while. He could only see her eyes, but it was enough to make him smile, and a warm feeling surged trough him. It didn't seem that cold anymore, for a short moment. 'I think it fell off already, I can't even see it.'

Her eyes told him she smiled at his words, and a hand reached up, in order to check if her nose was still there. She pulled the scarf down a few centimeters and touched her nose. 'No, it's still here. But it won't be long!'

Syaoran laughed and at that moment, a taxi stopped in front of them. 'Mr. Li?' The chauffeur asked. Syaoran nodded and opened the door of the backseat for Sakura and himself to get in. He gave the address of the Hiiragizawa residence to the chauffeur and the car rushed away. The heating of the car made Syaoran and Sakura drowsy, after warming them up. Not long after, they both fell asleep, each on their own side of the car, their shopping bags between them.

When they arrived at their destination and Syaoran had already paid, Sakura still slept soundly, and didn't wake up after a nudge of Syaoran. When Sophia walked up to them, to help if needed, she packed the bags, so Syaoran could lift Sakura's sleeping form out of the car, and bring her to her room. Tomoyo came along, to take of Sakura's jacket, while Syaoran took of her shoes and they lay her in bed, covered her with the bed sheets and silently left the room.

Before the door closed, Sakura mumbled 'Syaoran...' while staying asleep. A blush crept up his cheeks, hoping Tomoyo hadn't heard that. But Tomoyo's eyes pierced into his when he looked at her, definitely saying she heard the words very well.

Tomoyo motioned Syaoran to follow her, towards the room she shared with Eriol. When he entered, he noticed Eriol sitting at a large desk, reading a book and taking notes. Eriol looked up and gave him a nod, before bowing over his book again.

'Eriol, listen up. I think Syaoran needs to tell us something.' Tomoyo said, towering over her boyfriend. Eriol forgot his book within a second, though Syaoran couldn't say for certain if his friend was curious, or just didn't dare to ignore Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned towards Syaoran now. 'I'm very sure something has happened today.' she said firmly. 'I had this feeling the entire day, so I want to know.'

Eriol nodded, meaning he had to listen to Tomoyo all day, who wondered what happened in London, while complaining about not being able to videotape it.

Syaoran sighed and wondered what he should tell them. He had to tell _something_ knowing that they wouldn't leave him alone before he did so. The happenings of this day were somewhat personal, something between Sakura and him. Then again, they needed to know what happened, as to make sure they kept an eye on her, at all times. So he told them most of it. Not the details about physical contact and whatsoever, nor the conversation during dinner. When he spoke, they listened intently, saving questions for later.

'So she finally broke down again.' Eriol nodded sadly. He still sat on his chair, his elbows on his knees and his chin on his entangled fingers. 'Though I suppose it's good that she has talked to you about it.'

'It's good to hear she cheered up after that.' Tomoyo added. Syaoran hadn't told them the specific bit about Sakura telling him she felt secured with him, but Tomoyo already expected it. She knew very well what her friends feelings were for Syaoran. Sakura herself just needed to come out with it.

'You really care for her.' Eriol said. It was a statement, not a question, but it didn't get the expected reaction from Syaoran. Instead of a glare, Eriol got a smile.

'You're right, as usual.'

Tomoyo and Eriol stared at him dumbfounded, wondering what they missed. Sure something else _must _have happened in London. 'Since when do you agree with that?' Eriol asked skeptically.

'Since I realized I really _do _care.' Syaoran said, grinning at Eriol. This reaction was as good as Eriol being wrong for once about him.

Tomoyo walked towards him, and looked him right in the eyes, up close. 'Tell me, do you also love her? Or simply care?' She was curious, but sounded vengeful.

Syaoran didn't look away, nor blushed and said straight forward: 'I love her.'

That got a smile from Tomoyo and she relaxed visibly. 'Good, then I don't have to hurt you. But I do wonder, since when did you realize?'

'And since when do you admit it towards others?' Eriol added.

Syaoran shrugged. 'I've realized a while ago. And I don't want to lie about it. You know the stories when the girl in question listens behind the door. I don't want to tell her how I feel, but neither do I want her to think the opposite.'

At this, Eriol nodded while Tomoyo quickly looked behind the doors, but Sakura was nowhere to be seen. 'You won't tell her?' Tomoyo sounded sad, but at the same time mischievous.

A firm look from Syaoran was all she got. 'Not yet anyway, and neither do you, Tomoyo. Eriol too. Got that?' His friends both nodded, although not all that happy. Tomoyo even went as far as glaring at him, but she stood behind Eriol, feeling more save from the famous glare Syaoran shot back at her.

'Then promise me you won't hurt her. Although I really think you should just tell her.'

To her surprise Eriol shook his head and disagreed. 'No, I think it's best not to tell her yet. The chance of her running away from you is still too big. For now, I think all you can do is just be there for her, without any romantic interest. But... as soon as she might respond positively, you must tell her, or she'll never respond.'

Syaoran nodded, knowing this very well. It was a relieve Eriol agreed with him.

Suddenly Tomoyo ran out of the room, leaving the boys staring at an open door. A minute later she returned, carrying the shopping bags from London. Putting Sakura's bags aside for later, she turned to Syaoran. 'You've been shopping, right? Then go on, put your new clothes on so I can see!' Her eyes sparkled, Eriol sniggered and Syaoran sweat dropped.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

She opened her eyes and saw behind the yellow bed sheets, the orange curtains. It had become a familiar sight in the last week. The sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the room in orange light. She moved to sit up, discovering she still had her clothes on. Just a moment later she recalled what happened and wondered how she ended up in her bed. _He probably carried me,_ she thought, thinking of Syaoran. She got out of bed, washed up and changed clothes, before going downstairs.

Tomorrow morning, they would all leave for Tomoeda again, which meant she had to start packing today, to make sure she wouldn't forget anything. She didn't look forward to go back again; who knows what might happen there? Would Kuromori Tomiko still hate her?

And what would the others think? Since she met Kuromori, she hadn't "saved" anyone anymore. Maybe because she became the victim, others were left alone? She rather hoped it would be like that. Since she became a victim herself years ago, she had always stood up for others. She contained a balance between the bullies and victims. Not being able to do that anymore, made her feel helpless and guilty at the same time. She couldn't control it anymore, and she didn't even know what happened at school: if the bullying became worse or less. Who was the latest victim? Did the students wonder why she left them alone?

Maybe Tomiko only concentrated on her, and would Hiji be too scared of her to continue his playful bullying. Playful, compared to Tomiko, that is.

The rest of the day, sort like thoughts filled her mind. She packed her belongings, with help of Tomoyo – which wasn't really necessary. But Tomoyo seemed to have the same train of thoughts as Sakura, and tried to comfort her by staying at her side. In the afternoon, she trained with Syaoran in Kyo's dojo for the last time. In the evening, they all sat together, savoring the last moments with Sophia and Kyo. The flowers Syaoran had bought for Sakura to give to Eriols parents, stood in the middle of the table, and every time Sophia looked at the bouquet, she smiled happily.

The next morning, they said their goodbyes, promised to come and visit somewhere in the future and Sophia hugged them all several times. Another taxi brought them to the airport, and when they all sat on their appointed chairs – Sakura and Syaoran sat alone, Tomoyo and Eriol together – the journey home began at last. The home where no one knew what would happen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Meet the Sweet Taste of Revenge

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Meet the Sweet Taste of Revenge**_

_Revenge can be taken_

_with several meanings._

_For instance: to hurt someone else,_

_or to make yourself feel better._

_**January 2020 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

Third period had already started, and Tomiko stepped on the school grounds for the first time after the Christmas holiday. The few students that still lingered outside noticed her with wide eyes, and immediately avoided eye contact by looking at the ground in front of their feet. She got the message, they were afraid of her. But she wondered... She never got caught for the elevator accident, the attack of her men on Sakura and all the small things she did, because she had a strong alibi and a lot of money. But it seemed everyone knew she did it. It would only be a matter of time before it came out in the open.

The only reason none of those scared students spoke against her was exactly that: they were scared. Scared if they did speak, she would get them before she got caught. And she would. She had enough money to buy herself out if necessary, and then she would get her revenge.

When she entered the school, and walked through the hallways, she saw Kinomoto Sakura laughing happily with some of her friends. They sat in a classroom and the teacher obviously went out for a bit. Seeing her laughing so carelessly with still so many friends around her, made Tomiko only want to hurt her more.

On the side, she saw Yoko, sitting all alone, busy writing something down. She hoped the girl took notes of what Sakura said. They desperately needed to think of something new. After all that happened to Sakura, she still acted like this, which could only mean she was stronger than expected. They had to come up with something to make sure no one stood by her side anymore.

She would like to hurt her friends, so no one would want to be Sakura's friend anymore, but then again, neither would they want to be her friend. She decided to talk to Yoko, Miki and Naomi after school, to see what they could think of. Pleased with her conclusion, she walked pass Sakura's classroom, towards her own.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Ah, I wished Christmas hadn't ended so soon.' Chiharu sighed, walking beside Sakura and Naoko towards the canteen. She had spent Christmas with Yamasaki, and had enjoyed every moment of it. Yamazaki always acted differently around her when their friends weren't around. More serious, even though he would never stop telling his lies.

'I agree,' Naoko said dreamingly. 'I found a few old books with ghost stories, but didn't get the chance to finish them.'

Chiharu sighed deeply. 'You're in love with your books. Why not find yourself a boyfriend?'

Sakura giggled, linking arms with Naoko. Chiharu was right, but it didn't feel right to say "find a boyfriend". 'Don't worry Naoko, books have a lot more to say than most men.'

That earned her a playful glare from Chiharu, who also linked her arm with Naoko. 'But a lot of books are written by men. This means writers have a lot to say.'

'Eh...' Naoko tried to come in between, without success. Her friends practically dragged her towards the canteen. Other student already gave them strange looks.

'So you need a writer as a boyfriend.' Chiharu continued.

Sakura nodded in agreement; made sense to her. 'Or someone who works in a bookstore.' They must have a lot to tell, too.'

It really did make sense, Naoko thought, but couldn't she say something to? 'I already have met someone.' It came out softly, like a whisper, but her friends heard nonetheless.

'Eh..!?' They exclaimed in unison. 'You have?' Chiharu asked, surprised.

Naoko nudged her in the ribs. 'Don't be so surprised! Anyway, we are not dating yet, he only told me he liked me.'

'And do you like him to?' Sakura asked. She already stopped walking and blocked the hallway.

Naoko nodded, not daring to look at them.

'And is he a writer?' Chiharu added jokingly.

Another nod. 'He writes ghost stories.'

'And does he work in a bookstore?' Sakura asked excited.

'He has his own bookstore here in Tomoeda.'

'Wow!' Sakura hugged Naoko in a moment of happiness for her friend, and Chiharu followed after. They started walking again, when students asked them to clear the road.

'Then we were right!' Chiharu was pleased with herself. 'How old is he, if he owns a bookstore? And what is his name?'

They entered the canteen, looking for their friends. 'His name is Aki, and he is only 26, but inherited the shop. His father is ill, and can't run it anymore.' Her tone made sure the subject was closed and she quickly joined Eriol en Syaoran at their table, her curious friends following her suit. Soon after, Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Rika joined them. Ted came over for a moment, wondering where Nakuru hided. No one knew, but _did _want to know if anything happened over Christmas, between those two. Sadly enough, Ted only shrugged and sped away.

'Their relationship is getting nowhere, at this pace.' Chiharu said seriously and the other girls nodded in agreement.

They ate in silence, and Sakura let her thoughts drift away. It was such a good thing to find someone you could love. Naoko might not want to talk about it further, but she had been giddy all day, and now Sakura knew why. It might even be that Ted and Nakuru had hooked up, though she doubted that at the moment.

It showed her that, if she wanted a chance in love as well, she had to confess her love. But then again, confessing was kind of scary. She glanced at Syaoran for a short moment. He ate his lunch quietly, his eyes seemingly focused on the book in his right hand. Just as she wanted to turn her gaze away, he looked up and stared directly in her eyes. A blush appeared and she quickly focused on her lunch once more.

A second glance, from behind the bangs of hair, learned that he read his book again, but a smile tugged his lips upwards. The blush on her cheeks increased, and she refused to take another look. The others didn't seem to notice, except of course, for Tomoyo, who winked happily at her.

Sakura got a little confused now. Why did Syaoran look back, and why did that make him smile? Strange enough, it only made her want to be closer to him. He had such a nice smile. She would have called it cute, but knew very well that men didn't want to be called cute. They seemed to think it affected their manliness or something like that. But nevertheless, she got that warm feeling in her chest, just by seeing him smile.

Would he feel the same as she did? Feel something different when he saw her or exactly the same as when he saw Tomoyo, for instance?

And when would Tomoyo finally learn not to notice every little thing that went on?

Sakura decided at that moment that she _had_ to confess to him, before Tomoyo tried to meddle. If that love-addicted-friend-of-hers did, Sakura didn't know for certain if she could confess in a normal manner. For as far as confessing could be normal.

Confessing to Syaoran meant a big step forward for Sakura, and she needed to do this alone. Not with Tomoyo meddling between them, trying to _help_ them in her own strange and wicked way.

But first, she had to muster up enough courage, and then she had to speak to him alone. The latter was not a problem, because they still trained every morning, before school. But then again, confessing while being all sweaty wouldn't prompt him to answer positively.

And what if he didn't feel the same? Would he still want to be friends? Would he still want to train her? Or would he be bothered with it then?

But somewhere, deep inside herself, she knew that it would be okay; knew that this feeling was mutual. But also, that he would never confess to her, knowing that she could run away, like she did in the past. After all, she had told Meilin how she thought about boyfriends, and Meilin, without doubt, told Syaoran.

Such bright insight... That wasn't something that she normally had. She had always been very negative concerning herself, no confidence about her own feelings, or the feelings others had for her. The people around her needed to tell her directly what they thought, or else she would wonder about it herself and conclude in the wrong manner.

The only people she knew well enough to always know what went on in their minds were her father, Touya, Tomoyo and now Syaoran.

Strange enough, she realized that she had known Syaoran's feelings for a while now, but never allowed herself to believe it, scared of the idea that someone liked her enough to make advances.

Suddenly, she wanted desperately to tell him her feelings. She felt no nervousness, nor angst or uneasiness. She knew for certain that he was the right one for her. In fact, she had never been so sure of anything before.

But it was kind of strange though. She never meant for herself to admit her love to someone. She never even wanted to! But somehow, the events had changed her mind on this matter, or maybe Syaoran made the change. Not that it _wouldn't_ be difficult to confess. She still had to take that giant leap forward before she could do it, but now she knew that she was at least _able_ to take that step.

Meanwhile, the blush on her cheeks had disappeared, and she dared to look around again. Right at that moment, Kuromori Tomiko came by their table, giving her a superbly made false smile, before walking further. Sakura's just build up confidence crumbled down too fast for her to build up again. She did manage to send a much sweeter smile back at her, though. Tomiko's smile faltered a bit and she turned around and walked away.

Unfortunately, that one smile made her feel helpless and scared. Sending Tomiko away like that didn't make her feel any better. Tomoyo smiled encouraging at her, telling her that she did well, but the concern was visible in Syaoran's eyes. The others hadn't noticed Tomiko at all.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Where are they?_ Tomiko fumed lividly, stomping through the halls, scaring the last few students away. She just visited the classroom where they normally gathered after school, but Yoko, Miki and Naomi were not there. She waited for ten minutes, before getting mad and calling them, but their phones were shut off.

_What are they thinking?!_ They knew perfectly well that she didn't like to wait, let alone to go searching for them. They had some nerve to pull this on her. In her anger, she nearly missed them. They entered a classroom at the end of the hall. She hastened the last strokes towards them, hearing they were welcomed by a teacher. Before they could close the door, they noticed her standing behind them.

Tomiko noticed that Miki glanced between her and the teacher and Naomi shuffled with her feet. Yoko remained perfectly calm, though. 'I'm sorry, Mr. Tanaku, it seems we made our friend wait. Please allow us to continue this conversation on a different time.'

The teacher nodded, but not understanding at all. They had just called him out saying they needed to talk to him, and now they left him standing here.

The four of them walked away, Tomiko in front, Yoko half a step behind, Naomi and Miki following a bit later. When they reached school gate, Tomiko's limo already stood ready and drove them towards the Kuromori Residence. The entire way back, she didn't say a word towards her three underlings. She still fumed visibly.

Safely in her room, knowing no one could hear them, Tomiko broke loose. 'What were you guys doing? I waited for ten minutes! _Ten minutes_, for god's sake! And for what; a teacher?'

She paced through her stylish decorated room. Most of it was black and white, strict and abstract. The accessories where very expensive, varying from her silver mirror, a wardrobe, imbedded with rubies and the golden frame with pictures of herself.

While Miki and Naomi trembled, Yoko answered. 'The teacher wanted to speak to us, that's all. We asked him to postpone it till tomorrow morning, but he said he did not have any time then.'

'You should have just walked away.' Tomiko pointed a finger towards Yoko, but the girl didn't back down.

'Don't exaggerate, Tomiko. It were just a few minutes, we didn't let you wait for hours.' Before Tomiko could respond, she quickly continued. 'Anyway, you must have something up your sleeve if you're so angry like this.'

That calmed her down, and her own cold self returned. 'Yes, Kinomoto irritates me. We locked her up, we broke her bones, but she is still popular. Instead of her bones, I want to break her spirit, but I'm out of ideas.'

Miki trembled. 'B-break her spirit?'

She got misunderstood. While Miki really hated this idea, Tomiko thought she didn't understand what it meant. 'Yes Miki, break her spirit. I want her to go mentally ill, that she won't do anything that normal people do, make her retarded. No one, not even her close friends would stay at her side then. It would be a true victory.'

The glint in Tomiko's eyes made a chill ran over Yoko's back, but she didn't show it. She played along as best as she could. They already decided what would benefit them most. All they had to do now was play along. 'That would be a victory, but it won't be easy to do. Kinomoto is stronger than we expected. To break her spirit... would take a lot.'

'Yes, I know. Think of something by tomorrow. And this time, don't let me wait.' She shot a glare at the three friends and turned her back on them. This was her indication for them to leave the room, and go home.

They left her house, and once they were at a safe distance, they stopped to talk.

'It's as we expected.' Naomi said, regaining her normal, assured posture. She didn't entirely played to be scared, but did exaggerate it.

Yoko nodded. 'So are we going to do this?' She looked her two friends in the eyes, as they both nodded. For a moment they grabbed each other's hands in unison and then went towards their destination.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The room was dimly lit, making it seem gloomier than normal. The most light came from the TV and computer screen. On the bed in the corner Eriol slept calmly, hugging Tomoyo's sheets around him. His glasses lay on the night table beside him, on top of the book he had tried to read, before sleep took over him. The clock on the other side of the bed pointed at ten past six.

Tomoyo sat behind the computer, trying to put some order in everything she videotaped so far. She had planned to lie down next to Eriol, and talk some, but decided to let him sleep. After all, he looked so adorable while sleeping.

A soft yet firm knock on the door startled her. She had focused too much on the screen, where at this moment the kiss could be seen that Sakura gave Syaoran in the first minute of the New Year. She was sure that Sakura had no idea that she managed to videotape that moment. Well, after all these years, she mastered the skill of hiding her camera while filming.

When she opened her door, one of the butlers stood in front of her. 'Miss Tomoyo, there are three students waiting at the front door for you, asking to have a moment of your time.'

Tomoyo nodded and went downstairs, wondering who they could be. It took her a while to reach the front door, because the mansion she lived in was too big to be healthy. Her mother worked a lot at home, and enlarged the house for her costumers needs.

In the hall stood three students, under the supervision of one of her bodyguards. A frown appeared on her face when she recognized Yoko, Naomi and Miki. Three girls she did not exactly want to see. She did not hide her hostility. 'You've got some nerve coming here. What do you want from me?' At these words, the bodyguard clipped her fingers and two more arrived, just for safety.

The girls all bowed their heads for a moment, but Yoko took the word. 'Daidouji, please hear us out. We have come to you for help, to prevent further damage to you friend, Kinomoto Sakura. We do not know how to contact her outside of school, so we came to you instead. We really need to talk to you about Tomiko.'

A shiver went down her spine, and Tomoyo did not know what to do for a short moment. She didn't trust these girls, but if it concerned Sakura... On the other hand, it could be a trap. 'I'll listen to you in my room. Sasaki, please wait with three outside the room and be on guard.' Tomoyo directed her bodyguards and motioned the girls to follow her. Her guards followed directly after.

She let them wait outside for a moment, so Tomoyo could wake Eriol up. Strange enough, he already sat on a chair with a serious look, the lights turned on, the screens shut off. Eriol had a knack of knowing what went on without telling him so, but Tomoyo quickly explained nonetheless before letting the girls in. She didn't offer them to sit down, but let them stand. 'Explain.' She said, standing behind Eriol, her hand on his shoulder.

They nodded their heads towards Eriol, and again Yoko took the word. 'Since the beginning, we have sided with Tomiko. We had our reasons, but that doesn't matter. We're not nice or friendly, but even we think Tomiko has gone too far. The last attack on Kinomoto was planned by her, as well as the elevator accident. But she is not satisfied yet, and wants to take it a step further, by trying to break her spirit. She doesn't have a plan yet, but expects us to come up with one tomorrow after school.'

'But we do not want to continue this.' Naomi added. Miki only nodded.

'Go on.' Eriol said. He had a firm look in his eyes and motioned them to tell more. Tomoyo's grip had tightened on his shoulder.

'We have nothing against Kinomoto, and don't want to see this happen. We want you to tell her, and make sure nothing can happen to her. And for that we offer our help, although we do not know what we can do.'

Eriol and Tomoyo let it sink in for a moment, before asking questions. 'Why are you changing sides?' It was something Tomoyo could not understand. She didn't like them, but they were friends with Tomiko. It was a strange thing to abandon your friend.

'I asked them to.' Miki said looking straight at them. Of the three, she was the most unsecure and mostly let others do the talking and thinking. For her to speak out was rare. 'I do not like to hurt others, and Kinomoto has never done us any wrong. I kind of liked how she always stood up for Hiji's latest prey, so I do not want her to get hurt more than this. Yoko and Naomi agreed with me.'

Her friends nodded and Naomi spoke. 'We have been friends since forever. The decision of one, goes for us all.'

'If you don't like what she does, then why haven't you stood up against her?' Eriol demanded to know.

A shiver went through the little group. 'We were scared.' Yoko answered. 'Tomiko is a very strange person. She does things for reasons we don't understand. She can freak out over little things and is not afraid to hurt others. Revenge is something she likes, whether it is against friends or foes.'

'We were already too deep into it. If Tomiko finds out about this, we are in big trouble.' Naomi held Miki's hand, which trembled visibly. 'We don't want to be hurt either, so we stayed at her side for safety. Though, we did try to talk to a teacher about it, but Tomiko found out so we couldn't continue.'

Tomoyo's eyebrows rose up and her eyes seemed on fire. 'But you hurt my Sakura! How can you say you don't like to hurt or be hurt, after all that you've done? Even if you change sides now, I won't ever forgive you!' She wanted to say a lot more, wanted to scream and yell, but Eriol's hand on hers prevented that. She held on to that hand in comfort.

'We don't ask for forgiveness, only for your help. This needs to be stopped before something happens that can't ever heal.' Yoko sounded angry as well. The path that they had taken might be the right path, but the most dangerous as well. They risked a lot, coming here and betray Tomiko.

'We need to tell Syaoran about this.' Eriol said to his girlfriend.

A murderous look appeared in her eyes. 'Yes, let's do that! I'm sure he would kick the hell out of them.'

Eriol rolled his eyes at her. 'He's more sensible than that. But he holds more power than us and might come up with a decent plan.'

'Whatever you choose, I beg of you to do it before tomorrow after school. Then Tomiko will decide what to do.' Miki said, still with a scared look in her eyes.

'I'll call him right now.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran paced around in Tomoyo's purple room. Everything he just heard shocked him, although they had all expected it somewhat. He had believed for a long time that Kuromori wasn't as bad as Tomoyo made them believe. That she had nothing to do with the attack on Sakura. He had always disliked her, but hadn't thought she would be _that_ rotten. But this proved him wrong.

He couldn't follow her train of thoughts, couldn't understand as to why she had done it. It was less hard to understand why Yoko, Naomi and Miki had done what they did. He didn't agree with everything, be he understood their reasons.

If they hadn't decided to turn sides, this might have continued for a long time. But now, they had the proof of Kuromori's actions. They would willingly tell the police and lawyers what they knew, even though they knew very well they would be punished as well.

But they had to go to the police now, even though the station would be closed by now. Kuromori had to be arrested before she heard of this and could do something about it. After all, she was not only spoilt, but had a lot of money and a lot of connections. She would be able to create an alibi if she got wind of this.

But she wasn't the only one with connections. He could achieve a lot with just one phone call. But before that... 'We need to tell Sakura first. I can make sure Kuromori is placed under arrest by the end of today, but I do not know what Sakura thinks of this. Her father and brother need to know beforehand too.'

After this statement, they all took action immediately. Tomoyo grabbed her camcorder, ordered her bodyguards to arrange a protected car and grabbed her jacket. Eriol shoved the three girls out of the room and turned off the lights, while Syaoran called Sakura while walking downstairs. He didn't tell her what went on, but only that they all had to speak to her, her father and her brother. She promised to make sure they were home by the time they arrived.

When they arrived half an hour later, Fujitaka opened the door and let the group in. Right behind his father stood Touya. He welcomed Tomoyo, gave Eriol a short nod of is head but glared at Syaoran, blocking his way in the small house. 'I don't like you being here, gaki.' He fully ignored his father, who told him to be nice towards the guests.

'This is not the time for a glaring competition, Touya. We have important matters to discuss.' Syaoran tried his best not to glare himself. He really didn't have time for this.

'Important matters? If you are trying to ask Sakura's hand in marriage, then you can forget it!'

At that moment, Sakura herself showed up behind him and stomped on his foot with more power than she usually did. While Touya hopped around on one foot, Sakura let Syaoran in. The others were already inside. 'Don't mind him.' she said, giving him a smile, before sending her brother a glare. Syaoran silently wondered what exactly he didn't have to mind. Touya's foul behavior, or not getting her hand in marriage. But these were not thoughts to be concerned by now.

They went inside, followed by a grumpy Touya, and sat down in the living room. Before starting, Syaoran quickly explained who Yoko, Miki and Naomi were. The three looked around in amazement of the size of the Kinomoto residence. They were rich themselves, so such a tiny house was new for them.

Syaoran told everyone the story, from the beginning till the current situation, and then the idea of what to do next. Fujitaka trembled visibly, wondering why his little girl had to go through all this. Touya fumed lividly, and really wanted to twist the necks of the three girls. They shrunk visibly under his glare and crawled together for safety. One word of Sakura made him restrain himself, luckily for them.

Everyone waited for Sakura to respond. Her eyes were focused on the cup of tea she held in her hands, seemingly not concerned with her surroundings. 'I don't know.' she said after a while. 'I don't wish her anything bad, but this can't continue either.'

'How can you not wish her anything bad?' Tomoyo asked, slamming her cup on the table, creating a dent in the wood. 'Sorry, Fujitaka. I'll get you a new one.'

Fujitaka only shrugged, meaning it wasn't a problem, while Sakura spoke. 'Well, her mind is already messed up. What good would it do to make it worse?'

'She would get a fair trial, just like everyone in court.' Eriol said.

Sakura thought for a bit, before deciding. 'A fair trial it is. But I want them to get a fair trial as well.' She pointed at the three girls. 'They made the right choice by coming to tell Tomoyo, I'm sure they have a good heart.'

'You're too nice...' Tomoyo and Touya muttered at the same time.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The office was brightly lit and ordered. It didn't feel good to be here. It felt like this was almost the end of all her misery. She just had to get to this last stage, and then it would be over. But somehow, this last stage seemed more difficult than everything else. To actually turn Tomiko in, to turn Yoko, Miki, Naomi and even Ryan in, didn't feel as good as she would have thought a while ago.

The officer who sat in front of her asked her questions, recorded it and took notes. Questions about her past and about everything that happened; the important things concerning Tomiko and her underlings, but also about her situation at home, at school, with her friends and family.

In another office, they heard out Yoko, Miki, Naomi, and even Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, her father and brother. They would probably get the same sort of questions. She wondered how they felt. It was not a nice experience to relive everything that had happened. It hadn't only happened to her, but also to the others.

Her brother got a great shock when hearing all that happened to his little sister. It ate at him every day, made him nervous en protective of her. A part of the pain she felt, he took in.

The concern her father had for her, the anxiousness, sadness and sorrow he must have felt for his only daughter. He had been scared several times to lose her, just like he had lost his wife. The pain that caused scarred him for life.

Eriol and Tomoyo had been with her for a long time, watched over her, always worried for her safety, and at the same time always tried to give her a, as normal as possible, life. All the times they comforted her, let her cry on their shoulders... it hadn't been easy for them these years.

And Syaoran got thrown in the middle of it. He befriended her, comforted her and talked with her. He had taken such an important place in her life, and shared a lot of her misery. He gave her back the feeling of love, and she could only hope she could give it back to him as well.

Sakura sighed deeply and gave the officer an answer on all his questions. It was only eight o'clock in the morning. Syaoran had called yesterday night, arranging everything that had to be done, before the police could take Tomiko in. Since it was already late back then, they promised to start early this morning. They had promised to take care of Yoko, Miki and Naomi until Tomiko had arrived, so that Tomiko couldn't pull any stunts on them.

She nearly talked two hours to the officer, before she could return to the others. When she opened the door of the office, she was greeted by her friends and family. Another officer brought them to a waiting room, where they could drink some coffee and wait for the conclusion.

A while later they got the news that a team had pulled out to arrest Tomiko. A sigh of relieve washed over the room and everyone relaxed visibly. The silence they were in stopped and small talk could be heard again.

Sakura sat in the center of attention, but soon grew tired of it. They said more than needed to be said. Only Syaoran and Touya didn't participate in talking to her. They sat both on the other side of the room, having a glaring competition. It was an even match, because although Syaoran was more trained in glaring, Touya disliking for his opponent was more livid.

Sakura sweat dropped at the sight of it and decided to pour everyone another cup of coffee. An hour passed without anything happening at all. Once in a while an officer came by to see if everything went well. Syaoran wanted to stretch his legs, and Sakura opted to accompany him. When they left, Touya's glare surpassed Syaoran's by far.

When the door closed they both sighed deeply. 'I thought I could never get out.' Sakura told him, giving him a smile. He smiled back and started to walk. After a few turns, they could hear a well known voice just ahead. Syaoran gave Sakura a questioning look, and she nodded. They turned the last corner and stood eye in eye with Tomiko.

The anger Tomiko emitted surpassed the anger they normally felt from her. She still wore her uniform shoes, and looked like she was taken by surprise. Her eyes stood bewildered, her fist clenched, and she yelled at the officers.

When she noticed Sakura, hell broke loose. 'You stupid bitch! You'll pay for this!' Before the officers could stop her, Tomiko spit in Sakura's face. Her arm rose to hit her, but Syaoran jumped between and grabbed her arm, before she could do more damage. The officers quickly took over and dragged her to the office. For safety, they handcuffed her, which only made her angrier.

Sakura cleaned her face by wiping it off with her sweater. Syaoran had turned around to see how she coped, but instead of a crying girl, he saw a confused, yet angry one. 'That was gross.' she said, reached for the door Tomiko just went through and smashed it open.

The officers inside looked up startled. That's what you get for not locking the door. Sakura marched in, smacked her hands on the table in front of Tomiko, bent over and looked her in the eyes. For the first time, Sakura saw a bit of fear in her eyes. Handcuffed and not able to defend herself, she had every reason to be scared. But Sakura wouldn't dare hurting her. It just wasn't her thing. 'What was that for, Kuromori? What did I ever do to you?' Sakura didn't yell, but talked soft and clearly. But her eyes told Tomiko that Sakura did her best not to lash out. 'You hate me ever since we met, but what for? I've never done you wrong; I never hurt you, never stood in your way. So why do you hate me that much? To lock me up, break my bones, throw me of the stairs and tackle me in the hallways, to spit in my face. Tell me, what for?'

One look between Syaoran and the head officer, made sure they let Sakura talk. He knew very well that she wouldn't hurt Tomiko physically. Tomiko on the other hand, was not so sure. At least, she didn't dare to spit in Sakura's face again, even though there were just a few centimeters between their faces.

'You took what's mine.' She spat angry.

'And what might that be? I haven't taken anything for a long while.' Sakura had really no idea what she could have taken from Tomiko.

'My position in school, of course. In the past, I was the most important, everything revolted around me. But here, you have that position, while it belongs to me.'

Sakura hung her head for a moment, letting out a laugh. 'That's all? That's all the reason you got? You nearly killed me because of that? Let me tell you, Kuromori, you are wrong. I haven't taken anything. I went to this school, years before you arrived. If I had that position, then I had it before you came around, so I haven't taken it from you. But most of all, we're two opposites; you crave for a different kind of position than I do. I would never have, or want, the position that you want so badly.

'All I wanted was to stop the bullying, while you wanted to continue it on a higher level. The students respected me for my role in the school hierarchy, while they were scared of your role. No one wanted to give you any positive attention, but scared as to what you might do next, they all allowed your rule of terror. The only reason why I got more attention than you, was because everyone knew, I would never hurt them, only help them.'

Sakura looked Tomiko in the eyes for another few seconds, not knowing what to say more. She already said everything she ever wanted to tell her. She stood rigid, nodded at the police officers, before leaving the room.

In the hallway, her friends and family had gathered. Syaoran stood in the middle, as he had just explained what went on, and to ask them not to interfere. But they obviously all heard the heated conversation. Suddenly Sakura felt really tired of it all. She walked towards them, threw her hands around Syaoran's middle and buried her face in his chest. 'Syaoran, I want to go home...' she muttered. Syaoran held her close in response, giving her all his comfort. It surprised him a bit that she hugged him, but he certainly wouldn't complain.

'Why is she hugging _him_?' Touya asked no one in particular, but everyone ignored him. He couldn't do anything against it though, for Sakura started, and not the gaki.

And of course, no one noticed that Tomoyo videotaped every detail. Except for Eriol, who stood behind her, rolling his eyes for his girlfriend's strange hobbies.

When Sakura let go of Syaoran, Fujitaka spoke. 'I'll ask if it's okay to go.' He walked away, and the group went to the coffee room again. Sakura stayed close to Syaoran when they walked, not touching him, though just barely. When Fujitaka returned he didn't close the door. 'They said everyone can go, except for Sakura and me. Eriol, can you bring Touya home?'

Eriol nodded, and directed Tomoyo, Syaoran and an offended Touya out the door, after saying their goodbyes. 'Why can't I stay?' Touya asked his father.

'Now, Touya. Just listen to me this one time.'

'Fine.' he grumbled. 'But I do not like to ride in the same car as the gaki and the creep.'

When they had left the room, Fujitaka took place besides his daughter. 'Tell me, Sakura, how are you feeling now.'

Sakura knew immediately it would be one of those father-daughter-talks. 'Drained, most of all.' She knew better than to lie to her father. She could tell him anything, and he would still love her. 'It's finally coming to an end and I'm not sure what happens afterwards. It all happened so soon and sudden, I've hardly had time to register it.'

'It's not really going fast, Sakura, for it started almost five years ago.' He tried to comfort her and put his arm around his daughters shoulder.

'That's not what I mean. Just yesterday I thought this could go on for many months, and I was scared of what would happen in the next hour. And then suddenly, within half a day, Yoko, Miki and Naomi turn themselves over, Tomiko is arrested, and even Ryan has been interrogated. I didn't even have to do anything myself, it just... happened.'

'But isn't that a good thing?'

Sakura rest her head against his shoulders. 'I'm not sure, I guess so. But it doesn't feel right that I didn't solve my own problems. I'm glad it is over, but I am not proud of myself for that.'

'Don't worry about that, my dear. For me, your brother and all your friends, the only thing that matters is that the culprit is caught, and she can't hurt you anymore. How it happens, is not our concern, it only matters that you are save, and found happiness.'

'Happiness?'

Fujitaka stroked her hair and looked at her with a tender smile. 'Don't you really like that boy? Don't tell me that I don't know when my own daughter is in love.'

She smiled back at him, although a small blush colored her cheeks. 'You know me too well, dad.'

'That's why I _am_ your father. Shall I speak to Touya about it? I'm sure that once he knows your feelings, he won't pick a fight with him anymore.'

'Thanks, dad, but I like to do that myself. I haven't even told Syaoran yet, I think he needs to know first.'

'Alright dear, tell me when you've confessed, alright?'

'I will.'

The door opened and an officer walked in. He gave a surprised look when he noticed them. 'Are you still here? I thought we gave you permission to leave. We'll contact you as soon as we need you, or if there is anything you must know about.' He pointed at the door, indicating it really was time to leave.

Fujitaka stood up, thanked the officer and walked out the building. Sakura ran after him. 'I thought you said they still wanted us to stay?' She asked confused, before getting in the car.

'I lied, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you, without Touya running around us.' He gave that fatherly smile again and opened the car door. Sakura let out a laugh and got in the car on the passenger seat. She had never known her father had this side as well.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran sat at the steering wheel, Touya next to him, Eriol and Tomoyo in the back. It was awkwardly quiet in the car, and Touya still fumed a bit about how he ended up here. Syaoran planned on taking him home first, but when he turned the indicator on, Touya stopped him. 'Take the others home first, I need to talk to you.'

Syaoran did what he said, and turned the other way. He dropped Eriol and Tomoyo at school, since they still had half a day left and school wouldn't end till five this afternoon. Dropping them first meant he had to ride back afterwards, but if Touya wanted to talk to him… They drove away, but Touya refuse to talk, before he got home.

They got out of the car but Touya certainly didn't invite him inside. Instead he started to talk with the car still between them. 'I want to know what your intentions are with my sister.' He demanded, looking him straight in the eye, not all that friendly.

That amused Syaoran. It suggested that Touya would consider accepting him as some kind of brother-in-law. Though, he wasn't sure if he actually meant that. 'To make her happy, of course.' He answered. 'But how I do that, depends on her.'

'Explain.'

'I love her. Honestly.' He added when Touya's glare deepened. 'I'm quite sure she at least likes me too, but I don't know if she'll willingly enter a relationship, after all that happened. If not, I'll just stay her friend and be there for her in that manner. But if she does...' He gave him a wicked grin. 'You know what couples do.'

This gave the expected reaction from Touya. He exploded. Luckily for Syaoran, the car still stood between them. 'No, but seriously. If she does, I'll give my all to make her the happiest girl in the world. And I think I will be able to do that.'

Touya did his best to control his anger. He knew very well that the brat irritated him on purpose, but he wasn't able to completely ignore it. Actually, not at all. But he did believe that his words were sincere. Whether he liked it or not, Sakura made clear that she liked him. And if the gaki was her choice of man... then so be it. 'I'm not happy. My sister is very important to me, and I do not like her flying in your arms. I rather have she chose a decent person. But if she does choose you, then I warn you. If I find out that she's not the happiest girl in the world, I'll tear you apart, limp for limp. Heir of Li, or not.'

The treat hung in the air, but before Syaoran could respond Fujitaka's car arrived, Sakura sitting next to him. Immediately, Touya ignored Syaoran and gave his attention to his family. Syaoran waited besides the car, repeating Touya's words in his mind. It didn't matter. If Sakura wanted to be with him, that would already mean that she was happy. Or else, she wouldn't want to overcome her fear of relationships.

After a few minutes Sakura walked up to him, Fujitaka and Touya following after her. 'Do you still want to go to school, or are you going to stay here?' He asked her. 'Tomoyo and Eriol are already there. The others would probably want to ask you what happened.'

'Hm, I think I better tell them myself, before Eriol and Yamazaki change the whole setting. They're pretty good at that.' She smiled at him. 'Just let me get my schoolbag.' She already wore her school uniform, out of habit. Though it seemed that her friends had the same strange habit. They even brought their schoolbags. She ran inside, grabbed her bag and hurried back. She could just hear her father thanking Syaoran for his help in the happenings of the last two days. Without him, it probably wouldn't have gone so fast.

'I was glad to be of help.' Syaoran responded. Sakura gave her father a hug and went in the car. Syaoran also said goodbye and drove off, towards school.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Days went by without trouble. She soon got the hang of her normal routine. She woke up early, trained with Syaoran, went to school together, stayed there till the end, talked with her friends, and laughed again. She started going to cheerleader practice again, as well as other club activities.

There were just some little differences. Tomiko wasn't there anymore, and even Yoko, Naomi, Miki and Ryan were absent. Hiji didn't feel the urge to bully anyone anymore, after seen what could happen, so everything was peaceful.

But the day of the trial neared rapidly, and Sakura didn't look forward to it. Eriol tried to explain her, what happened at court, but she just couldn't understand it. The only thing she remembered from his explanations was that she had to come forward when they called her, do exactly as they asked her to, and answer everything with the truth. It only made her more nervous, especially because there would be many people she knew.

While waiting for that day, Sakura focused really hard on her studies. After all that had happened in the last half year, she abandoned her study books quite a lot. When the last test results came out, she had three make up tests to do. They tests took place the day before the trial, so Sakura had little time thinking about it and studied instead.

She was so busy, that she found no time to confess to Syaoran, and decided to tell after the trial. She convinced herself that it made sense, and she wasn't postponing it out of fear.

When the day of the trial finally arrived, she was exhausted from staying up late all those days to study. That, and her emotions running high, made that she hardly registered what happened there. She listened throughout the entire ordeal, answered every question that they asked her with the truth, but still had a difficult time staying awake.

She didn't miss the outcome, though. When the judged declared Tomiko guilty, relieve washed over her. She vaguely noticed the relieved faces of her friends, her father and brother. The judge told Tomiko her sentence, which was much heavier than that of Yoko, Miki and Naomi, who were also found guilty for their charge. Ryan came off with a punishment given by the school, for demolishing the elevator.

She had no time to sleep afterwards, though. Tomoyo arranged a huge feast at her house, to celebrate the good outcome of the trial. Not only she, Fujitaka, Touya, Syaoran and Eriol would come, but Tomoyo had also arranged table settings for others. Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Nakuru, Ted, Yukito, Kaho and Sonomi all joined in. Sakura got overwhelmed with hugs and comforting words.

Although Sakura enjoyed it immensely, and laughed till her heart's content, she also longed for some peace and quiet. It was her father who noticed and called it a night, sooner than most would have wanted. But even when Sakura was gone, the festivities went on.

When Sakura got home, she fell asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Ah, look at this, I got an A!' Sakura waved the test results in front of Chiharu's face. 'I knew I could do better than a D.'

Chiharu sighed and showed her own test results. She had also made the make-up-test. 'Why do you have an A, and I a B? It's not fair.' She grabbed both sheets and started to compare.

The bell rang, and Sakura dragged her friend out of the classroom. 'You have an appointment with Mizuki-sensei, remember? Better not be late. When you're ready, I'll be outside.' She shoved Chiharu unceremoniously in Mizuki's office and left her there.

The end of January neared, but today it was exceptional warm for this time of year. The sun shone and the ground was dry. Sakura took her jacket and went outside to sit under the oak-three. No one was there, so the others probably still had class, while she had one hour off.

She tried reading a book for a while, but the sun made her drowsy. She put the book back in her bag and sought a comfortable position in the grass. Soon after that she fell asleep.

She woke up by a honking car in the distance. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was not alone anymore. Syaoran sat next to her, reading a book, as usual. She observed him for a while, before letting him know she was awake. She noticed the serene mood that took over him. Since Tomiko was gone, he seemed more relaxed and in a better mood around strangers. The silence could be heard, as she stared at him. In fact, it was so quiet, that this would be a good opportunity to tell him how she felt. 'Good morning.'

Syaoran smiled and looked down on her, his amber eyes bored into hers. 'Good morning.'

She smiled back and gathered her courage. 'You know, Syaoran, I...'

At that moment Rika and Chiharu showed up next to them, chatting happily. They sat down next to them, not noticing they interrupted Sakura on a very import moment. Sakura's mouth hung open for a moment, before she turned on her back and said: 'Ah, forget it.'

Syaoran had no idea what she wanted to say, but before he could ask, Tomoyo stepped out from some bushes in front of them. She held her camera and looked agitated. 'Those girls got a complete wrong timing.' She muttered and went to sit next to Sakura, who blushed a nice shade of red. 'And next time, Sakura, not right after the bell rings.' She huffed, put the camera away and started on her lunch.

Sakura did her best to ignore her. She had probably slept longer than expected. Next time... well, next time she wouldn't try confessing on school. Or better, nowhere where Tomoyo could possibly be. How long had she been there already, spying on her? She had to look out for her.

In a few minutes, the group of friends was complete. Eriol sat next to his girlfriend and quickly stole some of her lunch. 'You know, Yelen called me last night.' He said to no one in particular, but Syaoran's head snapped up, a curious look on his face.

'She called you?' He remarked surprised.

Eriol nodded. 'Yes, asked me how everything went over here, and asked us to come skiing next holiday.' He made it sound nonchalantly, knowing it would irritate Syaoran.

And irritate him, it did. 'And she called _you _for that?' But he got ignored.

'I asked if we could take Sakura as well, because I know she loves skiing. Yelen really wanted to hear more about that. It seems Meilin already mentioned her.'

'Why didn't she call me?' Syaoran repeated unbelievingly.

Even Sakura got a little irritated by now. 'Eriol, you talk as if I'm not here.'

'Yelen said we must definitely bring Sakura. Your sisters are coming too, as well as Meilin and Ryu, and both their parents. She also said to bring Sakura's family, but I told her that would probably not work out, with Touya and you together.'

'It's _my_ mother, so why did she call you?'

'How should I know, it's _your_ mother.'

Syaoran choose to ignore the matter for now, not giving Eriol another chance to irritate him. 'And that means I'm supposed to go as well?'

'That's right.'

'And I don't have a say in this?' Eriol shook his head, and Syaoran sighed. 'I suppose I should have expected it, because it is family tradition to go skiing every year.' Well, since a few years, it was. His mother had decided this some years ago.

'Can _I _have a say in this?' Sakura asked, expecting the worst. And indeed Tomoyo shook her head decisively. 'You're in on this too, Tomoyo? Why, we just returned from a vacation in which I didn't have a say.'

'But it's fun! And don't worry about the money, because Yelen said it's her treat.' Tomoyo smiled broadly, already envisioning the next holiday.

But Sakura had enough. She really enjoyed the vacation in England, but disliked the idea of freeloading very much. And to do that a second time, really bothered her. 'I'm not going. It doesn't matter who pays, because I'm not going and I won't be persuaded this time.' To proof her point, she grabbed her bag and walked away from them, going to the classroom a bit earlier than usual. Her friends stared at her retreating back in disbelieve.

But she didn't look back, though, because she was really serious this time. Now Tomiko was gone, she should try to build up her life again. She didn't dare to do that after what happened four, nearly five years ago, and had always relied on others. But this time, she had to prove herself that she could take care of herself, no matter what had happened.

If she wanted to go skiing in the middle of nowhere, than she should work hard to be able to afford it. If everything went well, then she would only have to study till the end of this year. She would be able to get a well paying job after that, and pay everyone back who gave her money in the years she couldn't take care of herself.

She sat down in the class, on her regular table. No one arrived yet, because lunchtime wouldn't end for another twenty minutes. Taking out her notebooks, she decided to do some homework before class started.

A few minutes later, Syaoran walked in, taking a seat in front of her. He waited with talking, until he had her full attention. 'Why don't you want to go?'

She looked at him over her textbook, but she didn't smile. 'I don't want to freeload anymore. I've done that enough already and it's against my nature. It's time I prove myself that I can do whatever I want, without anyone's help.'

'Does that mean I can't train you anymore?' He rested his elbows on her desk looking at her intensely. He had to convince her to come, because it would be much more fun if she went.

'No, it doesn't.' She gave him a quick smile. 'I would like to continue our training very much.'

'And you'll never ride in Eriol's car anymore, and instead skate the whole way from home to school and back?'

'No... Not really.'

'And you are going to pay your family for living in their house?'

'Ehm... well...'

'Or you plan on living on your own?'

'No!'

'And you plan to pay for this expensive school all on your own, starting today?'

'N-no...'

'Then you're not really serious, are you?'

'Y-ye...'

'Mother will be offended if you reject her offer.'

'But...'

'She looks forward meeting you.'

'Eh?'

'I just called her, and that's what she said.'

'Well...'

'_I _would like you to come.'

'Ah.' Her cheeks reddened, and she wondered how he could say that with such a straight face. He had really cornered her now. How could she possibly find a reason not to go? 'And I absolutely _have _to come?'

'Yes, you have to. And because none of us wants to take a no for an answer, we can't do anything else than to cover up all your expenses that period of time. Seeing as how you won't be able to work and such, only because we say so.'

'Really...' She pouted her lips in mock sadness.

Syaoran grinned at her. 'Yes, really. So you are coming with us?'

'Do I really have a choice?'

'I would like to say so, but... since I don't have a choice it wouldn't be fair if you _do_ have.'

Sakura gave him a smile. He had convinced her, not nicely, but he did nonetheless. 'Right, poor guy. I'll keep you company, then.'

He smiled eagerly back at her. 'Thank you.'

They sat together for a while, eating Sakura's remaining lunch, until the bell rang. Although this seemed like a good opportunity to tell Syaoran, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Tomoyo stood behind the door, or hid in the closet or something like that. So she didn't dare to say it again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'You're getting better at this.' Syaoran remarked as he gave the auburn haired girl in front of him a towel. They were halfway the training and had to take a break. A couple of weeks ago, Sakura had fully regained her normal strength and since then he trained her harder. They sparred, and in a few weeks, she became really good. She even worked _him_ in the sweat.

She still had no chance of winning against him, but she would be able to fight back when necessary. He rather hoped that it would never be necessary, but he still meant to train her to the max.

He enjoyed sparring with her as they both poured a lot of energy in it. But more than that, he enjoyed spending his mornings with her. After training, they ate together, and then Eriol would come to pick them up. Those moments with her were precious. They could talk about anything, laugh and cry together (although the latter didn't count for him), or simply be silent, without feeling peculiar.

'Thanks to you. But I'll continue until I can defeat you, at least once.'

Syaoran had to laugh at this. 'That means we have keep practicing for a long time.'

Sakura pouted at him. 'But I will never win, wont I? Because you're getting better as well, and I won't keep up.' She dried her face with the towel and then drank some water. All that training made her thirsty.

Syaoran shook his head and sat down on the ground to rest his legs. 'No, I think you'll reach a high level soon enough. See, you fight someone who is stronger, which makes you stronger. But I'm fighting a weaker person, and I won't learn anything new, nor do I get stronger. I can only stay on the same level and shave my techniques a bit.

'But then again, you're a man. You have more muscles than me.' She pointed out at him. 'Not to mention you're way taller than me.'

'You don't need muscles or a high length to win.' He smirked at her pointed finger, although he didn't quite believe she could defeat him. Maybe sometime she could win once from him, but not a few fights in a row.

'But you have more experience.'

'True. I know much more fighting techniques, how and when to use them. While you think you found something new to try, I might already know how to counter it.'

'So that still means that I can never beat you.' She sat down on the floor next to him, handing him the water bottle.

'I think you will find a way, sooner or later.'

He sounded mysterious and amused at the same time. Sakura choose not to comment that, and stood up, ready for the next round.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. meet the Easiness of Confessing

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Meet the Easiness of Confessing**_

_The worst that can happen,_

_is that he doesn't return your feelings._

_You won't die from it,_

_So tell him soon._

_**February 2020 – Tomoeda, Japan**_

'Why are you coming along again?' Sakura asked her older brother for the sixth time that evening. They stood in the kitchen, preparing a meal for their father who would arrive home within a few minutes. He had been on a trip to Italy with his class and came home this weekend.

'I like skiing.' Touya retorted.

He had given a different answer every time she asked. He told her things like: 'To keep you away from the gaki', 'I've found a part-time job' and 'Dad wanted us to come along'. Sakura had no idea what the real reason could be by now. Sakura sighed as she continued washing the vegetables. Touya didn't make any sense on this subject. He already had a well paying job, so why did he want a part-time job in a ski resort?

But she had to smile to herself when she recalled their father would come along, as well as Yukito. He could try to keep Touya under control, especially around Syaoran.

They wouldn't leave for another week, but preparations where already made. Fujitaka had left a list for them, telling them everything they had to check and buy to take with them. He would check it when arriving this evening.

They were silent for a while, and they heard to door opening, meaning their father had arrived. 'Daddy!' Sakura said and raced towards to door, to give her father a hug. 'Welcome home, dad.'

Touya greeted him in the kitchen, without jumping all over him as his little sister did. 'Hi dad, had a nice time?'

Fujitaka smiled at his children, and nodded. Touya still stood in the kitchen preparing the food, and Sakura brought his luggage to his bedroom, where they didn't stand in the way. 'It was wonderful.'

As he took place he told them all he had seen, visited and found in Italy. Meanwhile the siblings served the food and they ate and listened. When Sakura placed the dessert on the table, Fujitaka had told them everything they wanted to know and it grew silent as they ate in peace.

After a while, Sakura's thoughts drifted towards the upcoming holiday, and she asked her brother: 'Why are you coming along again?'

'Yelen asked me personally to _come along, by all means_.' Touya answered seemingly serious. Fujitaka smiled and Sakura sighed deeply.

That couldn't be correct either.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

On Monday, Sakura's thoughts drifted away during class. Within five days, she would go on her second holiday this year, and she would spend another week with her friends and family. Although she looked forward to it, she didn't want to go before telling Syaoran about her feelings. She missed all her chances of telling him so far, but she couldn't allow that anymore.

Now that Touya would also come along, she didn't have a chance of spending time with Syaoran, without being watched every minute of every day by her overprotective brother. Her only solution seemed to be to have a relationship with him. If they did, her father would keep Touya away, without doubt. Yukito would help too, she was sure of that.

As she had planned on confessing all along, she thought this would give her a bit more courage to actually do so. Within five days, she had to tell him. _No, _she thought, _it has to be today. It would be awkward to tell him on such a short notice, right before we leave._

That said, didn't make it any easier, but she did have a few ideas. Syaoran had told her this morning that he wouldn't be around for lunch, because he needed to be in the library. If she could talk to him there... But first, she had to speak to Eriol.

When the bell rang, Sakura hadn't heard a word of what the teacher said, but luckily no one seemed to notice. She stood up, excused herself towards Chiharu and raced out of the class. She knew where Eriol had class and found him just as he left the classroom. She pulled on his arm and dragged him along, where less people stood to hear what she had to say.

'Sakura, easy there! What's wrong?' Eriol asked, not liking to be dragged along.

Sakura stopped on a quiet hallway and turned towards him. 'Nothing is wrong! Well, not yet... But I need your help.' Eriol only raised his brow at this. Sakura took a deep breath and continued. 'I need to talk to Syaoran, but I can't do that with Tomoyo around. I need you to keep her with you in the cafeteria and make sure she doesn't follow me. Please?'

Eriol's smirk grew large and he had that mischievous twinkling in his eyes. 'You're going to confess?' He asked, already knowing the answer.

Sakura nodded, but couldn't hide a blush. She knew very well that a lot of her friends already knew what she felt for Syaoran. 'Yes, so please, Eriol? Can you keep her away?'

'Sure, She won't leave the cafeteria.' Eriol stated, but Sakura knew he was up to something.

'And keep yourself away too, Eriol.' He pouted at her, but his eyes were laughing. 'This is personal, I don't want anyone listening, filming or looking. Nor hidden cameras!'

At this Eriol burst out laughing and held himself steady with a hand on the wall. 'Sure, Sakura, we'll stay away, I promise. I won't tell Tomoyo, but only on one condition: that you tell her yourself afterwards.'

Sakura smiled at him thankfully. Though Eriol was a strange person, and it wouldn't be wise to always trust him, she knew for certain that he wouldn't pull off anything that she didn't like. She said her goodbyes, and he wished her luck, before heading towards the library.

As she neared the library, she became more nervous with every step. She couldn't turn back anymore: she would seriously, without doubt, tell him today, in this hour, without any disturbance from friends. It crept her out.

Suddenly she found it strange to just tell him "I love you" or "I really like you" or something like that. It sounded stupid and a bit fake. After all, it were merely words, nothing more. Would he think like that too? But then what? What else could she say?

A myriad of words went through her thoughts as she entered the library. She didn't see him with the first glance she threw at the tables. She stood still a moment and looked around, but couldn't find him. He didn't sit at his regular table, or another one. Not behind the computers, nor at the front desk.

Her nervousness increased as she realized that maybe he wasn't here at all. But then, where could he be? Before she would search throughout the school, she decided to check among the racks of books first. He could easily be there without being found, seeing as the library of Tomoeda University had a large collection of books.

She walked between several racks, nearing the back of the room and she calmed down enormously. A few deep breaths while her eyes wandered over the book covers, made sure she felt in control of herself again. After a while she heard Syaoran talking, and she followed his voice.

When she arrived in the lane where he stood, she saw him standing with his back towards her. A smile adorned her lips as she observed him for a short moment. In his right hand, he held his mobile near his ear, and with his left hand he emphasized his words. Not that the person on the other end of the line could see the movements, but Sakura thought it was somewhat like a habit of his.

Unnoticed she stood a few feet behind him, wondering what to do. The conversation Syaoran was in sounded rather important, and she didn't want to interrupt him if it were like that. But neither did she want to wait the entire lunch break for him to finish. It could even be that he would stay on the phone for hours. She certainly couldn't wait that long. After all, Eriol could only be trusted so far. If she hadn't confessed during lunch, Eriol might tell Tomoyo anyway.

She tried her best not to listen to the conversation, not meaning to impose. Syaoran tightened his left hand into a fist and let his arm hang down. On impulse Sakura took the few steps towards him and took his fist gently in her own hands. She noticed his surprise but then he relaxed visibly. Sakura entangled her fingers with his, not looking at him, but just standing beside him.

Whatever conversation Syaoran was in, it seemed to go smoother now. He kept talking, as he held Sakura's hand. His thumb softly caressed her hand, and if Sakura would look up to his face, she would see a tender smile. But she didn't look up and instead focused on his hands. Large hands, which held hers with so much care. Hands that seemed to fit hers perfectly. Hands that she didn't want to let go anymore.

After a few minutes Syaoran ended the conversation and put his mobile away. Still holding hands, he turned towards her and smiled as she looked up. 'You came just in time. I was about to get really angry at him, when you calmed me down. Thank god, because I would have given myself a lot of trouble if I lost my temper there.'

Sakura smiled at him though she had no idea who he had talked to on the phone. But she decided that it didn't matter, because she understood the situation. 'I'm glad that I can calm you down.' She wanted to say a lot more, but forgot how to do that. That resulted in a silent moment in which neither spoke a word.

After a while, Syaoran raised their linked hands up a bit. 'Do you mind if I hold on to this a bit longer?' He asked her, though his eyes told her he already knew the answer.

Sakura nodded and gave him a grin. 'I won't be happy if you let go.'

He grinned back, raised their hands higher, and gave a small kiss on her knuckles. 'That's good, because I don't intend to let go.' Syaoran observed her reaction to his actions, hoping to see what he was looking for. When she didn't cringe, shiver or pulled back, but did give him a blushing smile, he sighed inwardly with happiness. This could only mean that Sakura had decided to overcome her fear of men. That she willingly choose to stay at his side and wouldn't run away from him.

Syaoran held her hand and looked in her emerald eyes, while his thoughts drifted away. Just holding her hand like this made him feel warm inside, and he was not sure if the smile on his face would ever disappear again. He had longed for this for a while now, and that the moment was finally here, made him a bit bewildered, but also euphoric.

But even though Sakura seemingly accepted her own feelings and his at that, he didn't want to go further than just this simple gesture. For the time being, that is. He thought that taking things slowly would be the best option, considering Sakura's past.

Sakura meanwhile had her own train of thoughts. She held on to him, not only with love, but also a bit scared. To this point, everything went well. Syaoran had understood her, without her saying anything at all. She knew that the feeling was mutual, but she had to say the words, before there could be any misunderstandings. She had to tell him she loved him.

But what would happen after that? Would she manage not to shiver during their first kiss? Would she be able to give her entire body to him, without screaming and running? Could she even enjoy it, being scared as she was?

Sakura's cheeks turned red at her thoughts. Why did she even think about that? That wouldn't happen anytime soon. Anyway, they were only holding hands yet, nothing more. And Syaoran knew her; he would wait, just like he waited for her to confess.

_Ah, confess!_ Sakura remembered again, and decided now was the best time. But just as she took a deep breath, a voice came up behind them.

'Li-san, are you here?' Mizuki Kaho asked as she rounded the corner. She stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. Sakura and Syaoran jumped away from each other, feeling caught red-handed and blushing furiously, though Syaoran firmly held on to Sakura's hand.

Mizuki smiled kindly at them, having a mischievous look in her eyes, just like Eriol had sometimes. 'It seems I came at the wrong moment.' she said, but didn't make any attempt of leaving them alone. Her face turned serious again and she looked Syaoran in the eye. 'I would like to speak to you, if possible. It's about your exams and the schedule we need to set up for you personally.'

'Sure.' Syaoran answered and Mizuki turned half away to leave.

'That is, if you're not too busy to come...' She walked out of their sight, the mischievous smile on her face once more.

Sakura and Syaoran stood as far away as possible with linked hands and looked at each other with red faces. Sakura got a fit of laughter, of the weirdness of their situation. Syaoran smiled at her and closed the distance with two strikes. 'It seems I have to go.' he said meekly.

Sakura nodded at him. 'You should, before she'll jump to the wrong conclusions.' Syaoran gave a nod, agreeing with her, but didn't let go of her hand. Sakura took this chance before it was over. She took a deep breath, looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a smile. 'I love you!' It came out before she even realized. It turned out to not be so difficult to say it after all.

'I was afraid for a moment that you weren't going to say it.' Syaoran smiled back, bent over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'I love you too.' Even though Sakura had expected him to give a sort like answer, it still made her very happy. Her eyes shone and her smile almost radiated in delight. She felt to urge to dance, run, or anything else with what she could lose some of her increasing amount of energy. But instead, she gave him also a kiss on his cheek and they let each other's hand go. 'I really have to go now; I'll talk to you later, okay?' Syaoran asked her tenderly.

Sakura nodded. 'Alright. Can you ask Mizuki to keep quiet about this towards my brother? It's better I tell him when he doesn't know yet, or else he has plenty of time to think of excuses as to why I can't do this.'

Syaoran let out a laugh. 'Sure, but then you have to take a picture of his face as you tell him.' He showed her an evil grin. He could already imagine Touya's reaction, and strange enough it humored him immensely.

He received a light slap on the arm from her. 'Syaoran!' she said and he walked away with a smile. When he was gone, Sakura couldn't help but to let out a laugh herself. She could already imagine the steam that would come from Touya's ears. Thinking of his reaction, made her realize that something far worse had to be handled first: Tomoyo.

When she exited the library she suddenly stood still. _Wait...He said he loves me, so that means we're together now, right?_ Sakura took a deep breath to calm down. _How unexpectedly strange._ _That wasn't so hard! _She had never thought it would be this easy. All the nervous hours, the panicking and stressing. All for nothing! What a waste!

She continued walking, towards the cafeteria. _But I can't fool myself. There will be lots of nervousness, stress and panicking in the future. _Especially when she realized that she only made the first step. She had confessed, but there wasn't a relationship just yet. They had to build that together, although she was completely inexperienced in how to do such a thing. _Come to think of it, so is he..._ She wondered how he felt about that. Was he as nervous as her?

When she entered the cafeteria, she feared the worst; and with a reason.

At their regular table all her friends waited with excited and expecting looks on their faces. Except for Tomoyo, that is. She looked furious and a bit worn out. She sat on a chair that had been pushed against the wall, Yamazaki and Ted sat on chairs besides her and firmly held her arms, and Eriol sat on her lap. Students around them sniggered but left them to it.

When the little group spotted her, Tomoyo started to wail. 'Sakura! How could you? You destroyed my life-work!' She ranted on for a while, and Sakura had to push herself to get to the table.

Eriol looked expectantly at her with a large grin. 'She hasn't left this room, as you can see. But it only took her a minute to understand the situation, so we had to immobilize her.'

He looked at her with eyes that seemed to tell her: _I did good, right?_ Sakura felt the urge to pat his head like she would do with a good dog. Luckily for him she could suppress it and instead gave him a thankful smile. 'You did wonderful, Eriol. Thank you.'

Tomoyo glared at her boyfriend. 'Will you let me go now?' she asked. Eriol looked questionably at Sakura, who wavered for a moment, and then nodded. As soon as they released their grip on her for just a moment, Tomoyo broke free, ran to Sakura, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the canteen. She fully ignored the laughter of her friends behind them.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as well. She understood why Tomoyo was angry, but maybe she deserved that, payback for always wanting to know, see and videotape everything, without giving her some privacy.

Tomoyo stopped when they were outside and had reached the oak tree. 'Well?' she asked impatiently.

Sakura blinked her eyes innocently. 'Whatever could you mean?'

Tomoyo lost her glare and looked at her "friend" with tearful eyes. 'Just tell me already, I'm dying to know!'

'I can't have you dying on me Tomoyo, I'm pretty sure your ghost will hunt me for eternity.' Sakura tried to look shocked, but failed miserably. The grin just couldn't leave her lips. 'You know I'm afraid of ghosts, so you can't do that to me.'

'Then tell me already!' Tomoyo wailed, although she wouldn't mind hunting Sakura as a ghost for revenge. 'Did you kiss?'

'Eh...' Sakura blushed deeply, but shook her head. Wasn't Tomoyo supposed to ask if they were together or not, instead of the mushier details? 'No, we didn't.'

Tomoyo tapped her foot impatiently. That sort of thing would obviously happen when she wasn't around. If she had been there, Tomoyo knew for certain that they would have kissed, may it be with a little help from her. 'Then what happened? You confessed, right? How did he react? Did you have to cry? I need details, Sakura!'

Sakura had to laugh at her impossible friend. 'I kept you in the canteen for a reason, Tomoyo. It's very personal; I didn't want _any_ spectators at that moment. So naturally I'm not going to give you all the details.'

'Wha...?' Tomoyo looked at her with teary eyes, and a bit of sadness.

'But…' Sakura gave a big grin. 'There are some things you must now, of course.' She laid her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders and looked at her with friendly eyes. 'You are my best friend for a reason. I can't possibly hide everything from you.'

Tomoyo relaxed and waited for Sakura to continue.

'I told him I love him, and he said he loves me too. We didn't kiss, just a kiss on the cheek, because I think he knows I need to take things slowly. And nothing _could_ have happened, because Mizuki interrupted. She needed to speak to Syaoran, so he left.'

'Then Mizuki was the first to know?'

'Eh... well, I suppose so. But I came to you directly afterwards!' It sounded like an excuse, although Sakura had no say in Mizuki's entrance.

Tomoyo sighed deeply. 'Oh well, I'm happy for you anyway.' She threw her arms around Sakura and gave her a hug. 'Now we can do double dates!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Syaoran left Mizuki's room, after she promised not to say anything towards Touya, until Sakura had spoken to her brother herself. They had discussed the schedule of his exams, which neared rapidly. Because all the many classes he had to follow, it only made sense there would be many exams. But he couldn't follow the normal schedule which would mean he had several exams at the same time.

After an ode that he wouldn't discuss the contents of the exams with fellow students, they agreed to shift everything a little. He would have some of the exams just before the others had, which did mean he would have several exams on one day. Following the schedule he counted that six exams on one day would be the maximum. That would certainly be a very stressful period of his school year here.

He walked from Mizuki's office back to the library. He still had a lot to do, before the next class started. He had taken a break for too long already. First the phone call from the head of the LiCo department in Kyoto, then the moments with Sakura (which he rather liked), and then the schedule problem with Mizuki. All together it had taken more than an hour of his time. Luckily he didn't have many classes today, but he needed the time for self study.

When he sat as his regular table in the library, he tried his very best to concentrated on his studies. But to his great disappointment, he got distracted very easily. Every time he tried to read a sentence, his mind wondered off halfway through, thinking of Sakura.

Sakura who had confessed to him.

_That _Sakura.

And then his thoughts would only drift further away from his studies. After a few tries he gave up. He had to think about her first, go over every detail, before she would leave his mind alone. Enough to let him focus on his studies again, anyway.

When he thought of it, it happened awfully fast. Even though it seemed like hours, they had only spent a few minutes together, before Mizuki called him away. Not that it really mattered, because he had waited for those few minutes to happen. The moment where he didn't need to hide his love for her anymore. In that short period of time, he told her clearly that he loved her. There was no way that either of them had misunderstood. She knew he loved her and he knew that she loved him. Even more, that she would face all her fears for relationships and everything around that, just for him. Just so that she could be with him.

_With me... She loves _me_!_ He had to laugh thinking of that. He had known part of her feelings for him, seen it in her eyes every time they looked at each other. He was even quite sure she knew of his feelings as well. But nonetheless, hearing her say it out loud... It seemed surreal. Suddenly it seemed impossible.

_She loves me!_

He felt bewildered. When he went to Tomoeda, he would have never thought he would make friends, let alone find someone to love. _Or get a girlfriend._ Strange, he hadn't even thought that he would _ever_ find a girlfriend. And now he did. Just like that. No, that wasn't correct. He had taken about half a year only to understand his own feelings. And even when he accepted those feelings, it still took long enough for him to confess. Not that he could have done it sooner. He knew very well that Sakura had to make the first step, if he wanted to stay at her side longer then today.

Happiness, tenderness and the feeling of loving someone surged through him. He felt like floating. Sakura loved him. Him, the cold heir of Li. _Scratch the "cold"_, he thought, _I don't feel cold at all._ She had cured him from that. Well, for a part anyway. He wouldn't lose it completely, but was able to cast it aside when needed.

_Thank God, she loves me!_

He almost felt like crying, out of thankfulness. But seeing as the library was filled with other students, he was glad he could suppress it. He combed his hands through his hair, trying to get complete control back over himself. He sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. After a while he calmed down, even though he couldn't help but smiling.

'E-excuse me? Li-san?' A soft and uncertain voice called out for him.

Syaoran looked straightforward and saw a girl standing in front of him. She had black hair, tied in a lose tail. Her hands were folded in front of her, and she hardly dared to look at him. Her cheeks were beet red, which made her seem like a shy, uncertain person. Even though Syaoran already suspected what she wanted to say, he answered her nicely. All thanks to his good mood. 'Yes, that's me.' He looked at her friendly and gave an encouraging smile.

'Eh... I eh... I have always been in the library, ever since I knew you were here most of the time. I came especially hoping you would notice me. B-because, I really like you! And eh... I hope that you like me too...' Her voice faded away and she shifted uncomfortably with her feet.

Syaoran sighed quietly. He had heard many confessions in his life and except for Sakura's, he had always responded coldly, without caring for the girl in question. But seeing as he just admitted that he wasn't that cold anymore, he thought it better to handle this in a more civilized manner. He forced himself to keep smiling at her. 'Thank you, but I have to disappoint you. There's already someone else whom I love.'

The face of the girl fell and turned white, surprise written on her features. 'R-really...? T-there is someone else?' She started to cry, turned on her heels and ran away. Two girls who sat at a near table, jumped up and ran after their friend.

Out of nowhere, Eriol showed up beside him. His gaze followed the running girls. 'And you even tried to turn her down nicely, for a change.' He remarked smoothly.

A frown appeared on Syaoran's face. 'Why did she sound so surprised? Is it _that_ strange that I love someone?' Eriol choose not to answer that, but his mischievous smile said enough. He pushed his glasses higher up his nose with two fingers. 'Forget I asked.' Syaoran muttered and fell back in his chair again. 'So why did you decide to show up now all of a sudden? With your smart comments.'

Eriol grinned evilly at him. 'I never let a chance slip to make smart comments.'

'Like I don't know...' Syaoran examined the ceiling, not wanting to look at his friend at the moment. He didn't quite know if he wanted to smile, frown or glare.

'I heard from Rika, who heard from Chiharu, who heard from Tomoyo, who heard from Sakura herself...' Eriol started. A smile broke through on Syaoran's face again. '…that you have both finally confessed?'

'That's right.' Syaoran said and he felt amazingly happy again. Completely unnecessary, he added: 'She loves me.' He finally looked at Eriol with a happy face.

Eriol couldn't help but smile back. In all the years he knew Syaoran, he had seldom seen him this happy. _He deserves it. They both do._ He swallowed the smart comment, which lay on the tip of his tongue, back in. 'I know.'

'So how come you heard via Rika and Chiharu?'

Eriol grumbled and sat himself on the table. 'Tomoyo's kicked me out the cafeteria. The first person I spoke after that was Rika.'

'That sounds like a nice story. Explain.' Syaoran grinned wickedly at his oldest friend. He couldn't help but enjoy the little fights Tomoyo and Eriol had together.

'I kept Tomoyo in the cafeteria, with the help of Ted and Yamazaki, so that she wouldn't spy on the two of you during the confession. Since she didn't cooperate, we had to pin her down, until one of you returned.'

'That certainly could not have been your idea.'

Eriol sighed and raised his shoulders for a moment. 'No, of course not. I would have been right beside her when she videotaped the two of you. I wanted to see for myself as well, but Sakura made me promise not to.'

Syaoran started laughing. That was one of the many reasons why he loved that girl. But this also explained him that Sakura had come especially to confess. He couldn't help but think that she had to feel very nervous when she found him, while he was on the phone. Knowing Sakura, it would have taken a lot of courage to confess, and finding an ideal situation didn't help. But then again, she managed fine. He rather liked the indirect way she had used. He could still feel the sensation of her hand in his.

That earned him a glare from Eriol who whispered fiercely at him. 'You can laugh about it, but everyone is looking. Your reputation is going down the drain.'

Syaoran let himself laugh some more, before he managed to calm down a bit. 'Hardly anyone here knows who I am outside of school, so I don't think too much damage will be made. Besides, I think I'm allowed to have a good laugh every once in a while. Even with my reputation.'

A deep sigh escaped Eriol's lips and he nodded his head. 'I guess you're right. That's rare though, most of the times I'm the one that's right.'

'Serves you right.' Syaoran joked.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When school ended, Sakura and Chiharu made way to the oak tree, where all their friends normally gathered after school. When they arrived, only Syaoran and Eriol where there. 'Where's the rest?' Sakura asked.

'Ted and Nakuru went ahead, Rika and Naoko where out early and Tomoyo is still mad at me, so she left without saying anything.' Eriol answered, giving her a glare. He blamed her, even though he could hardly mean it.

Sakura laughed at him sheepishly. 'You should go after her, Eriol.'

He sighed and nodded. 'I know. I called her guards and they're going to pick me up.' A car pulled up at the school entrance. 'Ah, there they are. See you tomorrow.'

Sakura looked at him walking away with worry. 'I'm sorry Eriol, but it was really necessary!' she yelled after him. He raised his hand, saying that he understood.

Chiharu said from behind her: 'Yamazaki is still inside; I'm going to find him. I'll see you tomorrow!' And with that she ran off as well.

Syaoran came to stand besides her. He held out his hand and she took it. 'Let's go.' He said smiling and they walked towards the car. Strange enough, Sakura didn't feel peculiar or anything. It felt nice walking next to him, holding his hand. She looked up at him and smiled. She could finally look at him, without being questioned. He tried to find the keys of Eriols car in his bag, but did notice she looked at him. He glanced sideways and gave her a wink, before diving in his bag again.

With just one hand, it turned out to be harder to find it, but he refused to let go of her hand. Sakura giggled and assisted him by holding the bag up. They had reached the car by now and when he found the keys they got in.

Syaoran gave her a questioning look, but Sakura understood. 'Let's go to a park. I could use a walk. But I better be home before Touya is. I'm sure I need the time to handle him.'

Syaoran nodded and started the engine. 'The park it is.' When they left the school grounds, Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. 'What's wrong?' Syaoran asked. 'Worried over Eriol?'

Sakura nodded. 'Yes, he didn't seem all that happy. I hadn't expected for Tomoyo to take it out on Eriol. I explained everything to her, and I thought she wasn't angry anymore.'

'Don't worry about those two. They can overcome any fights; especially since they both like to exaggerate a lot. I doubt Tomoyo is really angry, and I know for certain that Eriol isn't all that hurt.' Syaoran gave her an encouraging smile as he stopped before a red light. 'If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad no one was watching, listening or filming.'

Sakura smiled back at him. 'And no hidden cameras.'

The light jumped on green, the car moved on and Sakura sighed. 'I guess you're right. Tomorrow they will probably be the normal couple we know.' They drove in silence for a while, before they arrived at the cherry blossom park. All the trees were leafless now, since it was only February, but the park still looked lovely. Sakura checked her mobile for the time. 'We have about fifty minutes, before I need to get back home.'

Syaoran nodded and they stepped out of the car and onto the walking path that led through the park. 'Do you already have an idea of how to tell Touya?' he asked her, as he entangled his fingers with hers.

Sakura though for a while as they entered the park. Hardly any visitors were at the park, probably because of the cold. From where they stood, a couple with a dog and an old man sitting on the bench were the only people they could see. 'Not really. I think I just tell him, watch his reaction and then see what will happen. I can always stomp his foot if he gets too difficult.' She smiled at him, letting him know that it didn't concern her. 'He won't be happy anyway, so it doesn't really matter.'

'Ah, that's right. Mother called me this weekend, saying that she invited Fujitaka and Touya as well for the holiday.'

'Eh...!' Sakura stopped walking for a moment, before continuing again. 'So that's how! I asked Touya why he and dad wanted to come along so suddenly, but he refuses to give me a normal answer.'

Syaoran laughed sheepishly at her. 'I think it's because Meilin talks too much.'

She looked at him quizzically. 'Why?'

'Well... Meilin has told my mother all about her holiday here, and ever since then kept her up to date about what happens here.' A blush crept up his cheeks. 'I think Meilin told my mother how I think about you.'

'But that doesn't explain...' Sakura started, but got interrupted by Syaoran.

'Mother is really keen on finding partners for her children. She has introduced me to many girls, hoping I would like at least one of them. That didn't happen, of course, and I think she is really happy that I found someone now. I'm afraid that she invited Fujitaka and Touya, in the hope that she would meet her future family in law.'

Sakura gaped at him and refused to walk any further. Syaoran still looked sheepishly and beet red by now. 'I'm only following her train of thoughts, for your information.'

'But... but! I only confessed to you today!'

Syaoran let out a laugh. 'And I haven't told her anything about my feelings, but she still knows. That's why I say: Meilin talks too much. She, Eriol and Tomoyo are the only ones who I have told, and Eriol and Tomoyo have asked mother explicitly not to invite Touya. So it has to be Meilin.'

Sakura frowned a bit. 'I guess Meilin knew about my feelings. After all, Tomoyo knows, which automatically means Meilin knows. We have rather close contact ever since we met her.' She sighed deeply. 'But still. It has become sort of a strange situation. Touya isn't exactly looking forward to the trip, so it must be dad who told him to go. He certainly doesn't want to spend an entire week with you. And as worse: Dad must feel uncomfortable going on a holiday with a family he hardly knows. Meilin probably wants to have a lot of my time, and the same goes for Tomoyo. Your mother will check on me to see if I am any daughter-in-law-material, and you will be busy running away from Touya, and Yukito will be running after the both of you.'

Syaoran sniggered. 'You're forgetting my four sisters. They tend to squeal, hug and give kisses to everyone they think is cute.'

Sakura looked up at him, not quite understanding what that had to do with it. 'Why would... Oh!' Her cheeks turned a nice shade of red at the hidden compliment. Syaoran grinned broadly at her and put his arm around her shoulder, motioning her to walk further. Sakura held her own arm around his middle. 'What are your sisters like? And what are their names?'

'Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei and Shiefa. After all this years, they don't look alike as much as they used to and they all have different hair and clothing styles. But it's still hard to tell them apart. They act exactly the same, sound the same and treat me the same.' He sighed, thinking of his big sisters. 'They tend to get on my nerves quite a lot, but other than me, everyone adores them.'

'You don't adore them?' The path took them towards a large pond. In summer, there swam many swans here, but now the water didn't even move. It reflected the huge cherry blossom tree, although its branches were leafless in this time of the year. Sakura promised herself to come here again in April, when the trees would blossom.

'Well... Let's say I love them very much, but I'm glad I don't see them all that often. Every time I meet them, I wonder if I will survive it this time or not.' He pointed at a bench near the water. 'Let's sit there for a while.'

When they sat down, Syaoran took two sweets out of his pocket. He handed her one, and put the other one in his own mouth. 'Thanks.' Sakura said and after that they just enjoyed the silence of the park and the view over the pond. She nestled herself against his shoulder in comfort. After a while, when her mouth was empty, she dared to speak again. 'What for candy was that? It's delicious, but I've never seen it before.'

Syaoran swallowed the last remains of the sweet before answering. 'It's a creation of Feimei. She owns a candy shop and she has created everything they sell. If she thinks of something new, she sends me some to taste.'

'Like a guinea pig?'

He smiled at her. 'Sort of, I guess. She will probably bring tons of it to the ski resort. If everyone likes it, she will sell it.'

'Isn't that a strange occupation for someone of the Li-family?' Sakura stated.

But Syaoran disagreed. 'Not really. Mother proved everyone that a woman can lead the company as well as anyone, but decided that not her eldest child would take over, but the one who wanted that position most. None of my sisters desired the position, but I did. That's why my sisters can do whatever they like, because the family business is already taken care off.'

'Then what do, eh... Fuutie, Fanren and eh... Shiefa do?' She hoped she remembered the names correctly, but Syaoran didn't say anything of it, so she presumed she did.

'Fuutie is in the clothing branche. Fanren and Shiefa are both married and enjoy not working at all. They do help their husbands with their work though, as well as a little volunteering. Fanren loves to hang out in the orphanage.'

'Do they have children?'

Syaoran shook his head, and rested his head on top of hers. He rather liked this position, and hoped the fifty minutes would last a while longer. 'No, not jet. But I believe Shiefa might be pregnant.'

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. 'Believe she might be? Wouldn't she know if she was?'

He shrugged. 'I'm sure _she_ knows, but she doesn't want to tell me. Neither do her sisters or our mother. But I'm going to find out once we are in Austria.'

When he mentioned Austria, Sakura realized she had no idea where they would go skiing, and that she had never asked. But Austria... 'Austria? But that... that's in Europe! I thought we were going somewhere in Japan?'

Syaoran grinned broadly at her. He had wondered when she would find out, and what she would think of it. 'England is in Europe, and that didn't seem to be a problem.' he responded cleverly.

Sakura looked up at the sky for a moment, thinking about her own feelings. She spoke softly, and a bit uncertain. 'Before this year, I have never been outside Japan. Not even far from Tomoeda. And now I've been in Tokyo and England, ready to go to Austria. It feels a bit surreal. My dad has been all over the world by now, and I kind of think that I got used to the feeling that only he could travel so far. Mother, Touya and I always stayed here, and when mother died, Touya looked after me, together with Yukito. It seemed so normal, not traveling outside Tomoeda, that these sudden trips to the other side of the world kind of feel... out of place. It's a bit scary, I guess.'

Syaoran looked at the girl he loved, who tried so hard to explain what she felt. He wondered how he could take her fear and uneasiness away. 'You know, I said you had no choice in coming along, but if you really don't want to, it's okay. You can stay here, with your family.' Sakura gave him a questioning look. 'But you could also try to overcome this fear of yours. I know you have enough fears to overcome, but maybe that will be less hard if you try to overcome the small things first.'

Sakura sat back on the bench and crawled under his arm again. What he said made sense. Even though she looked with a bit fear towards next week, she also felt great expectations. Not going wouldn't feel good either. But if she should begin with the small fears... What were her small fears anyway? How could she make up the difference between all of them? She realized that the upcoming period would be full of new experiences, and that a lot of them would be scary. Maybe she should overcome hers fears first of the things she really wanted to do.

Maybe...

She looked up at the man next to her and knew for certain what she wanted right now. But what would he think? _It's alright, he will manage. Even if I'm really bad at it, he would make the difference. _'Syaoran?' She turned around, facing him.

'Hm?'

'Kiss me.'

For just a second, he stared at her amazed. That was something he really didn't expect her to say. Maybe this was one of the small things to overcome? But, what did she expect? A small kiss? Or a passionate one? Something in between? He looked at her lips, but couldn't decide.

'Please? You'll have to teach me, though.' she added on second thought. _Not the wisest thing to say_, she noticed too late, _it's like saying: It won't be a pleasure, though._ A blush appeared on her cheeks because of it.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. Was that what she worried about? He knew for certain, though, that every kiss with her would be perfect. He just had to show her. He turned a bit and laid his right hand at the side of her neck, bent forwards and pressed his lips lightly on top of hers. _Sweet..._ he thought firstly. Then he felt her shiver, but she didn't tense up. Ever so slowly he moved his lips and tongue, and a tingling sensation ran over his back when he noticed that she responded. His hand went from the side of her face, towards her neck, while the other slowly encircled her waist and pulled her a bit closer. Sakura visibly relaxed in the kiss, her hands rested on his chest. He felt like going on forever.

But he didn't.

Considering Sakura's feelings, he slowly parted and looked her deep in the eyes, hoping he could find her exact feelings there. Her breath had quickened a bit, her cheeks flustered, her hands still on his shirt. Then she suddenly started to laugh. Her soft, gentle laugh.

'I can't figure out why I was scared of that. It was bliss!'

Syaoran pushed away the feeling of grudge that she laughed after such a passionate moment. For them, it was the most passionate till now, anyway. Laughing seemed a bit out of place. But then again, he understood why she laughed. She laughed at her own fear, or maybe he just hoped she did. And after all, she _did_ say it was bliss!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When Eriol arrived at the Daidouji-residence, about thirty minutes after Tomoyo had, he silently climbed up the stairs towards her room. None of the servants found it particular strange that he entered this mansion without asking, and directly went to daughter of the house. Some just pretended they didn't see him; others nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

He entered his girlfriend's room, but soon noticed she was not there. A deep sigh escaped his lips, wondering what to do. He didn't think it was right to go and find her, bow on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Their relation just didn't work like that. And besides, if she just hadn't been so stubborn... Ah well, he rather liked the strange habits of his amethyst eyed girl.

He entered the lounge, took place behind the piano and softly played a song that came to his mind. His fingers first warily touched the keys, but grew in confidence very fast. He used to play the piano a lot when he was younger, but just didn't find the time for it, nowadays. This piano, however, was his own, given by his parents for his eighteenth birthday. He never had room for it, though, in the student block which he shared with Yamazaki, Ted and Nakuru.

Out of curiosity of how well he could play, Tomoyo had offered to place it in her home, so he could practice whenever he wanted. He smirked when remembering Syaoran's complaints when he asked him to bring it over from England. But since it arrived, he hardly played anything at all.

Now he really got the hang of it and the simple song changed towards one of the symphonies of Beethoven. He got so absorbed in his own music, that he forgot his surroundings and didn't notice at first that Tomoyo had come to listen. She stood quietly by the door with closed eyes and a melancholic expression on her beautiful face. When the part neared its end, Eriol noticed her presence and smoothly changed the part from classical to a simple tune. He started to sing making up the words as he went.

_´Oh, my sweet lover, don´t look so sad._

_Give me a smile, let´s not be mad.´_

Tomoyo opened her eyes sharply and saw the – obviously fake – heartbroken expression on his face. She really tried to her best to maintain her own angry expression, but when he started the second verse, she couldn't help but laugh. As Eriol went on, he sang more and more out of tune, until Tomoyo just had to stop him.

'Enough already! Eriol, stop it!' She jelled, but he expertly ignored her. 'Eriol!'

At some point she already understood that she should be the one to say sorry this time. She just didn't notice immediately that he tried to give her a chance to do so. 'Alright, I'm sorry, Eriol! I'm sorry and I won't be mad at you anymore for following Sakura's orders. So please stop singing so terribly out of tune!'

Eriol ignored her once more by continuing his song, and simply raised a brow to let her know she had to do more than saying sorry. Tomoyo sighed, but couldn't hide her smile. She stepped towards him; put both hands on his face and kissed him passionately. The last tunes of the piano were more out of tune than his voice, since Eriol completely forgot the instrument and focused on his girlfriend instead.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Touya, are you even listening?' Yukito asked his friend, waving a hand in front of his face.

Touya's eyes darkened and he glared back at the silver haired man in front of him. He was obviously not happy. 'I heard you, but you don't actually believe I agree, do you?'

Yukito smiled sweetly as he sat back in the chair, which stood in the back of the bakery. 'Maybe not yet, but eventually, you will see it my way.' That earned him another glare. 'You see Touya, she is indeed your only sister, and I know you want, more than anything, for her to be happy. Standing between her and her love won't do that, now will it?'

'Hey, Yuki, on whose side are you on anyway?' Touya sighed and rested his forehead in his large hands. 'I came to you to get rid of my irritations and to find some agreement. So why are you defending her and the gaki? Do you honestly believe those two will be happy?'

Yukito leant forward in order to look him in the eyes. He had to convince Touya to leave them alone in their love life. 'I honestly believe so. I don't know Syaoran all that well, but what I have seen from him, he truly loves Sakura. Don't you think he should at least have the chance to prove his pure intentions?'

'I know for sure he will make her cry.' Touya shot back. 'How will that make her happy?'

Yukito laughed at that, his eyes shown with pleasure. 'Now, now, don't you think you're exaggerating? Of course she will cry, but that's only normal for her. After all, she has to start from a scratch, and each step will be hard for her. She will be scared and she will cry, but if someone can get her trough it, it will be Syaoran. And she has to get through it, Touya. You can't expect her to be alone for the rest of her life: she needs someone by her side, someone she can love, and who loves her.'

'But why _him_? Why not someone who is actually nice?'

Yukito thought a moment about how to answer that, when the door opened and the little bell above it rang. It was already a few minutes after closing time, but since he hadn't closed the doors yet, due to Touya's sudden visit, it was still possible that someone wanted to buy some bread or cake. He peeked around the door, only to see that two girls had entered which he knew quite well.

'Ah, Yukito! We know it's after six, but do still have that strawberry cake from last time? Mother forgot the buy one for grandma.' The girl with two pigtails asked him.

'Chiharu, Rika, it's nice to see you again. I still have one cake, but could you probably do me a favor before that?' Yukito asked the two friends of Sakura. He explained them the situation and brought them towards the back of the shop, were Touya still sat, quite impatiently. The girls greeted him and took place in the two remaining chairs. 'Ladies, can you please tell Touya how you think about Syaoran and the way he relates to Sakura?'

Both girls nodded and pondered for a while. 'Well, how to start...' Chiharu began. 'Syaoran is a really nice person, in spite of his reputation. He didn't show it at the beginning, but when he befriended Sakura...'

'Or did Sakura befriend him?' Rika asked Chiharu.

'Maybe a bit of both? Anyway, he really opened up after that. I'm not quite sure when he realized, but we all saw that he liked Sakura more than just a friend at some point. He never told her though. I'm not quite sure why, but it seemed he suffered under it. But he just stayed friends with her and helped her in any way possible.'

'Until Sakura had enough of it, that is.' Rika interrupted again.

'That's right. Sakura really loved him as well, we all knew that. And eventually she decided to confess to him. Now Syaoran is even nicer than usual.'

'Even though she only confessed today.' Rika nodded.

Touya looked at them perplexed. Something was not right. _They definitely don't know about Sakura's past, or else they would know why the gaki never told her and waited for her to tell. But damn, the fact that I acknowledge that reasoning seems to say I actually accept this. But what did she say at the end? _

_Sakura confessed today?? NOOOO!!!_

'I heard after that, that Syaoran rejected someone nicely for a change. Instead of just ignoring them, I mean.' Chiharu continued, not noticing the state Touya was in.

Now Touya finally said something. 'The gaki rejected her?' That seemed unbelievable, and somehow, that didn't even please him.

Chiharu and Rika giggled and the last one retorted. 'No, of course not! Syaoran and Sakura are an official couple now! But just after that, a girl from first year also confessed to him. It was her he rejected.'

'Not that it really mattered.' Chiharu added. 'She cried anyway. But what did she expect? No ordinary girl could ever dream of winning Syaoran over.' Both girls nodded again, still oblivious to the chaos they created in Touya's head.

Somehow, Touya felt a bit of relief, knowing he was wrong. Although: if Syaoran really had rejected Sakura, he would have definitely killed the boy. Then again, he probably didn't even stand a chance, even if he tried his best. And if he, by any chance, survived it, then Sakura would kill him nonetheless for trying.

But if they were a couple... would it be any better? If he really admitted to himself, he had to say he knew that Syaoran honestly loved Sakura. And if he was correct about Sakura, she probably felt the same way. But would they be able to make each other happy? And keep it that way? He couldn't say that for sure.

'Well, thank you, Chiharu, Rika. I shall get you the cake now. Are you coming along?' Yukito asked the girls and the three of them went back into the shop.

When Touya finally set his thoughts straight again, he followed them, thinking it best to go home now. When he got there, Sakura's friends had just left the shop, and Yukito looked at him meaningfully.

'So?' Yukito asked him.

'What?'

'What is your conclusion? Are you going to ruin their time together?'

'You know, you really have your way of talking in to me, haven't you?' Touya grumbled. 'I won't come in between, unless the gaki does something unacceptable.' He went to the door to get outside but still could hear his friends reply. He just didn't know if he talked about the first or the second sentence.

'I know...'

When Touya finally got home, Sakura sat in the living-room, obviously waiting for him. She had made tea, and two cups stood on the table. It couldn't have been for their father, for he wouldn't be home until the day after tomorrow.

When he stood in the door opening, he looked at his little sister for a while. She sat at the couch, not all that comfortably. She tried to make eye contact, but not in the easygoing way she normally did. He knew immediately that she planned on telling him what happened between her and the gaki. He sighed, put his back down, hung his jacket in the hall and sat next to her on the couch. Without a word he took one of the two teacups and drank slowly, waiting for her to begin.

'Touya, I want to tell you something, but I do not want you to get angry. You may say whatever you like, but please think it trough first, and don't give arguments not based on reasoning.' Sakura told him directly, pouring tea in her cup and not looking at him at all.

A vein popped on Touya's forehead. She sounded like she really believed he would snap. Did he give out such bad vibes? Didn't she realize he only meant the best for her? He agreed nonetheless... 'Sure.'

'Okay!' Her smile beamed at him as she turned to face him. Then she mustered up courage and blurted out: 'I'm dating Syaoran! Today at school I...'

'I know...'

'...confessed and so did...eh?' Sakura eyes grew large with bewilderment. 'What do you mean, you know? Who told you? Did Kaho tell you?'

Touya shrugged and hid his smirk for her. 'Kaho knew already? Then why didn't she tell me?'

'I asked her not to...'

'Anyway, I was at Yuki's and then those friends of yours came in, Chiharu and Rika, and they told us.'

'They did...?'

'They did.'

'So you know, and you're not angry yet?' She sounded rather surprised.

'Now why would I be angry?' Touya looked innocent, which made Sakura think he was angry after all. When she looked closer, she noticed the tensed look in his eyes, covered by worry. His shoulders stood rigid, and the lines in his forehead proved her right.

'Ah! You _are_ angry!'

'Of course!!' The older brother shot back at his little sister. 'You know very well that I am overprotective.'

'Eh? I didn't know you realized that!'

They looked fiercely at each other, and then suddenly Touya started to laugh uncontrollably. All the time he laughed, Sakura just stared at him, not understanding at all. Did she misunderstood him all this time, or did he have a moment of idiotism? When his laughter finally calmed down, he suddenly embraced his little sister. 'You know, I have more than enough reason to be overprotective, and I keep being like this until the end. But most of all, I want you to be happy. I'm not saying I suddenly like the gaki, but if you really love him, then I will support you.'

'Really?' Sakura asked him, as she hugged him back.

'Well... let's say I won't go directly between the two of you.'

Sakura pulled back and gave him a frown. 'That's something completely different!'

He shrugged again. 'Be glad I'm not locking you up in your room.'

'What? Why you...!' Sakura stomped her foot with all her might down, hoping to hit one of his. Seeing the way he shrieked and jumped around on one foot, she had booked success.

'You little monster!'

'I'm not a monster!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Meet the End of the Story

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Meet the End of the Story**_

_I will overcome all my fears,_

_all hardships,_

_and I will overcome_

_my brother..._

_**February 2020 – Somewhere above Europe**_

The private jet of the Li-family where they all sat in was one of the bigger ones from their collection. There was room for about twenty people, which didn't sound like much. That was the entire reason Sakura once again misunderstood the benefits of the rich. When hearing twenty people could board at the max, she expected a small and simple airplane. How was she supposed to know they would fly in a huge monster like this? That there were just twenty seats, but enough room for a few hundred? That all the rest was occupied with everything that could possibly entertain the passengers, and was not needed in any way at all?

All bewildered, she sat on a chair, trying to just stay still and take it all in, giving herself a chance to calm down. Such a plane, she called a waste of money. But maybe that was just her and her poor upbringing. Syaoran and Eriol certainly didn't mind all the extras. They were playing air hockey on a large table. Tomoyo stood filming on the sideline, rooting for her boyfriend who visibly lost. Touya and Yukito were watching a movie in front of a large flat screen, while her father, Fujitaka and Tomoyo´s mother, Sonomi talked at two luxurious chairs, a nice bottle of expensive red wine between them.

Meilin, Ryu and the other members of the Li-family all flew from China on a different plane, but Sakura believed it would be as meaningless big as this one. The only thing that still stayed the same, no matter how luxurious your plane was, was the view outside. Most of the time, she only saw the clouds, big and small ones, in all color scales of grey and white, sometimes mixed with purple, orange and yellow. And sometimes she caught a glimpse of the land underneath those clouds.

She didn't notice the end of the air hockey game, but when Syaoran came to sit next to her, she cuddled herself under his arm.

'Did you win?' she asked the amber eyed man next to her.

Syaoran gave her a grin and a kiss on the forehead. 'Of course, Eriol is no match for me when it comes to games. Maybe you want to give it a try? You might be better, at least better than Eriol is.' He nudged his head towards the table.

Sakura sank deeper in the chair. 'Maybe later. Let me just sit like this for a while longer.' She jawed and enjoyed the feeling of Syaoran's arm on her shoulders, the rising of his chest with his slow breathing and the weight of his hand on her arm. For a while they didn't say anything at all, just enjoying being near to each other.

'Calmed down a bit?' Syaoran asked her sometime later. He had of course noticed Sakura's reaction on their traveling method. She really tried her best to not turn around and run away, while saying something like: That's too much; I don't want to ride that thing for free!

Or something like that. He could somewhat understand her way of thinking, but only half way. Because he had always been rich, riding high class, going on expensive holidays was just a normal thing for him. Most of the time, he didn't even care all that much about it. But he discovered that going on these trips was a whole lot more fun, when Sakura tagged along. He just hoped she could get accustomed to his rich state. That instead of worrying and complaining, she would simply enjoy the new environment.

'Yes, I am. Sorry for worrying you again. How about that match?' Now _she _nodded her head towards the table, which made Syaoran grin boyishly at her.

'Sounds good.'

Half way during the first round, it was clear that Sakura was absolutely no match for Syaoran. Intrigued by the screams of fury from Sakura, Touya and Yukito had come to follow the game and cheer for Sakura. When she devastatingly lost, Sakura didn't even mind. The game had brought her in high spirits again. And although she knew Syaoran didn't mind winning at all, she pretended not to know and said sweetly to him: 'This must be so easy for you. How about a match with Touya? I'm quite sure he will try his hardest just to beat you.' To make it worse, she blinked her eyes innocently at him.

Within a second, Tomoyo stood ready with the camera and everyone made room, as if the match would become furious. Yukito shook his head, and had to try his best not to talk Touya out of it, seeing the victorious glint in his friend's eyes. He did wonder why Sakura opted this match. Wasn't she supposed to keep the two of them apart? When he asked her, she just shrugged, although her eyes said there was a reason behind it.

Sakura merely laughed and sat on a chair with a good view on the two of them. Meanwhile, Fujitaka and Sonomi gave a short glance and then just ignored everything. And so the long hours in the plane were filled with a match that just kept on going. When the flight captain told everyone to boggle up, the match still wasn't decided and turned out in a draw of 32-32, consisting of 10 point games.

It did result in two extremely exhausted boys, who, when they got out of the plane and set foot in Austria, didn't fought or argued and just tagged along with the others. Sakura ignored the two of them perfectly, and chatted happily with Tomoyo. Yukito and Eriol walked next to each other, on their way to the cab, and nodded both knowingly. This was Sakura's way of getting both of them to leave each other alone and probably her silent way of revenge for not telling her everything about the trip to Austria. Luckily, she wouldn't be all that surprised when they reached the chalet they would stay in.

_**February 2020 – Somewhere in the mountains, Austria**_

They all got in the cabs that Yelen had ordered for them and they drove towards the ski resort. Along the way, Sakura and Tomoyo gaped out the windows, when the airport got replaced by the highway, and later on picturesque villages and high mountains. Once again, the difference between Japan en Europe was outstandingly huge. The two girls looked at and discussed everything. Eriol sat in front and kept the chauffeur busy, while Syaoran sat next to them, sleeping soundly, his head on the windowsill.

Sakura was nicely surprised when they reached the chalet Yelen had rented. It was quite large, but that was only to be expected with so many people gathering. The roof was made of decorated wood, and covered with a four feet deep pack of snow. Large icicles hung from there and pointed towards the evenly decorated balconies. Behind the chalet, high mountains reached up, completely covered with snow. Little moving specks showed that those were the slope and that it was still open, even though it was already getting late. The chalet stood on a hill and in the valley laid a huge lake with little villages surrounding it.

She was pleased with their new holiday home, and now knew for certain that this holiday would be a blast, just as it should be. She got out the car and waited for the others to follow, because she didn't dare to be the first one to enter the chalet. Instead, Syaoran, no longer sleeping, went first, followed by Eriol and Tomoyo, all with their bags in hand.

When Syaoran opened the door, they got in a small hallway, all with closed doors leading to places they yet had to find out. At the end of the hall, stairways reached upstairs, and next to that, an open door led towards the living room, where laughter could be heard. Fujitaka and Sonomi told each other how lovely this all looked, while Syaoran led the way, by putting his suitcase down and walking in the living room, soon followed by the others.

Sakura heard Meilin yell and saw two arms appearing around Syaoran's neck. She thought it to be nice of Meilin to hug her cousin, instead of starting a fight. When Meilin let go, she hugged Tomoyo and Eriol, before bombarding Sakura herself.

'Sakura! It's so nice to see you again! How are you? Did you have a save trip? Did you like the plane?' Meilin asked all at the same time, while hugging her friend and smiling broadly.

Syaoran and Eriol rolled their eyes at each other, but Sakura answered everything at the same time. 'Meilin! Good to see you as well and I'm fine, had a nice trip and only half like the plane. And you?'

Meilin told her precisely and colorful about what she thought of the plane and the flight. Meanwhile Ryu greeted his friends and introduced himself to the others. A quick look around showed them that Meilin and Ryu where to only ones here. When they asked about the remaining Li-family, Ryu answered: 'Some work came in between and Yelen wanted to leave China a little later. Meilin and I didn't want to wait, so we took a flight earlier. The others waited for Yelen and they will arrive later in the evening. My parents decided on the last moment not to come.'

Meilin finally let go of Sakura and mixed in: 'We'll show you where your rooms are, and everything else.' She quickly introduced herself to the others and then demonstratively showed them the way in the chalet. Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito shared a room, as well as Meilin and Ryu, Eriol and Tomoyo and apparently Sakura and Syaoran. One look on Sakura's face though, made Tomoyo change this plan in the blink of an eye. 'I want to share a room with Sakura, and then the boys can share one too.' she said decisively. She shot the boys her famous do-as-I-say-look and earned with that a big grin from Touya and a mocking boyfriend. Meilin was perplexed, took Tomoyo by the arm and hauled her in the nearest room, out of hearing of the others.

'What are you doing?' Meilin whispered fiercely to her friend. 'Hadn't we decided to let them sleep in the same room?'

Tomoyo put her finger on her lips. 'Not so loud! We don't want them to know, remember?' she whispered almost without a sound.

'Then _why_?' Meilin asked again, her delicate face full of disbelieve.

'Because, you little idiot, Sakura got scared. Didn't you see her eyes? Besides, we should take it slow with the two of them, to make sure that Sakura is willingly at least. We've got the entire week to do as planned.'

'You call that slow?' Meilin muttered, but then let it rest. Better later in the week, then some different place and time, when she wasn't around to see and mingle. The both of them left the bedroom and stepped in the hall again, only to see that Eriol, Ryu and Syaoran were missing.

Meanwhile, the boys had retreated in the bedroom on the other side.

'Come on, man, do me a favor and switch with Tomoyo. I want to spend this holiday with my girl! Don't you?'

'Don't whine, you sound just like Tomoyo if you do that. And besides, didn't you see the look on her face? She is not ready yet to share a room with me.' Syaoran answered Eriol, both of them whispering fiercely.

'But...!' Eriol muttered without getting an argument out.

'Now you really sound like Tomoyo.' Ryu cut in, although he didn't know Tomoyo all that well. He and Eriol, together with the girls, had decided beforehand that Syaoran and Sakura _had_ to share a room. But Tomoyo, the trickster, had turned sides on the last moment.

´Listen, you guys.´ Syaoran reasoned. ´I know that you all wanted to play matchmaker, especially Ryu because you haven´t had the chance yet to do so. I understand why you want to do this, but please...! You both know Sakura needs her time in this matter. Creating scenes won't ever help her. Promise me you don´t do anything stupid.'

Both boys looked mockingly at him, but then nodded. Syaoran didn't see their crossed fingers behind their backs. They returned to the hall again, only to find it empty and they went downstairs to the living room.

While the friends all argued, Sakura was left in the hall, doubting about what her so called friends had all in store for her. She was supposed to enjoy this holiday, and certainly not by getting mixed in a match making contest. Which was quite strange, when thinking about it. She knew for sure they wanted to do some match making, but didn't they all know Syaoran and she were already together?

On the other hand, she knew very well that Tomoyo saw trough her smile and that it was obvious that she did not yet want to spent the night in the same room as Syaoran. But they all knew that beforehand, didn't they? For god's sake, she already kissed him, a whole lot sooner than she originally planned. It just didn't mean she had to rush the rest as well.

Touya ruffled her hair. 'This is going quite well, don't you agree?'

Yukito rolled his eyes, and Fujitaka smiled just like he always did. But Sakura suddenly got agitated. Somehow, after that statement, she wished that she wasn't such a coward, and just shared her room with Syaoran, who after all, was her boyfriend.

Suddenly Tomoyo and Meilin got out of the room, just as Fujitaka proposed to get to the living room again and drink some coffee or tea. They all nodded and went downstairs again. First they all sat on the couch and chairs drank some and talked about everything that had happened since the last time they had met. The clock ticked already five in the afternoon, but they decided to wait with dinner until the others had arrived. So in the meantime, they went sightseeing in the village nearby. Fujitaka and Sonomi stayed behind in the cottage.

The road down was slippery with snow and ice, and occasionally they yelped and held each other upright. When they came at the centre of the village, they were in high spirits. They strolled down the few lanes and went in some souvenirs shops, and forgot the time.

Just outside the village, they discovered a market, with all handmade crafts. The group got split, and at some point, Sakura found herself alone at a stand with wooden statues, shawls and simple jewelry. She knew for certain that her friends were nearby, but because of all the shawls, she couldn't see them.

When she turned around, she unexpectedly bumped into a middle-aged lady, and they both lost balance. Sakura barely managed to steady herself, but the lady fell against a table, and some of the jewelry fell on the ground. Because of her thick dark blue jacket, white scarf and a light blue hat, she couldn't see her expressions.

Sakura immediately apologized though she forgot to speak English, 'Oh, I'm so sorry!' She gasped. 'Are you alright? Here, let me help you.' Sakura helped the women upright, before bending down and collect everything from the ground. The owner of the stand came soon enough and helped her, although he probably only wanted to check if anything went missing or not.

She apologized to him as well, now remembering to speak English. Then she found one of the wooden statues got broken, and immediately bought it from the little money she had: that's how sorry she was. When the owner finally went and helped other guest, she turned towards the lady again, only to find her laughing. Not a loud laugh, but a gentle, rather amused laugh. She held her head rigid, and Sakura noticed she looked Chinese. Furthermore, she was by far one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

The lady spoke first. 'Are you alright, dear? You seem to be worrying too much.' Her voice was as gentle as her laugh, with a rich, powerful sound to it. But most importantly, she spoke fluently Japanese, much to Sakura's relieve.

'Yes, I'm fine, thank you. And I'm sorry I knocked you over, I must have not paid attention.' Sakura apologized again, putting the broken statue in her bag. When she was careful with it, she might still be able to glue it together when she got home.

'Don't worry about it. These things just happen sometimes. It's nothing to fret about. But I am surprised you bought that little thing. It's the risk you take, when you open this kind of shop, so I'm sure he didn't mind all that much.'

Sakura gave her a weak smile. 'Yes, well... I would have felt guilty if I hadn't done that.' At that moment, four younger women came to see what the commotion was about. The first thing Sakura noticed was that they took very much after their mother, and they looked very much alike. Slowly, Sakura realized who she had before her. 'Quadruplets? Then you must be...! Oh! Now I'm even sorrier for bumping into you!' Sakura's face colored a deep shade of red and she felt very insecure at that moment. Of all the ways to meet her! She quickly bowed down and introduced herself. 'You must be Li Yelen. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you.'

Syaoran's mother bowed as well, smiling broadly but calm, which gave Sakura the idea that she realized sooner than she did. 'Nice to meet you.' She said in that smooth voice of hers. 'Let me introduce my daughters: This is Fanren, Shiefa, Fuutie and Feimei. The two men in the back are Keta and Han, the husbands of respectively Fanren and Shiefa.'

The four women were as tall, beautiful and composed as their mother and the differences between them where hard to see. Sakura could understand why little could keep them apart, even though they all had a different haircut and clothing style. The only difference was that one of the sisters had a bit larger belly than the others. Sakura assumed that she was Shiefa, and that Syaoran was right about her being pregnant.

The four of them observed Sakura for a short moment, and then their composure completely vanished. They moved at the same time and suddenly where all over Sakura, squealing, awing and adoring her.

'Oh, she is _so_ adorable!' Feimei squealed, holding Sakura's chin in her delicate hands.

'Her eyes are so green! Xiao-Lang's favorite color!' Shiefa murmured, putting her hand on Sakura's cheek.

Fanren held auburn hair, all mesmerized. 'Such smooth hair! And it suits you so well.'

'Ah, and such cute clothes!' Fuutie told her sisters. 'I don't know the design, you _must_ tell me where you bought this!'

But Sakura couldn't answer them. She was freaked out by the sudden attention. She had just realized that it was Syaoran's mother who she had so carelessly knocked over, when the four of them jumped all over her. All she did right now, was trying her best not to scream. The startled look must have been showing on her face, because just a few seconds later, two of the sisters (she had no idea which two of them) where hurled aside, by none other than Syaoran. He threw – gently - Fuutie and Shiefa in their husbands arms, and Fanren and Feimei in Touya's and Yukito's arms, who just showed up after Syaoran, and now fully got the attention of two of the sisters.

'Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa, Feimei, get a hold of yourselves. You're embarrassing the family, as usual.' He gave a yelp when all four of them turned around and hugged him at the same time. But besides his harsh words, he hugged them back, quite lovingly. When they let go, he gently kissed his mother on the cheek and shook hands with Keta and Han. The girls excitedly introduced themselves to Touya and Yukito, and hugged Eriol, who showed up behind them. They treated Tomoyo exactly the same as Sakura, but praised her amethyst eyes, long hair, smooth skin and, of course her clothes. Tomoyo gently told them she made hers and Sakura's clothes herself, and then Fuutie took her by the arm and a long, long conversation started.

Syaoran went towards Sakura, as Meilin and Ryu joined the group. 'You okay?' he asked her gently as he put his hand on her back.

She smiled weakly up at him. 'Just a bit startled, I guess. It all happened a bit too fast. The first thing I know, I knock over your mother, and then I get attacked by overenthusiastic quadruplets.'

'You did _what_?' Syaoran looked at her amazed, then at his mother and started to laugh.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dinner was a whole lot different, when the Li-family sat at the table. The quadruplets just couldn't stay silent; their husbands tried to reason with them, or otherwise, just ignored them. Meilin, Syaoran and Eriol obviously felt right at home and Yelen ruled the table like the beautiful queen she actually was.

At first, the others sat uncomfortably at the table, except for Fujitaka, who smiled his calm smile like he always did. But soon enough, everyone opened up, and the situation got more comfortable. On demand of Syaoran, the four siblings didn't attack Sakura or Tomoyo anymore, but didn't think that demand concerned their interacting with Touya and Yukito. Poor Touya had no time to, quite subtle, keep Syaoran and Sakura apart. The only one who kept the boys alone, was Fuutie, who was in a deep conversation with Tomoyo. Yelen conversed with Fujitaka and Sonomi, but often glanced at Sakura, as if trying to see if her future daughter-in-law was right for her precious son, or not. But somehow, that didn't bother Sakura at all. She talked with Syaoran, Meilin and Ryu, and felt more comfortably every minute. She thought that, maybe, she could get used to this strange family.

After dinner, Sakura went up to her room, so she could see if the little wooden statue could be repaired or not. Syaoran followed after her, wondering what she planned on doing, so she ended up by having to tell him the entire happenings on the market. He laughed uncontrollably at that.

'It really went like that?' he asked her and gave her a hug. 'Well, don't worry about it. My mom is not that soft to be hurt by that. Here, give me that thing. I'll fix it for you.' That earned him a broad smile and sparkling emerald eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

There was no wind, no clouds, the sun shone brightly and everything that could be seen was covered in a thick blanket of snow. With a thick pink jacket, and white trousers, a red hat and sun glasses, Sakura skied down the ski run with excellent skill. It was Monday, and the slopes where filled with skiers and snowboarders. It was high season, and most people where one or two weeks free from work or school. She had already found many nationalities: there where people from Austria, the Swiss, Germany, Italy, the Netherlands, Belgium, England and a lost Moroccan. Maybe there were a lot more nationalities, but she hadn't found them jet.

She especially liked the winter, and even more so when she could go skiing. She had only done so during school festivities, but she had learned fast, and developed her techniques rapidly. So now, she could easily keep up with the others. In front of her, Ryu and Tomoyo skied. They where both the best of their little group and always skied up front. Behind her came Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin. The both boys decided to go down last, so they could pick up anyone who had fallen. They too skied very well. Meilin, directly after her, tried her hardest to keep up, but also was the one who got helped up most by Eriol and Syaoran.

Nonetheless, the slopes where long, the snow perfect, and the ski lifts comfortable. They had all the time they needed to get down, they stopped to drink or eat whenever they wanted, and just had a good time.

Ryu pointed with his stick to the right, and then went after it in a new direction, followed by his friends. They were already skiing since eight this morning and hadn't had a break yet, so when Meilin let out a yelp, followed by a curse, none was surprised but they all immediately stopped.

'The _hell_ with it!' Meilin muttered agitated. She lay on the ground with the ski's tangled. It certainly was not her first time skiing, but she just couldn't get the hang on it. Eriol stopped left from her and put her ski's right, while Syaoran stopped at the right, and helped her up.

From a bit further down, Ryu called his girlfriend. 'Are you alright, Mei?'

He couldn't hear her answer, which was probably just as well, but Syaoran raised his thump.

'Let's stop and drink some, okay?' She yelled back at her boyfriend. 'I need to dry up!' And true enough, her bum and hand gloves where soaked, from falling down all the time. Ryu raised his stick, saying he understood. When Meilin started to move again, so did the others.

Sakura waited till Meilin was in hearing distance. 'You okay, Meilin?'

'Sure, Sakura. Don't worry. It's just that I still have a jetlag, that's all.'

Sakura nodded she understood, and they continued, until they saw Ryu standing at the side, next to a little restaurant, halfway the slope.

'Ah, finally!' Meilin yelled, and directed her skies straight towards Ryu, who embraced her warmly.

Sakura put her skies at the side, and walked inside the restaurant, followed by the others. They sat down at a table, viewing the slope.

'Glad you came with us this vacation?' Syaoran asked her as he sat down next to her. Out of habit – which she developed quite fast – she crawled under his arm. He gave her a small kiss on her hair, and she smiled sweetly at him.

'Yes, I am. But I don't understand our parents. None of them wants to ski! What's the use of going to a ski resort, when you don't want to ski?'

Syaoran shrugged. 'I don't know. Mother never went skiing with us. She works when we're not at the chalet, she cooks for us when we get there and then she just drinks coffee and talks with whoever joins her for a cup. I think this is her way to spend some time with us.'

'I think it's the same for your dad, Sakura.' Tomoyo agreed. 'He is rarely home, so I think he takes this opportunity to see you and Touya a bit more, this week.'

'And besides,' Eriol cut in softly. 'He told me he doesn't like to ski, because it reminds him of your mother.'

Sakura nodded sadly. She knew that. Before she and Touya were born, their parents used to go skiing often. They even met each other during a ski contest. Sakura could understand that her father didn't like to go skiing anymore.

'My mother has bad knees and can't keep up the entire week. She's coming along tomorrow, and Thursday. If her knee feels alright, she might go a third day.' Came Tomoyo's explanation.

'Here's hot chocolate for everyone!' Meilin piped in, holding a tray with 6 cups.

'You know what I don't get?' Tomoyo said, looking out the window. Everyone shook their head, except for Meilin.

'That this hot chocolate is so much better than in China?' she said smiling.

'No.' Tomoyo glared at her, but did first taste her drink before continuing. 'That Touya and Yukito joined Syaoran's sisters for skiing, instead of us.'

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. 'That's not so strange. Feimei has taken a liking to Yukito, and he convinced Touya to tag along.' Then she looked up in thought. 'Though it might have something to do with me begging Touya to go with them.'

'You're the worst.' Syaoran mumbled, though he, of course, didn't mind even one tiny bit.

'You know, this chocolate _is_ really good.' Tomoyo muttered.

Sakura finally started on her cup. 'Hm, indeed.'

'Here, can you put these on the heater?' Meilin asked her and gave her her gloves. 'We have to sit here for a long time, if I want to get them dry.'

'And it's only the beginning of the day.' Ryo told the black haired girl teasingly. She huffed as she sat beside him. After all, she was still grumpy from the airplane. He had to do a lot better to get her spirits up.

'I don't mind staying here for while.' Sakura responded. 'It's nice and warm here.'

'And the hot chocolate is really good.' Eriol added who tasted his cup as well. He sat besides Tomoyo and held one of her hands in comfort.

At the end of the day, when they all went to the chalet, they could say with honesty that they spend more time in the restaurants besides the slope, than on the ski run itself. But despite that, they still had a great day.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Thursday?' Meilin whispered.

Tomoyo nodded. 'Alright. By then, they have had the time to adjust themselves to this place, and if it succeeds, they can continue for two nights in a row.'

Eriol sighed and rolled his eyes. 'What if Sakura gets scared? Poor Syaoran: he has to spend the remaining days all alone.'

'Nonsense! We gave her time, right?' His girlfriend shot back at him.

'Wow, five _whole _days.' Ryu said sarcastically. 'They have only been together since last week, you know. That's not a very long time at all.'

'What are you guys complaining about?' Meilin whispered furiously. 'Didn't you two really want to play matchmakers?'

Both guys shrugged. 'Well, yes, but there already together.' Ryu answered meekly.

'Then how long did you two wait?' Tomoyo asked Meilin and Ryu, trying to get back to the other subject.

Ryu blushed a nice shade of red. 'Well, not so long…'

'First day after we got back in China.' Meilin piped in, no embarrassed at all.

'Oh, wow. That's a whole lot faster than 5 days! So what are you complaining about?'

'Oh, shut up! How long did you two wait, then?' Meilin retorted.

Now Tomoyo had to blush. 'Three months.' She mumbled.

To get back on the point…!' Eriol sounded agitated. 'I don't mind doing whatever to Syaoran, but Sakura is really sensitive for these kind of things. All that has to happen is one misunderstanding, and then it's all over!'

'Dear, you whine too much. Leave Sakura up to me.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The week went by easily and happily. At least, most of the time.

There was this accident when Touya, Yukito and the quadruplets joined the group of friends for skiing for a day. And just as Sakrua had feared, Touya picked a fight. And not with Syaoran, but with Sakura herself. To make everything confusing, Touya and Syaoran treated each other with great respect, though you could see both faked it completely. _And _they made it a competition which they both enjoyed immensely.

But Touya of course had to pick a fight with _someone. _And who better than his little sister, if he couldn't hurt the gaki? Sakura had tried the entire morning to ignore him, but even her patience had run out at some point. The point being the moment they went to a restaurant for lunch. Unlocking the skies, they waited for Sakura to finish. She wanted to put her skies together and put them vertically in the snow, as they always did. But somehow, she didn't quite succeed. And then Touya _had _to make a remark: 'Leave it to a monster to make a mess of it.'

And that was the last drop. She hammered the skies in the snow – finally succeeding – and turned towards her usually-acceptable-but-not-today-brother. 'Why you!' She yelled and stomped towards him to give him his usual stamp on the foot. She succeeded in hitting his foot, but he didn't cringe at all. And just as Sakura realized her mistake, her own foot slit away from his, and she fell face first in the snow.

Touya stared at her for a moment, decided enough was enough and then burst out laughing.

Sakura's face went beet red, although no one could see, and she mumbled: 'I'm not a monster.' She wanted Syaoran to help her, but when he appeared at her side, he laughed as well. Even worse, she heard the entire group laughing.

'Did you really forget we're wearing ski boots?' Touya asked with a big grin. 'My feet are save as long as I wear these.'

Sakura looked up at her big brother, with malice in her eyes. 'Then you better start wearing them forever!' But he just laughed and went inside the simple restaurant, soon followed by the others. Only Syaoran waited for her to get up. _It's the least he could do_, Sakura thought with anger. But when she looked at him, she forgot all her negative feelings. He still wore a big grin, an honest, beautiful big grin. She fell in love with him all over again.

She pouted at him, and he helped her get rid of most of the snow and then kissed her gently on the lips. At least this accident had a happy ending.

But other than that, nothing much happened. Touya did as told and wore his ski boots most of the day and evening, and didn't give Sakura any opportunity for revenge.

Besides this accident, only one strange thing happened to Sakura. She knew for certain, really very certainly, that Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol and Ryu were planning something. And seeing their nature, Sakura didn't trust them one tiny bit.

She already had an idea of what they were planning, so she thought of a countering attack. Sadly enough, she didn't come up with a good one. That meant there was only one option left.

On Thursday evening, Sakura grabbed her bag, and placed them in Syaoran's room. Syaoran had no idea what went on, but when he asked her, he got a vague answer. 'Just a moment, I'm trying to ruin their plans.'

When she got all her belongings in Syaoran's and Eriol's room, she took Eriol's belongings and put them in Tomoyo's room and then returned to Syaoran again. He stood in his room, and raised an eyebrow at her.

'Listen, Tomoyo and accomplices are trying something. I'm not hundred percent sure, but I think they want us to change rooms. Probably with the lame excuse that Tomoyo and Eriol want to spend some time alone.' She whispered, her face close to Syaoran's ear, so no one else could hear. 'They haven't had time to play matchmakers and Tomoyo lost some chances to videotape us, so I really think this is their plan.'

Syaoran tried his best to concentrate on her words. She was so close, and she just did the bolt thing of moving her belongings in his room. Did she really mean to...? Could it be that...? 'I don't get it. Are you trying to play along with them?'

Sakura shook her head at his foolishness. 'No, of course not. I can't think of a way out, so I'm just trying to make sure they don't have all that much fun in playing matchmaker. Where is the fun in planning everything, only to find out you did it for nothing?'

Syaoran sighed. 'So you want to change rooms, before they have the chance?'

'Basically, yes.'

'And do you realize that you're spending the night in my room?'

She looked blankly at him, and then it suddenly hit her. She turned beet red.

'I thought you didn't want that yet?'

'You're not going to do anything, right? I trust you.'

Syaoran stared at her for a full minute, before giving a deep sigh. 'Sakura, you're my _girlfriend_. I will do anything you say: if you say I can't touch you for the first five years, then fine! But do you really have to provoke me?'

Sakura blinked her eyes once. Twice. And then gave him a wavering smile. 'Really?'

'What, really?'

'Is it really that hard? To not touch me?'

Syaoran let out a laugh. 'Of course, because I really love you. And that's also the reason I'm trying so hard _not_ to touch you. I don't mind taking everything slowly, because I know it's what you want. I don't mind you sleeping here, if that is what you want. But please consider my feelings as well. Can't you at least ask me if I'm okay with it?'

Sakura's feelings raced inside her head. She could understand what he meant, and she knew what she had done wrong. Why hadn't she thought of asking him in the first place? He had as much to say in their relationship as she did. She hadn't, not even once, thought about how fast he himself wanted to move. He obeyed by her rules, and she didn't even realize. A tear formed in her eye. 'I'm sorry. I should have asked you at the beginning.'

He held out his thumb to clear away the tear. 'Don't cry, Sakura.' He held her close and kissed her hair.

'Syaoran?'

'Yes?'

'How fast do _you _want to go?'

'Well, we're only together for a little more than one week. I don't want to move that fast. Not only because I know you don't want to, but also because I myself don't want to. I love you, even without sex and I want to prove you how much, before taking that step. So even if you're sleeping in this room, I won't try anything. But to be honest, I would like you to sleep beside me, so I can hold you close, and know that you're not going anywhere soon.'

'I'm sorry, Syaoran, that I didn't ask before barging in.' Sakura sniffed in his shirt and grabbed his shirt at the back. 'Please let me sleep beside you tonight?'

Syaoran let go of her and smiled. 'I would like that. And I have an idea to cheer you up.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Where's my bag?' Tomoyo muttered agitated. Did Sakura clear the room, or something? And where was Sakura anyway? Come to think of it, where did Syaoran disappear off to? She had to find them soon, or else their little plan couldn't be put into motion.

She looked in the closet, and under the bed, until she finally found a bag. But it definitely wasn't hers. Wasn't that Eriol's bag?

She went downstairs, to ask Eriol, who followed her up stairs, accompanied with Meilin and Ryu.

'What's my bag doing here?' Eriol asked no one in particular. He looked amazed at his bag, which stood under Tomoyo's bed.

'Hey, isn't that your bag?' Ryu asked his black haired girlfriend, pointing under Sakura's bed. The suitcase under Sakura's bed wasn't pink, as it should be, but an expensive looking shiny black one.

'What's _my _bag doing here?' Meilin repeated after Eriol.

'But _my_ bag is still not here!' Tomoyo whined.

The four friends looked at each other dumbfounded, and then all thought the same thing. They turned around and quickly went in Ryu's and Meilin's room.

'Mine is still here.' Ryu said with a smile, looking at his bag, standing at the exact place where he left it.

'Ah! There it is!' Tomoyo exclaimed and hurried towards her velvet bag. 'But what's it doing here? I'm not going to share a room with Ryu!' On second thought she added: 'No offence, Ryu...'

'None taken.' he said gallantly. He didn't want to share with her either.

'But why...?' Meilin asked, looking at her friends for a clue.

'It can only be....' Eriol pointed out. His friends understood immediately. They ran towards Syaoran's and Eriol's room, only to find it locked.

'Are they in there?' Meilin asked excitedly.

'I can't see anything.' Tomoyo tried to look through the keyhole. 'And I don't hear anything.' Then she smiled wickedly. 'Maybe there busy?'

'Maybe we can see more from the balcony?' Eriol opted, which earned him a broad smile from his excited girlfriend. Out of nowhere she grabbed her camcorder. Ryu and Meilin rolled their eyes at them. They were in for a game of how-to-make-sure-Sakura-and-Syaoran-get-closer-together, but they definitely weren't as bad as that love-addicted-couple.

Just as they wanted to enter Sakura's and Tomoyo's room, they could hear Sakura downstairs, talking to her father.

'I thought she was in there?' Meilin whispered fiercely. The others just raised their shoulders at her and eventually they decided to go downstairs and forget it for the moment.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'I'm going to sleep.' Sakura said, yawning widely. She just lost for the fourth time at the game they played and rather not lost a fifth time.

'Good idea.' Syaoran admitted. He just won for the fourth time in a row, and grew tired of it.

'Hm.' Tomoyo looked expectantly at Eriol. 'Shall we go as well, Eriol?'

Eriol nodded obediently. 'Good idea.'

Meilin yawned as well, although it was visibly fake. 'Yes, I'm tired. Are you coming too, Ryu?'

Ryu nodded obediently. 'Good idea.'

Sakura and Syaoran knew immediately they were still up to something.

When they went upstairs, it was remarkable that none of their friends said anything when Sakura and Syaoran disappeared in the same room. Tomoyo and Meilin switched rooms, without blaming them, and soon everything was silent.

It took a while before Syaoran and Sakura had convinced themselves that nothing would happen, before they fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Ssst!' Tomoyo whispered and tried to shut up the quadruplets, who were giggling like young girls. 'You're waking them!' They grew silent and everyone held their breath as Ryu tried to move the curtains without a sound.

They stood at the balcony in front of the room Syaoran and Sakura slept in. It was still dark, and the moon gave enough light to see something. Everyone was present, except for Fujitaka who didn't want to sneak upon his daughter and Keta and Han, who didn't really care. Sonomi surprised them all by showing the same strange hobbies ass her daughter. Instead of a camcorder, she held a camera. Touya stood stern and rigid at the back, glaring like crazy, with Yukito at his side to strangle him if necessary. Yelen stood next to her four daughters, showing the same enthusiasm as them: she too held a camera. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin stood in front, camcorder ready, and Ryu tried his best to move the curtains through the half opened windows. Ever so slowly he succeeded.

The results of his hard work and their efforts to stay silent were worth it. When the curtains opened, there was a clear view on the bed. Sakura and Syaoran lay in bed, his arm around her, her head on his chest. Both slept soundly and seemed very happy.

Tomoyo filmed, Yelen and Sonomi took pictures, and the quadruplets tried to squeal softly.

In the back, Touya smiled softly. No, he didn't like the gaki. But if he had to give his sister to someone, it would be him. They both looked so serene and comfortable. So happy. And that's what he wanted for his little sister, in the end. He promised himself to at least try to behave himself towards the ga... eh... Syaoran.

And besides, they both wore pyjama's, so nothing had happened yet.

He didn't notice Yukito, who saw his accepting expression. He didn't say a word, afraid that Touya would take his thoughts back, but smiled happily. When he looked at the window again, he noticed Tomoyo. She had pointed her camera towards them, and captured the moment where their feelings where visible on their faces and gave Touya an encouraging smile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**THE END**


End file.
